TRTSS7: The Hidden Voyage Years!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Ranma, Usagi and the crew of the USS Enterprise, in this continuation of Kirk's original mission! Originally based upon the fan film series "New Voyages". DONE FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and STNV belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This short story ties in the adventures depicted in the "fan-made" Star Trek series called "New Voyages" (also known as "Star Trek: Phase II"). Also, the story takes place in "Year 4" of Captain Kirk's famous "five year mission".**

**Author's Note: I decided to do this because I want to do a new Star Trek entry without a commitment. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 1**

* * *

Captain's Log, Stardate: 6010.1. After putting the "Enterprise" into dock for a six-month ship overhaul at Starbase 37, we are ready to resume our five-year tour. Luckily, the Enterprise did not have to wait to receive a mission, thanks to a distress call from a nearby colony. Thankfully, I can count on the crew of the Enterprise to, once again, meet the challenge head on. While waiting to resume our tour of duty, all Bridge and Command Officers received the appropriate increase in pay grade, though Hikaru Sulu has yet to return from his "Command Training" course at Starfleet Academy. Nevertheless, the Enterprise is ready to go where no man…has gone before.

"Uhura, anything new from the colony?" Kirk asked.

"No, sir," Uhura replied. "I am getting unusual interference though."

"Try to clean that up," Kirk says. He then turns to Science Officer Spock.

"Spock?"

"I am not detecting anything unusual from our present position," Spock says, as he peered though his sensors "viewmaster".

Kirk turns towards Usagi.

"'Jax', what is our ETA to the colony?" Kirk asked, as he leans back in his seat.

Usagi checks her instrumentation. As the ship's Operations Officer," Usagi had to know how to manage and operate virtually all ship functions, which is why all Operations Officers are also called "Jack-of-All-Trades", or simply "Jax". In this particular case, Usagi was on Helm Duty.

"Um…seventeen minutes until we reach the colony, sir," Usagi says.

"I don't see why YOU get to 'drive' the ship," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to specialize in 'Security'," Usagi says. "And besides, I'm only substituting until Sulu gets back, so THERE. Nyah!"

Ranma rolls his eyes.

Kirk presses his intercom button on his armchair.

"Scotty, did you catch that?" Kirk says into the intercom.

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied. "I can give you some more power."

"Thanks," Kirk replied. He then turns towards Usagi. "Usagi, increase speed to 'Warp 7'."

"Aye, sir," Usagi says, as she punches the appropriate buttons.

WRRRRRRRRRRR….

Kirk returns his gaze towards Spock.

"Spock?"

"Yes, I am now detecting unusual energy signatures…perhaps discharges from weapons fire. Readings…are off the scale."

"Usagi, full speed…maximum warp."

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied.

"Uhura, sound 'Red Alert'."

"Aye, sir," Uhura says, as she punches a few buttons. "All hands, 'Red Alert'. I repeat: 'Red Alert'…"

"Mister Saotome, prepare 'Phasers' and 'Photon Torpedoes'."

"Yes, sir," Ranma replied, as he prepared the firing sequences…

However, upon reaching the colony, there were no energy discharge activities in and around the colony (called "Primus IV").

"Spock?"

"I am at a loss at to what has happened," Spock says. "It could be very well possible that the UFOs vanished upon learning of our arrival."

"Or are cloaked?" Rand asked.

"Also a possibility."

Kirk muses for a moment…

"Uhura, get me the colony," Kirk says.

"Aye, sir," Uhura says.

CHIRP!

"This is Captain James T. Kirk, of the USS Enterprise calling colony administrators. Are you in need of assistance? Please respond."

CHIRP!

A bearded man in a Starfleet command shirt appears on screen.

"Cal Strickland, director of the Primus IV research facility," the man says in a terse manner. "You certainly took your sweet time getting here."

"The laws of physics can only be bent so much," Kirk says. "We're here now, so what is the nature of your distress call?"

"We do not NEED your help NOW. We assumed that this research facility was of SOME importance…at least enough to warrant SOME protection."

"We'll do better next time. Now, what happened here?"

Strickland tells the story how a pyramid like ship suddenly appeared in orbit around Primus IV, attacking the research facility in the process, only to be chased off by a new species (who called themselves "The Unabe"). Strickland tried to contact the Unabe for further information, but to no avail.

"Director Strickland, if possible, we would like to review your sensor data for further study," Spock says.

"We'll send you what we got," Cal says.

"Thank you," Kirk says. "In the mean, we will remain in the area just in case either parties decide to make their presence known."

"Kirk, you need not worry about US, since we can count on the Unabe to protect US. As long as we have them, we won't be calling you for assistance any time soon…AT LEAST, NOT IF WE NEED ANYTHING IN A HURRY."

CHIRP!

"Man, what a jerk," Ranma says.

"Now, now, Ranma," Usagi says. "You know that public service is a reward in and of itself."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ranma, cancel the Red Alert," Kirk says.

"Aye, sir," Ranma says, as he powers down his systems.

"Spock, examine the intrudes trajectory of origin and destination. Usagi, maintain orbit until further notice."

"Yes, sir," Usagi says.

"In the meantime, I'll be in my quarters dealing with a…headache," Kirk says, as he steps unto the turbo-lift.

SHHHP!

Rand goes over to Usagi's station.

"It's good to be back on duty," Rand says to Usagi and Ranma. "Although, I can do without the mundane stuff."

"No kidding," Ranma replied.

Usagi merely shakes her head with a smile, as she plots the auto function.

A few hours later…

"This is odd," says Usagi, as she recalibrated her sensors in her view-master at helm.

"What is it, Usagi?" Ranma replied.

"…"

"Usagi-?"

Usagi turns towards Ranma. Ranma was in charge of the Bridge during, while Rand was on the Navigation/Weapons console.

"I'm detecting those same UFO readings, based upon Spock's earlier sensor scans."

Ranma turns towards Uhura.

"Uhura, call the Captain, and go to Red Alert," Ranma says.

"Will do, Ranma," Uhura says.

Once the Red Alert has been activated, all members of the command crew assemble.

"Status," Kirk says, as he sits in his seat.

"Sensor indicates that the intruders have reappeared, and one of them is attacking the USS 'Al-Rashid'," Ranma says.

"The 'Al-Rashiid'?" Kirk asked.

"The Al-Rashiid is a Starfleet transport commanded by Matt Jeffries."

"Jeffries…I know him, he's a good man."

"Sir, why would these intruders attack a transport ship?" Rand asked.

"Why would they attack Primus IV?" Kirk replied. "We still do not know these intruders reasons for attacking the research facility there."

Kirk then turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi?"

"Course laid and set," Usagi replied.

"Best speed."

"Aye sir…"

Quickly, the Enterprise arrive, just as a ship, in the shape of a four-sided pyramid appears. The Al-Rashiid had the standard saucer section. However, the twin warp nacelles flared from the saucer section instead of the familiar secondary hull that the Enterprise had. Furthermore, instead of a secondary hull, attached was a very large and long cylinder. This compartment was used haul large quantities of cargo freight between regions of space, mostly to Federation facilities, space stations, outpost and starbases…

"My god," Doctor McCoy says, as he leans on Kirk's chair. "That thing is HUGE…"

"Ranma, prepare to-" Kirk began to say.

"Captain, a second ship just arrived to intercept the larger intruder," Spock says.

The second ship appeared to be a crystalline straburst that glowed white. It circled around the Al-Rashiid, as if it was trying to protect it.

ZAAARK!

Main view screen goes static.

Kirk turns towards Uhura.

"Uhura?" Kirk asked. "Try to hail them."

"I'm trying to, but there is massive interference," Uhura replied.

"Captain, the larger intruder just disappeared," Spock says. "The second ship is moving off-"

"Usagi, plot an interception course," Kirk says. "Scotty, lock a "tractor beam" unto the smaller vessel."

"Yes, sir," Usagi and Scotty replied in unison. Scotty could look after engineering operations from the Bridge.

"Uhura, inform the transporter room to prepare to beam…the occupants once Ranma has a lock on that ship."

The Enterprise moves close enough to the second ship and locks the ship in a tractor beam.

CHOOOMMMMMM…

"Got 'im," Scotty replied.

"Ranma, have a security team standing by. Mister Spock, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir," Spock says. He then presses the communications button on Kirk's armchair.

"Spock to the transporter. Stand-by…"

"Good luck, Janice," Ranma says, as Janice sits at Ranma's station.

"Hey, that's why I got my lucky rabbit's foot," Rand says, as she motions towards Usagi. Usagi looks towards Rand.

"Oh, be quiet," replied Usagi.

Ranma could only chuckle, as he heads towards the turbolift with Kirk…

A few minutes later, Kirk, McCoy, Ranma and his security detail arrive in the transporter room…

"Mister Kyle?" Kirk says. "Energize."

"Aye, sir," Kyle replies.

BRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG…

A ball of light appears.

'Why does this…thing remind me of Navi?' Ranma thought to himself, as he singles his team to prepare for any eventuality.

"GREETINGS, SENTIENT BEINGS-" the ball of light began to emote.

"Bones?" Kirk asked.

Doctor McCoy begins to scan the object…and frowns.

"Bones?"

"I don't understand," McCoy says. "I'm not getting anything on my Tricorder-"

"PLEASE DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM SPEAKING!" the entity says, as a high-pitched sound washed over the room.

EEEEEEEEEE-!

Ranma grits his teeth, as his ears. He then begins to whistle, seemingly canceling the sound.

"THIS…IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the entity says. "NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO COUNTER MY CLARION CALL!"

"You will find that there are many things about us that you do not know," Kirk says. And then-

"Sir, the transporter circuits are activating…on their own," Kyle says.

Soon, a brown-haired, attractive woman appears. However, at the last minute, she steps out of the beam.

"Oh, was I suppose to wait until your simple machine completes its process?" the woman says. "And what's this? I didn't know you had two gods posing as mortals aboard your ship."

"'Gods'?" McCoy says with concerned. "What gods?"

"And who are you?" Kirk asked.

"I am 'UNABE'," the girl says in a booming voice. "As to your other question-"

FLASH!

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as the mysterious girl fawns all over Ranma.

"Here's one of them," Unabe says. "The other is your helm officer."

"Is this true?" Kirk asked.

Ranma sighs. He hated days like this…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and STNV belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This short story ties in the adventures depicted in the "fan-made" Star Trek series called "New Voyages" (also known as "Star Trek: Phase II"). Also, this story takes place in "Year 4" of Captain Kirk's famous "five year mission".**

**Author's Note: I decided to do this because I want to do a new Star Trek entry without a commitment. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**"Well?" Kirk says, wanted to know the truth about his Chief Security Officer…

"Yes…and no," Ranma says.

"Oh, why do you sell yourself short, 'Lord of Chaos'?" Onabi says. "You should be proud of your reputation."

"What the hell is going on?" Dr. McCoy says.

Onabi turns to face the Chief Medical Officer.

"Your 'Security Chief' is more than what he seems, as is the case of the other one."

"Ranma, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt," Kirk says.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything you need to know, but I suggest that we keep THIS ONE under wraps."

"Very well, you may escort Miss…?"

"'Onabi', you silly goose."

Onabi then motions towards the energy sprite.

"And this is my dear companion 'Ohm'."

"I WANTED TO LET THESE HUMANOIDS KNOW THAT WE ARE HERE TO HELP, UNTIL THE CHAOS LORD INTERFERED," Ohm says.

"Just doing my doing my job, you," Ranma says.

"And you did such a lovely job at that," Onabi purred.

"Um, yes," Kirk says, as he cleared his throat. "Mister Saotome, escort Miss Onabi to the Brig for detention,"

"Aye, sir," Ranma says, as he signals his men to escort Onabi to the Brig.

"Aw, no fair!" Onabi says, as a female security personnel escorts the alien out of the Transporter Room. "How can you treat an equal like this…?"

"Kyle, place…Ohm in force field, at least until we make sure that he not a threat to ship."

"Yes, sir," Kyle says, as he activates the transporter force field, enclosing the alien within.

Kirk then turns towards Ranma.

"I want you and Usagi to conduct a thorough analysis on…Ohm. And then…we need to have a talk about what our guest has said."

Kirk then goes to the Transporter Room's intercom.

CHIRP!

"Mister Spock, what is the status of the Al-Rashiid?" Kirk asked into the intercom.

"The supply ship has sustained significant damage," Spock replies through the intercom.

"Can we help with the repairs, or does the Al-Rashiid need to be towed?"

"Negative on the towing, sir," Scotty interjects. "Captain Jeffery's Operations Officer has given a manifest on the key systems that need to be repaired, before the Al-Rashiid is fully operational."

"Alright," Kirk says. "Mister Spock, you and Scotty coordinate the repairs with the crew of the Al-Rashiid. Inform me once the repairs have been completed."

"Understood, Captain. Spock: out."

CHIRP.

"Jim, why do I get the feeling that life around here will get more bizarre as the day wear on?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Beats me," Kirk says with a shrug.

Later…

"So, what do you think?" Ranma says, as he and Usagi uses various instruments to examine Ohm.

"Well, from experience, this creature is phased not spatially, but temporally," says Usagi. "That's why Doctor McCoy's Tricorder couldn't read Ohm."

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Well, it looks like your time on 'Phase World' wasn't a waste after all," Ranma says.

"Ranma, being a 'Cosmo-Knight' in the Three-Galaxies was NOT a waste of time, especially since it got me a chance to learn phasing technology. After all, I used that time to get us home."

"'Home'?" Ranma says incredulously. "We're STILL in the future."

"Yes, but it's a future where WE do not have to worry about fighting for our lives on a constant basis."

"Well, you got a point there…"

Silence.

"So this…Onabi," Usagi says, as she continued her work. "What's her story?"

"Don't know, other than the fact that she knows of our presence, and that she is a bit of a flake," Ranma replied.

"Is she attractive?"

"What does THAT have to do anything?"

"Oh, I just want to know how long it will b before you and Onabi 'hook up'."

"Usagi, after Uhura, I'm done playing the field," Ranma says. "And besides, I'm trying to get US back together."

"Ranma, I told you: it's bit complicated."

"WHAT is? All I know is that you and Spock are 'together', and that the only reason why you two are 'together' was to make sure that his family name wasn't dishonored."

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"You forgot to mention the fact that I have a daughter by him? Remember?"

"So when CAN we get back together, Usagi?"

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm stopping you from having company."

"Usagi," Ranma says, as he places his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "I love you. You know that. And yes, we have…an open relationship, but I want you to bear my heirs, by sharing my life with you."

Silence.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"THAT…is the most sexist thing I ever heard to come out of your mouth."

"But…that's not what I meant-!"

"What DID you mean, Ranma? Shall I be bare-footed and pregnant, too?"

"…"

"Well?"

"You know, you can be SO impossible at times."

Usagi produces a broad grin on her face.

"I KNOW."

Ranma shakes his head as he continues his analysis.

Meanwhile, Usagi returns to her examination of Ohm, by pressing a few more buttons on her Tricorder.

"Hmmmm," Usagi mused.

Ranma returns his attention towards Usagi.

"What?"

"Ranma, we might need a more direct interaction with Ohm," Usagi says. "Even when I compensate, I don't have a bead on what Ohm is exactly."

"You're sure you want to do that?" Ranma asked.

"No, but with that other intruder out there, we have very few options, due to time constraints."

Ranma muses for a moment…

"Okay, but BE careful," Ranma says. "The moment I suspect something wrong, I'm pulling you out of there."

"Fine, fine," Usagi says dismissively. "And by the way, I've bee rated as a competent 'psychonaut'-"

"More like a neurotic-naut," Ranma says under his breath.  
"Ranma…"

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I know that you are trained at the Vulcan Science Academy for neurological exploration."

"Exactly. I will go 'virtual' within the mind of this entity. And you will be the anchor, since I need you anyway."

"Just remember what I said about being careful," Ranma says. "Okay?"

"I understand, Ranma. Have a little faith in me."

Ranma looks at his estranged wife…

"Okay, let's do this," Ranma says with a nod.

"Alright," Usgai says, as she steps up to Ohm. She breathes steadily, as she reaches for the energy sprite…

FLASH!

Images ran through Usagi's mind…

She sees herself leading an army of Fremen, as she was about to take down the Baroness Ohelem and her Harkonnen guard.

She sees herself under the yoke of Splugorth slavery, as she bore the lash on her back.

She sees herself become a full Jedi Knight, after an ancient master slice off her padawan's braid…

Brief clips of Usagi's life go through her head, causing her to drown in her own memories like tidal wave-

"Ulp!" Usagi says, as she begins to slump.

"Usagi!" Ranma says, as he catches his estranged wife into his arms. He looks up to see if Ohm would take advantage of what has happened.

Nothing.

"WHAT?" Ohm says. "YOU EXPECT ME TO ESCAPE?"

"Well, sure," Ranma replied, as he does a 'big sweat'."

"NONSENSE. WE ARE ALIKE, YOU AND I."

"WE are NOT alike."

"But you are companion to the Moon Princess, no?" says a familiar voice.

Ranma turns to see Onabi.

"What the-?"

"Oh, I was bored," says the Hippie-looking girl, as she saunters towards Ranma. "Surely, you didn't think I would stay away?"

"Look, before I send you BACK in your 'cell', can you tell me what the hell happened to her?"

"You mean the Moon Princess?"

"Yes, HER."

"Ohm gave the Moon Princess a gift," Onabi says.

"And that is…?"

"She will tell you when it is time."

"I see. Well, since you have NOT been of any help, you can go back into the Brig."

"I will, if you promise me to visit me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now…GO!"

"Such a noble soul," Onabi says. "And I think your girl form is quite sexy-"

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry with me…"

FLASH

And Onabi was gone.

"Uhhhhh…"

Ranma looks down, as he sees Usagi stirring.

"Usagi? Usagi!"

Usagi opens her eyes, and looks at Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"You're alive."

Ranma frowns.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I…had this strange dream," Usagi says, as Ranma helps the Operations Officer to her feet. "I first dreamt about different parts of my past…"

"Okay…"

"And…I dreamt stuff that I have no recollection of."

"What do you mean, and how does this factor into my death?"

"I dreamt that I was turned into an android by some space probe that existed in some cloud."

"Huh."

"And then I dreamt that you died ten years from now while fighting Khan, only he had white hair."

"Khan?"

"Yes."

"We're talking about the guy who tried to take over the Enterprise."

"Yes."

"Well…is it possible that you received a premonition?"

"It's possible. All I know is that I have a BIG headache."

"We better go to Sick Bay, then," Ranma says. "Just in case."

"Ranma, I'm fine," Usagi says under protest.

"Usagi, just because we are not together right now, that doesn't mean I won't stop worrying about you. We were friends before getting married, you know."

Usagi smiles, as she nods her head.

"Okay, let's go to Sick Bay."

And with the restoration of the forcefield in the Transporter Bay, the couple leaves the room.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS3: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

With the repairs of the Al-Rashiid, the Enterprise was now ready to pursue the intruder that attacked the Federation supply ship from earlier.

"…And thank you for the save, Jim," said Captain Jeffrey (older man with silver hair and a goatee), as he smiled. "Your ship is getting quite a reputation out here."

"Safe journey, Matt," Captain Kirk said, as he smiled back.

"Same."

CHIRP.

And, with that, the Al-Rashiid moves off. Destination: Starbase 24…

Kirk then turns towards Dr. McCoy, who was standing next to him.

"How is Usagi, Doctor?" Kirk asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, she's fine," McCoy said.

"'As far as you can tell?'"

"Yes, well, physically, she's humanoid, but her biological scans would classify her as 'non-human'."

"Hmmm. And Ranma, is he human?"

"Other than a few anomalies, yes."

"And do you know what those anomalies are?"

"Well, Ranma doesn't know for sure, but he mentioned that his body has gone through several evolutionary stages, not at all dissimilar to that of the Olympians on New Olympus."

"That would explain why Apollo was so familiar with Ranma," Spock said.

"Yes, but between that and Onabi's assertions of HER familiarity of Ranma and Usagi, it is best that we get to the bottom of this."

"Sir, after all this time, should we really be concerned about them?" DeSalle asked. "I'm mean, they went through all the things we've gone through, sir."

"Personally, I'm more concerned about Onabi and her 'pet' Ohm," Rand said.

"Sir, I can personally vouch for Usagi…integrity," Spock said.

"We all know that you and her all together, Spock," Kirk said. "And Ranma has not done anything to put the ship in danger."

"Other than the usual misadventures we've gone through?" Uhura interjected.

"Precisely. Bones, anything else to report?"

"Well, when Usagi came into contact with Ohm, she swore that she saw possible glimpses of the future," McCoy said.

"Usagi IS a certified pre-cognitive expert," Spock said. "I could give you samples of her research-"

"I think that's necessary," Kirk said. "We'll table the manner concerning Ranma and Usagi's 'secret origins. For now, we pursue the matter of Onabi and her companion Ohm, as well as these…intruders…"

A short time later…

"…As you can see, Candy, you have to be able to spin the ball, so that the pitcher can make the strike," Ranma said, as he showed one of the female security personnel how to throw a baseball.

"Wow, that's neat!" said the girl. She would have gone into some other department aboard the Enterprise, but she chose Security in order to get close to her idol…

Like all security personnel, she wore a black cummerbund around her waist, in order to place her phaser pistol on her side.

Just then, Mister Spock and Dr. McCoy arrive at the Brig.

"Sirs," Ranma said, as he and Candy snapped to an attention stance.

"Always the ladies' man," McCoy said, as he smiled.

"Sir?"

"Mister Saotome, we would like to interview Miss Onabi, please," Spock said.

"Right," Ranma replied. He then turns towards Candy, and motions her to deactivate the shielding system.

Chooooommmmmm…

Once the field was down, Spock enters the Brig. McCoy turns towards Ranma.

"Anything that is particularly interesting that our guest has done, Ranma?" McCoy asked.

"No, she's been very quiet, though it could be that she's mad at me for not entertaining her," Ranma said.

Spock then returns from the Brig.

"Mister Spock?" McCoy asked, as he and the others turn towards the First Officer.

"It appears that Miss Onabi has, as you humans say, flown the coop," Spock said flatly.

Ranma, Candy and McCoy all enter the Brig, and find that Onabi was gone, save for her clothes.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

Meanwhile, Usagi was about to get into her modified 'sonic shower' in her quarters. She preferred the traditional kind, which is why she had her shower converted…

HUMMMMMMM…

Using a sponge, Usagi began the tasking of washing her body.

"Ahhhh," Usagi thought to herself, as she bathed. She smiled, as she closed her eyes, thanking the Great Maker for giving her the idea to modify the sonic apparatus to something more…pleasing.

And then she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Uh?" Usagi said to herself, as she quickly turn around to see-

"Ranma?"

"Hey, Bunny," Ranma said, as he turns Usagi around. "You know you always wanted this…"

As Usagi allowed herself this moment, she thought back to the times she missed having an intimate moment with someone else. And technically, she was still married to Ranma, even though she's been dedicated to Spock's well being, and to the well being of their daughter…

Ranma then moved his hands from Usagi's shoulders to other places on her body.

"Ohhhh…"

"I didn't know that stimulation was such a human need," "Ranma" said during his musings.

Usagi blinked.

"I mean, is this as good for you as it is for me…?"

Usagi squints her eyes in anger…

Meanwhile, the real Ranma, along with Candy, Spock and Dr. McCoy arrive in front of Usagi's quarters. And then-

WHAM!

Onabi, nude, comes flying through the doors of Usagi's quarters. However, before smashing against the far wall, Ranma quickly catches an unconscious Onabi.

"What in blazes?" McCoy said.

All eyes turn towards Usagi, who was red with anger.

"She…she…SHE-!" Usagi said.

"Um, Usagi?" Ranma begins to ask.

"WHAT?"

"Usagi, take a look at yourself," Spock said.

Usagi wondered what the First Officer was talking about. At a certain point, she realized that she was still nude.

"Oh, my-!" Usagi said, as she attempts to cover her body with her hands, while running to hide.

"I didn't know that Commander Tsukino had tattoos," Candy said innocently.

This only warranted the shaking of Ranma's head.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The following is based upon the comic mini-series "Star Trek: The Crew", written by comic book legend John Byrne (published under the IDW line). Check it out.**

**

* * *

****Part 4**

**

* * *

**As the Enterprise kept watch for Onabi and Ohm's friend, the Mo'Nap, Ranma was personally making sure that Onabi would not escape from her confinement.

"Really, now, Lord Ranma," Onabi said, as she swung about her chair, while sitting in the Brig. "Is this a way to treat an equal?"

Ranma looks up from his reading. He was preparing to give a violin concert for next month's ship-wide "Talent Show". Ever since his ex-girlfriend Uhura suckered him into taking up the violin a few years ago, Ranma made sure to improve his craft. Still, he was still macho enough to not admit to the fact that he did like classical music…

"You want to be treated like an equal?" Ranma asked.

"Well, sure," Onabi replied. "You, I, the Moon Princess and Ohm are beyond these humans."

"And THAT is why I don't treat you as an equal," Ranma snorted. "Humanity may be young and obnoxious, but they are a whole lot more interesting that 'gods'."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah…REALLY."

"Okay, what makes humans so special? And why these humans?"

"Hmmmm," Ranma muses. "Mostly, it's because of this ship…the Enterprise."

"THIS ship?"

"Yep. I was here from the very beginning, though not always in the same role."

"Okay, I bite," Onabi said, as she leans forward. "Tell me your so-called 'secret origin' story."

"Cute," Ranma said, as he sets his book down. "Fine, I WILL tell why I have a connection to humans, in relations to the NCC-1701 'Enterprise'…"

FLASHBACK!

Years ago…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he arrives to meet the latest batch of cadets at the main terminal at Starfleet Command Headquarters. "When I call out your name, please step forth…"

"Why is a civlian meeting us?" whispered Cadet M'Binga, as he leans over towards a dark-haired young woman.

"Beats me," Cadet Chapel said, as she whispered back.

"Can I join you conversation?" Ranma smirked. "Or is it a private one?"

"Sorry, sir," Chapel and M'Binga said in unison.

"I'm glad to hear THAT," Ranma said. "Now…Alexander?"

"Here," said a blond young man.

"Burris?"

"Here, sir," said a dark-haired young man.

"Chapel?"

"Present…sir."

"I noticed," Ranma replied. "Dietrich?"

"Here," said a brown-haired man with slightly curly hair.

"And…M'Binga?"

"Here, sir," said the African young man.

"Good. And to answer your question, I am here to meet the cadets who will be working with me in Engineering."

Ranma turns towards M'Binga.

"Though I am puzzled by why you want to work in Engineering to fulfill the 'field duty' credit requirement."

"Well, my specialty is in 'Environmental Hazards and Trauma', so I want to be familiar with the different radiations that I might come across. Plus, it's nice to have an Engineering Certificate as a part of my resume."

"Understandable. But, just to let you know, I expect an engineer, not a doctor during your stay under MY wing. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Good. Anyway, I am 'Ranma Saotome'. I am a Engineering Specialist out of Nekomi Institute of Technology, and have worked with Starfleet as a 'ship builder' and retrofitter at the San Francisco Shipyards since the start of the 'Constitution-Class' starship program. The ship that we will be building is the NX-0002, the second of the capital ship line."

"Sir, is it true that the Constitution-Class is being built in response to increase activities along the Klingon and Romulan 'neutral zones'?" Burris asked.

"Cadet, Starfleet is always looking forwards towards meeting different challenges, so it's not just those powers that we have to worry about," Ranma said. "And our first mission will always to…explore strange new worlds, and to seek new life…and new civilizations."

"And to go where no man has gone before?" Dietrich asked.

"That's both sexist and nativist, Dietrich," Chapel said.

"Well, I think Dietrich gets the point," Ranma said. "Okay, cadets…lets load unto the transport shuttle."

"Sir, how come we're taking the shuttle and not the transporters?" M'Binga asked, as he and the other cadets gather their ruck sacks.

"For some reason, the transporters are malfunctioning," Ranma replied. "And besides, I like taking the scenic route."

"Well, I prefer getting from point 'A' to point 'B' quickly," Chapel said.

"Then you'll miss THIS," Ranma said with a knowing smile, as he arrives at the orbiting space dock, where the NX-0002 was being built.

Chapel and the other cadets strain their necks to see the majestic ship.

"By tradition, there is an initiation before a proper shake-down cruise," Ranma said, as he steered to shuttle towards the back of the NX-0002. "After the initiation, the ship will be christened before going into service."

"Do you know what's the ship's name going to be, sir?" Alexander asked.

"'Enterprise', cadet," Ranma said with a knowing smile. "It will be named after Earth's first 'warp five' starship."

"Wait, wasn't that ship commanded by the legendary Captain Archer?" Burris asked.

"Indeed," Ranma said. "Admiral Archer would help pave the way for Earth's right to determine its destiny, and would be instrumental in forming the United Federation of Planets, after the 'Earth-Romulan War'."

"Wait, I thought Admiral Saotome was responsible for the victory over the Romulans," Dietrich said.

"He…was the muscle, I suppose," Ranma said, as he developed a faraway look. "But that victory had cost him his first…family."

Chapel looks at Ranma, perplexed at Ranma's expression. She was about to say something, when-

"'Saotome'…sir, are you Admiral Ranma Saotome's descendent?" M'Binga asked.

"Yes," Ranma lied. "He's my…great-grandfather."

"I bet you're proud to have a war hero," Chapel replied.

"Yeah, some hero, cadet. He couldn't stop the Romulans from killing his family."

Pause.

"But, that's all in the past."

All the cadets on board turn to look at each other, wondering what was up with their teacher…

The shuttle arrives, and the cadets disembark.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy, Chapel said, as she steps off the shuttle.

"Watch your step, guys," Ranma said, as he greets a woman with an unusual hairstyle. "Yo, Usagi."

"Ranma, you made it," Usagi said with a broad smile. "Admiral Roseberry wants to see you about repairing that transporter malfunction."

"Great," Ranma said with a smirk. "Doesn't he know I have to get these cadets stowed? And doesn't he know that I am a civilian?"

"I told him that, but he wants YOU to get it fix."

"Probably wants to get me back for all that training I had him do…for screwing around-"

"Sir?" Chapel asked.

Ranma turns towards the arriving cadets, who were standing there.

"Well, it looks like I have to leave you in Dr. Tsukino's capable hands," Ranma said.

"Me?" Usagi asked.

"Well, you ARE in charge of orientation, right?"

"But-"

"Orient these guys. I got a transporter to fix."

Usagi sighs, as she turns to face the cadets.

"Hello," Usagi said with a smile. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I will help you all get comfortable before we assemble for orientation at 1200 hours."

"Ma'am, that is an unusual hair-style," M'Binga said.

"Um, thanks?"

"Anyway, cadets, see you at orientation," Ranma said, as he turns to leave. "Later…"

Usagi takes a look at the cadets.

"Okay, first things first, is a medical examination, then I will show you all to your quarters."

"I hope I get the top bunk," Burris said.

"I just hope I don't get anyone who snores," Dietrich replied.

"If I get such a roommate, at least I'll have an excuse to continue to read these technical manuals," Chapel said, as she pockets the data disks in her hand.

"YOU read technical manuals?" M'Binga asked.

"Of course," Chapel said. "It makes a difference between a good Starfleet officer, and an accomplished one."

A short time later…

"Dr. Boyce…?"

"Well, I don't care if they are on duty!" Boyce (middle-aged man with blond hair) said, as he yelled into the view screen. "Cadets Johnson, Paulson and Stevenson are required to report as soon as they come aboard-"

"Dr. Boyce, the last group of cadets is here," Usagi said with a hint of nervousness.

Dr. Boyce rounded on Usagi.

"Oh, THERE you are," Dr. Boyce said with annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be in charge of orientation?"

"Yes…"

"So why are THREE of the cadets refusing to take the required medical examination?"

"Doctor, as the saying goes, 'you can take a horse to water, but you can't make him drink'."

"NO excuse. Either they get here, or I go to Admiral Roseberry about YOUR lack of capabilities. And I know you want my recommendation, if you want to get into Starfleet Academy."

"Yes, Doctor," Usagi blanches.

The cadets turn to look at each other.

"Well, unless you want me to chew YOU ALL out, let's get your physicals done and over with," Boyce said.

"Me first!" M'Binga said in a hurry, as he begins to strip.

"In the changing room, cadet," Boyce said with annoyance.

"Oh, sorry…"

Meanwhile…

"Curious," Ranma said, as he takes a look at the transporter records from the burnt out panel.

"What is it, sir?" said a cadet.

"It seems that the damaged circuits were…localized."

Ranma puts the damaged circuit in a secured case.

"So what's next, sir?"

"Well, I might be able to fix it to see who last used the transporter."

"Oh, of course sir," said the cadet.

As Ranma turns away, the cadet expression turns from "happy-go-lucky" to ought-right sinister. Slowly, he takes out his phaser from his holster…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 5**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Groundskeeper Boothesby was tending the grounds of Starfleet Academy. He stops watering a plant, and takes a look at the skies.

"To think I've been human long enough to appreciate an early morning sunrise," Boothesby said to himself. Like those in Starfleet, Boothesby was an explorer of strange, new worlds…and dimensions, for that matter.

"And to think I have the Wild Horse and the Moon Princess to thank for-"

"Mister Boothesby!" said a cadet.

Boothesby scowled, as he turns towards the offender.

"What is it, girl?" Boothesby said.

"We were about to set up a spot to host our exotic plant exhibits, when we saw something strange," the cadet said.

Boothesby raises an eyebrow.

A short time later, Boothesby and the female cadet arrive to see an area of the grounds that was being prepared for the exhibit. Other cadets were milling about.

"Take a look, sir!" the female cadet said.

Boothesby didn't need to use his enhanced senses to tell that the unusual object within the earth was once human. It appeared as if someone was beamed straight into the ground. But, there still needs to be confirmation, so…

"Call security," Boothesby said, as he knells down to the ground. "We have a problem…"

Meanwhile…

Just as the cadet was about to discharge his weapon-

"Cadet Johnson?" said a voice from behind.

Ranma and Johnson both turn around to face the speaker, as Johnson quickly puts away his weapon.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Ma'am?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, you need to see Dr. Boyce about your physical," Usagi said. "Now."

"Um, yes, ma'am," Johnson said, as he looks at first Usagi, then at Ranma. He then turns to leave the transporter room.

"Ugh," Usagi said to herself. "I don't need a bunch of scrubs mucking our chances at joining Starfleet…again."

"Well, we can always tell everyone who we really are," Ranma said, as he puts in the new part into the transporter control panel. He then closes the panel.

CHUNK!

Hummmmm…

"There," Ranma said with a smile. "Tell Admiral Roseberry that the transporters are operational."

"Sure, sure," Usagi said. "So, what was the problem?"

"The circuits were burnt out, but…"

"But what?"

"The damaged seemed a bit too localized for my taste," Ranma said, as he looks at the small, clear container that contained the module.

"You want me to run a spectral analysis on it?" Usagi asked.

"Hey, if you want to," Ranma said, as he tosses the box towards Usagi, who caught it with ease.

KTCH!

"Meanwhile, I got to prepare the launch of the ship," Ranma said, as he turns to leave the transporter room.

"But what about those rumors we've been hearing about the Klingons wanting access to our latest technology?" Usagi asked. "And I'm sure they'd want a piece of THIS ship."

"And that is why WE were asked to be here on this project."

"I hope you're right," Usagi said.

"Of course I am. Relax, okay?"

"Oh, okay…"

Later, the assembled cadet crew is at orientation, where Admiral Roseberry finishes his speech.

"…And remember this: although we are on an initiation mission, anything can happen," Admiral Roseberry said. "So act like we are doing more than just touring the Sol System. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" said the assembled cadet crew.

"Pre-launch begins in thirty minutes. Dismiss."

As the cadets begins to go to their assigned stations, Usagi goes up to Roseberry.

"Admiral, do you have a moment?" Usagi asked.

The older Starfleet admiral turns towards Usagi.

"Yes?"

"Ranma wanted me to let you know that the transporters are fixed."

"That's good to know."

"Also, Johnson, Paulson and Stevenson have yet to go to their physicals.

"Odd," Roseberry replied. "Why would they avoid a physical?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Usagi replied, as she showed the Starfleet senior officer a datapad.

Roseberry took the datapad…and frowns.

"Odd," Roseberry said, as he scans the information. "According to this, none of these cadets had any disciplinary actions against them before."

"Maybe it's because of 'senior-it is'?" Usagi replied.

"Maybe, but I have no problem failing them on this mission," Roseberry said. "But, that can wait until later."

"Sir?"

"For some reason, Starfleet wants this launch done without any further delays."

"Well, I can't wait, regardless of the reason."

"Oh?"

"It's been little less than a century that a capital ship has been named 'Enterprise'."

"That is true," Roseberry said. "I remember being a new cadet serving under Captain Archer, just before he gave an address to the General Assembly. What I can't believe is how a couple like Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino could have been so crucial in the founding of the Federation."

Roseberry pauses for a moment.

"And I can't believe that you and your husband Ranma are willing to let the public know that you two are your own ancestors," Roseberry said with a smirk.

"Jean, as we explained it before: if word got out that Ranma and I were alive and well, the Romulans and the Klingons might be less than thrilled about it, and might even make a move to address that fact. And besides, none of us want any particular responsibilities the role of 'teacher'."

"Then, why do you desire to join Starfleet, after all these years?" Roseberry asked.

"Eh, something to do?" Usagi shrugged.

"…"

"But seriously, we want to use our expertise and experience as a means of giving back to the very organization that has helped us achieve our own potential. That's all."

"Well, that is a laudable goal, I suppose."

Silence.

"Oh, and Ranma told me that you gave that transporter assignment just to 'mess' with him," Usagi said.

"Usagi, I needed him to go through that system just to make sure there isn't trouble ahead for us during this trip."

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little 'pay back' was in order, for all that training he pulled on us and my fellow cadets, but I still needed to be sure about that transporter situation."

"Yes, SURE you did…"

"Whatever. I need you to be with me when the cadets take this ship out of space dock."

"Aye, sir…"

Soon, the NX-0001 was on its way, as they passed through the Ort Belt.

"Cadet Alexander, report," Roseberry said, as he leans back in his command seat. It was an tradition that allowed a retiring senior officer one last chance at command.

"Um, let's see," Alexander said, as he looks over his engineering station. "I'm not familiar with this new arrangement-"

"Over here, cadet," Usagi said, as she points to a section of the engineering section. While the cadets were doing their jobs, Usagi was evaluating their performance.

"Oh, thanks, ma'am," Alexander said, as he punched in his request.

"Cadet?" Roseberry asked.

"Sorry, sir," Alexander said. "I'm picking up a weird harmonic effect in the unimatrix systems."

"Thank you," Rosebrry said, as he punches his com-link button on his panel seat. "Engineering, you got that?"

Down in Engineering, Ranma and his team were working on the problem.

"I got it, Admiral," Ranma said, as he jotted notes on his data pad. "The problem may be a standard one, and that all it will take is a bit of non-simulated stimulation. But…it is fixable."

"Under stood, Ranma," Roseberry said. "Inform me once you have fixed the problem. Roseberry: out."

Ranma sighs, before turning towards Cadet Chapel.

"Chapel-" Ranma began, only to stop himself.

"Why do you have that 'troll' stuck on the dashboard?"

The 'troll' in question was those toy trolls with the outrageous hair.

"Um, sorry, sir," Chapel replied. "My younger sister 'Christine' insisted that I take 'Mister Sparkles' with me for protection."

"…"

"She is a bit superstitious, sir."

"Riiight," Ranma replied, recalling the times he had REAL problems with trolls, gnomes and the like every time he visits his daughter Moira and Lady Arwen in Arcadia, an Umbral realm of Earth's Moon.

"Will there be a problem with me having Mister Sparkles here?" Chapel asked.

"Um, no, it won't," Ranma said, as he cleared his throat. "I want you and Burris to take a look at the starboard warp nacelle, and see about recalibrating the flux capacitor in the unimatrix system."

"Aye, sir," Chapel replied. She then turns towards Burris.

"Burris."

"Um, yes?"

"I need your help, buddy," Chapel said. "We need to get into the starboard warp nacelle."

"Do we have to?" Burris whined. "I hate going into tight places."

"If you want to graduate, you will," Ranma said.

"Do'h!"

Meanwhile…

"So, what do we have here?" asked security personnel from Starfleet CHQ.

"This is most unusual," replied Dr. Piper, who was conducting the analysis on the apparent remains. "It looks like someone was indeed beamed into the soil, by combining inert matter with living tissue."

"Okay, so who do we have?"

Piper turns towards a view screen, where DNA of the subject was being examined.

BLIP!

And then a picture pops up on screen.

"This is Cadet Johnson, who, according to the evidence, died three days ago."

"Johnson?" said the officer, as he immediately checked the background of the deceased. "Then, we have a problem."

"Oh?"

"According to my sources, Johnson checked in three days ago in order to help with the field tests of a newly-minted starship."

"Oh, dear…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRT7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The upcoming "Star Trek" reboot (out in May), will be factored into the SMST/TRT series (specifically, this story). It will be depicted in this story in June, so that should give everyone plenty of time to have seen the film. And, most importantly, it will be used to explain why there are different timelines. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 6**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Hurry up," Chapel said, as she helps Burris off of the ladder conveyor belt. "I want us back so we can do the warp test.

"Do you think Dr. Saotome has it in for me?" Burris asked.

"Why do you say that?" Chapel asked.

"He's always yelling at me about paying attention," Burris said, as he brushed himself off. "I mean, Chapel…there are other engineers around."

"Burris, the point that Dr. Saotome is trying to make is that you never know what random happenstance could occur. And by everyone paying attention, everyone's back is covered."

"Oh, I see-"

ZAARK!

Chapel and Burris turn to see a man messing around with the unimatrix component in the starboard nacelle.

"Hey, buddy," said Chapel, as she begins to walk up to the hunched man. "What are you doing-?"

Suddenly, the man turns around with phaser drawn.

"Wha-?" Chapel began say.

"Chapel, down-!" Burris said, as he pushes Chapel out of the way.

ZAAAAAAAP!

Burris is disintegrated instantly.

"No-!" Chapel yells, as she throws her Tricorder at the head of the man's head, knocking him out.

CLONK!

"Damn," Chapel said, as she immediately goes over to the unimatrix component. From her knowledge of engineering design, she realizes that the man had added something new. And based upon the timing mechanism, Chapel made only one logical decision.

"Oh, no…"

Chapel went down to check on the saboteur.

"He's alive, but his breathing is erratic," Chapel said to herself. She then goes to a nearby com-unit.

CLICK!

"Chapel to Engineering."

"Engineering here," Ranma replied on the communications line. "Go ahead."

"Sir, I believe we have a situation…"

Chapel quickly breaks down what had happened, as well as describe the explosive device attached the unimatrix generator.

"Damn," Ranma replied. "Okay, how many minutes are left?"

Chapel glances over to the explosive device. Unfortunately…

"Sir, the script is 'extra-terrestrial'. However, the 'numbers' appear the same on the…left hand side. Each same digit repeats towards the right."

"How many digits are there?"

"I believe nine. Three of the digits on the left side are the same."

"Count down the fourth digit on the right of the last digit that appeared to be the same, until that digit is the same as the others."

"Is that wise, sir?"

"I need to know how much time I have to reroute the systems. In the meanwhile, you can manually de-clamp the flux capacitor from the unimatrix. Now hurry."

Chapel swallows, as she looks over to timer.

"I'm counting down now, sir," Chapel said aloud, as she goes over and removes the cover. Sure enough, she sees the three lines of energy stream into the unimatrix chamber. As she manually shuts down the flow, she realizes that it takes twenty seconds to countdown…

"I got it, sir!" Chapel said. "It takes twenty seconds to countdown, and we have six more slots to go."

"That means that you have roughly two minutes to unclamp that flux capacitor, and get the hell out there."

"Understood, sir," Chapel said. "And the saboteur?"

"As much as I would want it, after what he did to Burris, we need him alive."

"Understood, sir."

"And Chapel?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Good luck. Saotome: out."

CHIRP!

Chapel quickly finishes her work.

CHUNK!

'There,' Chapel thought to herself. 'At least we won't lose the nacelle totally…"

Chapel then glances over at the saboteur. With a heavy sigh, Chapel slings the man on her shoulder.

"I can't wait to find out what's going on with YOU, 'buddy'," Chapel said, as she slides down the emergency escape hatch…

BOOM!

The explosion, although mild, disrupts the flow power throughout the NX-0002. Luckily, the Bridge expected this.

"Damn," Admiral Roseberry said, as the Bridge begins to darken. He pressed a button on his command chair. "Saotome, status?"

"Re-routing power now," came the reply. "We'll be back up and running in no time."

"Understood. Keep me appraise of the situation. Roseberry: out."

CHIRP!

Roseberry turns towards Usagi.

"You think Ranma can fix our 'problem', or should we return to Earth immediately?"

"Well, Ranma is good with his hands, and his familiarity with 'tools' is astounding."

"Oh, very well."

"And he knows how to fix the ship's engines, too. Heh."

"…"

"But I would recommend that we return to home port as soon as possible-"

"I don't think so, human!" Paulson said suddenly, as he pulls out a phaser, and-

ZAAAAAP!

"Sir, get down!" Usagi said, as she got in front of Roseberry, and took the brunt of the attack.

However, Paulson did not expect Usagi survive a full phaser blast.

"What?" Paulson yells, as a nude Usagi gets up. Unlike herself, her clothes were disintegrated.

"I take it that you are NOT 'Starfleet'," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed. Se then emits a beam of energy from her eyes.

"Moon Beam FLASH."

ZAAAAP!

Paulson was knocked into the bulkhead, which knocked him unconscious. A cadet quickly grabs the phaser that fell from Paulson's hands.

"Me thinks we have saboteurs in out midst," Usagi said.

"Obviously," Roseberry said. "And Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what, sir?"

"Your state of dress."

"No, I don't."

"…"

"Kidding. But I think we have more important things to worry about than whether or not my awesome body is clothed."

"Er, right."

Roseberry then pressed a button on his command chair.

"Saotome, we have a situation up here," Roseberry said.

"I know, sir," Ranma said, as he held up Stevenson against the bulkhead, after being attacked. While Chapel was carrying her saboteur, later identified as Cadet Johnson, Cadet Stevenson tried to attack the Chief Engineer: Ranma Saotome. However, what Stevenson did not know was that Ranma was NOT just an engineer, nor was he was an ordinary humanoid. Thus, when Stevenson tried to shoot Ranma in the back, Ranma sensed the attack, dodged it, and countered it.

"I got the third saboteur."

"You…cannot stop…us!" Stevenson said.

Ranma turns towards the saboteur.

"Who do you work for?" Ranma asked.

"I will not say-!"

"**Who do you work for**?" Ranma asked, using the art of "The Wyrding Way" to dig into Stevenson's mind. The Wyrding Way was a mental discipline developed by the equivalent of 'space nuns'.

As much as Stevenson tried to resist, he was compelled to comply.

"I…am…an intelligence officer…with the…Klingon Empire…"

"What's going on, sir?" Chapel asked, as she returns to Engineering.

"It looks like the Klingons are involved," Ranma said.

"That's what Dr. Boyce said about Cadet Johnson."

"Huh," Ranma said, as he turns his full attention back to Stevenson. "Now, you will tell me exactly why the Klingons sent you and your friends to this ship…"

An hour later, a Klingon cruiser arrived to see the NX-0001 adrift in space. The crew of the alien ship also sees that a series of space shuttles were flying in different directions, in an effort to escape.

"Sir, it appears that our operatives have succeeded in disabling the Federation's newest ship," said the first officer of the Klingon cruiser.

"And it appears that the humans are fleeing…like the cowards that they are," the Klingon captain chortles.

"Indeed. What are your orders, sir?"

"We'll beam over a team to help secure the Federation ship, of course."

"Of course, sir," the first officer said. "I will lower the shields now…"

Meanwhile, aboard the NX-0002, Roseberry sees that the Klingon ship is in tractor-beam range.

"Sir, I believe that the Klingon ship's deflector shields are down," Cadet Alexander said, as he turns away from the sensor station towards the ship's commander.

"I believe it's time to 'flip the script'," Roseberry said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Don't you agree?"

"Agreed, sir," Usagi said, as she signals the shuttles. "Ship to cadets…now."

"Understood, ma'am," Chapel said, as she turns towards M'Binga. "Ready partner?"

"Chapel, I'm a doctor, not a stunt pilot."

"M'Binga, you're not even a doctor…yet."

"Well, I'm gonna."

Chapel merely chuckles, as she and the other cadets begins to power up their respective shuttles…

"Sir, I'm picking up unusual readings coming from those discarded Federation shuttles," the Klingon first officer said. "Wait…one of them is coming straight for us-"

"RAMMING SPEED!" Chapel yells, as she pilots the shuttle into the under-carriage of the Klingon cruiser.

"Uh, Chapel?" M'Binga said nervously.

Aboard the NX-0002, down in Engineering, Ranma and Cadet Dietrich prepare to retrieve the cadets from the doomed shuttle.

"Sir, are you sure this plan is going to work?" Dietrich asked nervously.

"There's only thing to find out, eh?" Ranma replied. "Energize."

Dietrich swallows hard, as he activates the transporters.

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG….!

WHOOM!

A moment upon impact, the Federation shuttle crashes into Klingon shuttle, scoring a critical hit. At the same time…

"Ahhh!" M'Binga yells, as he, Chapel and the other cadets appears on the transporter pad.

"M'Binga, calm down," Chapel said, as she grabs her friend's shoulders. "We're safe."

"'Safe'?"

"Yes, safe, cadet," Ranma said with a smile.

"Oh, thank god…"

Meanwhile, back on the Bridge…

"Status," Roseberry said.

"It appears that the plan has worked, sir," Alexander said. "The Klingon ship is adrift…damaged-"

CHIRP!

"Sir, I'm picking up a hail," Usagi said. "It the 'Constitution'."

"Then they've picked up our hail," Roseberry said. "This is the 'NX-0002."

CHIRP!

"This is the USS 'Constitution'," came the hail. "We are apprised of your situation. Please stand by…"

"Well, all's well that ends well," Usagi said.

"Good," Roseberry said. "Now, you have no excuse for still being NUDE."

"Oh," Usagi said with a blush. "Ta-hee!"

With the capture of the Klingon vessel, everyone received commendations for their efforts. Unfortunately, Usagi and Ranma lost their chance to enter the Starfleet Academy, due to the fact that the NX-0002 had to have extensive repairs on the starboard nacelle, delaying their respective admittance applications. However, once the ship was christened the USS 'Enterprise', this time under the command of Captain Robert April, the Saotomes were given the field commission of "Warrant Officer", which explains why they can be at the rank of "Lieutenant Commander" under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Well, that, and the fact that they had resigned their commissions during the so-called "Shadow War", which occurred during the second five-year mission of Captain Christopher Pike's command of the "Enterprise"…

END FLASHBACK!

"And so that's that," Ranma said. "We prevented the Klingons from stealing the 'Enterprise', and the cadets got their first real experience from field duty. One of them, Cadet Adrianna Chapel would go on to become the 'Number One'—the First Officer—of the 'Enterprise' under Captain Christopher Pike.

"Whatever happened to her?" Onabi asked.

"I'm sure," Ranma said. "She…disappeared. But the point is that she and the others showed great potential, and that is the reason why they have more potential than the likes of us."

"Interesting. I guess I have much to consider-"

Suddenly, Onabi looks up.

"Uh-oh," Onabi said in surprise.

"Ohm?"

"Yes, apparently Mister Spock and Captain Kirk got involved with Ohm. We need to get to them."

Ranma sighs, as he gets up.

"Alright, but NO funny business."

"Really, Lord of Chaos. You think I would cause problems for kicks?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, not this time. I DO want to help."

Ranma looks at the entity in humanoid clothing.

"Okay, let's go…"

Soon, Ranma and Onabi are down in the primary transporter room, where Ranma and Onabi are attending to Kirk and Spock's needs.

"Captain, Mister Spock, are you both okay?" Ranma asked.

"That was a heady experience, to say the least," Spock said.

"I…saw imagines that I do not recall experiencing," Kirk said.

"Just like me, sir," Ranma said.

"You received a great gift from Ohm, Captain," Onabi said. "You saw a possible vision of the future."

"A vision that may not come to pass because of our interaction with Ohm," Spock said.

"Personally, I prefer to think that I am the captain of my own fate," Kirk replied. He then turns towards the floating sprite.

"And that THING may prove to be a liability to this ship, for what it tends to do to those who get to close to it."

"Ohm is harmless, Captain," Onabi said. "Out THERE is the true threat, and I want to help."

Pause.

"However, Lord Ranma and I had an interesting conversation about the nature of humanity, and perhaps…you SHOULD be allowed to be masters of your own destiny."

"Oh?" Kirk said, as he and Spock turn towards Ranma.  
"Yeah, it was nothing-"

WHOOM!

The Enterprise rocks.

"All hands: battle stations," Uhura said over the public address system. "Repeat: all hands: battle stations."

"The Mo'Nap are here," Onabi said quietly.

"Obviously," Spock said.

Kirk goes to the nearest intercom.

"Kirk to Bridge: status."

"Sir, Mo'Nap ship just appeared out of warped space," Usagi replied through the intercom system. "Shields are holding, and weapon systems are active."

"Alright. We're on our way. Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

Kirk turns towards Spock and Ranma.

"Gentlemen, shall we-?"

"Captain, may I observe?" Onabi asked.

Kirk looks at the enigmatic being.

"Fine, just stay quiet."

"You won't regret it," Onabi said with a smile.

Soon, all four are on the Bridge.

"Status?" Kirk said, as Usagi gives Kirk back the command seat.

"No change, sir," Usagi said, as she sits down at helm, while Ranma takes weapons.

"Alright," Kirk said, as he leans back into his seat. "Usagi, course 213, mark 4: ¼ impulse."

"Aye, sir," Usagi replied, as she punches in the appropriate controls at helm control.

Kirk turns towards Uhura.

"Anything, Uhura?"

"Negative, sir. No response to any of our hails-"

"Sir, I detect weapons discharge!" Ranma said.

"Evasive!" Kirk said.

Ranma uses the directional controls of the ship to avoid the weapons discharge of the black pyramid that was the Mo'Nap ship.

"Sir, that ship is bigger, faster and capable of greater firepower," Spock said, as he read his sensors. He then looks up towards Kirk.

"But there is a way to…level the playing field."

Kirk turns towards Spock.

"Yes, Spock?"

"That nebula nearby will make it difficult for the Onabi vessel to track down the Enterprise."

"But won't that make it difficult for US to keep track of the Onabi?" Rand asked.

"I think we can work things out," Ranma said. "There's an old Earth game called 'Mind Sweeper' that relies on coordinates without visual confirmation. We can use the nebula to set a trap."

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"I'll get started on setting up 'the board'."

"Good. Usagi: lay a course into nebula."

"Aye, sir," Usagi replied.

And, with that, the Enterprise ducks into the nebula with the Mo'Nap ship in hot pursuit.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to the late Majel Barett Rodenberry, who played "Number One" in the first pilot of "Star Trek". She would later play the role of "Nurse Chapel" in the regular series. Since "Number One" never had a real name, I decided to make "Number One" the older sister of Nurse Chapel. At any rate, her presence in the "Star Trek" family will sorely missed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**TRT7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: The purpose of "The Hidden Voyage Years" is to allow me to write "new" tales of Usagi and Ranma's life in the world of "Star Trek" (thought it will mostly center around the Original Series), since I don't want to re-write existing stories (like "The Ranma Trek Story", for example). Also, if there is a fan-film or movie or book source that I like, I'll include elements of it here. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

****Part 7**

**

* * *

**As the Enterprise enters the nebula, the sensors and targeting computer immediately went "wonky", while the ship rocked.

WHOOOOMMMM…

The pink cluster of gases behaves like a fog bank, obscuring visuals, as the Enterprise streaks through the nebula.

"Sensors are down," Spock said.

"Communications are inoperable," Uhura said.

"Helm control is now compromised," Usagi said. "Compensating."

"Tactical is as well," Ranma replied. "I'll have to do my job manually…"

He then turns towards Mister Spock.

"Mister Spock, I need the mapping data pertaining to this phenomenon."

"I am relaying the information to your station…now," Spock said.

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he read the incoming information. "Captain, permission to modify some of our probes?"

"Explain," Kirk said.

"Assuming that the Mo'Nap have stronger sensors than we do, we could modify some of the probes to give off a false signature."

"Okay, do it," Kirk said. "In the mean time, Usagi, stay ahead of the Mo'Nap."

"Yes, sir," Ranma and Usagi replied in unison.

Meanwhile, Onabi observes Ranma and Usagi's actions.

"To think they have the power to stop the Mo'Nap themselves," Onabi said. "And yet…they are confident that humanity can take care of themselves."

THOOM!

The Enterprise rocks from shockwaves caused by the Mo'Nap's indiscriminate weapons discharge.

"Apparently, the Mo'Nap are indeed as blind as we are," Kirk said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Status?"

"Ready to deploy ruse."

"Spock, can you get a general location of the Mo'Nap ship?" Kirk asked.

"The modify probes will enhance our sensor strength," Spock replied.

"Then let's deploy them. Ranma?"

"Deploying probes," Ranma said.

Soon over a dozen modified probes were deployed in the wake of the Enterprise.

"Now, let's get the Mo'Nap's attention," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Ranma said. "The charges on the probes are now armed."

"Activating false signatures on modified probes three through seven…now," Spock replied.

Sure enough, the larger Mo'Nap vessel detects what was perceived as the Enterprise. However…

"The Mo'Nap ship is within range of the charges," Spock said, as he reads the information through his "sensor viewer".

"Detonate the appropriate probes, Ranma," Kirk said.

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he remotely detonates the probes closest to the Mo'Nap ship.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

"Usagi, get us out of here," Kirk commands.

"With pleasure, sir," Usagi replied, as she immediately pilots the Enterprise out of the nebula.

Like a bat out of Hell, the Enterprise leaves a contrail of nebula particles in her wake.

"Captain, the Mo'Nap ship is in hot pursuit," Spock said. "However, one-third of the ship has been damaged."

"Usagi, bring us about," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Usagi said, as she turns the Enterprise around.

"Ranma?"

"With pleasure, sir," Ranma replied.

Taking over from Helm Control, Ranma prepares to strike, as the Mo'Nap came within range.

"Armed and ready."

"Fire," Kirk said.

"Firing phasers and photon torpedoes," Ranma replied.

ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPP-!

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

The Enterprise unleashes a concentrated blast of heavy phaser power at the damaged section of the Mo'Nap ship, while, at the same time, hitting other parts of the alien ship.

"There is significant damage to the Mo'Nap ship," Spock said, as he read the sensor log.

"Fire again," Kirk said.

"Firing," Ranma replied.

ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPP-!

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

Taking on significant damage, the Mo'Nap ship begins to turn away before entering warp space.

"After them, Usagi," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Usagi replied, as she begins to put the ship into warp space. However-

WRRRRRR-POP!

"Sir, I'm unable to maintain a warp field," Usagi said. "I'm compensating, but…"

"Understood," Kirk said. He then presses a button on his command chair.

"Mister Scott?"

"It's the nebula, sir," Scotty said over the intercom. "The coils within both nacelles have been corroded from peak efficiency."

"Estimated time of repair?"

"Several hours, I'm afraid."

"Very well, keep me appraised of the situation."

CHIRP!

"That's it?" Rand asked.

"Yep, it appears to be so," DeSalle replied. "But…what if that Mo'Nap ship comes back with friends?"

"Then I'll pursue, and make sure that this particular ship does not come back to this quadrant," Onabi said. "It's the least I can do."

"Then you have our thanks," Kirk said.

Onabi turns towards Ranma.

"Actually, you have the Lord of Chaos to thank for…"

FLASH!

Suddenly, Onabi appears on Ranma's lap, and starts making out with him.

"Mmmmph!" Ranma replied.

"Hey, get off Ranma!" Usagi yelled.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Moon Princess?" Onabi said with a wink and a nod.

Everyone on the Bridge groans with embarrassment.

"It appears that Onabi, in her short stint as human, has master the art of the pun," Spock quips.

"Unfortunately," Kirk smirks.

"Take care, all," Onabi said. "Be seeing you…"

FLASH!

And with that, Onabi was gone.

"Captain, Onabi's ship has just reappeared," Spock said. "And, apparently, Ohm is with Onabi as well, since I do not read its presence aboard this ship."

And with that, the tiny starburst-like craft circles the Enterprise, and takes off.

Meanwhile, Usagi was glowering at Ranma.

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"Hey, SHE kissed ME, you know," Ranma said. "So THERE."

"Well, it looks like life has returned to normalcy," Spock said.

"Indeed it has," Kirk replied, as he gets up from his seat. "In the meantime, let's see about getting Scotty some help. Spock, Ranma: you two are with me. Usagi: you have the Bridge."

"Yes, sir," Spock, Ranma and Usagi say in unison. As soon as Usagi sits down in Kirk's seat, DeSalle and Chekov take their place at Helm and Weapons respectively.

"All hands, stand down from battle stations," Uhura said. "Repeating: all hands stand down from battle stations…"

Rand turns her attention from Operations, and looks towards Usagi.

"Usagi, how do you stand dealing with Ranma's womanizing?" Rand asked.

"It's no big deal," Usagi replied, as she leans back in Kirk's seat.

"But you always act angry at him when he flirts."

"That's just my way of making sure that HE knows that I care about him, and as well as making sure that the would be female companion knows I know. That's all."

"Tell me about it," Uhura said with a chuckle…

Sometime later…

"I can't believe we managed to beat that Doomsday Machine," Usagi said, as she sat in her chair at Communications. Uhura was taking the day off, and, as the Operations Officer, she was "filling in".

Ever since the Enterprise had restored the original timeline, which was disrupted by a second Doomsday Machine. It had been caught up in a spatial anomaly that allowed deposited it on the path of the Enterprise, circa the command of Captain Christopher Pike. This resulted in a significant change in the timeline where Pike, Ranma and the rest of the crew of the NCC-1701 all died, Vulcan and the Klingon homeworlds destroyed, and Kirk, Usagi and the crew of the NCC-1702 "Farragut" went out of their way to stop the second Doomsday Machine. Even a future version of Kirk, Usagi and crew went back in time to help their younger selves. Once the Doomsday Machine was vanquished, it went back into temporal limbo—where it would be later be used by one of Ranma and Usagi's enemies in the past—and the timeline was restored. Now, the Enterprise was back home around Earth orbit, where it was both getting repaired, and was taking on new crew…as a part of a standard crew rotation.

"You can't?" Chekov replied.

"No, I can't, especially where time travel is concerned."

"Vhy vould you think that?"

"That's because the smallest thing that occurs in the past can have profound consequences in the future," Ranma said, as he looks up from his station. He was working with a technician on fine-tuning the security grid.

"Well, I for one can't help think that we have to walk on egg shells when it comes to time travel," DeSalle said, as he sat at Helm. "From all the stuff we get caught up in, I could have been my own grandfather."

"Or me being YOUR grandfather," Ranma said with a smile.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, now Ranma," Usagi said with a smile. "Remember that time in Paris, France, after entering that temporal anomaly?"

"You know, I remember now. I met this cute girl at the Eiffel Tower, who ran that flower shop."

"Wait, I have a great-grandmother who ran a flower shop in Paris," DeSalle blanched. He knew of Ranma's reputation as a legendary ladies' man.

"Oh, what a coincidence."

Silence.

"You're just pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Just then, the doors to the turbolift open up.

"Request permission to come aboard," said the newly promoted Hikaru Sulu, who wore the rank of "Lieutenant Commander".

Ranma turns towards Sulu. He was Chief of Security, and had to see him in.

"Granted."

Sulu then steps down towards Usagi. Usagi, the ranking officer, turns towards Sulu.

"Ah, Sulu, welcome back," Usagi said.

"It's good to be back," Sulu said with smile.

DeSalle turns towards his rival, and sizes him up.

"Hikaru," DeSalle said with indignation.

"Vincent," Sulu replied.

"How was Earth?" DeSalle said.

"Nice," Sulu replied, as he turns towards his rival. "How's my ship?"

"Fine, fine. You look relaxed. Done any…relaxing?"

"Not much. You know, command training…for command, 'Lieutenant'-"

"If you two are done with your lover's spat, we need to get on with the field test on the modifications," Ranma said with a hint of annoyance.

"Agreed," Usagi said, as she turns towards Sulu. "Sulu, you can check in with the captain later. Right now, as it is customary of new commanders, YOU get to take the ship out of Space Dock. Please…take the center seat."

"Of course," Sulu said, as he sits down in Kirk's chair.

"Wow, it is like Sulu has become…taller somehow," Chekov said.

"Or cockier," DeSallie said, as he prepares to take the ship out of Space Dock. "Ready…sir."

"Stand by," Sulu said, as she takes out some data cards.

"Sulu, are you sure you want to input those new coordinates?" Usagi asked.

"What coordinates?" DeSallie asked. "Have the stars moved?"

"The stars are always moving," Sulu said. "And yes, I want to upload my project in stellar cartography into the ship's data bank."

"Alright," Usagi said.

"Are you sure you want to allow this?" Ranma asked.

"Eh, where doing standard tests," Usagi replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Computer, upload new data, and feed to Navigation System," Sulu said.

"WORKING," the compute replied.

CHIRP!

"Course laid in, sir," DeSalle said.

"Good, take us out, ¼ impulse," Sulu said.

"Aye, sir…"

DeSalle takes the Enterprise out of Space Dock, making sure that the path was cleared of other ships. Within moments, the Enterprise was had broken past Lunar orbit.

"Huh, so far so good," Chekov said, as he keeps track of the incoming data from the navigation computer. And then he begins to frown, as he compared the data with the ship's trajectory…

"So, how's Janice-?" Sulu began to say, before the ship sudden careens off-course.

"What the-?" Usagi said.

Ranma immediately goes over to Chekov's station.

"Status," Ranma said.

"These coordinates…are vrong," Chekov said.

"Confirmed," DeSalle said at Helm. "We're veering off course."

In a panic, Sulu goes to DeSalle.

"What departure vector did you use?" Sulu demands.

"Earth standard."

"Well, these coordinates are in reverse," Ranma replied. He then he turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi-?"

"Already on it," Usagi said, as she crouches below her station. "I have to manually reverse the control functions in order to allow manual control again-"

"Look!" Chekov yells.

All eyes turns towards the main screen, as it became apparent that the Enterprise was heading straight into the Sun…

"Reconfiguration is complete," Usagi said, as she slams the exposed facing shut.

Ranme then turns towards Sulu.

"Sulu, take command," Ranma said.

"R-right," Sulu said, as he gets back into the center seat. He then turns towards DeSalle.

"Evasive, Mister DeSalle," Sulu said.

"Aye, sir," DeSalle said, as he punches in the proper coordinates into Helm Control. "Be mine tonight…"

The Enterprise arcs away from the Sun, avoiding the brunt of the solar radiation. Once at a safe distance…

"All stop," Sulu said.

"All stop, aye," DeSalle replied.

Soon, the Enterprise coasts to a safe distance away from danger.

"Whew," Chekov said. "That vas close…"

"Um, what the heck just happened?" Usagi asked.

"I, um, punched in the initial sequence wrong by reversing the base sequence incorrectly," DeSalle said. "Everything else was based upon that."

Everyone stares at DeSalle with wonder and bewilderment.

"I didn't much sleep, you know!"

"Computer," Ranma said, as he shakes his head over how a simple miscalculation almost cost the lives of everyone on board. "Retrieve navigational archives."

"WORKING," the computer replied.

Just then, Captain Kirk arrives onto the Bridge. He scans the place thoroughly, before his eyes settled on Usagi.

"I expect a full report?" Kirk said.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said meekly.

"Carry on."

And with that, Kirk leaves the Bridge.

"And that's why I went into Security," Ranma whispered, as he leans towards Chekov's ears. "Less stress and responsibilities."

"Ah," Chekov replied.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: While the Enterprise host an important Federation economic conference, over the fate of a number of colonies, a mysterious ship attack! Plus, Chekov gets inflicted with a deadly disease that neither Ranma nor Usagi might be able to help find a cure! See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRT7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: In recognition of the upcoming "Star Trek" film, here is a "parody" to one of the trailers that Paramount/Spy Glass/Bad Robot have been putting out. Whether or not this may show up in the actual story, I haven't decided yet. But regardless, I am stoked. So, enjoy my interpretation of how Ranma's life would go, if some future enemy tried to change it, based upon the TRAILER that had been released…**

**

* * *

****Soun Tendo [Voice over]: I couldn't believe it when that okonomiyaki vendor told me who you were.**

**Scene: Young Ranma Saotome getting beaten up by Tatewaki Kuno (!).**

**Ranma Saotome [Bloodied, shaking his head]: Why are you talking to me, man?**

**Soun: Your father was a martial arts champion…for about twelve minutes.**

**Scene: A younger Genma getting pulverized by some powerful (and mysterious) martial artist.**

**Soun: We were like brothers, who trained under a terrible master. And I made a promise to him that I'd see to it that his only son take up the family Art.**

**Ranma: Huh?**

**Soun: I dare you to do BETTER. I want you to take up the Musabetsu Kakuto, Ranma. Master the Anything Goes Martial Arts…**

**Scene: A training montage culminating in his rival Ryouga Hibiki, a more experienced martial artist preparing the newer marital students for a special training journey at the Tendo Training Hall.**

**Ryouga [glancing over towards the upstart Ranma]: You all will experience fear…fear in facing certain death.**

**Scene: Ranma fighting on bamboo sticks while sparing against Herb of the Musk Dynasty.**

**Akane Tendo: Don't fall in, Ranma! You'll get cursed!**

**Ranma [barely holding onto one of the bamboo]: Urgh!**

**Ryouga [voice over]: Our dojo just received a challenge from the Joketsuzoku.**

**Scene: Mysterious winged warriors are attacking Shampoo and her fellow Chinese Amazons, while her village is burning (a trap being prepared?).**

**Saffron [from the shadows]: Soon, I will have my revenge…**

**Scene: Tokyo, Japan, is crumbling into the sea.**

**Saffron [voice over] On this day of reckoning…**

**Dr. Tofu Ono: Both the head of the dojo and the top student are missing. What's the next move?**

**Ranma [glancing over a distraught Akane]: We accept the challenge, of course…and get our people back.**

**Cologne [voice over]: You are capable of deciding your own path. The question now is which path do you choose?**

**Ranma [voice over]: Thanks, but I'm still not marrying Shampoo.**

**Cologne [voice over]: Can't blame me for trying, "son-in-law"…**

**Scene: A montage of life and death events, where the Nerima Wrecking Crew and their allies are trying to stop Saffron and his Phoenix Folk from succeeding in their dastardly plans…**

**Saffron [taunting Ranma while holding up the repaired Nan Ban Mirror, which allows for time and space travel, at Jusendo]: Ranma Saotome was a great martial artist…but that was another life…**

**Scene: Additional actions scenes, including one featuring Ukyo Kuonji, Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo and Akane coming to an understanding before confront Kiimi and the other phoenix warriors.**

**Ranma [about to unleash a ki-based attack that combines the Saotome Forbidden Arts with the Tiger's Roar while leaping in the air]: Anything Goes Martial Arts Final Attack- Claw of the Fierce Tiger!**

**Saffron [trying to counter the attack, as he is about to unleash the full power of the Phoenix]: Not this time, and NOT IN THIS LIFE!**

**Fade to black.**

**

* * *

****Anyway, that's that. Basically, Saffron decides to go back in time in order to defeat Ranma, before Ranma becomes the martial artist that would go on to defeat HIM. Obviously, it didn't work, since Ranma, no matter the circumstance, will always be Ranma. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 6031.2. We're in orbit around the neutral planetoid of Babel, where a key economic conference, attended my members of the Federation, is being held. The (NCC-1701) "Enterprise" is prepared to escort the Federation representatives back to their respective homeworlds to report on the status of the conference. However, although most of the ambassadors are already on board, one ambassador, Ambassador Rayna Morgan of the Obsidia System, wishes to use a more traditional means of returning to the Enterprise. To that end, I asked Lt. Chekov and Lt. Commander Tsukino to do rendezvous back to the ship with the ambassador in hand…_

"I bet you think I am hopelessly 'old fashion'," the attractive, middle-aged blond woman, as she sat in the passenger section of the shuttle pod.

Usagi turns around.

"It's no problem at all, Ambassador Morgan," Usagi replied. "Escorting you back to the ship allowed me to see some old friends."

The woman tilts her head.

"It's hard to believe that you are—were—the same Ambassador Tsukino who helped created the Federation charter," Rayna said.

"Well, the commander is ancient enough," Chekov said jokingly.

Usagi gives Chekov "the look", which caused the weapons and navigation officer to shrink.

"Excuse me?" Usagi said.

"Er, nothing…ma'am," Chekov said meekly.

"I hope I didn't offend you, Commander," Rayna said.

"It's not THAT, but I don't want to be reminded how 'old' I am," Usagi said.

"Just how old are you, if I may ask."

"I'll be twenty-nine…thousand, one-hundred and sixty-eight in a few months," Usagi blanched.

"Told you she was ancient," Chekov said under her breath.

"Now, Pavel, don't be rude," Rayna said. "I can see now why Lt/Commander Tsukino would be so self-conscious about her age."

"It's not that, Ambassador," Usagi said. "It's just that I know that I can't die."

"You can't?"

"No. Either I will remain ageless, regenerate or undergo a resurrection. But I do know that I will live long after the Federation has crumbled into dust."

"I see…"

"Well, I for one will live every moment like it is my last, no matter how long I live-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

"Huh," Usagi said, as she looked at her sensors.

"What is it?" Rayna asked.

"It appears that the proximity alert has been activated."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means that there is a cloaked ship in front of us," Chekov said, as he prepared to engage in evasive piloting.

Sure enough, a Klingon cruiser appears of the port bow.

"Chekov, I reading open ports," Usagi said, as she double-checked her sensors.

"Meaning?" Rayna asked.

"His disruptors are armed," Chekov said, as he glances back towards the ambassador of Obsidia.

Usagi quickly scan the area. The Enterprise was on the other side of the planet, but their shuttle pod would not be able to avoid the assault by the Klingon ship straight away. They needed cover, so-

"Chekov, use the debris from Babel's ring to provide some cover," Usagi said.

"But some of that debris are as large as the Enterprise," Chekov said.

"Unless you have a better plan, we go into the debris field."

"Aye, ma'am."

Usagi then turns towards Rayna.

"Ambassador, buckle-up…we're in for a bumpy ride."

"Okay," Rayna said, as she strapped herself in tightly into her seat.

And, with that, the shuttled dives into Babel's ring, with the Klingon ship in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile…

"Captain, that Klingon ship we spotted earlier has engaged our shuttlepod," Spock said, as he used his long-range sensors.

"Understood, Mister Spock," Kirk said, as he turns his center seat to face Sulu and Ranma.

"Sulu, best speed to intercept that Klingon ship."

"Aye, sir," Sulu replied.

"Mister Saotome, arm weapons systems."

"Yes, sir," Ranma replied, as he armed the Enterprise's weapon systems. If he knew Usagi, she would have gotten Chekov to use the debris field to provide cover for their shuttlepod.

"Uhura, sound red alert," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied.

And with that, the Enterprise makes its move.

Meanwhile, the Enterprise's shuttle pod bobs and weaves through the shuttle pod.

"Huh, this takes me back," Usagi said, as she plotted the correct vectors for Chekov to use.

"What…what do you mean?" Rayna said.

"Back in my younger days, I used to do runs through asteroid belts, in order to deliver contraband."

"You…were a criminal?"

"Well, I prefer the term 'rebel'. The authorities that I was running away from at the time were representatives of a despotic regime, ruled by a man who had turned one of my dearest friends to evil, who would go on to murder many of our friends."

"Oh, my. What…what happened?"

"Eventually, we 'rebels' defeated him and his empire, though not without cost. So, in THAT particular case, I'm proud to have been a criminal-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Ma'am-" Chekov began to say.

"I see it," Usagi said.

"See what?" Rayna asked.

"The finish line."

Sure enough, the Enterprise arrives just as the shuttle pod exits the Babel's ring.

"Enterprise to Klingon vessel," Kirk said over the general airwaves. "Stand down, or be fired upon."

"That was exciting," Rayna said, as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yes, ma'am," Chekov replied.

"And that is why I joined Starfleet," Usagi replied, as she prepares the shuttle pod for docking procedures. "Hammering out agreements is one thing, but dealing with the unknown is a thrill that is rarely matched."

"Do tell," Rayna said.

Once the shuttle was within the shield parameter of the Enterprise, the Klingon ship moves into position to face the Starfleet vessel.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Klingon ship," Uhura said. "The captain identifies himself as Kargh, the commander of the 'Dark Destroyer'."

"On screen," Kirk replied.

CHIRP!

The Klingon captain appears on screen.

"Well, well, well," the Klingon said. "Lost a little something…Kirk?"

'Kargh?' Ranma thought to himself. He quickly recalls the Doomsday Machine incident, which had involved a USS Farragut from an alternate timeline. And one of its crewmembers was a Klingon science officer named 'Kargh'."

'I guess in the correct timeline, Kargh is yet another Klingon jerk-'

"Don't worry about our shuttle, Kargh," Kirk said with a smirk. "We had it on our sensors all this time. Now beat it."

"Ah, but THIS is neutral space, Kirk," Kargh sneered. "You have no authority in this sector of space. And besides…I wanted to give you, the great captain of the USS Enterprise, a proper welcome."

"Touching," Kirk said, as he glances over towards Ranma. "However, under no uncertain terms will we relinquish our right to defend our interests. Ranma?"

"Weapons stand ready," Ranma replied.

"Hear that?"

"I heard, Kirk. But mark my words: the Klingon Empire will not be going anywhere, especially since many of YOUR colonies are being abandoned. They make easy additions to the empire, no?"

Kirk grits his teeth. No doubt that the Klingons have been paying attention to the economic situation that has been plaguing the Federation lately. The purpose of the economic conference is to prevent Federation colonies from being abandoned.

"Anything else, Kargh?"

"For now, nothing. However, I am sure that I will keep in touch, as the Klingon Empire…expands."

CHIRP!

"That didn't go well," Dr. McCoy said, as he turns to face Kirk.

"No kidding," Kirk said, as he gets up. "We better see to Ambassador Morgan's arrival."

Kirk then turns towards Spock.

"Spock, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir," Spock said, as he turns towards the Kirk, as he and Dr. McCoy leaves.

Sulu turns towards Ranma.

"I wonder what the Klingon's presence in this sector means?" Sulu asked.

"Knowing Klingon behavior as I do, it means we're in for a LONG venture," Ranma replied.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRT7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Once the shuttle pod has docked, Usagi, Chekov and Ambassador Morgan are allowed to come on board.

"Permission to come aboard?" Usagi asked.

"Permission granted, ma'am," said one of the security personnel.

"Thank you."

"You two did a wonderful job," Rayna said.

"All in a day's work," Chekov said.

"Well, if that's the case, I want raise," Usagi replied.

Rayna merely giggled.

"Anyway, Ambassador, this way…"

Soon, amongst the throng of other Federation representatives, Kirk and McCoy arrive to greet their returning crewmates, as well as greet the ambassador of Obsidia.

"That was some fancy piloting, Usagi," Kirk said.

"Not me this time," Usagi replied. "I was acting navigator, while Mister Chekov here was the pilot. And I must say, he's gotten better."

"It was nothing," Chekov replied.

Kirk smiles, and then turns towards Rayna.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk, and I want to welcome you to the 'Enterprise'," Kirk said, as he shook Rayna's right hand.

"The honor is mine, captain," Rayna replied likewise.

"I want to apologize for the Klingon…incident."

"No need to, Captain Kirk. It wasn't your fault, and I was in good hands," Rayna said with a smile. "However, I might have to consider the use of the transporters in the future."

"Right…"

Kirk then beckons Dr. McCoy.

"This is Doctor Leonard McCoy, the ship's 'Chief Medical Officer'."

"Hello," Dr. McCoy replied, as he shook Rayna's hands. "If you are shaken up from the incident, I can provide you with some medical care-"

"No need, Doctor. I am fine, though I am a bit tired."

"Then Dr. McCoy and I can personally escort you to your quarters, Ambassador."

"I would love that, Captain."

"Excellent."

Kirk then turns towards Usagi and Chekov.

"Usagi, I need you to prepare a report on both your observations at the conference, and the Klingon incident today."

"Rats," Usagi said. She HATED doing reports. But, it was all a part of her responsibilities as both the operations officer and the third in line as the "second officer"…

"Chekov, plot a course back to Earth."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Commander, Lieutenant, will I get a chance to see you two again?" Rayna asked. "I would like to have dinner with you both."

"If it's okay with the captain…?" Usagi began to say.

"You both have my blessing," Kirk replied.

"Excellent," Chekov said with a smile. "I can finally bring out the good vine."

"You mean 'wine'," Dr. McCoy said.

"That's what I said, no?"

"Er, yeah…"

Soon, the Enterprise breaks from orbit, and begins the long trek back to Earth.

Hours later…

DeSalle arrives on the Bride to relieve Sulu of duty, since the primary helm officer's shift was done. Ranma was in charge of the ship, while Kirk and Spock were off-duty, and while Usagi was working on an engineering problem with Scotty.

"Hey, DeSalle," Ranma said, as he signed a report from Yeoman Rand. "Welcome to the nightshift."

"Hey," DeSalle said, as he faces Sulu.

"Mister Sulu, you are relieved,"

"Thanks," Sulu said, as he punches out. He then turns his seat to face DeSalle.

"Take good care of her tonight," Sulu said, before he got up and left his station.

Once DeSalle sits down, and punches in, he turns towards Chekov.

"Not a bad piece of flying," DeSalle replied.

"Thank you," Chekov replied, as he continued to plot in the newest navigation course.

Silence.

"With that skill of yours, aren't you ready for Helm as well as Navigation?" DeSalle asked.

"I am happy specializing in veapons and navigation, DeSalle," Chekov replied.

"Still, a double bridge qualification means more pay and faster promotions.

"I see."

Silence.

"DeSalle, what's your phaser firing score?" Chekov said with a wiry grin.

"Um, 85."

"I see."

Silence.

"97," Chekov said with a grin.

"99," Ranma interjected.

"Hey, that's because the targets are stationary," Chekov said, as he glances back. "I'll catch up SOON enough."

"We'll see, my young apprentice," Ranma said.

Then, Rand steps down towards Chekov's station.

"Hey, it's time," Rand said.

"Thanks," Chekov said, as he punches out.

"Where you're going?" DeSalle asked.

"HE has a date with the ambassador from Obsidia," Rand teased.

"It's NOT a date," Chekov said.

"Chekov, just because it's not a romantic date, that doesn't mean that it's NOT a date," Ranma said.

"Sir, with all due respect, anytime YOU go out with a woman, it turns into a romantic date," Chekov replied.

"Hey, that's ME, not you."

"Have fun," DeSalle said with a grin.

Chekov rolls his eyes before leaving the Bridge. Afterwards…

"Sir, I picking up a blip," DeSalle said.

"Really?" Ranma replied, as he gets up from the center seat. He then hunches over DeSalle.

"Hmmm…"

"Sir, what do we do?" Rand asked.

"Plot a parallel course," Ranma said.

"Sir, that would take us longer to return to Earth," DeSalle said.

"Maybe, but if we're being shadowed, I want to make sure that it's an actual bogey, and not a spatial phenomenon," Ranma replied.

"Aye, sir…"

The next day…

Chekov, having resumed his shift, goes down into the bowels of the ship, near Engineering.

Usagi, still working on that engineering project with Scotty, looks up.

"Hey," Usagi said, as she puts away her tools.

"What brings you down here?" Scotty asked.

"The navigation systems are a bit sluggish," Chekov said. "And that sluggishness is increasing a rate of ten percent."

"I'll go take a look at it after we're done here," Usagi said, as she turns towards Scotty. "I need to borrow your power clamps."

"Alright," Scotty replied.

"Thanks, I'll be right back…"

Scotty turns his attention back to Chekov.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's about it," Chekov said, as he sees the power regulator. "Will…this affect the ship's performance?"

"Usagi and I are trying to bypass the manifold in order to maintain the efficiency of the power-couplings…"

As Scotty talked, he noticed that the pressure in the coolant housing was building up…

ZZZZAAAARRRK-!

"Mister Scott-!" Chekov said, as he pushes Scotty out of the way, just as Usagi return running.

"Scotty, the manifold is about to-" Usagi said, as the unit blew.

WHOOM!

Both Chekov and Usagi were bathed by intense radiation…

When the fireworks ended, Chekov was on the floor, while Usagi was slumped over.

"Ugh," Usagi said to herself. "What…happened?"

"Take it easy, lass," Scotty said, as he comforts Usagi. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah…CHEKOV!" said Usagi, as she knells down to tend to Chekov. She then turns towards Scotty.

"Get Sickbay," Usagi said. "NOW."

"Of course," Scotty said, as he immediately goes to the nearest intercom.

"Uhhh," Chekov said.

"Don't worry," Usagi said. "It'll be okay…"

A short time later…

"Doctor, will Usagi make a full recovery?" Spock said, as he and Ranma glance over to where Usagi was chatting with Nurse Chapel. Her hair was starting to go white, and she appeared to be older.

"I'm not sure," Dr. McCoy said. "However, according to her unique physiology, what she is going through is…natural."

"'Natural'?" Ranma asked. "How is aging rapidly 'normal'?"

"She's actually molting."

"Molting," Spock said. "In other words, she's about to shed her present body for a new one, due to the damage she took from the radiation burst."

"Wait, could it be possible that Usagi was carrying that virus that causes rapid aging?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, just like you do," Dr. McCoy said. "However, your particular physiology is immune to the effects of the disease, and thus the disease is lying dormant."

"Okay, then why is the disease active in Usagi now?"

"In theory, the radiation burst she faced would have weakened her own immune system, and thus is allowing the disease to run rampant," Spock concludes. "However, her physiology will allow her to adapt to the effects of the disease, by isolating before the molting process begins."

"Huh, like scabs."

"Yes, like scabs."

"How long will this process take?" Spock asked.

"I'm not sure," McCoy said. "We do not have much in the way of information from the old Weylan-Yutani database. However, from the cross-reference material that I have uncovered so far, it appears that Usagi will not only survive, but she will become stronger."

"Well, that's good to know, I suppose," Ranma said, as he glances over towards Usagi.

"But I am more concerned about Chekov," McCoy said. "He still has the disease, and thanks to the radiation, it's active…with a vengeance."

"Doctor, can you not use the same treatment that was used on those who had suffered from the aging disease?" Spock asked.

"That's the problem. The disease's potency is resisting the previous treatment."

"Then we have to do something," Ranma said.

"Of COURSE we have to do something. But I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."

"Then we utilize the skills of a true miracle worker then," Spock said, as he glances over towards Usagi.

"HER? What could she possible know that I don't?"

"As you know, Usagi is…'special', and has lived many lives."

"Most of which are hedonistic," Ranma said with a smirk. "But that's neither here nor there."

"Nevertheless, although she has been trained in medicine, Usagi might have come across something that could help you during her considerable life experience."

"I see now," McCoy said with a nod. "She might be able to help me brainstorm a better way of treating the disease."

"Precisely. And I am sure that she is more than willing help you. After all, as of now, Usagi will be 'off-duty' until further notice."

Ranma looks at Usagi, who sees him…and waves. He could only guess what was going through her mind…

'Don't worry, Usagi,' Ranma thought to himself. 'We'll get through this somehow…'

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRT7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 10**

* * *

Hours later…

With the Enterprise on 'Yellow Alert', Kirk was now in a state of unease. It was one thing to deal with the usual unidentified phenomenon that he was expected to face as a starship commander. After all, it was all a part of the job. However, considering the importance of the economic conference on Babel, and the fact that the Enterprise was recently paid a visit by the Klingons, Kirk was not about to take any chances…

Kirk turns towards Scotty at his station.

"Scotty, what's the status of the port nacelle?" Kirk asked. He had heard that the accident that was causing Usagi and Chekov to age rapidly had also put one of their warp nacelles out of commission.

Scotty turns towards Kirk. He didn't look too happy.

"You want the full report or the summary?" Scotty asked.

Kirk gets up and goes over to Scotty's station.

"A summary will do," Kirk said, as he looks at the data coming from Engineering.

"Okay then," Scotty said with a sigh. "The port nacelle is still out of commission, but the port impulse engine was also affected by the power surge."

"Go on."

"Going faster than 'Warp Factor 4' will be impossible, and maneuvering will be clumsy…at best. On top of all that, energy output is down twenty percent."

"I thought the test of the new systems we conducted a month ago went well?" Kirk said.

"They did. However, considering that we are dealing with new systems, there is always a chance of performance problems. Unfortunately, we're dealing with such a case now."

"Damn," Kirk growled. He had told Starfleet Command that the Enterprise should not have been picked to host the Babel conference, since the new systems have had much time for use.

"Anything else?"

"But…we're working around the clock as humanly possible," Scotty said. "I could use Ranma's help-"

"No, we'll need him at tactical, since Chekov is out-of-commission."

"What about Usagi?"

"She is assisting Dr. McCoy is helping to fight Chekov's condition," Kirk said.

"Then I will do my best, sir."

"That's all I ask-"

"Captain, the blip Lt. DeSalle reported earlier is registering on the main sensors a second time," Spock said, as he looked into his viewer.

Kirk balls his fists. He then turns towards Uhura.

"Lieutenant, open all frequencies, general broadcast," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied.

CHIRP!

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Kirk began to say. "If that is you, Kargh, we will take appropriate measures. Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

Kirk then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, from your experience with the Klingons, what do you think will be the next move that they'll make?"

"That's just it," Ranma replied. "If Kargh or some other Klingon commander is trailing us, then it's a new tactic."

"How so?"

"Klingons behave like a typical wolf-pack," Ranma said. "There would be more than one ship around, and they would avoid detection until the last minute. Blinking in-and-out like this is not their style."

"Then perhaps we should consider this as a new tactic, until otherwise," Spock said.

"Agreed," Kirk said. "In the meantime, we maintain at yellow alert. Ranma, increase our sensor sweep ratio to 90 percent."

"Yes, sir, but I have to point out that our resource allocation will be a bit tight, considering our present condition."

"Well, do your best, Ranma."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk looks at the empty view screen.

'Kargh, what game are you playing…?' Kirk thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Usagi was looking at the available data with Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel.

"Are you sure you want to be up?" Chapel asked.

At the moment, Usagi looks like a woman who was in her fifties. She was still attractive, but more on the frail side, and her hair was now white.

"Ah, I'm okay, Christine," Usagi with a yawn, as she goes over some cross-reference. "Just little tired, that's all…"

McCoy looks up at Chapel.

"Get me the Tellerite data," McCoy said.

"But doctor, the Tellerites' physiology is only remotely human," Chapel replied.

"Just get it, okay?"

"Um, yes, sir," Chapel said, as she scampers off.

"You shouldn't be so cranky, doctor," Usagi said, as she continues to sift through the data.

"Well, I don't like the idea of not being helping to help the sick and injured, Usagi," McCoy said with a hint of frustration. "A good man might die because we're not able to find a cure."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I think I have something," Usagi said, as she quickly punches up the information. "Bingo."

Usagi rotates the screen to show a Minbari physiological chart.

"Minbari?" McCoy asked. "But…they are the least compatible with humans."

"Not unless you have a 'bridge' gene," Usagi said. "We could either splice together human DNA with Minbari DNA, or get an existing source. From THAT, we can synthesize a booster serum that could fight off the disease."

"Well, we'll have to get the existing source, since it would be too late to develop a hybrid strand for Chekov."

"Actually, I know a hybrid strand personally," Usagi said with a smile.

"Oh?"

Five minutes later…

"Of course, I will help you, Usagi," said Lady Delenn, the First Lady of the Interstellar Alliance. Officially, the relationship between the United Federation of Planets and the Interstellar Alliance was an uneasy one. Before and during the Shadow War, the Shadows had managed to take over the Earth and a number of Federation planets, effectively putting independent races like the Centauri, the Narn, the Vorlons, the Juraians and the Minbari on the defensive. However, the Vorlons, Minbari and the Juraians—having foreseen this—convinced a number of humans from Earth that it was necessary that an alliance of sorts should be created, and thus the so-called "Babylon Project" was created. Bad blood still existed between the humans and the Minbari over the Earth-Minbari War. However, it took the efforts of then Ambassador Delenn, of Minbar to secure help, in developing the alliance, from the heroes of the war. Two of those heroes were Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, who had confronted the Minbari's "Grey Council" about the foolishness of engaging in a Jihad against humanity, all because of a misunderstanding. However, the real reason for the ending of the war was two-fold. One, it turned out that human souls were being reborn as Minbari, while Minbari souls were being reborn as humans, and the Minbari abhorred the idea of killing a fellow Minbari. And, two, Ranma and Usagi were both "Children of Destiny" with ties to a number of worlds and species throughout the Universe. Of course, the fact that Ranma was of Juraian royalty, while Usagi was the legendary "Moon Princess" helped great, especially since killing Ranma would have meant war between Minbar and Jurai. Thus, an alliance, both professional and personal, would be created from the ashes of ruin, and would go on to fulfill prophecies and destinies.

Other than that, Delenn considers Ranma and Usagi her dearest friends, and the godparents of her son David.

"After all we have gone through, and the loss we have faced together…there is very little that John and I won't do for you," Delenn said. Since going through the transfigure process, the wife of the first president of the Interstellar Alliance (the "NATO" to the Federation's "UN"), Delenn was a Minbari/human hybrid. Undergoing such a process was the only way she could conceive with a human.

"Aye, I appreciate that," Usagi replied. "All I need is the data on your physiology to develop a cure for one of my crewmates."

"And what of you?" Delenn asked. "Should I…prepare your last rites?"

"Delenn, I'm NOT going to die any time soon…at least, I hope not."

"Very well, but please make sure that my office is appraised of your situation. Not only are you a friend, but you are one of the founding members of the Anla'Shok…and a hero."

"Well, not to everyone," Usagi said. "A few people didn't like my efforts to preserve and quarantine Za'Ha'Dum, instead of allowing Lyta to destroy it."

"Everything has a reason, I am sure," Delenn replied. "Nevertheless, we will know what fruit your actions will bare out. But, that's for another time."

"I guess so."

"I will send you the data within the hour."

"Thanks. And tell John I said hello."

"I will do that. Take care of yourself, Usagi."

"I will. We live by the One, we dire by the One."

CHIRP!

Usagi leans back in the seat from Dr. McCoy's private office. She then stretches.

"Owie," Usagi said to herself. "My back- Ah-CHOO!"

Usagi sneezed hard. As she sniffs, she realized that she blew out some of her teeth.

"Oh, dear…"

Sometime later…

"Oh, man," Ranma said, as he enters his quarters. "I can believe I finally have time to get a nap."

"Ranma?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma frowns. It sounded like Usagi's voice, and yet it was not quite the same…

"Usagi, are you there?" Ranma said, as he prepares to turn on the light.

CLICK!

"Hi, Ranma!" Usagi said with a toothless smile.

"Ah!" Ranma screamed. "An old ghoul-!"

WHACK!

Usagi clubs Ranma with her walking staff.

"Ow!"

"I am NOT an old ghoul, Ranma," Usagi yelled.

"You could have fooled me, you know," Ranma said, as he rubbed his head. He then got a better look at his ex-wife. "Man, you almost look like someone I knew from Nerima…except with the 'Odango' hairstyle."

"Humph," Usagi said, as she hops on her staff. "Well, I can't help the way I look, Ranma."

"Well…yeah, I guess. By the way, where did you get that staff? I sense magic from it."

"This is my sorceress staff that I earned from Gandalf-sensei, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So, um, how's the progress?"

"I had contacted Delenn—she said 'Hi', by the way—and she provided the means of curing Chekov. We just received the data, and so now Dr. McCoy is synthesizing an antidote now."

"That's good to hear. I don't think anyone should have their lives cut short like THAT."

"I know, Ranma."

Silence.

"Ranma, in case…I die-"

"Usagi, don't talk like that," Ranma said. "You…you just need to let the disease take its course, that's all."

"Still, I just wanted to make sure that you know that I will always love you, no matter what."

"What about Spock, then? You're married to him, remember?"

"Ranma, when T'Pring challenged Spock's original marriage arrangement with her, if effectively nullified my marriage to Spock. However, the nullification did not end my relationship to Spock's family, nor did it end T'Sara's place in the House of Sarek."

"So…you're free?"

"Not quite. I have to wait five years for the nullification to hold. Otherwise, Spock could reclaim as his mate."

"Well, we'll see about THAT-"

"Ranma, don't," Usagi said, as she touched Ranma with her bony, tiny hand. "This is precisely why I didn't want to tell you this yet."

"Well, I don't want HIM to reclaim you, Usagi. YOU are MY wife."

"Really? You mean it, even after all this time?"

"You damn, right."

"Okay, then," Usagi said with a grin. "Make love to me…NOW."

"NOW?"

"Yes, NOW. A husband and wife are supposed to support each other through thick and thin. You love me, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then show me that love. Make me a believer, so that, if I die now, I can die happy."

Ranma was slightly revolted by the prospects of making love to Usagi in her present state. However, as he thought about it, he realized the simple truth: through thick and thin, no matter what has gone before, Ranma has always been there for Usagi. And so…

"Okay, you're on," Ranma said, as he pulls off his shirt.

"Excellent," Usagi said, as she hops off her staff, and lands on Ranma's bed. She took off her now-oversized Starfleet uniform, and exposed her glorious body to her once-and-future husband.

Ranma looked at Usagi for a long moment. However, it wasn't her present state that he saw, but rather Usagi's glorious spirit. THAT was the real Usagi.

Ranma reached over and kissed his wife on the lips forcefully. Usagi returned the favor.

"There, that wasn't so hard," Usagi replied, after breaking the kiss. "Wait, let me take out my dentures before we go further…"

Ranma sighed, but he knew that his 'sacrifice' was worth it.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRT7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 11**

**

* * *

**Sometime later…

As Kirk walks around the Bridge, while observing his crew, he wonders if the ship will be sufficiently ready to deal with the possibility of a military engagement. He then wanders towards Scotty's station.

"Status, Mister Scott," Kirk asked.

"I'll have the port nacelle fully operational within the hour," Scotty replied.

"Well, let's just hope that whatever that blip is doesn't decide to engage our ship-"

"Sir, that blip I detected earlier just showed up again," DeSalle said at helm. "Definitely stronger this time."

"That's the fourth time the blip has reappeared," said Rand at tactical.

Kirk turns towards Spock, who had already begun his intense sensor sweep.

"Spock?"

"The unidentified object is definitely within our sensor range," Spock said, as he looks at the incoming data. "Wait, sensors have confirmed a Klingon battle cruiser."

"Definitely the Klingons," DeSalle said.

"Or Romulan," Rand said.

"Either is likely, though, given recent Klingon activity, it is doubtful that there is Romulan activity in this sector," Spock replied.

"Sir, that Klingon ship just cloaked again, but appeared to be on an attack vector," Rand said.

"They must be toying with us," Kirk said. "I'm not about to take any chances. Uhura, sound the 'Red Alert'."

"Aye, sir," Uhura said. "All hands, 'Red Alert'. I repeat: all hands, 'Red Alert'. This is NOT a drill…"

Down in Ranma's quarters, Ranma and Usagi sit up from their shared bed.

"Action, finally," Ranma said, as he hops out of bed in order to put back his clothes on. The showers will have to wait-

"Ranma, wait," Usagi said, as she waves her tiny hand. Sparkles and faerie dust fell from her hand as she waved them.

The next thing Ranma knew, he was clean and fully dressed.

"No one needs to know what we were doing, you know," Usagi said with a smile.

"Um, thanks," Ranma said. He looked at his wife, now essentially a dwarf in size and stature, thanks to her body absorbing itself, in an effort to maintain its "peak". Ranma had met other immortals that continued to age, and none of them was a pretty sight. However, Usagi will always be beautiful to HIM.

"I'll be right back," Ranma said, as he kissed Usagi.

"You better, because we haven't finished yet," Usagi replied with a toothless smile.

"Um, yeah…"

Soon, Ranma, along with Sulu, were back on the Bridge. Kirk turns towards his senior crewmembers.

"Ranma, Sulu, welcome back," said Kirk, as Sulu and Ranma took DeSalle and Rand respectively. DeSalle then sits at Auxiliary Control, while Rand takes "Ops".

"Thank you, sir," Sulu said, as he takes the Helm.

"What's up?" Ranma asked, as he adjusted his seat.

"Spock?"

"Klingon cruiser just uncloaked, and is on an attack vector," Spock said.

"So, it is," replied Ranma. "Well, we'll see how THIS one measures up."

"A little cocky, aren't we?" Kirk asked.

"Maybe, but with the lives at stake aboard this ship, I'll be at my cockiest."

"Huh."

Soon, the Klingon vessel comes about.

"Klingon ship is armed," Spock said.

"Confirmed," Ranma said.

"Raise shields and prepare to return fire," Kirk replied.

BLIP!

Wrrrrrr…

"Ready."

Upon getting into range, the Klingon ship discharges it's weapons.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The Enterprise's deflector grid seemed to hold. However, something catches Ranma's eye.

"What the-?"

BOOM!

The Enterprise takes a direct hit on the upper deck.

Kirk holds on, as the Enterprise rocks from the blow.

"Ranma, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't how, but the Klingon ship has managed to match the energy type of its disruptors with the shield frequency of the Enterprise," Ranma said, as he quickly maneuvers the ship.

"Confirmed," Spock replied, as he quickly performs an analysis of the energy used by the Klingon vessel. "The shield modulators are unable to compensate."

"In other words, we might has well not have had shields to defend ourselves," Kirk said.

"It's worse than that, sir," Scotty said, as he turns towards the captain. "The Klingons knew exactly where to hit us."

"Meaning?"

"The deflector grid is down."

"Great, just great."

"Sir, I better get down to Engineering to facilitate the auxiliary 'back-ups'," Scotty said to Kirk.

"Go," Kirk replied.

"Aye, sir."

As DeSalle replaces Scotty, Kirk turns towards Ranma.

"Evasive, Mister Saotome," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Ranma said. "Sir, he's coming about-!"

"Fire phasers."

"Firing."

The Enterprise unleashes a streaming pair of energy, blue in color, which strikes key areas of the Klingon ship.

CHOOM!

"Surface damage only-" Spock began to say, when the Klingon ship returned fire.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The saucer section takes two hits, while the port nacelle takes a hit as well.

BANG!

A pylon on the Bridge collapses from the stress of blows.

"Decks 5 and 6 have been ruptured," Rand said, as she sat at Ops. "I'm isolating that section…"

"Helm is sluggish…even more," Sulu said.

"Power output is down at 40 percent!" DeSalle said.

Kirk turns towards DeSalle.

"We need SOMETHING to defend ourselves, DeSalle," Kirk said.

"Diverting available power to the structural integrity field," DeSalle said, before-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

BOOM!

The front of the saucer section takes a direct hit, causing the loss of several sections in the process. Unfortunately, there were a few casualties amongst the crew as well.

"We just six decks in Forward," Rand said. "Allocating resources to compensate…"

"Damn it," Kirk growled. "Ranma, return fire."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he begins to modulate the energy signature of the phaser. "Firing."

The Enterprise unleashes another barrage of phaser energy, this time striking the underbelly of the Klingon vessel.

"Direct hit," Spock called out.

"Good job," Kirk said.

"It's not over yet, sir," said Ranma, as he quickly began to rotate the Enterprise, in order to protect the damaged sections of the Enterprise.

"Indeed, fire at will-"

"Captain, the Klingon vessel has cloaked again," Spock said.

"Damn. Ranma, belay that last order."

"Sir?" Ranma asked.

"We can't waste any more resources needlessly. Besides, I want you and your security teams to assist in search and rescue efforts, as well as assist in patching up the decks."

"Yes, sir" Ranma said, as he turns around. "I'll get DeSalle to take my place-"

SHHHIP!

On the Bridge appears a newly rejuvenated Chekov.

"Chekov?" Ranma said.

All eyes turn towards Lt. Chekov.

"Chekov, you seemed well," Kirk said with a smile.

"Thanks to Commander Tsukino," Chekov said with a faltering smile. "But…"

"But what?"

Chekov turns towards Ranma.

"The Doctor needs to see you right away."

Ranma nods his head, as he gets up.

"Sir, permission to-"

"Go ahead," Kirk said.

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said. And then he turns to face Spock, who nods his head. Ranma replied likewise before leaving the Bridge for Sickbay.

'I hope Usagi gets well,' Kirk thinks to himself.

Ranma quickly goes down to Sickbay, where Dr. McCoy greets him.

"Doc?" Ranma asked.

"Usagi…is in the final phase of her molting," McCoy said. "It's not a pretty sight."

"Waking up to your mate without the benefit of make-up isn't a pretty sight either," Ranma replied. "Where's Usagi?"

"This way…"

Ranma goes into a special room where Usagi is being kept. He sees Nurse Chapel and Asst. Physician Dr. M'Binga there tending to some kind of cocoon…a LARGE one at that.

"M'Binga, Chapel," Ranma said. It was hard to believe that a goofball like M'Binga would turn into a respectable and accomplished medical doctor and specialist, while Chapel was the younger sister of his closest friend…

"Ranma, you're here," M'Binga said, as he turns away from the monitors. "You're here."

"Indeed," Ranma said, as he goes over to the egg sac. Essentially, Usagi did what caterpillars tend to do, before becoming a butterfly.

"Usagi is resting comfortably," Chapel said.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he goes to the cocoon. Part of it was slightly opaque or transparent. He could almost make out Usagi within that mass…

And then, Ranma touches it.

'Babe, how are you holding up?' Ranma thought telepathically.

Usagi moves her hand through the fluid mucus, and touches the inner wall of the cocoon, where Ranma was touching.

'I fee…weird, Ranma,' Usagi thought back. "I should be drowning, but…I'm not.'

'Hey, you're the one with the xenomorphic tendencies, Usako.'

'Ranma…I…I don't want to become a monster.'

'Usagi, you're NOT going to be a monster."

'But what if I am? What will happen to us?'

"Usagi, even if you become like one of those aliens that have REAL acid for blood, I'll be there for ya.'

'Oh, Ranma…'

Meanwhile, Uhura picks up an incoming message.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this, but-"

"But what, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked, as he turns around to face the communications officer.

"Sir, we are being hailed by another Klingon ship," Uhura said. "It's Captain Kargh, of the 'Dark Destroyer'."

"Confirmed," Spock said. "The Klingon vessel is, however, neither cloaked, or on an attack vector."

"Interesting," Kirk said. "On screen."

CHIRP!

"Greetings, Captain Kirk," Kargh said.

"Same here Captain Kargh," Kirk replied. "Come here to gloat, or to finish us off? To force a surrender?"

"No, Kirk," Kargh replied. "We are here to investigate a report that a Klingon vessel has been attacking a Federation starship. I was surprised to have learned that YOU were the target of this unknown ship."

"'Surprised'?" Kirk replied. "You're telling me that the Klingon ship that attacked you wasn't one of yours?"

"If it is, then there is a renegade amongst the Klingon fleet. Regardless, even if it is a fellow Klingon that is attacking you, he does not have any authorization to do so."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"On my honor, the Klingon Empire has a vested interest in keeping the peace in this sector of space…THIS time. I am here to assist you, and to discover the true nature of this…renegade."

"I see. Allow me to confer with my senior officer."

Kargh nods his head in reply.

"Uhura, close channels."

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied.

CHIRP!

Kirk turns towards Spock.

"Ideas?"

"Considering the fact that 'honor' is seen as a premium amongst the Klingon people, and considering the fact that we have very little in the way of options, I believe we should explore every opportunity to extricate ourselves from our predicament."

"I see. But what happened the shuttle pod incident from yesterday?"

"A different time, a different exercise."

"Humph."

Kirk then returns his attention towards the main view screen.

"Open channels, Lt. Uhura," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied.

CHIRP!

Kirk could see Kargh's face on the screen.

"What do you propose to remedy this situation, Kargh?" Kirk said.

"A temporary alliance," Kargh said. "I am willing to beam myself aboard to discuss the matter, face-to-face."

"Very well," Kirk said. "Prepare to beam aboard."

"I look forward in meeting you, face-to-face."

CHIRP!

"Lt. Uhura, have Ranma escort Captain Kargh to the Conference Room, and have Scotty meet me there as well."

"Aye, sir."

"Spock, you're with me. DeSalle, you have the Bridge."

"Yes, sir," DeSalle said, as he took the center seat. "Finally…"

"Between that disease I had to fight off and the Klingons visiting, this day is getting absolutely weird," Chekov said to Sulu.

"Tell me about it," Sulu replied.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRT7: The Hidden Voyage Years! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

A short time later, Ranma arrives at the primary conference room, where he sees Kirk, Spock, Scotty…and Kargh.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, please…have a seat, commander," Kirk said.

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he walked around the table. Just as Ranma was about to sit down, Kargh stands up. The security team that was in the room was about to place their respective hands on their phaser. However…

"It is an honor to meet the man who is known as 'the Lord of Chaos', Commander Saotome," Kargh said, as he places his fist on his chest.

"Um, thanks?" Ranma replied, as he returned the greeting.

"You know our security chief?" Kirk asked.

"The Klingon Empire always keep an eye on potential threats," Kargh said. "Your 'security chief' is very known to us, primarily because of his pivotal actions in the 'Earth-Romulan War'. And certainly, the successful theft of the Romulan's 'cloaking device' has added to the commander's reputation."

"I don't like to brag," Ranma said. "I'm just a man doing a job."

"Your modesty does you an injustice," Kargh said. "It would be an honor to die by your hand on the field of battle."

"NO one needs to die," Kirk said. "Least of all, the delegates aboard this ship."

"Ah, yes," Kargh said, as he sits down. "The problem concerning the renegade ship."

"Are you maintaining your insistence that the ship that attacked the Enterprise was not one of yours?" Kirk asked.

"Kirk, I know where my sister ships are," Kargh said. "On my honor, the Klingon Empire has not authorized the attacks on your vessel."

"Why should we believe you?" Scotty asked. "And besides, the weapons systems used against our ship has the characteristics of a Klingon nature."

"And yet the technology that we possess is NOT classified," Kargh insisted. "Furthermore, we do not need to even attack your vessel, since our agenda will succeed thanks to the results of your conference."

"Pardon?" Kirk asked.

"We have had people on Babel during your economic conference," Kargh said. "We already know that your Federation is on the verge of losing a number of worlds, due to lack of support from your government. It's only a matter of time before we, the Romulan Star Empire or some other power claim the worlds you have abandoned thus far."

"Then who do you think IS the party responsible for the attacks?" Scotty asked.

"WE believe that the Romulans are involved."

Kirk turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"From what I know, Romulan and Klingon joint ventures have soured in recent months, most likely over territorial disputes along the border that they share," Ranma said. "If the Romulans ARE involved, they would set up the Klingons to take the blame for the destruction of the flagship of the Federation, and thus plunge both sides into a war."

"And thus seize the opportunity of the aftermath," Spock said. "Ruthlessly logical."

"So you see, Kirk, it is in my government's best interest to resolve this situation…immediately."

Pause.

"On my honor, I wish to propose an alliance to resolve this situation. To that end, I will…provide you limited access to our data on this sector."

Kirk turns towards Spock, who nodded his head in response. Kirk then turns back towards Kargh. He then rose to his feet.

"I will accept your proposal, then," Kirk said, as he stuck out his hand in friendship.

Kargh gave Kirk a weird look before realizing that his rival was engaging in a human custom.

"Ah, a gesture of friendship," Kargh said, as he rises to his feet, and accepts Kirk's hand of friendship. "Thank you, Captain Kirk."

"I just hope that this is a start of more…joint ventures," Kirk said.

"I doubt it," Scotty said.

"You never know, Scotty," Ranma said.

"Indeed," Spock said.

Captain's Log: Supplemental. After formulating a plan of action with Captain Kargh, we went our separate ways to implement it. In the meantime, repairs on the Enterprise are continuing, which are proceeding at a break-neck pace. More importantly, Lt/Commander Saotome has assisted Chief Engineer Scott on fixing the problems concerning weapons and defenses. Although the new modifications of the Enterprise's tactical systems will have to be tested in combat, I am confident that Ranma and Scotty's efforts will succeed in neutralizing the threat we are facing. On a personal note, I felt the need to visit one of my senior staff members in Sickbay, who is suffering from the same disease that I, and a number of other crewmembers, had suffered from a few years ago on Gamma Hydra. Hopefully, that particular crisis will soon pass as well.

Kirk walks into Sickbay, where he sees Dr. McCoy and the other medical staff attending to the needs of patients, thanks to the earlier battle involving the renegade Klingon ship.

"'Bones', what's the situation?" Kirk asked.

"The situation is that we have over a dozen crewmembers injured, that's what," McCoy said, as he goes over to another patient. "But we are doing our best to treat their injuries…AS LONG A YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, JIM."

"That is the mystery that always drive my command decisions," Kirk said. "How's Usagi?"

"Well, she's about to 'hatch' any day now-" McCoy began to say.

"'Hatch'?"

Before Kirk could say anything, Nurse Chapel comes running into the main area of Sick Bay.

"Dr. McCoy, it's starting," Chapel said.

"Goodness," McCoy said, as he passes the data pad to a different nurse. "I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon-!"

"I better get Spock and Ranma down here, then," Kirk said, as he goes to the nearest intercom…

ZZZAAARRRRZZZZ-!

Ranma was wielding the last modification to the deflector grid in place, when he got the call.

WEEEEE-OOOO!

"Kirk to Saotome. Please report to Sickbay."

Ranma deactivates his "Sonic Screwdriver", and slides down the Jeffrey Tube that lead to the Port Warp Nacelle. He then goes to the nearest wall intercom.

CHIRP!

"Saotome: here," Ranma replied. "What's up?"

"It's Usagi," Kirk replied over the intercom system. "I just been informed that Usagi is about to be…'hatched'."

"'Hatched'?"

"That is what Dr. McCoy had said."

An image of a xenomorph sporting an Odango hairstyle went through Ranma's mind…

"I'm on my way," Ranma said, as he turns to run to Sickbay…

When Ranma arrives, he sees Spock with Kirk.

"Why is…?"

"I asked him to be here, in light of his relationship with Usagi."

Ranma swallowed, realizing that if something did happen to Usagi, T'Sara—the daughter she had with Spock—would need to know about her mother's fate…from her father.

"Okay, let's do this…"

Kirk, Spock and Ranma enter the private room where Usagi's cocoon was being kept. The cocoon was gyrating a bit, while Dr. M'Binga was monitoring it.

"Gentlemen, you arrived just in time," M'Binga said. "This…is a unique situation we are in."

"With Usagi, the situation is always unique," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Doctor, what is Usagi's condition?" Spock asked.

"Everything is a 'go'," M'Binga said. "The epidermis of the cocoon is thinning-"

CRRRRKKKKK!

The top of the cocoon splits open.

"Doctor, stand back," Ranma said, as he recalls the first time he saw a xenomorphic "sac" splits open…

The encounter occurred back when Ranma had accompanied Usagi to "LV-426", a planetoid that was in the so-called "Uncharted Territories" within the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. Ranma had done so for moral support, after Usagi and a former fellow crewmember of the ill-fated cargo ship, the "Nostromo" had come across the Xenomorph. The purpose of the trip was tow-fold. One, the trip was to clear Usagi and her crewmate's name, and, two, to perform a rescue operation. Apparently, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation failed to warn a human colony of the "alien" vessel that contained thousands of xenomorphic eggs. So, as Captain of the USS "Sulaco", Ranma and a platoon of Federation "Marines" were sent to LV-426. Unfortunately, the venture cost the lives of half of the Marines that landed, as well as the Sulaco itself, while battling over a hundred of xenomorphs, including the Queen. But most importantly, Ranma lost Usagi, though he didn't know that she had made a contingency plan that would enable her eventual resurrection later on. In the end, the lost of the Sulaco would cost him his career in the new "Starfleet", and his freedom, thanks to being court-martialed. He would be sent to a penal colony in New Zealand, only to be recruited by the clandestine organization known as "Section 31". Ironically, it was there that he learned of a resurrection project, which would see the return of his long-lost friend…

"We don't know what we could be facing down-"

SKKRREEE-SPLURCH!

"Arrrgh!" Ranma yells, as he stumbles back, as he felt his felt being clutched. "A face hugger!"

"Oh, Ranma!" Usagi said happily, as she embraced Ranma tightly. "You're so silly at times…"

"Well, you don't have to jump me like that, you know! And, ew! I got slime all over my uniform, too-!"

"Doctor?" Kirk asked.

"It's perfectly normal reaction, Captain," M'Binga said, as he waved his medical unit. "Xenomorphs, no matter the breed, tend to have rather violent births…"

"Doctor, why does Usagi appear to be a child?" Spock said.

Ranma unhooks Usagi, and removes him from his person. He then takes a good look at his wife.

"Man, you look like you're ten years old or something," Ranma said.

"What?" Usagi yelled. She then turns towards M'Binga.

"Doctor?"

"Your body has been reconstructed to the best of its ability," M'Binga said, as he puts a medical blanket to cover Usagi. "It is to be expected."

"But I don't want to be a child forever!" Usagi whined. "WAHHHHH-!"

"It's okay, Commander," M'Binga said. "You're body is still maturing rapidly."

"Oh?"

"In a few weeks, you will be an adult again."

"Oh, okay, I guess…"

"Doctor, what about the disease?" Kirk asked.

"Gone. It ran its course, and died out."

"Excellent."

"Doctor, will her mental maturity be effected by her growth?" Spock asked.

"Well, let's see. Was Usagi always this playful before the disease took affect?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ranma replied.

"Then Usagi should be fine."

"What?" Usagi said, as she picks her nose to remove some of the mucus. "I'm always mature."

"…"

Usagi then turns towards Kirk.

"But, can I get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Kirk smiles.

"What would you like to eat?" Kirk asked.

"Everything, based upon how hungry Usagi appears," Spock said, as he sees Usagi drool.

A few hours later, the Enterprise continues its journey, ready for any eventual attack-

"Sir, I'm picking up that Klingon ship that attacked us earlier," Sulu said, as his fingers danced along the helm control panel, as he looked through his sensor scope.

"Confirmed," Spock replied, as he looked at his long-range sensors. "It has de-cloaked."

He then looks up and turns towards Kirk.

"It appears that our transmission has been intercepted."

"Excellent," Kirk said. "And if all goes well, the attacker will think that we are defenseless."

"He'll think wrong, thanks to the modifications I've made," Ranma said, as he begins to input his tactical information."

"Klingon vessel coming up of the port bow," Spock said, as looked into her sensor viewer.

"Compensating," Ranma said, as he maneuvered thrusters. "Rotating 183 degrees, mark 3."

CHIRP!

"I have him."

"Uhura, on screen," Kirk said.

CHIRP!

Sure enough, the Klingon ship, the same one from earlier, was on an attack vector.

"Spock, what is Kargh's position?" Kirk asked.

"The Dark Destroyer is not within range of detection," Spock replied.

"Where is that ship?" Rand asked.

"Probably ran off," DeSalle said.

"I don't think so," Ranma said.

"So you HOPE," Sulu interjects.

"Captain, the Klingon ship it firing its disruptors-" Spock began to say.

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

Ranma rotates the ship on its axis quickly, trying to avoid a direct hit.

"They missed," Sulu said.

"But they are trying to hit that damaged forward section," Ranma said.

"Shields," Kirk said.

Wrrrrrr…

"Shields are active."

Kirk turns towards Scotty.

"Shields output is only at eight percent, however," Scotty replied. "The modifications SHOULD help somewhat."

"Let's just hope that we don't have to test that assertion," Kirk said grimly.

The Klingon ship flies overhead, just as Ranma vectors down and forward. However, as the Klingon ship sped away, it releases a photon torpedo from the rear.

BLAM!

Unfortunately, the discharge hits "home".

BOOM!

The ship rocks, as Ranma regains control over the ship.

"Rear shields are holding, but considerably weakened," Scotty said.

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Apparently, THIS particular Klingon vessel is of a new design," Spock said.

"New design or not, I think I just found a weak spot," Ranma said.

"The hostile's weapons are recharged," Spock said. "It coming for another pass-"

"Compensating," Ranma said, as he remembered that there was a "Z-Axis" that he could exploit.

And so, with the help of the thrusters, the Enterprise was "vertical", as Ranma sets up his target for the kill.

"Firing photon torpedoes," Ranma said. "Got you…"

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

Now perpendicular to the Klingon ship's line of sight, the Enterprise let loose a barrage of photon torpedoes, destroying the rear section of the Klingon ship.

"Significant damage to the Klingon ship, but it is still combat ready-" Spock began to say, when the Dark Destroyer de-cloaks in front of the unknown Klingon ship.

"Sir, it's-" Uhura began to say.

"We know," Kirk said. "And not a moment too soon…"

The real Klingon ship fires upon the fake Klingon ship, disabling it in the process.

"Well, that did the trick," Ranma said.

"Sir, we're being hailed," Uhura said.

"On screen," Kirk replied.

CHIRP!

"Greetings," Kargh said.

"You're late," Kirk replied.

"But in time for the kill."

"I'm sure…"

Later…

"So, it turns out that the very people who wanted the economic conference to fail, was responsible for the attacks," Rayna said, as she, Chekov and Usagi walk to the main transporter bay. Due to the damage that the Enterprise had gotten, the delegates will be transferred to Starbase 16, for safety reasons. Meanwhile, the Enterprise will use a tractor beam to tow the rogue Klingon ship back to Earth.

"It's unbelievable that they would do all this, in order to avoid changing their economy from a military-based one, to something that was more along the lines of the peace initiatives that the Federation is trying to promote…"

"Vell, it's easier to build bombs than not, I'm afraid," Chekov said.

"What's really unbelievable is the fact that Starfleet gave the cloaking technology to those people for research purposes, before deciding to build a near-exact replica of a Klingon vessel, after we stole it from the Romulans," Usagi said. She was slightly annoyed by the fact that she was in the form of a child, albeit temporarily, of course.

"Nevertheless, with this revelation, we can finally move the economic conference forward, and perhaps save some of our colonies from falling into the hands of the Klingons or the Romulans," Rayna said.

"Yeah, one can only hope," Usagi replied. "One can only hope…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: After a brief flashback of the incident involving Sulu being stuck in an alternate timeline, before coming back older with a daughter, the crew must deal with a plague of "blood worms" that could force Usagi to terminate Ranma's life…for the good of all! See you then…**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Somewhere outside of Time and Space…

"Interesting," Sailor Pluto said, as she examined the timeline. "It appears that a major temporal incursion will create TWO timelines within the same nexus…"

Sailor Pluto calls up a virtual window, and begins to assess the changes. On a screen appears to be the equivalent of a DNA strand. However, instead of molecular chains, there were temporal lines.

"The 52-Universes, inadvertently created by the Moon Princess because she selfishly loved the Sun Prince too much to let him be with his original soul-mate, though it was the actions of 'Chibiusa', the idiot pair of Booster Gold and Blue Beetle, and the Time Lord Rip Hunter that created the actual changes…even if it meant stopping the Time Devourer known as 'Mister Mind' from destroying Reality. Huh."

Sailor Pluto changes the view screen. Three versions of the Enterprise, Usagi and Ranma appear on screen.

"The first version exists in the so-called 'Mirror-verse', where the Moon Princess and the Sun Princess become the Dark Lords of the Sith, after they deposed their predecessor while abandoning 'The Rule of Two' by choice of action. Not a true mirror version, especially since these two feel to the Dark Side by choice. The real mirror version of these two lies in the Anti-verse, where morality and Universal polarity are indeed the opposite of the pair of 'Light Champions' that I know and love…"

Sailor Pluto changes the virtual window again, focusing on two versions of the Enterprise, Usagi and Ranma.

"Unlike previous temporal changes, this new…branch will remain constant, creating 'Earth Prima-A' and 'Earth Prime-B'…or 'Earth-Zero-A' and 'Earth-Zero-B', thanks to THIS junction point here."

BLIP!

Sailor Pluto isolates the junction point for further study.

"It will be interesting to see if Usagi and Ranma are up to the challenge of protecting two timelines, instead of just one…"

Meanwhile…

It has been two weeks since the incident involving an attempt be a member world of the United Federation of Planets. Recent inquiries on the matter have concluded that the culprit of the attacks on the USS "Enterprise" was the planet "Asteria", a world known for its technological prowess in weapons, armor and other military grade resources. Apparently, the Asterians were afraid that the recently signed "Treaty of Organia", a peace treaty between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, would force the Asterians to scale back their activities as arms dealers, something that they refused to give up. So, they cooked up a scheme that would have, if successfully pulled off, meant war between the Federation and the Klingons, which would drive the economy of Asteria to great heights. Now, with the truth of the matter exposed, the Asterian authorities face possible sanctions from the Federation Council. Still, that did not stop Federation's economic woes, and it certainly did not stop either the Klingons or the Romulan Star Empire from their attempts to "poach" abandoned Federation worlds. As a result, in the end, the Asterians might get what they want after all…

In the mean time, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome (Security Chief and Chief Weapons Officer aboard the Enterprise) and Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino (Chief Operations Officer and the designated "Second Officer") had more pressing problems…so to speak.

Ranma woke up with a yawn, as he realized that he was not alone in bed.

"Huh?" Ranma said to himself, as he realized that "Lil' Usagi" had crawled into his bed…again.

"Usagi?" Ranma said. "Usagi, wake up."

Lil' Usagi woke up groggy.

"What is it, Ranma?" Lil' Usagi said.

"You're a kid…again," Ranma said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lil' Usagi laments. "I guess that trick you taught me wore off."

"Well, you have to build up energy reserves, if you want to stay over night."

"But…we're married. And I'm thousands of years old! And besides, every week, I will physically age two years until my body fully matures. And by the way, there are a lot of cultures out there that are accepting of young wives."

"But you still LOOK like a kid. How do you think it would appear to everyone else? I mean, I don't want to end up on the video programs, where I'm walking slow motion while 'scary' music is playing in the background."

"Humph, fine," Usagi said, as she whips a 100-yen piece from pocket space. "Let's see…'Happo 100-yen Shia-tsu'!"

Using a trick that Ranma had taught her, Usagi channels ambient life energy through the yen coin, and into her body, artificially stimulating her growth hormones. Soon, Lil' Usagi becomes 'Sexy Usagi'."

"There," Sexy Usagi said, with a husky, sultry voice. She had the body to match. "Do I look more…presentable?"

If Ranma weren't already familiar with the female form, he'd have a nosebleed.

"Er, yeah," Ranma said with a big sweat.

"Well," Sexy Usagi said, as she ran her delicate fingers down Ranma's nose. "Let's go 'test' that assertion-"

WEEEE-OOOO!

"All senior staff, please report for duty," Uhura said over the public address system. "Repeating: all senior staff, please report for duty…"

'Whew, saved from an awkward situation,' Ranma thought to himself.

"Oh, poo," Sexy Usagi said with a pout. "I guess we'll have to postpone our morning regimen."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Sexy Usagi smiles, as she gracefully hops out of Ranma's bed. She then glides to the bathroom, while seemingly sashaying her hips.

"I don't know how long I can take this," Ranma said to himself, as shakes his head in disbelief.

Later…

"Um, you need any help, Commander?" DeSalle said with a goofy grin.

"No thank you, DeSalle-kun," Sexy Usagi said, as she smiled sweetly. "But thank you again for the assistance."

"Yeah-" DeSalle said, as stumbles into a chair.

CLUMP!

"DeSalle, are you okay?" Sexy Usagi said with concern.

"Um, yeah," DeSalle said, as he tried to laugh the matter off. "I just didn't watch where I was going, that's all…"

"Oh, I see…"

Rand merely giggles at the silliness that men tend to be when surrounded by attractive women.

Sulu turns towards Ranma.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

Ranma turns towards Sulu.

"And get accused of being jealous? No way."

"Oh, I see…"

"And besides, after what happened LAST week, I consider THIS normal…"

FLASHBACK!

Captain's Log, Stardate: 6283.4. The Enterprise has picked up a distress signal from a Federation transport vessel. Unfortunately, the ship has drifted straight into the Romulan Neutral Zone. It does not take much of a guess to know that the Romulans will still be upset over the theft of their cloaking technology. However, as a member of Starfleet, it is the duty of this crew and myself to give aid whenever warranted.

"Captain, we are in violation of the Neutral Zone," Spock says, as he looks up while the "Red Alert" sounded throughout the ship.

"Sir, all decks report ready for action," Lil' Usagi says, as she looks towards Kirk's position. In spite of her young appearance, Usagi seemed to be professional enough to perform her job…

"Weapons and Security systems ready," Ranma says, as he monitors the power feeds to the ships batteries, while preparing to plot in a course at Navigation. Dealing with cloaking technology can be a pain to counter. And although Ranma's functions were primarily Security and Weapons, he was the secondary backup for Helm—as a Navigation specialist…especially since Pavel Chekov happens to be on vacation at the moment.

"Mr. Saotome, plot in an intercepting course," Kirk says.

"Aye, sir," Ranma says.

"Mr. Sulu, engage on my mark."

"Aye, sir," Sulu says, as he lays in the course. He then turns to Ranma.

"Just like a no-win scenario, huh?"

Ranma merely dismisses Sulu. Leave it to his old friend to make something more out of nothing…

"Mark," Kirk commands.

The Enterprise glides through space until it reaches the distressed ship.

"Full stop-" Kirk begin to say before-

"Captain, I'm picking up Romulan traffic signals," Uhura says, as she turns her head around."

"In coming," Ranma says.

"Ship's library has just confirmed that the Romulan vessels are of a new configuration," Spock interjects.

"Sir, the Romulans are firing on the transport vessel," Ranma says with urgency.

"Sulu, take us in to-" Kirk began to say, before all three Romulan vessels fired at the transport at once.

CHOOM!

Before a response could be made, the Federation transport ship…disintegrated into nothing.

"Sulu, get us out of here!" Kirk says.

"Fascinating," Spock says. "The energy used to destroy the ship is greater than our own phaser banks."

"With all due respect, sir," Ranma says, as he turns around in his seat. "Innocent lives have just been lost."

"Ranma's right," Kirk says. He then faces communications officer Lt. Uhura. "Uhura, as soon as we have dealt with these people, send an encrypted report on the Romulan's communications network. We want to make it look like an accident with their new weapons system."

"Aye, sir," Uhura says.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Saotome: engage those three ships."

"Aye, sir," Ranma and Sulu says in unison. While Sulu piloted the Enterprise, Ranma hit his marks with the eye of a bird of prey. However, when the second Romulan vessel exploded its warp nacelles, what was left of it crashed into the third and final Romulan ship. That would not have been a bad thing, had the experimental engine core, the source of the new and terrible weapon was still intact.

BOOM!

The Enterprise was buffeted by waves of warped space, until-

"Sir, we're stuck," Sulu says.

"Confirmed," Spock says. "We're trapped in multiple dimensions."

"Captain, damage reports are coming in," Uhura says. "I'm patching them to Ops."

"Confirmed," Lil' Usagi says. "I'm now assessing the reports as well as prioritizing ship needs."

"Keep me posted," Kirk says. "Scotty?"

"I've just received the damage assessments, so I will need to do that first."

"Okay," Kirk says, as he pressed inter ship-wide com-button. "Attention all hands on deck: I expect all essential department heads to meet me in the main conference bay. Kirk: out."

An hour later…

"As you can see, we are—as humans would put it—stuck," Spock says. "If it had not been for our shields, our ship's molecular bonds would also have been disrupted."

"It's a good thing we got those bastards," Ranma says.

"Ranma, don't be a meanie," Lil' Usagi says.

"I'm sorry, but those guys could have just as easily have escorted that transport ship out of the Neutral Zone."

"THAT is an understatement," Dr. McCoy says.

"Scotty, how much power can we maintain the shields?" Kirk asks his chief engineer.

"I can give you twenty hours, as long as the wake stays constant," Scotty says.

"So, what can we do?" Dr. McCoy asks.

"We can use data from the remaining Romulan vessel to plot the correct multidimensional coordinates."

"I see. Ranma, Usagi…you two are experienced transdimensional explorers, correct?"

"Yes," Lil' Usagi says.

"Surely, you can come up with the coordinates we might need to break out of this…'amber'."

"Perhaps, but we would need a reference point in order to pull it off," Ranma says.

"It can be done, but we should have more than one option to choose from."

"Agreed. You two can assist Mr. Spock and Scotty in this endeavor. In the meantime we should send someone over to the Romulan ship to retrieve that data."

"I'll go," Ranma says.

"No, I rather have you here."

"Then I know who is the SECOND best pilot on the ship, one who would be perfect for this mission."

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

A short time later…

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Sulu says, as he boards The Archimedes, which was one of many shuttles belonging to the Enterprise. The shuttle was to go to the Romulan ship, since transporting over would be a hazardous thing to do at the moment.

"Hey, no problem," Ranma says with a grin, as he hands Sulu his space helmet.

"So, is Usagi coming to help me decipher Romulan script?"

"No, because she's need for other things. You have another person helping you out on that matter."

As if on cue, a mocha-skinned woman enters the docking bay, already suited up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chandris," says the beautiful woman, as she shook Sulu's hand. "I guess we're to be partners."

Sulu looks at Ranma, and then back at Chandris.

"I guess we are," Sulu says with a smile.

Initially, the mission to retrieve data from the Romulan ship went off without a hitch. However, Scotty's fears were realized when the intensity of the warped field changed.

"Sir, we have to do something," Ranma says with concern, as he tried to use the tractor beam to stabilize the integrity of Sulu's shuttle, as it attempted to return to the Enterprise after retrieving the data. "There is NO way that The Archimedes will survive at this rate!"

"Scotty?" Kirk says.

"I'll attempt to use the transporters, but it's a long shot that they'll work," Scotty says.

"Sir, I think I can help," Ranma says. "I might…have a trick that could be proven useful."

"Then, by all means," Kirk says.

A few minutes later in the Transporter Bay…

"I'm attempting to beam them to the ship, but their patterns seem to have faded out," Scotty says.

Ranma immediately opens a side panel, and examines the circuitry.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver from pocket space. "I got remember those lessons Doc taught me and Usagi."

The Sonic Screwdriver was a hand-held tool—created by the enigmatic "Time Lords"—that has multiple functions, based upon the user skill-set and disposition. So Ranma, for example, would not know how to use the tool nearly as well as a person who was much more seasoned at its use. And a complete novice would only be able to use the instrument to merely open or close locks. It uses sonic waves to perform the desired effect, ranging from a remote screwdriver to a welding tool. Incidentally, there are a number of things that are immune to the device. Luckily, rearranging power couplings wasn't one of them.

SSSSTSTSTTSTTSSTSTS…

"Mr. Scott, I'm rearranging the power couplings for maximum efficiency," Ranma says, as beads of sweat fell from his brow. "But I don't know how long this 'fix' is going to last."

"We only need but a wee bit more juice," Scotty says, as he reconfigured the transporter panel. "I'm boosting the signal…now."

BRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

As a body materializes unto the transporter pad, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Lil' Usagi enter the room.

"Scotty?"

"We're getting something," Scotty replied.

Lil' Usagi turns to Ranma, who was still manually reconfiguring the power couplings.

"You need help, Ranma?" Lil' Usagi asked.

"No, I'm fine."

ZEERRRK!

"And, I'm done."

"Scotty?" Kirk asked.

"That definitely helped," Scotty said. "Whatever I locked on, it is materializing…"

Everyone turns to see Sulu materializing, as Ranma puts his tool back into his pocket. Or, should it be…a much older Sulu—dressed in primitive outfit of a barbarian nature.

"Mr. Sulu?"

Old Sulu turns around, bewildered by what he has seen. Then, he sees Kirk and the others.

"Who are you?" Old Sulu demanded, as he pulls out his sword.

"Mr. Sulu, calm down-" Dr. McCoy says.

Suddenly, Old Sulu charges forward.

"Sulu-kun, wait!" Lil' Usagi said, as she stood in front of Old Sulu's path.

"Huh?" Sulu said, as he stops abruptly.

"You better stop, or…or…I'll hit you!"

"I don't know who you are, kid, but I bet you can't."

"Can, too!"

"Okay, then try."

Usagi charged forward, only to be held off with Old Sulu placing his hand on her head. Usagi, in turn, starts swinging wildly.

"Let me go, you big bully!"

Old Sulu merely laughs.

"Should we…do something?" McCoy asked.

"And lose this entertainment value?" Kirk chuckles.

Lil' Usagi huffed and puffs.

"Okay, now you made me mad!" Lil' Usagi said, as she takes out Mars, her Master Rune sword. However, due to her present condition…

CLUNK!

"Errrg!" Lil' Usagi said, as she tried to lift the blade.

"Um, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"No, I can…do this-"

CLUNK!

Lil' Usagi fell over.

"Owie…"

At this point, Old Sulu was laughing hysterically.

"Sulu?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, I must be home, if this girl is who I think it is," Sulu said. "But…"

"But what?"

Old Sulu smacked himself on forehead.

"Damn me for forgetting HER," Old Sulu said.

"Who, Mister Sulu?" Spock said.

"My daughter, Alana."

"'Daughter'?" everyone said in disbelief.

"Sir, I believe there is a secondary pattern, Captain," Spock says.

"Confirmed," Scotty says. "But this spatial distortion we are trapped in is mucking things up."

Then, a beautiful, biracial girl—also dressed like a primitive barbarian—appears. However, her pattern seemed to be incomplete.

Kirk turns to Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"I've done all I can, but I suggest that we save her pattern in the transporter buffer for now."

"Scotty?"

"It's the only way we can save her."

"Do it."

Scotty places Alanna's pattern into the buffer.

"Alana-!" Old Sulu cried out.

"Mr. Sulu, it's only a temporary thing," Kirk says.

"Yeah, buddy," Ranma said. "We'll get through this."

"Of…course," Old Sulu says, as regained his composure.

"Um, help?" Lil' Usagi said, as she tried to stand up.

Everyone in the room, save for Spock, laughs.

END FLASHBACK!

"Well, for what its worth, I…thank you for helping me on dealing with my personal crisis," Sulu said with a sigh.

"Don't, pal," Ranma said. "We'll get Alana back, even if it takes thirty years or more to do so."

"Thanks."

SSHHHHIP!

One of the newest addition to the Enterprise crew steps unto the Bridge. Kirk turns to see who it was, and smiles.

"Peter," Kirk said with a smile.

"Ensign KIRK, sir," said the young man. Like his uncle and father, Peter Kirk entered Starfleet Academy at a young age, and graduated at the top of his class upon his eighteenth birthday.

"Okay, Ensign Kirk," Kirk said warily. "What brings you to the Bridge?"

"I completed the exercises for my security team, and will be reporting to Security Chief Saotome for further duties."

"Oh?"

"Sir," Ranma said, as he turns around. "Ensign Kirk wanted to begin his training in 'Advanced Tactics', which will put him, if you recall, on the fast track towards command training."

"In other words, he's your latest student."

"Correct. After all, I am a certified instructor."

"Um, okay, as long as you are not too rough-"

"Captain-!" Peter whined.

"Captain, I'm tough, but I'm fair. I don't put ANYONE in a dangerous situation unless he or she is ready for the challenge. And until Ensign Kirk demonstrates his competency, he will be in training."

"Okay, then I approve."

"Well, with all due respect, Ensign Kirk nor I need your approval, other than as a third party evaluator."

Kirk raises an eyebrow.

"But, I will note your concern during this period."

"Thank, Chief," Kirk said. "I do appreciate it-"

"Captain, I getting a distress signal from the USS 'Copernicus'," Uhura said.

Kirk turns towards Spock.

"Spock?"

Spock immediately turns towards his scanners. A moment later…

"Confirmed," Spock said. "Unfortunately, the Copernicus—a research vessel—is in…the Klingon Neutral Zone."

"Damn," Kirk said. Ever since his nephew was assigned to the Enterprise as his first tour of duty, Kirk was worried that he might get hurt. He was, after all, a "red shirt"…

"Uhura, inform Starfleet that the Enterprise will retrieve the Copernicus from the KNZ, and go to 'Yellow Alert' status."

"Aye, sir," Uhura said, as she did as she was told.

"Spock, I need you to keep an eye out on our Klingon neighbors," Kirk said, as he glances towards his nephew. "The last thing I want is to give them an excuse to shoot at us."

"Understood, sir," Spock said, as he goes back to his station.

"Mister Sulu, plot a course to the Neutral Zone, best speed."

"Aye, sir."

"Peter-"

"Ensign Kirk, sir," Peter replied.

"ENSIGN Kirk, take your station at…Auxiliary Control."

"Yes, sir," Peter said with a smile, as he takes his post.

"Mister Saotome, have weapons and deflector shields at ready."

"Always, sir," Ranma replied.

"Sir, all decks report ready," Sexy Usagi replied. "Emergency networks will stand by."

"Let's just hope that they will not be needed, 'Ops'," Kirk said.

And with that, the Enterprise speeds off to the Neutral Zone…

A few hours later…

WHOOSH!

A Klingon photon torpedo barely misses the Enterprise dead-on, when the Federation starship returns fire with a concentrated dose of phaser fire.

CHOOOOOOOM-!

"Got 'em," Ranma said, as he penetrated both the offending Klingon ship's shields and hull plating cleanly.

"Usagi, full about," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Lil' Usagi said, as she quickly pulls the ship forward. She felt like crying, with all the pressure on her, but she refused to let that happen.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

The impulse engines roared, as the Enterprise tried to maintain structural integrity. As soon as the Enterprise entered the Klingon Neutral Zone, a squadron of Klingon ships was set on the Federation ship. How was anyone to know that the Klingons were engaging in fleet exercise near their side of the Klingon Neutral Zone? Nevertheless, the rescue of a Federation science vessel was a priority.

A second Klingon ship, which appeared off the Enterprise's starboard forward, discharged a volley of photon torpedoes.

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

"Incoming!" Ranma yells, as he quickly allocates the power to the shields to the forward section.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The Enterprise rocks, just as the first Klingon ship moves underneath the Enterprise, and let loose a single photon torpedo. Because Ranma adjusted the power allocation to deal with the second Klingon ship, the first Klingon ship's photon torpedo penetrates the hull of the saucer section.

BOOM!

Sparks fly everywhere, as nearly everyone is knocked out of their seats.

"Ahhh-!" Uhura said, as she fell out of her seat.

"Ah!" Lil' Usagi said, as she covered her face to avoid the sparkles.

Without Usagi paying attention, in an effort to cover her face to avoid the sparks, the Enterprise begins to careen out of the control.

"Ranma, stabilize!" Kirk yells.

"Got it!" Ranma growled, as he leans to the side towards Helm, and punches a few buttons. "Come on, babe, you can do it-!"

"Gravity control has been compromised," DeSalle yells.

"Re-routing back-ups to compensate," Peter said.

"We lost some decks, sir," Rand yells. "I am re-routing the bulk-heads to patch up the holes in the hull-!"

Where there were holes in the ship, Rand seals the torn sections away.

"I'm regaining control, sir," Ranma said, as the Enterprise stabilized its trajectory. He then notices that the two remaining Klingon ships, both badly damaged, were returning to their side of the Neutral Zone.

"Locking phasers on target," Ranma said, as he made his mark.

"Fire," Kirk said.

CHOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!

Just as the first Klingon ship was about to activate it's cloaking device, the Enterprise cuts through its neck.

BOOM!

It blows up spectacularly.

"Got 'em," Ranma said, as he quickly makes his adjustments at tactical. "Targeting second ship-"

CHOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!

The Enterprise hits its target. However, it's shields save them from total destruction, as it successfully activates its cloaking device.

"Damn," Ranma said, as he sits up. He then hears some crying. He turns towards the source.

"Usagi, it's okay," Ranma said. "You did go."

Teary-eyed, Lil' Usagi looks at her husband.

"You…you think so?" Lil' Usagi said with a sniff.

Ranma smiled.

"I KNOW so."

Meanwhile, Kirk hits the intercom button to Engineering.

"Scotty, status," Kirk asked.

"Aye, it could be worse, but I can give you more power if you needed," Scotty replied over the intercom.

"Understood."

Kirk then turns towards Spock.

"Spock, report."

Spock turns around towards Kirk.

"The last of the four Klingon ships that have attacked us is severely damaged, but is out of phaser range. It is in no shape to re-engage us any time soon."

"That's good to know."

"Sir, I'm…sorry for not being at my best," Lil' Usagi said. "Perhaps, I should be relieved of duty-?"

"No, I need you, especially with the loss of the starboard warp nacelle and other key systems. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Excellent work, Mister Saotome," Kirk said. "You know this ship very well."

"I should hope so," Ranma said. "I helped to build it, along with Usagi."

"That's good to know."

An hour later…

ZZZZZAAAAAAARRRRRKKKKK-!

"Pull me out, Janice," Sexy Usagi said, as Chief Yeoman Janice Rand pulls her friend from underneath the Bridge panels. Although Sexy Usagi was wearing a utility uniform, it did nothing to hide her sexy curves.

"Well?" Sexy Usagi said, as he wiped her delicate hands of grime and soot.

"Let's see," Rand said, as she performs a simulation of the sensors and helm control through the auxiliary control panel. The last thing anyone wants is accidents involving an inadvertent misstep…

Wrrrrrr…

"We have connectivity, though at eighty percent," Rand said.

"That's not good enough," Sexy Usagi said. "However, we can compensate."

Sexy Usagi presses down on a nearby intercom.

CHIRP!

"Usagi to Scotty," Usagi said.

BLIP!

"Scotty: here," came the reply. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to recalibrate the avionics and sensor grid to compensate for the loss of power control in Helm and the Sensor Control Panels."

"Lass, I'm swamped to my ears in repairs-"

"Please?" Sexy Usagi said with a sultry voice. "I'll be…grateful."

"Well…I'll have body take a look at your needs. But you owe me a bottle of Scotch, you know."

"Of course, Scotty," Sexy Usagi said. "Usagi: out."

CHIRP!

"That is SO wrong, Usagi," Rand said, as she shook her head.

"But effective."

Meanwhile…

"Doctor McCoy," Ranma said, as he walks into Sickbay, which was full of patients.

McCoy growls.

"Chief, can't you see that I'm busy?" McCoy said with annoyance. "I don't have time to treat your supposed wounds."

"Actually, I wanted to see if Ensign Kirk can return to duty," Ranma said. "Scotty needs as much help in getting this ship up and running."

"Fine," McCoy said, as he looks up. "Hey, Freemen!"

Ranma turns to look at Peter being treated by Ensign Freemen, a Medical Technician and Field Medic. It was no secret that Peter and Freemen was a couple, having met while attending Starfleet Academy. Although Ranma thinks dating women is the best thing in the world since slice bread, he had a live and let live attitude when it comes to following one's heart. And besides, how can he get indignant about same-sex coupling, when he is, technically speaking, trans-sexual?

Freemen, a sandy-blond haired man, who was on the thin side, turns around to look at the Chief Medical Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy?" Freeman asked.

"There are other patients you can tend to, Freeman."

Peter looks at McCoy, and then at Freeman.

"It's okay, Alex," Peter said, as he grabs his shirt while hopping off the bio-bed. He then turns towards Ranma.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm having Security assist Engineering in getting the primary systems back online," Ranma said. "How's your competency in 'Jury Rigging 101'?"

"I do have an Engineering Certificate."

"Good, then you're useful. Come."

As Ranma and Peter begin to leave Sickbay, Ranma turns towards McCoy.

"I'll have those from my staff who have Medical Certificates come here to assist, Doc," Ranma said.

"Not, just stay out way…so THEY can do something about this ship," McCoy said.

"Will do."

After Ranma and Peter leave Sickbay, Peter turns towards Ranma.

"How come Dr. McCoy is so…so…?"

"'Cranky'?" Ranma said.

"Yes."

"Well, I wouldn't put too much stock in it," Ranma replied. "Doctor McCoy has a lot of heart, and his primary concerns will always be his patient's livelihood."

"Oh."

Later…

"And so you have it, sir," Usagi said, as she presented her report to Kirk on the Bridge. "All systems, save for starboard warp nacelle, are fully operational. However, because we do not have a working nacelle, our optimal power generation is at 66.6 percent."

"Well, that's better than nothing I suppose," Kirk said. "Although, I do not like the limitations."

Kirk presses a button on his seat's armchair.

CHIRP!

"Scotty, we need as much speed as possible."

"I can give you warp four, and not a factor more," came the reply through the intercom.

"Understood. Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

"Mister Chekov, Mister Saotome: plot a course to the last known location of the Copernicus," Kirk said as he sits down in his seat. "Warp Factor 2."

"Aye, sir," Chekov and Ranma say in unison.

"Course laid, sir," Ranma said.

"Proceed," Kirk replied.

And with that, the Enterprise leaps into warp space.

Wrrrrrrrrr-BOOM!

Captain's Log: Supplemental. After traveling for several hours, the Enterprise will be arriving to the last known location of the USS "Copernicus". Why a science ship is illegally in the Neutral Zone is unknown at this time. What is known is that the Klingons could show up again, so time is of the essence. With that in mind, I am having Mister Spock prepare a mission team to investigate the situation.

"No, not HIM," Kirk said, as he gave the request manifest back to Mister Spock. "Take Freemen instead."

Spock looks at the checked list. He then turns to look at Kirk.

"Captain, is it possible that you are being over-protective?" Spock asked.

"Yes," Ranma said, which caused Kirk to produce a glare behind Ranma's back.

"At any rate, he's not going."

Ranma turns around.

"Sir, need I remind you that interfering in Ensign Kirk's duties will not do any good? If I can't train him properly, I'll have to recommend that his training be discontinued. And I don't need to mention what impact a negative recommendation could have on his career prospects."

"Is that a threat, Chief?"

"No, it's not. My job is to prepare starship captains, and I take that job seriously…remember?"

Kirk sighs. He knew his own father would not have babied him, when he allowed Ranma to train HIM.

"Fine," Kirk said, as he takes back the data pad. "My nephew can go on the mission, but I want YOU to accompany him."

"Okay," Ranma said with a shrug.

"I just hope that nothing goes wrong…"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Soon, the Enterprise arrives at the last known location of the USS "Copernicus", which was apparently caught up in the gravitational orbit of a binary star system.

"Mister Sulu, status," Kirk said, as he straightens his tunic.

"We should be in range of the Copernicus in thirty minutes," Sulu said, as he looked through his viewer.

"Then slow to ¼ impulse."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk turns towards Mister Spock.

"Mister Spock?"

"There are no hostiles in the area," Spock said, as he looked at his sensor readings. He then stands up to face Kirk.

"I might add that we will need to terminate the Copernicus's distress beacon."

"Then that will be your first priority, then."

"Of course, Captain."

"Those stars," Uhura said. "They are…beautiful…"

"That's because you have the smaller, blue star—'Iago'—pulling matter from 'Leer', the larger, red star," Sexy Usagi said in a sultry voice. "The phenomenon just gives me…shivers, in a good way-"

Sexy Usagi notices the stares she was receiving.

"What? I AM trained in the Sciences, you know."

"God, she makes a boring subject 'hot'," Chekov said under his breath.

"Nevertheless, paired stars make an interesting scientific phenomenon," Spock said.

"That is all well and good, but we still have a rescue attempt to make," Kirk said. "Mister Chekov, locate the Copernicus."

"Aye, sir," Chekov said, as he searches for the Federation science ship. "Wait, I found it."

"On screen."

CHIRP!

On the main view screen was a graphic showing the positions of the two stars and the Copernicus.

"Odd," Sexy Usagi said, as she verifies Chekov's readings. "According to the astro-navigator system, the Copernicus present trajectory will take the ship straight into the jet stream between the two stars."

"And do we have enough power to use the tractor beams to pull it away?" Kirk said.

"Negative, sir. At least, not a ship that size."

"Spock, how long do we have before that ship burns up?"

"Checking," Spcok replied. He then turns back towards Kirk.

"Eighteen hours."

"Then who was the fool to put that ship on that trajectory?"

"Perhaps we should ask what circumstance required it?"

"Life signs?" Kirk asked, as he stares at the graphic.

"Checking…"

CHIRP!

"I'm afraid that there is interference that is preventing an accurate reading."

"Source?"

"Unknown without any verification on site."

Kirk then turns towards Uhura.

"Uhura, hail the Copernicus."

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied.

"Mister Sulu, take us in close to the Copernicus, so that we can match the trajectory while in transporter range."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk turns towards Uhura.

"Status?"

"Nothing, sir," Uhura replied.

"Keep trying."

Kirk then turns towards Spock.

"Spock, assemble your mission team, and prepare for transport."

"Aye, sir," Spock said, as he gets up.

Kirk gets up as well.

"What the devil are you doing out in the middle of the neutral zone?" Kirk asked himself.

Captain's Log, Stardate: 6429.2. The Enterprise has matched the trajectory of the Copernicus, and a mission team will be sent to investigate the reason for the Copernicus for being in the Klingon Neutral Zone. So far, we have not been able to determine the status of any life-signs aboard that ship. One thing is for certain: by the end of the day, the fires of Leer will destroy the Copernicus. With that in mind, the retrieval of possible survivors and the ship's logs will be paramount.

"So, you're going on the mission team, eh Janice?" Ranma said, as he, DeSalle and Rand waited for the rest of the mission team to arrive.

"Well, I do need more field experience," Rand replied.

"I'm surprise that you are going, Chief," DeSalle asked.

"Well, I have to supervise Ensign Kirk for this mission," Ranma replied.

"Ah, a baby-sitting job for the Captain," DeSalle said with a grin.

"No, it's not. Kirk wants to get on the fast track towards achieving a command rank, and so I have to evaluate his performance.

"But the Captain wants to make sure that you keep an eye out on him, right?" Rand asked.

"Yeah, he insisted."

"So it IS a baby-sitting job," DeSalle said.

"Whatever-"

"-And I don't want you to play hero, Freeman," McCoy said, as he gives Ensign Freeman his medical Tricorder. "We have enough of those…RIGHT, CHIEF?"

"Somebody has to, Doc," Ranma replied with a grin.

McCoy grumbles, as he returns to Sickbay.

Just then, Spock arrives with Ensign Kirk.

"Now, you have to remember to pay attention to your environment at all times," Spock said, as he carries his suitcase filled with equipment.

"Mister Spock, please don't treat me like a child," Ensign Kirk said with a whine.

Just then, Kirk arrives.

"Peter-"

"ENSIGN Kirk, sir," Peter growled. "And I don't want to be treated like a child either. I am a valuable crew. And if you can't accept that, I'll have to ask for a transfer…along with my husband."

"'Husband'?" Kirk replied with a shocked expression.

"Yes, um, Ensign Freeman."

Kirk turns towards the medical technician, who was talking to the other mission team members.

"Oh."

"That is, if you marry us, sir."

Spock raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit…young for this sort of thing?" Kirk asked. "You just graduated from Starfleet Academy."

"But it is STILL my decision, sir."

"Huh. Look, we'll talk about this more AFTER the mission, okay? I need to…get used to this bit of news."

"Um, okay…sir."

"Go ahead with the others, Ensign," Spock said. "I will be with you all shortly."

"Aye, sir," Peter said, as he goes towards the transporter bay.

Kirk then turns towards Spock.

"Spock, am I the only one who didn't know that Peter, my nephew was…well…involved with someone?" Kirk asked.

"Well, Mister Scott is too busy to pay attention to the various romances that exist on this ship, including the one between your nephew and Ensign Freeman," Spock said dryly.

"Ah, I see. I got to start interacting with the crew more…"

Soon, the mission team arrives.

"Thirty-seconds until optimal transporter range, Scotty-kun," Lil' Usagi said, as she looked at her sensors. "However, I am detecting heavy shielding in key sections of the Copernicus."

"Strange," Scotty said.

"What is?" Kirk asked, as he and Spock enter the transporter room.

"This internal shielding system," Scotty said. "Based upon the strength of the shields, it appears as if something was being contained."

"Will that effect transport?" Kirk asked.

"It shouldn't."

Spcok goes over the sensor data.

"Then we should beam at this point…here," Spock said. "Where the field is at its weakest."

"Agreed," Scotty replied.

CHIRP!

"We're in range," Lil' Usagi said.

"It's about time, too-" Ranma began to say. And then-

GLOMP!

"Be careful, Ranma-kun," Lil' Usagi replied, as she hugs Ranma fiercely.

"Not…too…tight…!"

"I believe that it is time to leave," Spock said.

"I believe you are correct, Mister Spock," Kirk replied. I believe you are correct…"

A short time later…

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG…

The mission party arrives near engineering's auxiliary control station.

"Well, we're in one piece," Ranma said. Ranma was already familiar with the concept of converting himself into a stream of energy, thanks to the "Instant Transmission Technique". However, he still didn't trust the transporters to not fail…

Spock turns towards his team.

"Rand and DeSalle: find and disable the distress beacon," Spock said. "Saotome and Freeman: search for survivors. Mister Kirk, you're with me."

"Aye, sir," said the assembled group.

"Why do I need to go with him?" Peter whispered quietly towards Ranma.

"The mission leader, within the context of a hostile environment, is always protected, Ensign," Ranma said.

"Oh, okay," said Peter with a sigh of relief. "That makes sense…"

"Mister Spock, what are the wavy, swirl things?" DeSalle asked, as he used his use the scanners of his Tricorder.

"They look like…pixie dust," Rand said.

"'Wavicles'," Ranma said.

"Come again?" Peter said.

"'Wavicles' is energy that has the characteristics of particles and waves."

"Can't make up its mind as to what it wants to be?" DeSalle said, as he reaches out to grab the floating sparkles.

"Wavicles do not have minds, Mister DeSalle-"

ZAP!

"Hey!"

"Ha, ha!" Ranma laughed.

"That's not funny, you know," DeSalle said, as he clutched his left hand.

"It's still funny to ME, DeSalle."

Spock sighs, as he motions Freeman to treat the slight redness in DeSalle's left hand.

"This won't take long, sir," Freeman said, as he treated DeSalle's wound.

"I do not need to stress the desire for caution?" Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, I can't locate the wavicles in Mister DeSalle's body," Freeman said.

"As I thought much," Spock said. "We'll need to a de-magnetizer to extract the wavicles-"

"Sir, I can't get access to the Bridge," Rand said.

"The doors have been welded shut," Peter said, as he examines the scorched markings.

Spock flips open his communicator.

CHIRP!

"Captain, have you've been monitoring the situation?" Spock asked.

On the Bridge of the Enterprise…

"We have, Mister Spock," Kirk replied.

"Then we will need access to the 'Code 9' protocols."

Lil' Usagi sharply turns towards Kirk.

'Code 9?' Lil' Usagi thought alarmingly.

"Understood," Kirk said, as he turns around to produce a special data card. "Uhura, I need a 'Code 9' authorization."

"Yes, sir," Uhura said nervously.

"Spock, in the mean time, I want you to improvise. Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

Back on the Copernicus…

"You heard the Captain," Spock said. "We need to get access to the Bridge of this ship."

"Sir, I know just how," Ranma said.

"Oh?"

WHAM!

Ranma kicks out the panel, and scans the Bridge of the Copernicus, phaser pistol drawn. He then signals Kirk to cover the rest of the area with his phaser rifle. A moment later…

"All clear, sir," Peter said.

"Same," Ranma said, as he relaxes a bit. "Mister Spock, it's safe."

Spock and the rest of the mission team climb out of the hatchway, bypassing the normal means of arrival. He then glances over towards the center seat.

"And, apparently, we know what has happened to at least one member of the crew," Spock said, as he shines his flashlight on a prone body that was obviously dead.

"I got a bad feeling about this," DeSalle said.

"You always DO, DeSalle," Ranma replied.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Once again, in celebration of the upcoming "Star Trek" film, here is a homage "mash-up" of one of the television spot, and the would-be plot of Saffron getting revenge on Ranma, by going back in time to change the past…**

**

* * *

**

**Soun [speaking to Ranma, who is tending to his bloody nose]: You can settle down to a life as a "brawler"…**

**(Scene: Ranma getting into a fight at "Ucchan's" with Kuno, who has the upper hand.)**

**Soun: I dare you to do better.**

**(Scene: Dr. Tofu Ono tending to Ranma's nose.)**

**Tofu: Tofu Ono.**

**Ranma: Ranma Saotome.**

**(Scene: Various actions scenes, including Ranma almost getting eaten by the Eight-Headed Orochi at Ryugenzawa.)**

**Akane: I'm impressed.**

**Ranma: I know. I like that you FINALLY appreciate me.**

**Akane: Why you arrogant JERK-!**

**(Scene: The Phoenix Folk and the "new" Nerima Wrecking Crew tangle over Jusendo, with Shampoo being knocked over the side of the mountain.)**

**Ranma [while going after the Chinese Amazon]: Shampoo-!**

**Shampoo [apparently happy for being rescued]: Ranma saves Shampoo!**

**Mousse [angry]: How dare you touch Shampoo, Saotome!**

**Akane [Angry]: How dare you touch Shampoo, Ranma!**

**(Scene: Ranma prepares to confront Saffron.)**

**Soun: Good luck, Ranma, and make your father proud.**

**Ranma: You got it.**

**

* * *

**

**And so it goes. Hopefully, the hype surrounding the film will not be overblown. At any rate, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We're still working on increasing power efficiency, sir," Usagi said, as she handed Kirk the latest update. Due to the fact that the Enterprise and the Copernicus were in the Klingon Neutal Zone, Usagi, with Kirk's authorization, had implemented an emergency crew rotation plan that will speed up the repairs of the Enterprise. Hopefully, the ship will have enough power to then tow the Copernicus back into Federation space if needed.

"Scotty is complaining about the double-shifts, but I am having all crew people who are technically proficient give engineering a hand. In the mean time, I am having non-essential crew people fill-in as an auxiliary contingent."

"Good," Kirk replied. "Question: what if we encounter a Klingon ship during this time?"

"Sir, you still have your command staff, after all."

"Of course."

Pause.

"By the way, how are you holding up?"

"As fine as I can, considering that I've been switching back and forth between little me and, er, big me."

Kirk nods his head. Even he noticed Usagi's sexy form. However, being an experienced ladies' man has taught him restraint.

"You don't seem to be either, at the moment."

"Actually, I figured out a 'middle ground'," Usagi said, as she takes out her 100-yen coin from underneath her uniform. "I'm trying to maintain a 'happy medium' by slowly absorbing ambient life energy from all around me."

"Like a vampire?" Kirk said with concern.

"No, sir. More like a solar panel. I take just enough energy to stabilize my body."

"Okay, but the moment ANYTHING happens to you-"

"Of course, sir. I will go to Dr. McCoy for the first sign of trouble."

"Thank you, commander," Kirk said.

Pause.

"By the way, your, er-um, 'Sexy Form' is a sight for sore eyes," Kirk said with a grin.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi replied. "Chuck it up to coming from good breeding stock."

"I see…"

Meanwhile…

Rand looks at the position of the body and his hands on the console…

"It looks like the captain sent the distress signal as his last act," Rand said.

"Clearly," Spock replied.

"What are we going to do?" DeSalle said hysterically.

Ranma turns towards DeSalle.

"Vincent, calm down," Ranma said.

"'Calm DOWN'?" DeSalle said. "How can you SAY that-?"

"Mister DeSalle, at ease," Spock said, as he kept his composure. Then again, it wasn't that hard for a Vulcan to do.

"Y-yes, sir," DeSalle replied.

Spock then turns towards Ensign Freeman.

"Ensign, please scan the captain's 'condition'," Spock said.

"Um, he's dead, sir," Freeman replied.

"That is apparent. However, how this man died is something to consider."

"Oh, of course, sir," Freeman said, as he begins his scans of the corpse.

"I bet you've never seen something like this, sir," Peter said, as he turns Ranma.

"Unfortunately, if these wounds are correct, I might have," Ranma said.

"Well, I bet that this is the worse death scene you've seen, Mister Saotome," Peter said.

"No, I've seen worse," Ranma said, as he examines the charged console panel. "In my considerable experience, dissolving into a primordial 'stew' is far worse a death, than merely dying from what killed the captain of this ship."

Peter nods his head, as he examines the helm control panel.

"Phaser burns," Peter said.

"Clearly."

"It's the same all over the Bridge," Rand said, as she scans the area with her flashlight.

"Sir, we would need to go back to the auxiliary section, if we are to get to those logs and files-"

"Sir, I am detecting no blood in this man," Freeman said, as he read the results of his scans. However, I am detecting traces of…plasmacytes in his body."

"Damn," Ranma said.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"Sir, what is to be concerned about?" DeSalle said.

"'Plasmacytes' are spores that become larvae for the Regulan 'blood worm'."

"Blood worms?" Rand exclaims.

"Excuse me, but what are these 'blood worms'?" Peter asked.

Before anyone can respond-

CRASH!

A pale man dressed as a science officer burst through another grating.

"Freeze!" Ranma said, as he raises his phaser towards the man. He may not like weapons, but he was not about to be infected with a contagious disease.

Peter and DeSalle follows suit.

"You're too late," the man said, as he stumbled towards the group. "Everyone…is…dead…DEAD-!"

Meanwhile…

"Sir," Chekov said, as he looks at the incoming data through his science station's sensor reader.

Kirk goes up to Chekov.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

"I'm detecting some sort of bio-mass aboard the Copernicus," Chekov said. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to get a lock on it, due to the cosmic interference in this system.

Kirk looks at the video monitor, as a cut-away diagram pops up on screen. Sure enough, there was movement roaming about the ship…

"Uhura, patch me to mission team, please," Kirk said, as he stood up.

"Yes, sir," Uhura replied, as her fingers danced about her station. "Enterprise to mission team."

Meanwhile, aboard the bridge of the Copernicus, DeSalle was trying to comfort the agitated crewman, while Freeman tries to tend to the crewman's wounds.

"Spock here," Spock replied, after he flips up his communicator.

"We're detecting a bio-mass moving in your general area," Kirk said over the communiqué.

"See?" said the man, as he yells at Spock. "You're next-"

SSSSSSSSSS!

Freeman injects him with a dose of "cortisone".

"What are you doing?" the crewmember yelled.

"Crewman, you need to relax," Freeman said. "Otherwise I can't treat you-"

"Don't you see? It's too late! It's too late-!"

The crewman snatches Peter's phaser from its holster.

"Hey-!" Peter yells.

"I'm not going to die like the others!" the crewman yells, as he discharges the weapon…on himself.

SKKRRRREEEEE-!

"AHHHHHHHH-!"

"No!" Peter yells, as Ranma pulls him away. Ranma then turns towards the others, who were horrified at seeing a man disintegrate right before their eyes.

"Everyone, get down-!" Ranma tried to say, before-

BOOSH!

The crewmember's body explodes, as the plasmacytes fans out towards the rest of the bridge area. Everyone, including Ranma, gets exposed to them, as the plasmacytes embed themselves within their bodies.

"Damn it," Ranma said.

"Mission team, what happened?" Kirk yelled frantically over the communiqué. "Report!"

"Captain, it appears that the mission team has been infected by plasmacytes," Spock said. "I advise that the Copernicus should be quarantined until further notice."

Nothing.

"Please acknowledge, Enterprise."

"We acknowledge, mission team," Kirk said. He was deeply angry about what had happened to those he cared about…

"Please stand-by. Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

Kirk turns towards Usagi, Dr. McCoy and Scotty, all of whom were on the bridge of the Enterprise when the tragedy occurred.

"I need some answers," Kirk said.

"The transporters are out of the question," Scotty said. "Plasmacytes in their natural state are essentially 'wavacles'. I doubt that we have the sophistication to have a competent filtering system."

"What about putting them in a containment field?"

"We don't have the power requirements to erect the number of fields needed to safely contain them."

Kirk then turns towards Dr. McCoy.

"Bones-"

"I'm sorry, Jim," McCoy said, as he shakes his head. "There IS no cure. Even if I put them in suspended animation, the plasmacytes will continue to grow towards the larvae state."

Pause.

"But, I'll get started right away on finding a cure, or, at least something that will keep the plasmacytes in their dormant state."

Sighing, Kirk turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi, PLEASE give me some good news."

Usagi looks at the screen, where the Copernicus was still heading towards the jet stream…

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns towards Kirk. Usagi was obviously on the verge of being distraught over what had just took place.

"I cannot 'magically' make the plasmacytes go away easily, if that is what you are implying. They exist in a multi-state that would make it difficult to remove them from the body successfully."

"But don't you have a 'Moon Healing Rod' or something?" McCoy asked.

"Again, the plasmacytes won't go away by magic EASILY. However, that doesn't mean nothing cannot be done."

"So there is a chance after all."

"As Ranma would say, 'As long as you're alive, you have chance'. I plan on listening to that bit of wisdom."

"Agreed. Do what you can to help Dr. McCoy and Mister Scott on rectifying this situation-"

"Keptin," Chekov said, as he looks over from his sensor reading.

"What is it?" Kirk said tiredly, as he turns towards Chekov.

"Long range sensors indicate that a Klingon ship will be in range in a few hours."

"They seem to be taking their time," McCoy said.

"Most likely they know of our status, somewhat," Scotty replied. "Otherwise, they would be using their cloaking tech."

"Then we better not waste any more time," Kirk said. He then turns towards Uhura.

"Uhura, patch me back to the mission team, so that I can update them on our situation…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Kirk takes the time to explain the situation to the mission team.

"…Which is why we need to know why the Copernicus would violate a high-level advisory," Kirk said. "Those who are at the command level know the implications of this situation."

Ranma sighs. He hated situations where the risks can result in a situation that he and no sane person would want to face.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock said. "We will find those logs and library data."

"I know you will, Spock," Kirk said. "Hopefully, before it is too late. Enterprise: out."

CHIRP!

DeSalle turns towards Spock.

"What does Captain Kirk mean by all that?" DeSalle asked.

"The answer to your inquiry is of a need to know basis, and such information is for the viewing of those of command level clearance," Spock replied.

"Damnmit, Mister Spock, my life it at stake-"

"Vincent? Shut up," Ranma said. "ALL of our lives are at stake, and when the time comes, you will know EXACTLY what Captain Kirk is talking about."

DeSalle growls, but says nothing.

"Besides, we need to find those modules," Rand interjects. "I could use your help, DeSalle."

"Find," DeSalle grumbled, as he heads for the nearest passageway with Rand. "At least I can die doing SOMETHING."

"It's all my fault," Freeman said, as Peter comforts him. "I should have used standard procedures when treating an agitated patient."

"Yeah, it is," Ranma said.

"Sir, that's not fair!" Peter said, as he turns to face Ranma.

"No, it's not. But what's worse is the self-pity I am seeing right now."

"I don't understand, sir," Freeman asked.

"What Mister Saotome is saying is that we need to pull ourselves, so we can complete this mission," Spock said. "In his special way, of course."

"I…understand, sir," Freeman said. "But…what should we do now?"

"If there was a ship board contagion, what would the most logical next step?"

Freeman thinks for a moment…

"Sickbay!" Freeman exclaims.

"Excellent, Mister Freeman," Spock said, as he turns around to face Ranma and Peter. "While Mister Freeman and I go to Sickbay and examining their medical information, I want you two to search for other possible survivors. And since there is that anomaly wondering about the ship, keep all channels open."

"Aye, sir," Ranma said, as he turns towards Peter. He then slaps the nephew of Captain Kirk on the right shoulder.

"Let's go, partner," Ranma said with a smile. "We be fighting dragons this night."

"Er, yes, sir," Peter said, as he takes one last glance at the love of his life, before following Ranma towards the exit hatch.

Meanwhile…

"…I tell ya, the main energizers are barely holding together," said Scotty, as he, Uhura and Chekov enter the Main Conference Room, which was serving as the operations station.

Usagi looks up from her data scanning.

"I thought Sulu was working with you on that?" Usagi asked.

"He is, but the damage to them is very extensive, lass," Scotty said. "So much so that we might as well be using 'duct tape' to patch things up."

"I keep that in mind."

"Well keep in mind that the crew took a beating as well. We're working around the clock as is, while you're just sitting comfortably HERE."

"Now, be fair, Scotty," Uhura said. "Usagi IS working on multiple projects."

"Well, the crew is working on multiple shifts, so THAT doesn't quite wash for me," Scotty said.

"I hope ve can get some sleep, SOON," Chekov said.

"Sleep," Scotty said. "There's no such THING, just like 'Sparkle Dancers'."

"Vhat are 'Sparkle Dancers'?"

"A kind of space butterfly," Uhura said.

"Really?"

"Really. They say that if you see one circling your ship, then it's a sign of good luck."

"Ah," Chekov said.

"Well, if any of you see one, let me know, 'cuz I want ta know what ya drinking," Scotty said with a grin.

"We can drink and sleep LATER," Usagi said, as he hands Scotty some technical data. "This should help with the energizer generator problem."

Scotty takes a look at the data.

"This is some radical stuff, lass," Scotty said.

"These are radical times, my friend. And besides, I helped to build this ship, remember? So I know what the Enterprise is capable of doing," Usagi said.

"Duly noted."

Just then, Kirk and McCoy enter the Conference Room. Everyone rises to his or her feet.

"At ease," Kirk said. "And please, have a seat."

"Sir, we've confirmed that the Copernicus did indeed come from the Regula System," Chekov said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kirk said with a sigh. "I just received confirmation from Starfleet Command, thanks to the 'Code-9' protocol."

Kirk turns towards McCoy for moral support; McCoy nodded his response.

"Here is the response I just received. On screen."

CHIRP!

A senior officer appears on screen.

"Captain Kirk, we have received your report, and have confirmed your findings," the man said. "Upon receiving this transmission, you are to implement a 'Code-9' procedure without delay or exception."

Usagi looks down slightly, and shakes her head.

"Jim, I wish that there is another way. You and your crew have my most sincere regrets. Admiral Corrigan: out."

CHIRP!

"Vhat is a 'Code-9' procedure, sir?" Chekov asked.

"It means that Starfleet has ordered up to destroy the Copernicus," Usagi said.

"What?" Uhura yells, as she and the other senior officers rise from their collective seats.

"Usagi is correct," Scotty said.

"You knew that this was a possibility?"

"Aye, lass," Scotty replied. "All personnel with command training has to know Starfleet procedures and protocols after attending command training, including THIS one."

"Sir, it's not fair!" Chekov complained.

"It's not, Lieutenant, but it is standard procedures-"

"Forget standard procedures!" Uhura shouted.

"Lieutenant, plasmacytes are contagious," McCoy said. "There is no cure, and we would be doing the mission team a favor in…ending their suffering quickly-"

"Doctor, those people our are fellow crewmates and our friends-"

"Nyota, enough," Usagi said, with noticeable steel in her voice. "There is a reason for these protocols, which serve to prevent entire species of sentient beings from dying out."

"But Ranma-"

"Would not do any thing different."

"That's pretty cold-blooded, Usagi. I thought you care for him."

"I also care about Spock, as well, as WE ALL ARE. But we're Starfleet, and we have to consider every option in a case like this."

"Which brings me up to this next point," Kirk said, as he turns towards Chekov. "Mister Chekov, prepare to move the ship out of the blast radius. I want the weapons system to be ready for…use."

Kirk then turns towards Scotty.

"I want all available power to the deflector grid."

Kirk then turns towards Uhura.

"Once Mister Spock have sent back the data, I want you to prepare both a final mission briefing…and any last statement or messages the mission team might want to have delivered to the appropriate people."

Kirk then scans the room.

"Once all these steps have been completed, I will be the one to initiate the Code-9 procedure."

"Captain, you don't have to do this," Scotty said. "The Copernicus is going to be destroyed anyway."

"Starfleet Command requires a visual confirmation. Once that is done, I will resign my commission, and turn over command of the ship over to Usagi, since she is the designated 'Second Officer'."

All eyes turn towards Usagi.

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied. "But I do want to point out that we still have time to find a solution to our situation."

"Usagi, how?" McCoy said. "I'm all out of miracles."

"Maybe, but I think I figured out a way to use the transporters to filter out the plasmacytes."

"You have?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said. "Plasmasites are similar to wavacles, in that, at the base state, they have two states."

"That is correct."

"During my travels, I came across 'phasing technology' that essentially uses the same principles that govern the wavacles."

"And?"

"The technology works. However-"

"I KNEW it," McCoy throws up his hands in frustration.

"I will have to use a sample of plasmasites in order to test my theory."

"But that would break the quarantine."

"Doctor, I'm not the only one who is familiar with phasing technology."

"Ranma," Uhura said with a smile.

"Of course," Kirk said, excitedly. "He could test your hypothesis on site, since he and the others are already infected."

"Exactly, Captain."

"Good. For now, we'll proceed as is, and hope that we do not implement the final solution."

Meanwhile…

"So, you've been around for a long time, sir?" Peter said, as he and Ranma continued to check the other parts of the ship for possible survivors. Conditions were preventing a simple sensor scan from taking place.

"Yep," Ranma said, as he scans yet another crew quarters. "I was first aboard this ship as a civilian contractor, back when the Enterprise was being constructed. Later, I would get my official commission as a 'warrant officer' under Captain Robert April, and then later become an officer—after attending Starfleet Academy—under Captain Christopher Pike."

"I heard that you had resigned your commission to fight in the Shadow War. Otherwise, you would have been captain of the Enterprise instead of my uncle."

"Well, we make the choices that we make," Ranma said. "Besides, it wouldn't want it any other way-"

BLIP-BLIP!

Ranma takes out his communicator.

"Ranma: here. Go ahead."

"We can't seem to get access to the ship's core data from auxiliary," Rand said over the communique. "DeSalle thinks there has been some damage to the network lines."

"Have you tried tap into the line by remote?"

"The wireless system has been deactivated or damaged. I can't tell from our position."

"Understood. We'll head over to the central core to see about reactivating the system. Ranma: out."

"Sir?" Peter asked.

Ranma turns to face the young ensign.

"We got to go to the core and do a 'patch', so that Rand and the others can FINALLY get access to the logs."

"You don't seem so enthusiastic, sir."

"With that 'bio-mass' roaming about, why should I? But, we got work to do."

"Of course, sir."

Meanwhile, Kirk contacts Spock over their situation.

"…So that is the plan," Kirk said. "You and Ranma will field test Usagi's theory, and, hopefully, something will come out of it."

"That might not be necessary," Spock said. "I believe Ensign Freeman and I have found the people who is both responsible for the blood worms being removed from Regula, and they insist that THEY have discovered a cure for plasmasites."

Spock glances over towards Freeman, who was tending to the injuries of a middle-aged couple.

"Sir," Freeman began to say, as he turns towards Spock. "There is NO sign of plasmasite activity in their bodies."

"I told you the truth on that, medic," the man said. "We just…ran into a bit of a snag, that's all."

"And your names again?" Spock asked. He wasn't expecting survivors here in Sickbay…

"Commander Blodgett, First Officer of the Copernicus," the man said.

"And my name is Dr. Jenna Yar," the blond woman said. "Sorry about all this…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Things go from bad to worse, as the bloodworms attack the mission team, while Captain Kargh pays the Enterprise a visit. See you then...**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 19**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah, we're here," Ranma said, as he shines his light at the hatch that lead to the central core of the ships computer system. He then turns towards Peter.

"Hold up your light…over here," Ranma said, as he kneels down to the deck before getting to work on the hatch.

"Okay, sir," Peter said, as he shines the light over Ranma. "How do you think we can get the remote systems up?"

"Most likely there is a connector problem," Ranma said, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver. "We need to do a 'patch'."

"What are using, sir?"

"This?" Ranma replied. "This is a 'sonic screwdriver'. It's a multi-purpose tool that uses vibration to manipulate matter."

"Where did you get it?"

"Picked up on Gallifrey as a part of my 'internship' to be a certified 'Temporal Warrior'."

"Oh. Huh?"

Ranma takes his sonic screwdriver to unscrew the hatch.

WEEEEE-!

CHUNK!

"Alright," Ranma said, as he moves the panel to the side. He takes his flashlight and looks inside…

"Yep," Ranma said, as he turns to look at Peter. "We definitely have our work cut out for us."

"How so?"

Before Ranma could respond, his communicator peeped.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Spock to Saotome," came the call.

"Hold that thought," Ranma said, as he flips open his communicator. "Ranma speaking, go ahead."

"What is your present status?" Spock replied over the communiqué.

"Sir, there is corrosive residue throughout the inner workings of the core area. It's going to take time to set up the link for remote retrieval."

"Understood. We have recently uncovered developments that could aid in our condition."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, we have found the last survivors of this ship, and one of them may have developed a cure for plasmacites."

"I understand," Ranma said, as he shakes his head. "I'll get those files if I have to rip out the core, and carry it on my back."

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary. Keep me appraise for any new development. Spock: out."

CHIRP!

"We definitely don't have a lot of time left," Peter said.

"We don't, which is why we'll have to transfer data directly from the core."

"I don't think we have the storage space on our Tricorders to hold all that information, since we won't be able to tell what file is what."

"Unless you have one of these," Ranma said, as he takes out what appeared to be a Federation Express credit card.

"A credit card?" Peter asked. Credit was the universal "currency" of the Federation, so this did not surprise Peter. For data retrieval purposes, however…

"Not a credit card, though it can serve in that capacity," Ranma said, as he holds up the card. "This is actually a disguised computer known as a Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive, or 'SELMA'. Only those with special clearance can have one of these. I earned my unit back when I was in the Fugitive Retrieval Program, when I used to work as a Federation Marshal."

"You were…a cop?"

"Yep, which makes during security work a cinch," Ranma said, as he places the card at the primary port that leads to the computer core. He then stands back.

"SELMA: priority override 'omega', voice activation."

CHIRP!

"READY," said a pleasant female voice.

"Where-?" Peter said.

"NINE-ZERO-ZERO-TWO-ZERO-FOUR-TWO-TWO-UMBRA," Ranma said with conviction.

"ACCEPTED."

Suddenly, a swirl of light appears, which promptly puts Peter on alert.

"Easy, Peter," Ranma said, as he attempts to put the security specialist at ease. "It's just the effect of a holographic image being generated."

The light solidifies to form the image an attractive, middle-aged, traditionally dressed Japanese woman. She appeared to be carrying a long object, wrapped in a thick cloth.

"Good evening, sir," SELMA said with a pleasant smile. "How may I help you?"

Meanwhile…

"Sir, that Klingon ship will be in range in ten minutes," Sulu said, as he checked his trajectory of the approaching vessel.

"Damn, I didn't need this," Kirk said, as he turns towards Uhura. "Uhura, red alert."

"Yes, sir," Uhura said, as she activates the red alert drill. "All hands: red alert! I repeat: red alert!"

The klaxons sounded, as the crew move to the designated "battle stations".

"Chekov, arm the weapon systems, and raise the shields," Kirk said.

"Sir, I need to remind you that we're at an optimal 80 percent for ship performance," Usagi said. "And that's because we were able to get the energizers functioning while shutting down non essential systems and decks."

"Better than nothing. Mister Sulu, keep us between the Copernicus and that Klingon ship."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied.

"Uhura, hail that ship," Kirk said.

"Sir, even though we were already attacked before?"

"We need stall them as much as possible, even in our condition."

"Affirmative, sir. Enterprise to Klingon ship, we are on a peaceful search and rescue operation. Please respond."

CHIRP!

On the view screen, there were two Klingons—one male and one female—and one of them was familiar to Kirk and crew.

"For a species dedicated to peace, the condition of your ship speaks otherwise," Kargh sneered.

"Kargh?" Kirk said.

"And your memory seems intact as well."

"What do you want? Obviously, you could have attacked us at any time."

"That is true, which why my government has sent me to investigate. So, tell, why would someone such as yourself would violate the protocols of the Neutral Zone? Is it because of the Regulan bloodworm ship that your sister ship is conducting?"

"You knew?"

"Of course we know, but we are not so foolish enough to violate an obvious quarantine."

"Then why didn't you destroy that ship?"

"We figured that sooner or later, a Federation ship would come to investigate this ship. But WE want to know why your sister ship is here in this part of space. Well, Kirk?"

Kirk turns towards Usagi, who rolled her hands silently to lead Kargh on.

"Kargh, at the moment, we have a mission team investigating the matter now," Kirk said coolly. "Once we have assessed the situation, we will file a report to our superiors. And then, upon final approval, I'm sure that our governments will meet to address this predicament."

"I see. Or, I can discharge my ship's weapon system, and speed up the process of acquiring information."

Kargh leans forward.

"So, what shall it be, Kirk?" Kargh said, as his female companion laughed.

Usagi leans over, and whispers.

"Captain, can I have a moment?" Usagi asked.

Kirk nods his head without turning his head.

"Kargh, please stand-by," Kirk said. "Uhura?"

CHIRP!

"Standing by, sir," Uhura said.

Kirk turns around to face Usagi.

"What is it, Usagi?" Kirk asked.

"We need more time," Usagi said.

"Obviously," Kirk replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Allow me to go visit Kargh as a bargaining chip," Usagi said. "That way, we can buy some more time."

"Out of the question," Kirk said. "I don't want to risk losing you, especially in YOUR condition. And besides, I need you to complete your research."

"Dr. McCoy is having Dr. M'Binga work with Technician Reilly to prepare the operation, and I have done all I can in getting the ship back of to 'ready' status."

"Then what can YOU do then?"

Usagi turns towards the view screen.

"I know certain…techniques that will allow us the time we need to save our people, but I need to be on Kargh's ship."

"You're not going to assassinate Kargh, are you?"

"Of course not, sir. What I am going to do is take advantage of Kargh's main weakness."

"And that is…?"

"Him being a male."

"?"

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Peter's eyes bulged, as he marveled how realistic the holographic image that SELMA produced was…

"Well, I need you to remotely upload this ship's core unit into one of your storage compartments," Ranma said. It still felt weird to him to have an image of his mother Nodoka as SELMA's shell. In fact, he originally thought to have the image of his late wife, Admiral Akane Tendo-Saotome, to be the shell. Ultimately, Ranma thought better of it because he didn't want to risk falling in love with a computer, simply because it looked like his late wife…

"Of course, sir," SLEMA replied. "However, from a preliminary scan of the network lines, there appear to be extensive corroding."

"So, we can't do the patch?" Peter asked.

"I will serve as that patch, Ensign Kirk."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"My files are routinely updated, Ensign Kirk."

"Oh."

"Alright, once I get the wiring set, begin the file transfer," Ranma said.

"Yes, sir," SELMA said. "I will have to deactivate my imaging system to increase the transfer rate."

"Sure," Ranma said. "Audio mode."

CHIRP!

The image of SLEMA disappears.

"Impressive," Peter said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he squats. He pulls the handle of his flashlight apart, loops a strap to form a band that connects both halves of the flashlight handle, and sticks the modified flashlight on his head. He then takes his sonic screwdriver, and begins the process of activating the remote connector.

WRRRRRRR…

SSSSSSSS-!

The LEDs in the panel lighted up.

"SELMA!"

"Connection has been made," SLEMA said. "Synchronization has commenced."

"Jackpot," Peter said with a smile.

"File transfer has commenced…"

"Well, the waiting has begun," Ranma said, as he turns to lean against the bulkhead.

Peter looks around before squatting.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Peter asked.

"Depends on how damaged the core is," Ranma said. "So, we got some time to shoot the breeze."

"Oh, okay."

Silence.

"So, can I ask you a question, sir?"

"Shoot."

"You went to the Academy to become a full officer, right?" Peter asked.

"Yep."

"Was the Enterprise your first assignment?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Has the Enterprise always been your assigned ship?"

"Yep. I mean, she's my 'baby', so to speak."

"Ah."

"And besides, I have had the same quarters since the beginning. Why would I give that up to some other jerk?"

"…"

"I'm kidding, Ensign," Ranma said with a broad smile. "You should relax, you know."

"Sorry, sir," Peter said. "It's just that this is my first assignment since graduating from the Academy, and I want to make my uncle proud."

"Trust me, the Captain is proud of you."

"But, if that's the case, why is he always looking over my shoulders?"

"You're his only family, Ensign. And trust me, if he wanted to, he could have pulled some strings to put you on starbase duty or something. So, trust me, the Captain has confidence in ya."

"No offense, but it is easy for you say that, sir."

"Really, now?"

"Yes. You seemed to work well with just about everyone, right away, I bet."

"Not necessarily. Like anybody, there's always a need to adjust to a new situation…"

FLASHBACK!

Ensigns Ranma Saotome and Ensign Usagi Tsukino-Saotome, fresh from Starfleet Academy, stood at attention, as Captain Christopher Pike addressed the new crew.

"And I want to make it very clear," Pike said, as he scans the room. "Just because SOME of you have had previous experience in Starfleet, that doesn't mean I will treat you as 'special'. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the new crew said.

Pike scans the new crew.

"Okay, then. Number One?"

"Number One" stepped forward to address the new crew.

"You will receive your copy of the duty roster and assignments within the hour. Dismiss."

"I bet Adrianna laughing at the turnabout of our positions," Ranma said, as the new crew began to mill about the staging area.

"Ranma, you're just being paranoid," Usagi said, as she rolled her neck. Adrianna prides herself on being professional."

"Well, I tell ya, laddie," Ensign Scott said, as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm just glad that I'm not the only 'old man' in this bunch."

"That's right, you joined Starfleet right away, huh?" Ranma said.

"Yep. And I only went to the Academy in order to get the chance to one day be a 'chief engineer'."

And you'll make a fine engineer at that, Scotty," Usagi said.

"Maybe, lass. I certainly want to get supervisory experience…"

The weeks of Ranma and Usagi's "new" assignment, which is ironic, since they had been assigned to the Enterprise once before attending Starfleet Academy. In their previous assignment, under Captain Robert April, the couple played different roles. Ranma was given the honor of being the Enterprise's Chief Engineer, even though he was a Warrant Officer, while Usagi had been assigned as "Chief Science Specialist"…which was ironic considering Usagi's reputation as being a bit flighty. Now, Ranma was on the "Security" track, while Usagi was on the "Medical and Life Science" track. However, both were rated for Bridge duty, which is why Ranma did double-duty as a "Relief Communications Officer", and why Usagi served as a "Relief Science Officer" (which allowed her to be rated for field duty, something that Pike could not ignore). Rumor has it that Pike was still affected by an incident on Rigel VII, when Pike and his landing party were caught up in a coup that resulted in the death of everyone, save for Pike himself, including a female yeoman whom Pike had developed feelings for. Since then, Pike has been resistant about allowing women to participating in landing party missions.

However, that would soon change, when the Enterprise, which was en route to the Vega Proxima System on a humanitarian assignment, received a mysterious message…

"Sir," Ranma said, as he focused the telemetry signaling system. "I'm definitely picking up a distress signal from the Talos Star Group, though…the signal structure is ancient by today's standards."

Pike turns towards his Science Officer.

"What do we know of the Talos system, Lt. Spock?" Pike said.

Spock punches up data on a nearby wall screen.

"According to our records, the SS 'Columbia' disappeared in that uncharted region eighteen years ago."

"Definitely take that long for a signal to reach Federation space," said the navigator Jose Tyler.

Spock waves his hand to change to image to a star chart.

"Talos has never been explored," Spock said. "An early survey has indicated that the system configuration is similar to the Sol Star System, including having a eleven planets."

"Go on," Pike said.

"The fourth planet has been designated as a 'Class-M' world, complete with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere."

"Earth-like," Number One said. "It may be possible that the crew of the Columbia did survive after all this time."

Pike muses for a moment…

"Ensign," Pike said, as he turns to face Ranma. "Is the signal an automatic beacon?"

Ranma double-checks his findings…

"Ensign?"

"Definitely a distress beacon, sir-wait1" Ranma replied, as he performed a systems check. "Sir, I'm receiving an active signal, audio only."

"Let's hear it," Pike said.

"This…is…the…crew…of…the…SS…Columbia-!" said a voice over the audio signal.

"Can you clean that up?" Pike asked.

"Sir, due to distance and spatial distortions coming from the Talos, this is as good as it will be."

"Our…signal…is…weak…equipment…is…failing…please…respond-"

SQWAK!

"Damn," Ranma said, as he double-checked his systems. "Signals down, and it is coming from the source."

"Not surprising considering how old the equipment must be," Tyler said.

"What are your orders, sir?" Number One asked. "We will loose some time from our scheduled rendezvous to our colony in Vega, but not by much."

Pike strokes his chin…

"Ensign, send a reply," Pike said. "Let the colony know that we are on our way, and to stand by for pick-up."

"Aye, sir," Ranma said, as he did as he was told.

"Mister Tyler, lay a course for the Talos Star Group."

"Aye, sir…"

"Ensign Saotome, address 'inter-craft'."

"All channels are open, sir."

"Attention all hands on deck," Pike began to say. "This is the Captain. The Enterprise will make detour to the Talos Star Group. Prepare for 'Warp Factor Seven'."

"All hands are standing by," Ranma said.

"Course laid, sir," Tyler said.

"Ready to go to 'Warp Factor Seven'," Number One said.

"Engage," Pike said.

And off the Enterprise goes. As the ship travels at warp speed, time and space shifts, allowing the Federation starship to travel to the Talos Star Group in a relatively short amount of time.

"Sir, we've parked in maximum orbital range," Tyler said.

Just then, Usagi steps onto the Bridge.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he turns around. "What are you doing up here?"

"I had to do the environmental impact preliminary report, silly," Usagi said, as she goes to confront Pike.

"Huh."

"Sir, here is the life science report you will need, if you want to authorized a landing party," Usagi said, as she presents her data to the captain. "Gravity is 0.9 of Earth's."

"Geological and atmospheric conditions report, here, sir," Spock said, as he presents his findings.

Pike scans the information briefly.

"So the planet is capable of supporting life," Pike said.

"Yes, though it appears that the surface shows signs of atomic weapons use," Spock said.

Pike looks up with a bit of a concern. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Ensign?"

"Life Sciences assure me that my findings are correct, sir," Usagi said.

"Sir, surface damage occurred long before the downing of the Columbia," Spock said.

"All the same, I do want to prepare for radioactive hotspots," Pike said.

"You will need someone experience in that field then, so I formerly request to accompany the mission team," Usagi said.

Pike looks at Usagi for a moment…

"Sir, sensors indicate crash debris in the lower continent," Tyler said.

"Sir?" Usagi asked.

"Fine, you will do, but stay close."

"Aye, sir," Usagi said with a smile.

"Number One, you have the Center Seat, and inform Engineering to have someone meet me in the Transporter Bay. Tyler, Spock, Saotome…and Tsukino, you're me."

"Aye, sir," said the named crew people in unison, as they filed to the turbolift.

"Well, it looks like we're going on a date, finally," Usagi said, as she entered the lift.

"Usagi, I doubt that going on a mission should be seen as a 'date'," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hey, I get what I can, lover," Usagi said, as she leans on her husband.

Ranma merely rolls his eyes.

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Ten minutes later, the assembled landing party was being "geared up" for the mission in the transporter bay preparation area.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she checked her phaser pistol, before putting it in the holster.

"You sure you can handle that?" Pike asked wearily.

"Sir, Usagi has the prerequisite score rating," Ranma said, has he puts on his mission jacket.

Pike grumbled, as he turns towards the transporter chief.

"Chief, we don't know what the situation is down on the planet surface, so I would like for us to beam down in area away from the crash site."

The transporter chief checks out his sensors…

"There is a canyon not to far the coordinates Mister Tyler gave me," the transporter chief said. "I can set you down there."

"Sir, we beam into a canyon, that would be a perfect set up for an ambush," Ranma interjects. He then looks over at the sensor readings.

"I would recommend that we beam down near the ridge area. That way, we can have the high ground."

"Agreed," Pike said. "Chief?"

The transporter chief recalculated his instruments.

"You are all set, sir."

"Good," Pike said, as he hops unto the transporter pad. "The sooner we check out the situation, the sooner we can resume our original mission."

Ranma growled, as he steps unto the transporter pad.

This caught Scotty's attention. Scotty was the engineering specialist that would be participating in the mission on Talos IV.

"What's the problem, laddie?" Scotty asked.

"I just don't like using the transporters…at all," Ranma said. "Breaking down a person into a form of energy…it's not natural."

"You're not going to chicken out, are ya?"

"NO, I'm not, Scotty. Otherwise, I would have gone into Security, you know."

"Alright," Pike said, as he positioned himself on the transporter pad. "Energize."

BRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG…

The next thing Ranma realized, they were on a ledge overlooking a valley.

"Is everyone okay?" Usagi said, as she took out her medical tricorder. "No dizziness or anything?"

"I'm fine myself," Tyler said, as he checks himself out.

"Equipment is fine," Scotty said.

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he un-slings his science tricorder from around his shoulder.

Pike turns towards Spock.

"What's the situation, Lieutenant?" Pike asked.

"That sound," Spock said, as he scans the area with it. "The harmonics is fascinating."

"Energy or ocular?" Scotty asked.

"Ocular," Spock said. He then points towards one direction.

"There," Spock said.

Ranma raises takes out his phaser pistol, and had it ready. Pike sees this.

"Relax, Ensign," Pike said.

"Just doing my job, sir," Ranma replied.

Ten yards away, the landing party came across a field of-

"Plants," Usagi said.

"Indeed," Spock said. "This is the source of the sound."

Pike reaches out, and grabs one of the leaves, muting the sound.

"Fascinating," Pike said.

"Indeed," Spock replied.

"Sir, we should head this way, if we want to reach the crash site," Tyler said, as he points to a winding path that lead into a valley.

"Alright," Pike replied, as he lets go leaf, causing the sound to increase. "Let's go…"

Eventually, the landing party found the crash site, but they also found something else…

"They're men!" said an old man, as several people started to appear. All of them were dressed in rags.

Usagi took a quick scan of the crowd. She wanted to make sure that they did not have any contagious disease.

"Well?" Ranma asked. He was barring his party from going into the area, as it was standard protocol.

"Clean," Usagi replied. "Well, of diseases, at any rate…"

Taking this as a good sign, Ranma moves out of the way.

"Sorry, sir," Ranma said. "Just wanted to make sure."

Pike growled a bit, but understood that Ranma was doing his job. He then steps up.

"My name is Captain Christopher Pike, of the United Star Ship 'Enterprise'."

"My name is Dr. Theodore Haskins, of the American Continent Institute," said the apparent leader.

"Is…is Earth alright?" said another old man.

"Yes," Pike said. "It's still there, and waiting for the return trip for home."

"And the time barrier has been broken, so we can return to Earth in no time-" Tyler said, as he suddenly stops talking.

All eyes turn towards an attractive blond, who was dressed in rags. Her blue eyes bored into the new arrivals…

"This is 'Vena'," Haskins said. "Her parents died shortly after we crashed on this world.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Pike said.

Vena goes up to the landing party, and looks at each and everyone of them…

"Most curious," Vena said. "Unique in every way…especially YOU TWO."

Vena had stopped in front of Usagi and Ranma.

"Well, I should hope so, humph!" Usagi said, with a slight indignation in her voice.

"And, I like to think of myself as being 'awesome'," Ranma said with a chuckle.

"And modest, too…"

Unknown to the landing party, the native inhabitants of Talos IV—called Talosians—were secretly observing them. They were androgynous, but had mastered the power of the mind to an art form. And as they continued their observations, the veins in their large heads flexed, as they telepathically communicated with each other.

'The leader of these new arrivals have qualities that will suit our purposes,' thought one of the aliens to the other. 'But these others would also prove to be capable of fulfilling our needs.'

'Then perhaps an experiment is in order?' thought another alien. 'After all, if our world is to be restored, then we need to find the right candidate to be our progenitor.'

'If I may be so bold, we should be careful about these three,' thought yet another alien, as the scans focused on Spock, Ranma and Usagi. 'Their minds seem strange. The…Vulcan is potentially telepathic, as are the humans. However, the male's mind is fractured, as if something else lives within a field a serenity, while the female's mind is…strange.'

'Show us, fellow companion,' said the leader of the Talosians.

Their viewing screen changes, until it becomes a split screen.

In Ranma's mind, there was a sea of white, while a kitten slept in some sort of cage. In Usagi's mind, there were clowns…lots and lots of SEXY clowns.

'Fascinating,' the leader of the Talosians thought.

'But this is just one of the myriad of layers that exist within their minds. Perhaps, a further inquiry will yield results?'

"We shall oblige your wishes," the other Talosians said, as they spoke aloud.

As the other Talosians leave, the leader looks at Ranma and Usagi.

"What lurks within your human shell?" the Talosian said.

Meanwhile, up top, while the landing party helps the crashed survivors get ready to pack for the trip to return home…

"Ah-Choo!" Ranma sneezed.

"What's a matter?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "I think someone is talking about me."

"That's just you being paranoid…as usual."

"Hey, I tend to attract trouble, you know."

"Well, I hope you're not right, considering what I just found…"

"Oh?" Pike said, as he goes over to Ranma and Usagi, with Vena in tow. "Something's up?"

"Not sure, except that everyone here, save for his or her attire, is fine," Usagi said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Sir, if you go by the baseline for a typical, healthy person, there should be SOME health deficiencies for those who 'rough it'."

"In other words…?"

"Sir, these people are WAY to healthy to be in this circumstance."

"The perhaps we can be of assistance?" said a voice.

Pike, Ranma and Usagi turn to see two of the Talosians standing in the middle of the encampment.

"Sir-" Ranma began, as he felt hostile intentions coming from them.

ZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

The Talosian sent out a massive feedback that renders the entire landing party unconscious.

"Ranma-!" Usagi called out, before she fell unconscious.

When that happened, the crash survivors disappeared, save for Vena. Vena turns towards the Talosians.

"That was NOT necessary," Vena said angrily. "Their willingness to help should have been more than enough to trust them."

"Only through proper experimentation can we be sure," the lead Talosian said. The Talosian then looks at an unconscious Ranma and Usagi.

"And these two will be a significant component in that regard."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made the Talosians a more significant threat, considering the fact that Ranma and Usagi are present. C&C are always welcomed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Years later…

The viewing record from Talos IV switches off, just as the signal from that forbidden world switches off.

"It appears that your benefactors have abandoned you three," said Commodore Mendez with a smirk.

Captain Kirk turns to face his three of his command staff.

"Well?" Kirk asked.

Spock glances over to his fellow defendants Ranma and Usagi, all of whom were dressed in their formal uniforms. The three of them were on trial for stealing the Enterprise (while it was in orbit over Starbase 11), kidnapping a senior line officer (Fleet Captain Christopher Pike), and violating the prohibition of having any involvement with the Talosians (punishable by death). All three had managed to pull off the crimes, until their loyalty towards Kirk—and their concern for his safety—put the kibosh to the so-called caper. However, in spite of Kirk's return to the Enterprise, the trio had used a jury-rig technique that prevents anyone but them from restoring control back to Kirk. For now, the ship continues its journey to the Talos Star Group.

"Our 'benefactors' recognize the need for a recess, Commodore," Spock said. "I believe that such an exercise will be necessary. If nothing else, the recess will give you and Commodore Mendez a chance to review the findings thus far."

"Agreed," Kirk said. He then turns towards Mendez.

"What say you, Commodore?"

"I second that motion," Mendez said. He then turn towards Fleet Captain Christopher Pike was a crippled invalid, due to exposure to the deadly delta radiation months before, thanks to a training exercise accident. Due to his act of heroism during the incident, Pike was never retired, and thus could serve as one of three members of a inquiry board, at Spock, Ranma and Usagi's trial.

"Captain Pike, what say you?"

Pike glances over towards his fellow inquiry board. Due to the fact that he could not move or speak, Pike was forced to rely upon an LED and beeping sound effect to communicate.

"BEEP!" Pike said.

"One for 'yes', two for 'no'," Kirk said.

"And Captain Pike said yes," Mendez said. "Motion carried."

Mendez picks up a stick, and taps a bell.

TING!

"The accuse will be confined to quarters until this hearing is resumed. Dismiss."

"All rise," said Yeoman Rand, as she stood up.

Everyone stand up. Dr. McCoy goes over to Pike, and then wheels the fleet captain out of the conference room. Then, the defendants were escorted to confinement by armed security guards. When everyone, save for Kirk and Mendez, had left the room, Kirk turns towards Mendez.

"Commodore, I hope that Starfleet Command knows what is doing," Kirk said. "Already, this trial has caught the attention of the Federation Council and the Interstellar Alliance Council. In fact, as to the Interstellar Alliance, rumor has it that Jurai and Minbar are assembling a squadron of ships on their side of the border because of this trial. Hell, the Necromongers have been riled up. I don't need to remind you that Starfleet will have a difficult time in dealing with a potential war with three races."

"Your officers violated the law, Kirk," Mendez said. "And if they are willing to risk the death penalty and YOUR command, then they have to face the consequences of their actions. Starfleet Command has a contingency ready, in case there is interference in these proceedings."

"Commodore, there is something more that is going on here," Kirk said, as he paces about the room. "I KNOW these people. They could have easily done this on their own. Why didn't they?"

"Opportunity, perhaps?"

"No, there is something else at stake, and it has to do with this ship."

"Perhaps," Mendez said. "Regardless, we will know the reason for this madness soon enough."

Kirk sighs. He really hoped that Spock, Ranma and Usagi are under the Talosians' influence, and not having initiated this madness on their own.

Meanwhile, on Minbar…

"This is outrageous!" yelled the Juraian ambassador to the Interstellar Alliance. "We have to intercede now."

First Lady Delenn sighs. She knew that her long time friends Ranma and Usagi can be troublesome, even if well-meaning. And now, the Juraians were preparing for the possibility of active warfare against the Federation. And, since Minbar is Jurai's staunch allies, they will have to intercede. Needless to say, this will complicate their relations to Earth.

"Princess Nodoka, we are using diplomatic means to come to a peaceful resolution," Delenn replied. "Have faith in the Great Maker's designs."

Delenn pauses for a moment.

"If I may, I know that Anla'Shok Ranma and Usagi are considered heroes to the Interstellar Alliance, but your behavior in this matter is…striking."

Nodoka balls her right hand. She desperately wanted to tell Delenn of her connection to Ranma, but was forbidden to let the public know that Ranma was…her SON.

"Forgive my…enthusiasm, but Anla'Shok Ranma is special to me."

"Ah," Delenn said with a knowing smile. She already knew that Nodoka was Ranma's mother, thanks to some revelations she witnessed in a possible future involving the mucking of the space-time continuum. It was the same event that allowed Earth Ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair, a hero in the Earth-Minbari War who would later form the modern incarnation of the Anla'Shok, to become the legendary Minbari "Valen". Point of fact, the choice to become Valen was between Sinclair and Ranma, and Sinclair drew the short straw. Still, it was later learned from Loren the First that the reason why the Gray Council, the ruling body of the Minbari, were confused as to who was suppose to be Valen, was because Sinclair was the descendent of Ranma. Considering Ranma's numerous liaisons in the past, Sinclair being a descendent of Ranma's was indeed a possibility, and this fact provided the reason why Delenn's genetic markers were similar to Ranma's.

Since then, Delenn has made an effort in getting to know Ranma's family, which was how she knew about Nodoka, and why she continues to insist upon the pact between Jurai and Minbar.

"The Minbari will stand by our brother Juraians, if need be," Delenn said, as she places a hand on Nodoka's left right shoulder. "But, please, allow diplomacy a chance to work."

"Fine, but the Federation will feel Jurai's wrath if Ranma is harmed!" Nodoka said. "Count on it."

Meanwhile…

Ranma was in his quarters, working out by doing push-ups and the like, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Ranma said between cadences.

SHHHP!

Lt. Uhura comes in with a bowl of soup.

"Hey, Ranma," Uhura said quietly. "I brought you something to eat."

Ranma stops, rolls over, and stands up.

"What's this? My last meal?"

"Ranma, if that was a joke of yours, I'm not amused," Uhura said.

"Relax," Ranma said, as he takes the bowl of soup in one hand, and a spoon in another. "It is called 'self-deprecating' humor."

"I don't see the humor in this situation," Uhura said, as Ranma as took a sip of the soup. "For god's sake, Ranma. You can be executed for violation 'General Order 7'."

"Uhura," Ranma said, as he sets his bowl of soup down. "I haven't lived this long to allow myself to go the slaughter, especially when I know I have a righteous cause. And I certainly won't allow anyone to harm Usagi, nor will I let Spock take the rap. Trust, I'll be a renegade before those things occur."

"Really?"

"Really. I can see it now…"

_In 2267, three members of the Federation starship "Enterprise" were put on trial for a crime that was deemed necessary in order to save a life. They promptly escaped the death penalty, and promptly go underground in the Uncharted Territories. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as paladins. But, if you have a problem, and no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can get the help of…the Starfleeters…_

"Yep," Ranma said, as he has stares off in the distance. "Fighting for justice, and running from the law…"

Ranma turns to face Uhura.

"Yeah, I can deal with that."

"Ranma, I DON'T want you to be on the run," Uhura said. "Look, I know we…ended our relationship a while ago, but I still would be devastated if something happened to you, Usagi and Spock."

"Look," Ranma said, as he held his hands on Uhura shoulders. "I wouldn't have taken this risk, if there wasn't a good reason. And Spock and Usagi would agree with me on this. So, please, trust me on this."

Uhura looks into Ranma's gray-blue eyes…

"Okay," Uhura said. "I believe you."

"Good," Ranma said with a smile. "Now, how about we do a special exercise that only a beautiful couple like us can DO."

"Ranma, I'm not going to sleep with you. People may think I'm going to be another Marla Gibbs."

Marla Gibbs was an on-ship historian who betrayed her fellow crewmembers aboard the Enterprise, by helping an "Augment" named Kahn Noonian Singh. Kahn and eighty other genetically engineered "supermen" escaped Earth in a ship designed for long voyages, by way of suspended animation. Khan's ambitions nearly took over the ship, had it not been for Ranma. Apparently, Khan was a master of the Musabetsu Kakuto style, and only the chief security officer was able to take him down. What no one knew, until years later, was that Khan was Ranma's son, thanks to some illegal invitro-fertilization experiments. In fact, it was Ranma who defeated his son in the past, though, thanks to a quirk of Fate, Ranma of the 23rd century would not know it, even though Khan insisted that the Ranma who defeated him in the past was the same Ranma that defeated him in the present.

Nevertheless, Khan, Marla and his followers were allowed to live in exile on Ceti Alpha 5, not knowing that, six months later, a celestial mishap would occur, and thus set the stage for a future tragedy…

"I promise I'll behave," Ranma said with a grin. "Come, at least give me my last 'meal'.

Uhura weighs her options…

"Okay, but I got to get back to duty in ten minutes," Uhura said, as she begins to undress.

"Hey, a minute with me will feel like an eternity, babe," Ranma said, as he begins to strip down.

"By the way, shouldn't you be doing this with Usagi?"

"Feh, she's being taken care of, even as we speak…"

Meanwhile…

"Wow," Usagi said, as she leans back on Spock's bed, before turning to face the science officer. "You got better control."

Spock rolls on his side of his bed.

"In spite of your ability to unleash the 'pon farr' condition ahead of schedule, I am very much in control," Spock said. "But…how were you able to learn such fascinating techniques?"

Usagi turns to place her hand on Spock's face.

"Love, until our annulment is officially approved, I will do everything I can to enrich your life, and that includes various Vulcan mating rituals."

"And then you will go back to HIM."

"Of course," Usagi said. "You know that was the plan."

"Hmmm," Spock said, as he rolls over. Usagi embraces him from behind.

"You're not upset with me, are you?"

"No, what you are doing is logical."

"But your are disappointed."

"…"

"Love, if I never had met Ranma, I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you. And the fact that I am willing to take this small measure, including fighting T'Pring in mortal combat, and baring our child to raise on Vulcan, should prove my…affection to you, regardless of whom I consider to be my soulmate."

Spock nods his head, as he touches Usagi's hand with his own.

"You certainly have the gift of making what seems to be illogical most logical."

"I know," Usagi says, as she fell asleep while cuddling.

The next day…

TING!

"We now come to over," Mendez said, as he places the bell stick to the side of the bell. "We may resume these proceedings."

"As you know, Captain Pike and the rest of the landing party were, to use a human vernacular, ambushed," Spock said. "Now, you will witness what had happened afterwards…"

**Tbc. **


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

Usagi woke up, not knowing what had happened to her and her fellow landing party…

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she bolted right up. "Ranma-!"

"He is not here," said Spock, as he continued to examine the glass to their cell. "Apparently, we are…alone."

Usagi turns towards the senior officer.

"Sir?" Usagi said, as she stands and goes over to the Vulcan. He appeared to

"I am assessing the situation," Spock said, as he went over to edge of the glass pane. "So far, it appears that our 'keepers' have made sure to not have any flaws in our arrangement."

"Oh, is THAT so?" Usagi said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Stand back, sir."

Spock raises a single eyebrow, as Usagi cracked her knuckles.

"These guys picked the wrong group to mess with."

"And you propose to do what?"

"Break out of here, of course," Usagi said, as she begins to pound on the glass.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM-!

Spock steadies himself, as he felt shockwaves from the sonic boom of Usagi's hits.

And then, Usagi ceases her actions.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she stood back while rubbing her hands.

"Two things. One, how are you able to hit this barrier with such a force that is impossible to produce, and, two, what do you hope to gain from this?"

"Well, to answer your questions: one, I possess superhuman strength, and, two, I hope to breakout of here, of course."

"But are you human?"

"Well, I was born human, at the very least, and evolved into a goddess…if you believe in such things."

"…"

"But, let me try something else," Usagi said, as she takes off her boots.

"You are taking off your boots because…?"

"When I transform, I don't want to risk tearing up my boots, of course," Usagi said. "And, if I act…weird, it's because of my transformation."

"'Transformation'…?"

Usagi closes her eyes…

"Ensign?"

And then she opens her eyes. Now, they seemed to be green, and glowing…

"Urrrrrr," Usagi said, as she growled slightly. And then-

FWOOOMPH!

Her chest expanded to three times their normal "cup" size, stretching the fabric of her shirt.

"Mmmmm, yeahhhh," Usagi said, as her skin begins to turn green, while the arties and veins of her body began to pop.

KRRRRRRRKKKKK…

Her muscles tightened and multiplied, as her skeletal structure increased their mass and density.

"Yesssss, that feels goooood," Usagi said, as she grew to a seven-foot frame.

Spock cautiously stood back, as he witnesses Usagi's transformation into…HULKUSAGI.

"Oh, YEAH!" Hulkusagi yelled, as a burst of adrenaline and hormones flooded her system, giving her a proper release. "Hulkusagi forgot how changing feels good…"

Hulkusagi then turns towards Spock.

"Does Pointy-Ear Man like what he sees?" Hulkusagi said with a grin.

"Fascinating…"

Meanwhile, what took place was being carefully examined.

"It appears that our initial scans were incorrect," said Primus, the leader of the Talosians. "The female appears to be a 'meta-humanoid'."

"Magistrate Primus, will this revelation impede our goals?" asked the Second. The Second is in charge of executing the goals of the Talosian Council.

Primus continues to observe the actions of Hulkusagi, as she pounds the barrier with greater force.

"As long as we collectively maintain our collective will, our plans may continue."

"Primus, the strength of the creature, and it's emotional state-"

"Will be of no consequence. What ever this creature is, as long as her emotions remain unfocused, she is simply an animal."

The Second turns to observe the actions of Hulkusagi with Primus.

"And the Vulcan male?"

"Ironically, the female will provide a distraction, based upon her hormonal levels. From their eventual union, we will have the best of both worlds. Imagine a brilliant tactician with the strength to move mountains. We will have a new species that will serve us well."

"Perhaps, but that is if the Vulcan allows himself to be…distracted."

"This one is already distracted, as his human heritage is beginning to 'war' with his Vulcan heritage. It will only be a matter of time before these two will mate. However…"

Primus waves his hand, as the view screen changes. Now, he and his fellow Talosians were observing Ranma, who was in deep meditation.

"This one is the threat," Primus said. "In many ways, he is like Christopher Pike, the leader of these off-worlders. However, there is a fire within his mind that will prove to be most challenging."

"Is there a distraction that we can employ?" the Third asked.

Primus and the Second turn towards the Third.

"Surely, this one has desires as well. I wish to investigate."

"As the only female of this Triumvirate, I propose caution," Primus said. "His nature is unpredictable, and you are young."

"With all due respect, I have earned my place on this Council of the Keepers, and I was allowed to serve as a member of this Triumvirate, thanks to your recommendation."

"She has a point, Primus," the Second said.

"Very well," Primus said. "You may personally conduct your examinations of this human, while the Second shall examine the Vulcan and the mutate's interaction. In the meantime, I shall personally examine Captain Pike and Vina's interaction."

"By your command," the Second and the Third said in unison, as they both nod their large heads.

Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise…

"The problem we face is that we do not have a real way of determining the extent of these aliens to manipulate the mind," Dr. Boyce said, as he spoke to the assembled command staff in the conference room. "From my initial cerebral scans of both Ensign Scott and Lt. Piper's minds, the illusions that they witnessed is as real as reality can get. We are dealing with a formidable species."

Number One, the designated First Officer, mulls over the chief medical officer's words. She then turns towards Lt. Tyler.

"Lieutenant, were there any indications of hostilities up until the attack?" Number One asked.

"No, ma'am," Tyler replied. "I was busy trying to help Mister Scott set up the survey probe for future studies, in case Starfleet wants to conduct a extensive survey later on."

Number One turns towards Scotty.

"Mister Scott, in setting up the survey equipment, did you notice any unusual phenomenon?" Number One asked.

"Not initially no," Scotty said. "I detected artificial structures underground, but without a comprehensive scan, I cannae tell if the structures were dated or not."

"Obviously, they are not."

"But why Captain Pike and those that these Talosians kidnapped?" Tyler asked.

"With the captain, he is the leader of this crew," Dr. Piper said. "And with Lt. Spock, he is of a different species. But as to Ensigns Saotome and Tsukino…well, other than their experiences and knowledge of this ship, I am at a loss."

"Without divulging certain information in violation of…confidentiality agreements, I can say that Ensigns Saotome and Tsukino may prove to be both a bigger threat and a grand prize to the Talosians, depending on their actions…"

Number One turns towards Yeoman Colt, a perky, auburn young woman who tied her hair in a short ponytail.

"Yeoman Colt, you have a Science Research Certificate, correct?" Number One asked.

"It's a general one, ma'am," Colt replied. "I have yet to specialize-"

"Then you will do, as 'Acting Science Officer'," Number One said, as she stands up. "For now, we will do what it takes to get our people back."

Number One turns towards Scotty.

"Mister Scott, inform Engineering that I want a precision phaser drill ready within the hour. Since we cannot trust our sensors, a more delicate operation will be called for, if we are to reach the structures that you may have discovered."

"Aye, ma'am," Scotty said.

"If nothing else, you are all dismissed until 1400 hours."

And with that, everyone begins preparations for the rescue of Pike and party.

Meanwhile, back on Talos IV…

SPLASH!

Ranma-onna wakes up wet and female.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said, as she sees a familiar face standing there.

"You're going to be late, Ranma," the woman said with a smirk.

Ranma-onna squints her eyes.

"Akane?"

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Akane said. "We have to see the ob/gyn doctor today."

Ranma-onna frowns.

"Who are you, really?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Look, Ranma, I know that you went out and got drunk last night to celebrate the impending birth of our son, but I seriously doubt you would be so wasted as to forget who I am. Jerk…"

Ranma-onna felt that something was off, but decided to let things play out.

"Fine," Ranma-onna said, as she gets up. She then pulls out a hot teakettle, and pours some water over her head…

SPLASH!

"Alright," Ranma said. "Let's go…"

Akane raises a single eyebrow, but chose not to say anything…

A short while later, Ranma and family were driving to the local hospital—Ono Memorial Hospital—in the Nerima Ward of "Old Tokyo". Old Tokyo, along with Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Tokyo, were part of the mega-metropolis that is the City of New Edo. A long time ago, Edo was known as "Mega-Tokyo", until the traditionalists decided to move the capital of Japan back to Kyoto, where the Imperial Family and the government resides presently.

"Daddy, Natsumi is bothering me!" Karumi said.

"No, I am not," Natsumi said. "You're just in my way."

"Girls, pipe down, or we will be going on a training journey," Ranma said, as he glances over his shoulder."

"We'll behave," Karumi said, as she and her older sister ceased bickering.

"Works every time-" Ranma said, when suddenly something occurs.

SKREEEE!

"Ranma, watch out-!" Akane said, as she held up her hand.

BAM!

A hover truck smashes on the right side of Ranma's hovercraft.

"Akane," Ranma said, as he shakes his head. "Natsume, Karumi!"

"I'm fine," Akane said, as she shook her head.

"Daddy, I'm okay," Karumi said.

"My hand hurts, Father," Natsume said.

"We'll get to the hospital," Ranma said. He then looks at the idle truck that had him his vehicle.

"Wait here," Ranma said, as he gets out of his vehicle.

"Ranma, wait-" Akane began to say.

Ranma hops out of the vehicle, in order to confront the driver, only to see that the truck was unoccupied.

"Citizen," said a cyborg cop, as he jet packs to the scene. "Stand down for questioning…"

Ranma turns to look the so-called "robo-cop".

"Sure, it's cool," Ranma said, as he raised his hands. "I have had nothing to do with this-"Ranma!" Akane called out in anguish, as she clutches her belly.

"Father, something is wrong with Mother!" Natsumi yells.

Ranma, ignoring the order, goes over to his wife.

"Akane…?"

Akane lifts her hand. There was blood on her fingers.

"Officer, I have a medical emergency!" Ranma yelled, as he turns to look at the law enforcement agent. "Now!"

Not too far a way, a merchant looks up from his goods. Nerima still allowed street vendors to pedal their goods at the local market.

"It's a shame that accidents still occur," said the merchant, as he hands over the credit receipt. "Especially in this day and age."

"Indeed," said the woman, as she hands the candy to her kids. "Thank you, and take care."

After the woman leaves with her children, the merchant taps his left earring.

"The plan is in full effect," the merchant whispers. "Soon, Romulus will have its revenge on the hero of the Earth-Romulan War…"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We should have the 'phaser drill' ready, ma'am," Scotty said, as he puts the last touch on the machine. "I don't wanna be on the receiving end on this baby."

"That is the point, Mister Scott," Number One said, as she puts on her goggles. She then flips open her communicator.

CHIRP!

"Mister Tyler, stand-by to channel power to the drill."

"Aye, ma'am, standing by," Tyler said over the communications line.

Number One waves everyone out of the blast area.

"Do you think we'll get to the captain and the others in time?" asked Dr. Boyce, as he puts on his goggles.

"Doctor, I am sure that they will be well-taken care of…especially since Ensigns Saotome and Tsukino are with him."

"And if THEY have been compromised?"

"Then, Doctor, we have a serious problem on our hands…"

Number One lifts the communicator to her lips.

"Mister Tyler, engage the energy streamers."

"Streaming…activated."

A collector module begins to glow, as the phaser drill begins to expel intense energy into the entrance of the Talosians' lair.

SKREEEEEEEEEEE-!

All around the entrance, the rock and mineral began to melt and vaporize…

"It's not working!" Dr. Boyce exclaimed.

"Increase power, Mister Tyler!" Number One yelled.

"Power increasing to maximum, ma'am!" Tyler replied over the communicator.

SKRREEEEEEEE-!

Meanwhile, Scotty was looking at his readings through his Tricorder. He then looks up with alarm.

"Number One, we cannae maintain the power output!" Scotty said. "The drill is heating up to the point of overload-!"

"Mister Tyler, power down!" Number One yells.

"Powering down!" Tyler replied.

When the smoke cleared, Scotty immediately checked the conditions of the drill…

"Yep," Scotty said. "We're done."

"And we don't even know if what we have experienced is real or not," Dr. Boyce said. "We may be done."

"There is another way," Scotty said. "But it's a way that I wouldn't wish it on a rabid dog."

"And that is…?" Number One asked.

"We could use the transporters to beam directly to Captain Pike and the others' location," Scotty said.

"That's suicidal!" Dr. Boyce said.

"Unfortunately, it may be the only way to get our people back," Number One said. "Scotty, pack up the drill, and set something up with the transporter chief."

"But the risk-" Dr. Boyce began to say.

"Are great, I know. However, risk is Starfleet's business."

Meanwhile…

Hulkusagi growled, as she notices Spock staring at her.

"What Pointy-Ear Man looking at?" Hulkusagi said.

"Fascinating," Spock replied. "Apparently, in this form, your overall intelligence diminishes, probably as a result of some evolutionary throwback qualities in humans-"

WRUNCH!

Hulkusagi picks Spock up by the shirt.

"Pointy-Eared Man is making fun of Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi asked, as her monkey tail twitched. The tail was the result of an alien "booster serum" that mutated Usagi's body. Since then, this tail only emerges when Usagi either becomes Hulkusagi, or become a more powerful form while still being Usagi. It was complicated, but Usagi had to deal with the fact that she has alien ape-like qualities built within her genetic structure, making wonder if she was less than human.

Spock quickly tries to use the Vulcan nerve pinch on Hulkusagi, only to realize that her physiology was preventing it (mostly because of the increase muscle mass and redundant nervous system).

"Ha! Vulcan nerve pinch no work on Hulkusagi."

"It appears to be the case," Spock replied. Spock had previously thought to use more aggressive means to escape from Hulkusagi's grasp, but thought better of it.

"But why you hate Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi said. "Hulkusagi thought Pointy-Eared Man Hulkusagi's friend."

"I do not understand," Spock sighed.

Hulkusagi sets Spock down.

"Hulkusagi thought Pointy-Ear Man to be Hulkusagi friend. Pointy-Ear Man make Hulkusagi sad, not angry…"

Spock mused for a minute. He realized that he was prejudging Usagi's transformed appearance based upon her behavior, not upon her intent.

"I apologize, Ensign," Spock said, as he straightens his shirt.

Hulkusagi sniffs, as she turns her teary-eyed stare towards the Vulcan science office.

"Is okay, Pointy-Eared Man," Hulkusagi said with a sigh. "As Hulkusagi, Hulkusagi is…emotion, personified. Is hard to think clearly sometimes, but Hulkusagi is smart like puny Usagi. In fact, Hulkusagi IS Usagi, just different."

Silence.

"Ensign, is your condition natural?" Spock asked.

"No," Hulkusagi said with a sigh. "Long time ago, Hulkusagi, as puny Usagi, was captured by Tentacle Men's minions. Puny Usagi was brought to special place to be remade into perfect warrior. However, Pig-Tail Boy rescues puny Usagi from life as 'Warrior Princess', before process was complete. Tentacle Men later recapture puny Usagi, and makes puny Usagi into 'Hulkusagi'. However, Pig-Tail Boy returns to rescue Hulkusagi, but Hulkusagi is like this now."

"So you are not Orion?" Spock asked.

"No! Hulkusagi is not like Green Bimbos. Hulkusagi is…Hulkusagi."

"I see. May I…touch your mind?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see the real you, if I have your permission."

"Hmmm…Hulkusagi is okay with Pointy-Ear Man's request."

Hulkusagi sits down on a stone bench.

"Go ahead."

Spock places his hands on the side of Hulkusagi's left side of her head…and found something glorious.

"By Surak's name," Spock said with astonishment. He didn't see the usual chaos that he expected in the mind of humans. Instead, he saw, paradoxically, order at its purest state…as represented by the Moon Princess.

"This is what I am, Spock of Vulcan," the Moon Princess said, as she smiled gently. "In spite of my outward appearance, and in spite of my many incarnations, I strive to protect and nurture the Universe, so that all beings have a chance to grow and develop."

"But if this is the case, then why allow yourself to be tempered with chaos?"

"An order world without freedom is control, and control can lead to authoritarianism. My life is tempered by chaos so that I keep freedom and individuality in mind while nurturing the Universe in a clock-work fashion."

"And Ensign Saotome is that 'break', so to speak."

"Correct…"

The Moon Princess begins to fade.

"In future, do not judge what one is; judge what one does…especially to others…

And with that, Spock broke the mind link. He then turns towards Hulkusagi, who was starting to return to normal.

"I had no idea," Spock said.

FWOOMP!

"Sometimes, I don't either," Usagi said, as she begins to put her boots back on. "Ever since I became 'Hulkusagi', I had to worry about becoming an animal. And so far, those fears have been unfounded, since I still keep my mind somewhat intact whenever I change."

"How does it feel when you do change?" Spock asked.

Usagi muses for a moment.

"It's like riding a wave without a surfboard, with you as the board, and the wave as the raw emotions. For some, they can lose themselves to that wave, and become something else. But for those like me, I had previous mental training, when I became Hulkusagi. That alone allows me to ride that emotional wave, so that, even when I feel passionate, I keep my head on straight."

"Then I must apologize for my prejudice then."

Usagi smiles.

"There's no need," Usagi said. "In fact, by you communicating with the real me, I was able to return back to normal sooner."

Silence.

"What should we do next?" Spock asked.

Usagi looks about the cell.

"While in my Hulkusagi state, I felt some sort of telepathic field weakening some place else. But when I returned to normal, that weakening went away."

Spock mused a bit…

"A telepathic illusion," Spock said. "I had determined this to be the case on the surface, after the 'survivors' had disappeared, but before we had been captured by the people of this world."

"If that's the case, then I may have been successful in breaking us out of here after all," Usagi said, as she stares at the containment cell.

WOBBBLE!

Sure enough, the entire containment cell appears to have been smashed open…at least to Usagi.

"I see it," Usagi said.

"I know," Spock said. "You had smashed our holding cell a while ago."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you did not ask?"

Usagi rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Ranma was sitting in the waiting room with his daughters, as they slept on his arms. And then…

"Mr. Saotome?" said a voice.

Ranma looks up to see the attending physician.

"Doctor Ono?" Ranma replied, as he gets up.

Hiro Ono sighs. He hated when all his work to care for his patients goes astray…

"If you come with me-"

"Doctor, you can tell me here," Ranma said firmly.

Dr. Ono swallows. He'll have to be diplomatic about this…

"Doctor?"

"We were able to save the baby, but Akane had suffered from internal bleeding. I'm afraid that we've done all that we can…"

Alarmed, Ranma stands up.

"Doctor…"

"That's why I wanted to speak to you alone, Mr. Saotome," Dr. Ono said. "Mrs. Saotome had already slipped into a coma."

Ranma closes his eyes. He then opens them.

"I need to see my wife," Ranma said.

A few minutes later, Ranma was standing over Akane. She was sickly looking.

"Akane," Ranma said, as he holds his hands. "I know that this is just an illusion, since I've already dealt with this situation before. But…I never had a chance to properly say good-bye…"

Ranma recalls what really what happened.

After the accident, instead of staying with his children, Ranma went searching for the person who had caused the accident: a Romulan agent. In reality, he had returned to the hospital just in time to witness an explosion that vaporized the entire wing of the hospital. Had it not been for Usagi, who had been threatened with violence by Ranma for interfering in his goal, Ranma would have gone on a revenge spree. Ultimately, Ranma's intended action would have undermined the very peace that he fought for during the Earth-Romulan War, essentially destroying the Federation. After all, if the hero of the United Federation of Planets could behave this way, why wouldn't humans in general? No doubt that the Romulans would have used public relations nightmare to undermine the legitimacy of the Federation, perhaps to its detriment. However, Ranma was not the same young guy who held his emotions on his sleeve. He had lived for a long time, and had seen much to be a bit more…seasoned.

Still, there are old wounds that Ranma needed to tend to…

Ranma leans over to kiss "Akane".

"Good-bye, Akane…my love…"

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Ranma straightens himself up.

"Thank you for letting me say good-bye…whoever you are," Ranma said with a smile.

"Akane" opens her eyes, and stares at Ranma.

"You…knew?" the Third said.

"I haven't lived this long to figure out a way to get out of an illusionary trap," Ranma said.

WRRRIIIIIIING!

Now, Ranma and the Third—in her true form—are back in his "cage".

"Then you are not upset?" the Third asked.

"As long as anyone hasn't been hurt, no. But like I said, I thank you for allowing me a chance to close a chapter in my life."

The Third nods her head.

"This isn't right," the Third said. "You don't belong here."

TING!

The glass that contained Ranma disappeared.

"Come with me to the surface," the Third said, as she stuck out her hand.

Hesitantly, Ranma takes the Third's hand, and was pulled free from his cell. Eventually, as they went down the hall, they ran into-

"Usagi?" Ranma said. "Mister Spock?"

Mister Spock and Usagi both turn to see Ranma with the Talosian.

"Ensign, you are well," Spock said with a self-satisfied smile.

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"And I see that you had 'gone native'," Usagi said with a smirk.

"NOTHING happened," Ranma replied.

"I…apologize for what has happened," the Third said. "We're desperate to-"

"THIRD, what have you done?" said the Second.

"Second?"

"The humans have escaped with the Magistrate in hand, which is understandable, but YOU are helping them to escape?"

"Now, hold on," Ranma said. "She did what she thought was right. But regardless, we would have busted out here anyway."

"You cannot keep us here," Spock said.

"That remains to be seen," the Second said, as he tried to use his telepathy to subdue the captives.

However, nothing seemed to happen.

Usagi looks over to see the Third straining to block the Second's attack. Quickly, Usagi takes advantage of the situation to take hold of the Second's mind.

"Wha-?" the Second said.

"Our thoughts…are one," Usagi said. She then turns to look at Spock, who was perplexed at how Usagi was able to use telepathy.

"Long story…later," Usagi said, as she mentally links up with the Second…

A short time later…

CLICK!

Number One, who had been captured, along with Yeoman Hoyt, had been captured for breeding purposes. Now, with everyone back on the surface, Number One had activated the self-destruct mechanism on her phaser.

"I do not understand," the Magistrate said. "You would rather die…than have paradise?"

"Yes," Pike said. "We prize freedom over captivity."

Vina looks at Pike's determination.

Meanwhile, Ranma, Usagi, Spock, the Third and the Second arrive to the surface. Number One sees this.

"Captain-!" Number One said.

Pike turns to see his other crewmates.

"Number One?" Pike said.

"Of course," Number One said, as she deactivates the self-destruct mechanism. Hoyt breathes a sigh of relief.

"Lt. Spock?" Pike said. "Ensigns?"

"We are well, sir," Spock said. "And we have come to a logical conclusion."

Spock turns towards the Third and the Second.

"Magistrate," the Second said. "Let us show you our findings…"

Magistrate Primus closes his eyes, as information is fed to his mind…

"We…did not know," Primus said. "It is not for us to keep you all in captivity, especially since you will fight us every step o the way."

"Well, duh," Ranma said. "And quite frankly, I seriously doubt that any sane being would allow themselves to be used as breeding stock."

"I'm not sure being 'breeding stock' is such a bad thing," Usagi said thoughtfully. "At least I get to do my favorite activity."

"Yeah, you WOULD think like that," Ranma said.

"How could you consider such a thing?" Number One asked incredulously. "You're an intelligent woman—for the most part—and you would allow yourself to be used as a male receptacle?"

"Make it sound like a bad thing."

"…"

"Enough," Pike said. "The point is that we refuse captivity."

"So be it," the Primus said. "You humans are too volatile for our needs."

"And thus doomed us to extinction," the Second said.

The Third turns towards Ranma.

"From my interaction with you, I know you can help us," the Third said. "Please…help us."

Ranma looks at the woman's doe-like eyes…

"Okay," Ranma said with a shrug.

"After what they did-"

"Yeoman, helping people out separates the men and women from the boys and girls," Ranma said.

"And we're Starfleet," Pike said.

"We will accept your help, so long as you do not demand us to share our secrets," the Magistrate said.

"Sir," Usagi said, as she turns to look at Pike. "May I have a word with you…?"

Pike raises an eyebrow.

Ten minutes later, Pike, Number One, Spock and Yeoman Hoyt are beamed up back to the Enterprise.

"Sir!" Lt. Tyler said, as he steps forward from behind the transporter pad, after standing next to Scotty. "Is everything alright?"

"Indeed," Pike said. "Ensigns Saotome and Tsukino are still on the planet, taking care of some last minute business…"

Back on Talos IV, Ranma was in meditation in a lotus position while standing on top of hill, as he began to tap into the ley lines of the planet…

"Are you sure that this will work?" the Third asked, as she looks at Ranma.

Usagi looks up, as she continues to "fix" Vina's body while her crescent moon mark glowed. With her hands, Usagi was reshaping bones, nerves and muscle tissue like clay. Apparently, Vina's decrepit body, caused by both the crash of the original expedition and the Talosians lack of knowledge of the human physiology, was hidden by the Talosians' power over illusion. Now, Usagi was fixing those problems with her knowledge as a former medical doctor and a goddess.

"It should," Usagi said.

Ranma opens his eyes, which were glowing. He then rolls forward to a stand, and begin to survey the scenery…

FWOOSH!

An air bubble encircles Ranma while his is consumed by fire.

RUUUMMMBLE!

Pieces of rock and a stream of water begins to orbit around Ranma.

From there, Ranma began to perform a complex kata whose effect began to spread outward. A mild tremor could be felt throughout the land…

"There," Usagi said, as she stands back. She then takes a mirror from pocket space, and presents it to Vina.

"There you go…"

Vina hesitantly takes the mirror and looks at the reflection.

"I…I'm beautiful," Vina said, as she smiled. She then turns towards Usagi.

"And this is…permanent?"

"As long as you live, yeah," Usagi said. "But…I only changed your appearance."

"That's okay," Vina said, as she hugged Usagi. "I take what I can get."

"Done," Ranma said, as his eyes cease to glow. "I did what I can to prep the land for restoration. In a year, all this will be in full bloom."

"Good," Usagi said, as she takes out a wooden box that was the size of a beach ball. "Third…Vina, Ranma and I give you both this plant."

"What is it?" Vina asked.

"It's a 'Millennium Seed'," Ranma said. "It will grow on worlds rich with possibilities, and will provide a number of gifts to that world."

"We entrust this responsibility to you two," Usagi said, as she hands the box to Vina.

Vina takes the box. She had planned to stay behind on Talos IV, since the Third had suggested that someone needed to remain behind to "ground" the Talosians. Otherwise, they would still remain stuck in a world of illusions. Now, Vina has purpose again…

"We are honored," the Third said, as she nods her head. "And we thank you…"

Vina looks up at the heavens. Though she has come to love Pike, he knew that his heart was in his command of the Enterprise.

"Come back to me, love," Vina said. "I'll be waiting…"

Ten minutes later, Ranma and Usagi appear on the Bridge. All eyes turn towards the pair.

"Report," Pike said.

"All is well, sir," Usagi said, as she presents her medical summary of Vina of her time on Talos IV to the ca. "Here is Ms. Vina Haskins's final report as geologist of the SS Columbia."

"Ah," Pike said, as he takes the reports.

"So, that Vina dame was not an illusion?" Tyler asked.

"No, she wasn't, Mister Tyler," Pike said with a noticeable annoyance. "She was a Federation citizen that is as real as you and I."

"Um, yes, sir," Tyler said, as he resumed his station nervously.

"Sir," Yeoman Hoyt said, as she presents the mission report to her captain. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes…?"

"If you had a choice, who would you have made your 'Eve'?"

"Yeoman!" Number One said tersely, as she turns to look at Yeoman Hoyt. "Move along."

"Yes, ma'am," Hoyt said meekly, as she moves away.

"I probably be the better choice," Usagi said quietly.

"Feh, not if I can help it," Ranma said, as he resumes his duties at the communications board.

Usagi then turns to Mister Spock.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked, as she walks up to the Vulcan science officer.

"Vulcans do not feel," Spock replied. "But, to use your human vernacular, I am feeling fine."

Usagi smiles, as she places a hand on Spock's right arm, before turning to leave the Bridge.

Ranma glances at this, but quickly dismisses it as his own active imagination.

"What are we running?" Pike said. "A ship full of cadets? We have a colony to go to."

"No, sir," said Number One. "Standing-by to go to warp."

"Navigation set and ready," Tyler said.

"All hands report ready," Ranma said.

"Engage," Pike said, as the Enterprise moves off to its original destination.

Years later…

The main screen in the conference room deactivates, since the Talosians cease transmission.

Captain Kirk muses for a moment. He then gets up to confront his officers.

"So, you did all this, at risk of your lives and career, too give Captain Pike a second chance at life?" Kirk asked. "Why didn't you all confide in me?"

"We did not want to take the risk of you facing the death penalty with us, Captain," Spock said.

"Also, because with Captain Pike's life in jeopardy, and with the way the Federation bureaucracy tends to act, it would have been too late to save the captain's life." Usagi said.

"And you?" Kirk said to Ranma.

"She's my wife, captain," Ranma said with a shrug. "I couldn't allow her to be executed for a just cause. You saw what happened to me when my first wife died."

Kirk nods his head. He then turns towards Mendez.

"Commodore, I-"

WOBBLE!

Mendez disappears.

"What-?"

WOOOO-WEEEEE-WOO!

"Starfleet Command to Enterprise," Uhura said over the intercom. "We have been monitoring the situation in regards to the violation of General Order 7. In light of these new developments, and in the spirit of interstellar cooperation, General Order 7 has been suspended temporarily, and all charges have been "dropped". Captain Kirk, you may proceed in the best interest of Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. Signed, on this day, Commodore Jose Mendez, Starbase 11."

CHIRP!

Kirk looks at his officers, then at Pike. He goes over and bends down slightly.

"Christopher, do you want to live on Talos IV?"

Pike stares at the blank screen…

BEEP!

"Very well," Kirk said, as he straightens his body. He then turns towards his officers.

"Proceed with your original intent, but I want a word with you three," Kirk said.

"Yes, sir," the crew said, as they get up. Spock begins rolling Pike out of the room.

"Wait," Kirk said.

"Yes?" Spock asked.

"What I don't understand is how the Talosians were able to create such powerful illusions from so far away," Kirk said.

Spock raises an eyebrow.

"Captain, whom do you think Talosians would have been willing to share the secrets of creating illusions to?" Spock said knowingly.

Kirk then turns towards Ranma and Usagi, who tried to look innocent.

"Figures," Kirk said.

And that was that. The Talosians welcomed Pike, who, thanks to the properties of the Millennium Tree, would be restored to somewhat normalcy. However, due to the fact that Talos IV was still off-limits, Pike officially retired from Starfleet to a life free of pain. Talos IV was now a beautiful world, and would be tended to by Pike and his new wife Vina, who, in spite of her age, was as beautiful as ever…

END FLASHBACK!

"And the moral to that 'story' is that sometimes you have to take risks," Ranma said. "Sometimes, the rules can get in the way of a good thing."

"So, you and Usagi have the power to create illusions?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "But it's something that we tend to not talk about-"

CHIRP!

"Data retrieval has been completed," SELMA said.

"Okay," Ranma replied, as he gets up. He then reaches into the panel to retrieve his unit-

"Ow," Ranma said, as he quickly pulls away his hand, while having his SELMA unit in hand.

"What is it, sir?" Peter asked.

On Ranma's hand was a slug-creature that was sucking the blood in his hand.

"Damn it!" Ranma yells, as he flicks the bloodworm from his hand. "Bloodworms-!"

BOOSH!

Bloodworms come pour out, as they pour on Ranma.

"Arrrrgh-!"

CHIRP!

"Ensign Kirk to Mister Spock!" Peter said into the communicator. "We're being attacked by bloodworms-!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Saw the film "Star Trek". Good stuff. Will incorporate elements from it in a few weeks, so you have been warned. C&C are welcomed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well, Jim, I hope you know what you're doing," Dr. McCoy said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"And I hope YOU know what you're doing, Usagi."

Usagi finishes applying her lipstick.

SMECK!

"I do NOW," Sexy Usagi said.

Uhura merely shakes her head while chuckling.

"Open hailing frequencies," Kirk said.

CHIRP!

"Hailing frequencies are open, sir," Uhura said.

"This is Captain Kirk to Captain Kargh," Kirk said. "Please come in."

CHIRP!

Kargh reappears on the Enterprise's main view-screen with his woman.

"So, have you decided to meet my demands, Kirk?" Kargh asked.

"We are still deliberating it, Kargh," Kirk replied.

"Then you are wasting your time. Prepare for retribution-"

"However, I would like to make a proposal to you."

"Such as?"

"I can send over one of my senior officers as ransom. That way, I cannot afford to jeopardize my precarious position."

"And you would make such a risk?"

"To remedy this situation peacefully, yes. And besides, my crew has yet to finish its investigation."

"I see," Kargh said, as he leans forward. "I will make a counter-proposal. I will take one of your officers. However, if you want him or her back, you will send me a copy of the files from the Copernicus. Are we clear on this?"

"Crystal," Kirk said.

"Good. You have two minutes to prepare your officer for transport. Kargh: out."

CHIRP!

Kirk immediately turns towards Usagi.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, I was trained in the art of seduction, manipulation and intelligence gathering, using my wits and sexuality," Usagi said.

"But to think that you might, you know…"

"I understand, Captain, but we have to give every advantage to our people on the Copernicus. And if I have to compromise myself to save their lives, then so be it."

"That is very noble of you, Usagi," Dr. McCoy said.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"You want to see what Klingons are like in bed, huh?" Uhura said with a grin.

"Hey, when in Rome, girlfriend," Usagi said with a wink.

"Feh, so much for being noble," Dr. McCoy said with a smirk.

"I'm KIDDING…maybe."

"…"

Meanwhile…

The mass of bloodworms swarmed all over Ranma, as he held unto his SELMA unit. At the same time, Peter Kirk raises his phaser rifle.

"Sir?" Peter yells. "SIR-?"

FWOOSH!

Ranma uses an "Air Bending Technique" by forming an air pocket around his body, before expanding it outward. This causes the bloodworms to fall away from his body.

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he felt his skin. "I'm going to need some cream to get this marks off me…"

"Sir, are you okay?" Peter said, as he slightly lowers his riffle.

Ranma turns towards the bloodworms that he had just flicked off his body. They were regrouping, and were about to swarm again…

"I will be, after we get the heck out of this section," Ranma said. "Let's go-!"

As Ranma and Peter run down the hall, Peter discharges his weapon.

CHIRP!

"Now?" Ranma said, as he flips open his communicator. "WHAT?"

"We have detected that biomass moving towards your sector, Mister Saotome," Spock said. "You should be aware of this latest development."

"Well, Mister Spock, I thank you for letting us know…AFTER THE FACT!"

"Where are they now?"

"They're right behind us, Spock," Ranma said, as he and Kirk run around the corner. "As soon as we enter your section, seal those doors."

"Affirmative. Spock out."

CHIRP!

"Sir, are we going to die?" Peter asked, as he ran by Ranma's side.

"Only if we allow ourselves to," Ranma said. "And besides, we all have something to live for."

"Yeah, we do," said Peter, as he thought about his fiancé Alex.

A few moments later, Ranma and Peter arrived in the Auxiliary Room.

"Now, seal the door," Spock said to DeSalle.

DeSalle points his phaser at the door, and-

ZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP-!

The phaser energy welds the sliding door shut. However-

"No!" Peter said, as he points at the door.

"What is it Peter?" Alex said, as he turns towards the direction of his fiancé.

Sure enough, the worms were burrowing through the metal doors using a combination of acid and hot plasma.

"How can these things live in such a state?" Rand asked.

"Explanation: later," Ranma said, as he stepped forward towards the incoming worms.

"Chief, wait-!" Peter said.

However, Ranma demonstrated his mastery in earth bending by bending the bulkhead to his would.

First, he stuck his fingers directly into the bulkhead itself, and then clinched.

POKE!

WRUNCH!

While closing his eyes, and recalling the schematics of the Copernicus, Ranma moved the deck plates about the ship until one slammed shut in front of the door towards the Auxiliary Room.

SLAM!

"Chief-" Spock begin to say, only to have Ranma hold up his hand.

"I'm trying to concentrate," Ranma said, as he kept his eyes closed.

All around the ship, the mission team could hear scrapes of metal moving about…

Out of curiosity, Rand takes a look at the ship through the shipboard scans.

"DeSalle, take a look at this," Rand said. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," DeSalle said, as he looks at the scans, before looking up towards Ranma. Out of curiosity, Spock looks at the internal scans.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "It appears the Chief is moving sections of the ship about in order to isolate the biomass."

"More than that," Ranma said. "I need to know the direction of the closest star."

"For what purpose?"

"To expel the bloodworms, of course."

Peter takes a quick check on his party's position, relative to the binary stars…

"'Leer' is closer to us that 'Iago'," Peter said. "Coordinates: 89, mark 40."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he adjusted his plans slightly. "Hang on-!"

WHOOM!

The section that Ranma had sealed off is ripped from the Copernicus, and heads straight towards the red giant Leer.

"The biomass appears to have been removed from the ship," Spock said.

"How did you do that, sir?" Peter asked.

"Magic?" Ranma said, as he let's go of the bulkhead, and slides down the wall. He looked visibly tired.

"Sir, hold still," said Freeman, as he begins to conduct a quick medical exam on the Security Chief.

"Seriously, what the heck did just happen?" DeSalle asked.

"Look, that's the best description that I can come up without getting into techno-jargon."

"I am predisposed towards hearing a thorough explanation," Spock said.

"I know you would-" Ranma said, as he notices two people.

"Who-?"

Spock turns towards the middle-aged blond in a light blue jumpsuit and his male companion."

"This is Dr. Jenna Yar, the chief researcher of the project that were handling…the bloodworms," Spock said.

"Oh, really?" Ranma said, as he receives an adrenalin shot, to boost his energy. "On whose authority?"

"Starfleet Intelligence," the man said. "And that's all you need to know."

Ranma frowns. Usually, from his experience, if "Starfleet Intelligence" is involved, the Company is involve: Section 31.

"And you are…?"

"Commander Blodgett, the military liaison to this project, commander," Blodgett said, as he steps forward in a gruff manner.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, we can get to the task of curing ourselves of our ailment," Spock said.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma said. "There isn't a cure for plasmasites."

"I have discovered a way to neutralize the plasmasites," Yar said. "However, we had not yet learned how to safely filter them out from the body."

"Commander Tsukino had been working on this problem until she was sidetracked to deal with a…different problem," Spock said.

"What kind of problem?" Ranma asked.

"We don't know, other than to avoid direct communications, due to the presence of the Klingons."

"Huh," Ranma replied, as he reached out towards Usagi. He didn't feel that his wife was in any danger, but, for some strange reason, there was a euphoric element in her thoughts…

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We will complete Dr. Yar and Usagi's work," Spock said, as he hands Ranma a datapad. "I believe you are familiar with this sort of technology?"

Ranma accepts the data pad, and scans it with his eyes…

"'Phasetech'?"

"We were told that you were familiar with such devices."

"Well, I'm more on the applied side, but sure," Ranma said, as he develops a grin on his face.

"What is it, chief?" DeSalle asked.

"I think I have a plan that will salvage this mission…"

A few hours later…

"Sir, we're being hailed," Uhura said.

"On screen," Kirk said.

CHIRP!

Kirk and the Bridge crew see Usagi on Kargh's right lap, while Kargh's woman sat on his left lap.

"Kargh?"

"As you can see, I have your officer on MY side," Kargh said. "You will give me what I want, or I shall destroy YOU and that ship-"

"Sir, we're getting a hail from Copernicus," Uhura said.

"Audio," Kirk said.

CHIRP!

"Sir, we cannot allow you to be blackmailed," Spock said over the communicator. "Therefore, we shall take measures in our own hands, to insure that this ship's secrets do not fall in the hands of the Klingons."

"Keptin, look!" Chekov said, as the Copernicus' thrusters roared to life, increasing its velocity towards the jet stream between Leer and Iago.

"My god, Jim!" Dr. McCoy said. "They are heading straight for the fire-!"

"Spock, don't do this!" Kirk panic.

"It is logical for us to prevent a potential biological weapon from being used."

"Spock…PETER-!"

But it was too late. The Copernicus enters the jet stream, and disappears.

In a state of shock, Kirk sits down in his command seat, with McCoy's hand on his shoulder.

"It seems that we both lost something of value," Kargh said. "As a matter of honor, I will allow you to leave the Neutral Zone…in peace."

CHIRP!

"Captain?" Sulu asked hesitantly.

Kirk shakes his head from the daze that had befallen over.

"Jim?" Dr. McCoy said.

"Mister Sulu…let's the get the hell out of here," Kirk said tiredly.

And with that, the Enterprise turns to leave. Once it was out of range…

"You will make a fine slave, Earther," Kargh said, as he strokes Usagi's chin.

"Ta-hee!" Usagi said before-

ZIP!

With glee, Usagi teleports off the Klingon ship.

"What?" Kargh yelled.

"I KNEW that Earth-whore was up to no good!" Kargh's woman scowled.

"Sir!" said a Klingon officer, as he steps up to his commanding officer. "Our computer data has been compromised."

Kargh clinches his fist…

"KIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKK!" Kargh yells.

Meanwhile…

"Captain!" Uhura said, as she smiled excitedly.

"Yes?" Kirk said tiredly.

"I got a hail from…the Copernicus!"

Kirk perks up. He quickly turns towards Chekov.

"Chekov?"

Chekov immediately recalibrated his sensors at his station…

"Confirmed, Keptin!" Chekov said with a smile.

"On screen!"

CHIRP!

On screen were Spock, Ranma, Peter and the rest of the mission team, as well as Usagi and two other people whom he assumed to be members of the Copernicus crew.

"Spock? Ranma? PETER?"

"I am happy to say that we are alive and well," Spock said. "We can proceed with administering the cure for bloodworms."

"Spock…you lied."

"No, I exaggerated," said Spock. "I did say that we could not allow the Klingons to get their hands on the information."

"You green-blooded-?" McCoy said.

"Bones, please," Kirk said. He then turns towards his officers.

"I look forward to your report, Mister Spock…"

Captain's Log: Supplemental. Thanks to Mister Spock and his mission team, he was able to secure the Copernicus, and get away from its doomed course using 'phasetech'. The technology allowed the ship to give the illusion of being burned to a crisp, while Usagi compromised the sensors of Kargh's ship…while absconding with the Klingon's data files with the help of HER SELMA unit. Afterwards, Dr. Yar collaborates with Dr. M'Benga and Usagi on formulate a successful cure for bloodworms. And now, I am looking forward to officiating a special ceremony…

"…I now pronounce you spouse…and spouse," Kirk said, as he closes his book on officiating of ship captain's duties. "You may now kiss."

Peter Kirk smiles, as he turns to face his spouse, Alex Freeman.

SMOOCH!

Everyone in the non-denominational chapel clap their respective hands.

"I love weddings," Usagi said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Even though I am a bit traditional, this wasn't bad," Ranma said, as he clapped his hand.

A short time later at the reception, Peter and Alex goes up to Ranma.

"Sir, thank you for everything," Peter said.

Ranma sits down his piece of cake.

"For what, ensign?" Ranma asked.

"For teaching me to be…daring."

"Hey, as long as you don't forget THAT, you'll be fine-"

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she runs to pull Ranma away. "Excuse me, guys."

"No problem, ma'am," Peter said.

"What?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"They're going to play OUR song!"

"What? 'Welcome to the Terrordome'?"

"You're funny…"

As the two begin to slow dance, to the song "Isn't It Romantic", Ranma and Usagi felt something…off.

"Ranma, I feel strange," Usagi said.

"Me…too," Ranma replied, before-

WOOOOBBBBLLE…

Usagi and Ranma shake their heads, as they attempt to get their bearings straight.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"I…I guess so-" Usagi said, as she looks around. "Wait, where's everyone, and why are we wearing these…uniforms-?"

THOOM!

"Red alert!" came an unfamiliar voice. "Red alert! Unidentified vessel has discharged weapons upon the Kelvin. Battlestations-!"

"?"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Yep, the "Star Trek" movie tie-in…begins! But before we get to the film, we will learn how future events, from the perspective of Starfleet's finest Admiral Ranma Saotome and Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino, changed the course of past…maybe for good! See you then…**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

Sometime in the late 24th century, in "Sector Z"…

The planet Za'Ha'Dum was a dark and mysterious world, where only the brave and the foolhardy would visit the place. Ruled by Queen Anna, the designated Senshi of Darkness "Sailor Z", the planet is the home of the so-called "Shadow Remnant", the minions of the powerful "Shadows". Since the end of the last of the Shadow Wars, Anna has guarded the gates that lead towards the Low Umbra Realm, which is a membrane away from Oblivion. Although the Shadow Remnant has a reputation of being one of the fiercest galactic powers in the Milky Way Galaxy, this power has been remarkably restrained in its ambitions. Still, there were those who feared the Shadow Remnant so much, that they are will to wait years, and risk all, to destroy this power…

WRRR! WRRRR! WRRRR! WRRR-!

Aiko "Anna" Saotome woke up from yet another night of Romanesque debauchery to the sound of the emergency klaxons. She immediately gets out of bed, as a court attendant comes running into her bedchambers.

"Your Majesty!" said the attendant, as she rushes in to knell before her liege.

"Rise, and report," Anna said, as she puts on her robes.

"A Vorlon experiment has successfully reached the core of our world! She was…powerful. She went through our elite guard like they were nothing!"

Anna frowns. The clue as to who was responsible for this disturbance was "Vorlon experiment" and "she". And there was only one thing at the core of Za'Ha'Dum that would interest a female Vorlon experiment.

"Lyta," Anna said quietly.

"Your Majesty?"

"Attendant, have our commanders and magistrates evacuate our world to 'Third Space'," Anna said, as she presses a button on her bracelet.

"I do not understand."

"The Vorlons knew of this planet's self-destruct mechanism, and had created the means of activating it. What they didn't know was that our masters, the Shadows, knew that that the Vorlons knew of our world's one weakness. So, our masters decided to do something about it in retaliation."

"Like what?"

"Should Za'Ha'Dum be destroyed, the star that this world orbits will become turn into a black sun. Not a black hole, but a black SUN, that will expand to consume everything in this galaxy."

"Oh, my," the attendant said in surprise.

"Indeed. That's why we're heading for another dimension for a while."

"But…what about the sentient beings that populate this galaxy?"

"I want you to send out a general alert," Anna said, as she raises her henshin wand. "It's the least we can do. Shadow Power MAKE-UP!"

Anna is engulfed in darkness…

FWOOSH!

Sailor Z felt the grip of her glaive.

"I don't know if I can stop Lyta, but I will have to try. Shadow Teleport!"

FWOOSH!

"Oh, dear," the Attendant said, as she hurried to make preparations for the evacuation. "I hope the Queen takes care of this…intruder…"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Z reappears to see bodies of her elite warriors strewn about-

ZARRRK!

At the last moment, Sailor Z brought up her glaive to block the psychokinetic attack, as she is pushed back.

"I'm surprised that you are not exhausted from your debauchery, Anna," Lyta Alexander said, as she glides closer towards her opponent. Both of her eyes were glowing, as she struggled to contain the power within her…

"I thought you died during the Telepath War," Sailor Z said.

"The reports, as they say, were erroneous," Lyta said. "Luckily, my psychokinetic skills were potent enough back then to shield me from the blast."

"And then where did you go?"

"I went back to 'Sector V' to increase my potency, where I stayed for more than a hundred years…so that I may successfully deal with you, you cheap whore."

Suddenly, Sailor Z was caught in a strong, invisible grip.

"You don't need to get personal, you know," Sailor Z said.

"You think this is a JOKE?" Lyta said. "How you managed to survive a direct nuclear explosion, caused by your former husband John Sheridan, is beyond me."

"You want to know how?" Sailor Z said, as he eyes turned black. "I'll show you."

With ease, Sailor Z breaks Lyta's grip. The feedback sends Lyta backwards.

SMACK!

"Ah-!" Lyta said, as she fell backwards.

"I am my parents daughter, Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino," Sailor Z said, as she raises her hands. "I am born of chaos and order, and, as such, I am to bring balance to the Universe…or destroy it as the Wyrm."

ZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP-!

Sailor Z let loose a lightning effect that engulfs Lyta.

"Agh-!"

"You, my friend, were engineered to be powerful," Sailor Z said. "POWER is my birthright! Surviving a thermo nuclear blast is child's play."

"Heh," Lyta said, as she laughed.

"What are you are laughing about?"

"This…I suspected," Lyta said, as she felt herself backing out. "Which is why…I needed to keep you here long enough…to destroy this world myself…"

Sailor Z realizes what was going on. Lyta was planning on ridding the Universe of the one person that could bring back the Shadow Remnant, even if Za'Ha'Dum was no more.

"With you gone, my life will be fulfilled."

"Lyta, you need to know that if you destroy this world, you'll destroy this galaxy," Sailor Z said.

"You lie," Lyta said.

"Then, let me share you my thoughts…"

In Lyta's mind, she sees the failsafe plans left by the Shadows…

"Damn," Lyta said, as the planet began to shake.

"Damn indeed," Sailor Z replied, before-

BOOOOOOOM!

As Za'Ha'Dum explodes, the star that the planet circles begin the turn black, and expand outward like a cancerous growth…

Starfleet's Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino lowers her book, as she takes off her glasses. She didn't need to read with glasses on, but ever since she interacted with one of the incarnations of a "Time Lord" known simply as "The Doctor", she adopted the look…

"Computer," Usagi said, as she gets up to put on her robe. "Patch me to Sector B, Federation Station Deep Space Nine…Admiral Saotome's quarters."

"Working," the computer replied, as the wall view screen changes to the logo of the United Federation of Planets.

As Usagi waited for the sub-space connection is made, Usagi goes over to the wall replicator in her room.

"Hot Cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon sprinkles."

WRRRRRRR…

Smiling, Usagi takes out her mug of cocoa. She was glad that in the 24th century, getting fat was the least of her worries. Not that she could get fat, based upon her metabolism and physiology, but still…

"Connection has been made," the ship's computer has said.

"Good," Usagi said. "On screen."

CHIRP!

"Yeah?" Ranma said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Is that anyway to greet your WIFE, Ran-kun?" Usagi said with a smirk.

"Well, it is late-"

"Ranma, who are you speaking to?" said a familiar voice.

"Who's that?" Usagi asked.

"Um, Sasami is over, and Amanda, well…"

"Ranma, hurry up and complete your call," Amanda called from the background.

"Ah, a two-for-one night," Usagi said.

"Well, it's not, actually-"

"Husband, you have to fulfill your husbandry duties," said a familiar voice.

"Wait a moment," Usagi said. "Is that B'Etor?"

"Well, she was on a special mission-"

"You got to trim your nails, B'Etor," said another familiar voice.

"I can believe it," Usagi said. "Why is Nerys there?"

"Um, well…"

"Never mind," Usagi said. "I was calling if you felt something…odd tonight, but it looks like you were distracted."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"It's nothing Ranma," Usagi said, as she polished off her cocoa. "GOOD night."

"Usagi, wait-!"

CHIRP!

Usagi sighs, as she sets her empty cup to the side. With so many women in Ranma's life these days, and with the kids off to Starfleet Academy or some other academic institution, she was alone. And then there is the fact that her second tour as the Captain of the USS Enterprise was coming to an end in a month. She had offers to teach at the Starfleet Academy, get a desk assignment at Starfleet Command or return to the Federation Diplomatic Corp as a Federation Ambassador. Of course, she could take up the duties as Consort to the Emperor of the Klingon Empire full time, or Dowager of the Romulan Star Empire, since her daughter, Empress T'Suki, will need help with her pregnancy. And to think she chose to marry that Romulan miner over all the possible suitors within Romulan nobility.

"Perhaps I should just run away to the Uncharted Territories…or leave this galaxy altogether for a while," Usagi said. "Nobody needs me. Damn. To think I faced this sort of dilemma over a hundred years ago…"

FLASHBACK!

Years ago…

A Constellation-class starship (four nacelles, no secondary hull), the USS "Serenity", exits warp space over a familiar planet.

"Captain Tsukino, we have arrived on Vulcan," says Commander T'Lynn, as she turns to face her commanding officer. And the USS "Enterrpise-B", the USS "Gunterman" and the…'museum ship' have arrived as well.

"Excellent," Usagi said as she forms a smile on her face, while she took a look at the "original" Constitution-class starship "Enterprise". "And the name of the 'museum ship' is the 'Enterprise'…the 'original' one, of course."

"I still do not understand the need for Starfleet Command to build an exact replica of the original Enterprise, circa mid-2260s," T'Lynn said. "Resources could be put to better use, than engaging in nostalgia."

"Sometimes, T'Lynn, you see the forest for trees…and miss the trees entirely."

"That is not logical, Captain."

"I know, and that's the point," Usagi said, as she gets up. "I take it that you can look after things for a while?"

"Captain, we are orbiting my homeworld," T'Lynn said. "I seriously doubt that anything significant will occur while you go on your shakedown cruise to Andor and back."

"That's good to know, Commander," Usagi said, as she steps unto the turbolift. "Until I return, you have the 'Conn'."

"Of course, Captain," T'Lynn said. For once, she can have some peace and quiet, rather than hear her commanding officer rattle on affectionately about her husband…

SHHHHP!

The turbolift's doors to the Bridge of the Enterprise open up to reveal an exact replica of the old Bridge, except that it was brand new.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she stepped unto the Bridge. She casually glances over to see a female Starfleet officer wearing the old style female uniform.

"This certainly takes me back," Usagi said. "Personally, I prefer the old uniforms to this stuffy one that we have to wear these days…"

Usagi was referring to the standard-issue burgundy/black uniform with the white turtlenecks. The style varied, but Usagi wore her duty uniform with skirt, while Chekov and Peter wore the waistcoat/vest variant. Uhura wore the same thing as Usagi, except with pants.

"Usagi!" Captain Uhura said, as she goes up to her old friend and colleague.

"Hey, Usagi," Captain Chekov said with a wave.

"Captain Tsukino," Commander Peter Kirk said, as he smiles warmly.

"Hey, ya'll," Usagi said, as she steps down to the lower platform. "I'm surprised how authentic this ship is…"

"Well, after…uncle died, I persuaded Starfleet Command and the Federation that there should be a tribute to honor uncle's sacrifice," Peter said somberly.

SHHHHHP!

"Well, it is a fitting tribute to a man I am proud to have served with," Captain Saotome said, as he and Captain Harriman stepped down unto the Bridge floor.

"Ranma," Checkov said. "And John."

"Pavel," John said.

"Yo," Ranma replied.

John wore a standard duty uniform, while Ranma wore his uniform with a Starfleet issued bomber jacket.

"Hey," Uhura said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the check.

"Hey," Ranma said. "You're still as sexy as ever, Nyota…"

In spite of Uhura's advancing years, Ranma still cared for his ex-girlfriend, even though the martial artist was essentially ageless.

"You're just saying that because you want to get in bed with me," Nyota said.

"No, because you ARE sexy," Ranma said. "AND I want to get in bed with ya."

"Same old Ranma," Chekov chuckled.

"Ranma, I'm surprised you could make it," Usagi said.

"Well, when I found out that the Enterprise-B was coming here, I convinced John to take me on as a passenger."

"And ONLY as a passenger," John said. "I still have nine months left for my tour, you know."

"What's going on?" Uhura asked.

"Well, I'm slated to be rotated out from commanding the Enterprise-B, so I was told today that Ranma will be my replacement."

"You mean…?"

"Yep," Ranma said with a smile. "I got the center seat."

"Congratulations, Ranma," Uhura said, as she hugged Ranma. "Captain Kirk would have been SO proud of you."

"Thanks…"

"Well, since we are here, I suppose we can get our tour going," Peter said. "We should be in the Andorian Star System within a day. Once there, we can each take turns discussing our own perspective about the Enterprise, stay for the night, and be back on Vulcan soon."

"Just like a weekend trip," Ranma said. "Not bad."

"Then, for old times sake," Peter said, as he motions towards the Helm Control and Navigation.

"Eh, I'm game," Ranma said, as he goes over to Helm. The officer who was sitting there was already up and ready to allow Ranma to have seat.

"Me, too," Chekov said, as he took the seat at Navigation. He gets a sense of the seat.

"Sitting here, I certainly feel like a kid."

"That's because you were," Uhura chided.

"Ma'am, would you do the honors?" said a communications officer, as he motions towards his station.

"No, I did my time," Uhura said. "Being head of Starfleet's 'Linguistic Institute' is good enough."

"I'll do it," Usagi said, as she trots over to the communications station. She then sits down.

"Ahhhhh…"

"You're earpiece?" the communications officer said, as he hands Usagi a sealed plastic bag.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she breaks the seal, and then places the piece in her left ear. "This certainly takes me back."

"Okay," Peter said, as he takes the center seat. "Captains?"

"All hands are prepared to break from orbit, Commander," Usagi said.

"Helm, ready," Ranma said.

"Navigation is ready," Chekov said.

"Excellent," Peter said. "Captain Chekov, set a course for Andor. Captain Saotome, impulse power at your discretion."

"Aye, commander," Ranma said.

"Course laid," Chekov said.

"Engage," Peter said.

And with that, the Enterprise heads for Andor. Unfortunately, what would was suppose to be a simple tour will turn into anything but.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This arc will also tie-into the fanfilm called "Star Trek: Of Gods and Men". Check it out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

About an hour after the trip to Andor begins, Usagi picks up an unusual signal.

"Odd," Usagi said, as she clears up the signal.

Peter and the others turn around to face Usagi.

"What is it, ma'am?" Peter asked.

"Well, I am receiving a 'Code 1' Distress call, but its origin is from Planet M622."

Uhura, Chekov and Ranma looked at each other with worry.

"What is it?" John asked, not knowing why the senior officers had the look of worry in their eyes.

"It means that we have problems," Ranma said. He then turns his head towards Peter.

"Commander, how fully operational is THIS Enterprise?" Ranma asked.

"Well, everything works, including weapons," Peter said. "But they are for demonstration purposes."

"Are we the only ship closest to M622?" Uhura asked Chekov.

"One moment," Chekov said, as he performs a quick calculation of the distance between all available ships and M622.

CHIRP!

"We are the closest, I'm afraid."

"Could someone tell me what is going on?" John asked.

"I would like to know it as well," Peter said.

Chekov clears his throat.

"As the head of Starfleet Security, I do not have to allow anyone here to divulge information on the nature of planet M622," Chekov said. "But I will tell you, commander, that it involves one name: Edith Keeler."

Peter's eyes widened. He was familiar with the name Edith Keeler, and he knew why Chekov was using semantics in telling him why M622 was significant.

"I understand."

"Well, I don't," said John.

"You'll be told the truth, if you want to accompany myself, Ranma, Usagi and Uhura down to the planet, once we have achieved orbit. But I must tell you, under certain penalties, if you divulge information on what you learn, you run the risk of court-martial."

John swallows his throat. However…

"I understand."

"Good," Ranma said. "The sooner we see what is happening, the better."

"Commander?" Usagi said. "You're call."

"Whatever it is, we are duty bound to respond to the distress," Peter said, as he faces the screen. "Com, inform Starfleet of our situation. Helm, lay in a course."

"Yes, commander," Usagi replied.

"Aye, commander," Ranma said.

"Déjà vu…all over again," Chekov said.

"Indeed," John said, recalling how an unprepared Enterprise-B had to leap into action in order to save lives…

"Engage," Peter said.

With that, the Enterprise changes course, and heads straight towards "Planet Gateway", the home of the Guardian of the City on the Edge or Forever (or simply "Guardian", for short).

Soon, the Enterprise finds itself in orbit around Planet Gateway.

"Stationary orbit has been achieved," Ranma said. "Well, it's been a while."

"Hopefully, we won't be here for a while," Chekov said sardonically.

"Perhaps I should send a security team with you-" Peter began to say.

"No, that won't be necessary," Uhura said. "I'm sure Ranma and Usagi's presence will be sufficient."

"I'll be sure to bring back souvenirs," Usagi said, as she pats Peter on his left shoulder.

Peter could only nod his reply as he chuckled.

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG…

John got his bearings straighten long enough to see ruins all around him. However, he saw a few structures about, indicating that he was in a Stafleet research facility.

"What is this place?" John asked.

"This…is a temporal research facility," Usagi said. "Here on planet 'Gateway', Starfleet has a team of scientists investigating a unique artifact."

"And that is…?"

"You'll see soon enough," Ranma said. "Come…"

As the five Starfleet captain went into the main compound, they were struck as to how quiet things were.

"I don't like the sound of things," Uhura said.

"We do not hear anything," Chekov replied.

"That's the problem. We hear nothing. Where is Starfleet security? What about technicians and scientists?"

"That sounds bad."

"What is important about this place?" John asked.

"That," Ranma said, as he points towards the purpose of the research facility.

"That…donut," John said. "Or something."

"That is the Guardian," Usagi said, as she begins to take readings from her Tricorder. "It allows people to view different eras from across the Universe. Sometimes, you can step into those eras."

"What is it doing here?"

"No one knows," Ranma said. "But, from my contacts, the non-Terrans who created it left for 'Beyond the Rim' a long time ago, but left THIS."

"Does it work?"

"Yes, before I had a hand in neutralizing it," said a voice.

All eyes turn towards a middle aged man. However, in spite of the years, Ranma and Usagi immediately recognized the man.

"You," Ranma said, as he squints his eyes.

"Charlie?" Usagi asked quietly.

"So you know who I am," the man smirked. "I'm not surprise."

"You know this man?" John said, as he was about to take out his phaser.

"You won't be needing THAT," the man said, as he nods his head.

BONG!

John's phaser disappears.

"What-?"

Ranma was about to act, but Usagi reined him in.

And then, a thought popped into Uhura his head.

"Charlie…you're Charlie Evans," Uhura said.

"The singing lady remembers," Charlie said with smirk.

"I don't understand," John said.

"Years ago, the original Enterprise picked up a 17-year old boy named Charlie Evans," Chekov said. "It turned out that Charlie was a human orphan that was raised by energy beings known as Thassians, and developed powers allowed him to affect both matter and energy to do…a lot of amazing things."

"But that power was corrupted by his loneliness," Usagi said, as she shook her head. "Charlie tried to take over the ship after being spurned by a fellow crewmate of ours, even so far as to make her disappear. And that is on top of the fact that he had murdered a crew of Starfleet personnel when he threw a tantrum."

"This guy tried, but ultimately failed," Ranma said with a smirk. "He didn't know that there were others that could counter his abilities. But…Captain Kirk felt sorry for him, and wanted to give Charlie a second chance. However, the Thassians should up, and took him back to care for him."

"Yes," Charlie sneered. "You and Usagi could have helped Kirk stop the Thassians from taking me. But you didn't.

"After what you did, you got off easy, if you ask me."

"See? No remorse or empathy," Charlie said. "Well, it makes things easier when I do this…!"

BOOM!

The Guardian activates, as the mists of Time swirl about the structure.

"Be seeing you…IN OBLIVION!"

And with that, Charlie enters the structure.

"No-!" Ranma said, as he jumps after Charlie.

"Ranma-!" Usagi yells. And then-

FLASH!

"Oh, dear," Sailor Pluto said, as Time and Space bends and mends into a new series of events. From the vantage point of the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto examines a series of key events involving the death of Nodoka Saotome, Ikuko Tsukino and Winona Kirk at the hands of an unknown stranger. Thus, Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino and James Kirk cease to exist. As a result, key events that were essential to the timeline are now displaced, and have begun to affect the history of this Universe…

"I better initiate…'Plan B'," Sailor Pluto said, as she breathed a sigh of relief…

2004 CE: Azabuu Juuban District (Tokyo, Japan).

"Mom!" Sakura said, as she runs down the stairs. "I'm ready to go to school-"

"Here," Urd said, as she hands her daughter her lunch bag. She then gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, I want you to find a nice boy to be a special friend with."

"Mom, that's gross!" Sakura whined.

Urd chuckles a bit. From her memories of the true timeline, she knew that the Moon Princess was a rival of hers when it came to the art of love and romance. Maybe she could give her daughter some pointers in that regard…

"Okay, dear. You have a nice day, dear."

"Thanks, Mom!" Sakura said, as she runs out the house.

"Bye, Mom!" Shingo said, as he tries to run out the door.

"Hold it, squirt," Urd said, as she stops her son.

"Aw, Mom!"

"Hey, I just want to make sure that you look nice for your new girlfriend."

"Naruru is NOT my girlfriend," Shingo said in a huff.

"Sure she's not," Urd said with a smile. "Here."

Shingo takes the lunch bag.

"Can I go now?'  
"Sure kiddo," Urd said. "Have a nice day."

After Shingo leaves, Urd sighs. She hoped that her best friend, the Moon Princess, returns to this mortal coil…someday.

2006 CE: Nerima District (Tokyo, Japan).

"I'm NOT going to marry you, you know," Akane said, as she and her new fiancé walked towards Furinken High School.

Sasuke Saotome merely ignored his fiancée. He was more interesting in getting to know the lay of the land, so he could master it…

"Are you ignoring me?"

Sasuke turns to face Akane.

"If you want validation, then, yes, yes I am."

Akane blood boiled. To think that this arrogant know-it-all was even more egotistical than her sempai at school. At least, he should act like he cared…

"Why you-!" Akane said, as she took a swing at Sasuke.

A moment later, Akane was bound and gagged in the middle of the walkway.

"Mmmmph!" Akane said.

"Listen," Sasuke said. "I only accepted this arrangement to please my mother, whom is a saint. But I will not tolerate anyone who feels the need to attack me. We can be friends, at the very least, IF you behave yourself-"

"Boy!" Genma yelled, as he comes running up to his son and his fiancée. "You should treat your fiancée better-"

Sasuke immediately performs those weird hand gestures that his father Genma has seen his son do before.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON'S FLAME!"

FWOOSH!

A crispy Genma blinks his eyes, before collapsing unto the pavement.

KLUMP!

"Oh, my," Belldandy said, as she covers her mouth, walking towards her family. She knew that her husband and son loved to be rambunctious at times, but still…

"Mother, I apologize for…this," Sasuke said, as he bows his head. "I was…attacked."

Belldandy smiles.

"I am sure it will be alright in the end," Belldandy said, as she helps her husband up. "I'll take your father to the local clinic, while you escort Akane to school. And don't be late."

"Yes, Mother," Sasuke said, as he taps the binds placed on Akane.

SNAP!

"Humph!" Akane said, as she removed her gag. How a saintly woman could have a son like her fiancé was beyond her. She hoped that Kasumi didn't have a brat when she has children.

"Come, loser," Sasuke said, as he turns to go to school.

"Grrrr-!"

Belldandy sighed. She missed Keiichi, but even if that old life was gone for good, at least she has a son she could be proud of…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: More on "Plan B", and what happened to Ranma and Usagi. Also, a special shout out to "Innortal", for how "Plan B" was developed (Thanks!). See you next time…**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 29**

* * *

2245 CE: Riverside, Iowa (North America).

"Hello?" said a voice. "Mrs. Kirk?"

Skuld looked up from fixing one of her client's classic cars, the one who is always flirting with her whenever her husband George was away on assignment, at her shop to see the local police officer.

She also sees her son being held in place by the police officer.

"Let go of me, you bucket of bolts!" the boy yelled.

"Naruto, calm down," Skuld said, as she wiped her hands of grease. She then turns her full attention at the officer.

"What has my son done this time?"

"He was caught attempting to steal holo-vids from the Mayor Finnegan's house."

"I was NOT trying to steal anything!" Naruto protested. "That older kid Sean tricked me by saying that I could have holo-vids of the 'Princess Gale' series. Honest!"

Skuld sighs. Being practically a signal mother at times was hard work, especially while being both parent and provider.

"How much is the fine?" Skuld said, as she brought out her credit card.

"That will be 1500 credits ma'am," the police officer said.

"Okay," Skuld replied, as she presented her card for the proper exchange.

CHIRP!

"Thank you ma'am," the police officer said. "I also recommend that you and your children attend family counseling at the earliest convenience."

"I'll do that," Skuld said with a smile. "Oh, and how's the arm?"

The police officer rotates his left limb.

"The new gears are working like a dream, ma'am," the police officer said.

"Good. You guys do a good protecting our community."

"Thanks you, ma'am."

The police officer turns towards Naruto.

"Stay out of trouble, young man."

"Humph!"

After the police officer leaves the shop, Skuld turns towards her son.

"Naruto…"

"I didn't do it, Mom," Naruto said.

"I know," Skuld said, as she hugged her son. "But you have to be smarter than that."

"But…it's nothing to do around here, ever since George went to Starfleet Academy."

Pause.

"And I miss Dad, too."

"Naruto, I miss him too, which is why I want you to be the man of the house until he gets back from assignment. Okay?"

"Oh…okay," Naruto scowled.

"Good. Now, you can help me by cleaning those parts, so we can get out of here faster."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well…I want us to get a good seat at the noodle shop, after all."

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"All right!" Naruto said, as he immediately performed a series of hand gestures that his mother taught him…

"TRANSFORM!" Naruto yelled.

POOF!

Now, there were two more Naruto(s).

"Let's hurry, guys!" Naruto yells.

"Right!" the other Naruto(s) yell back in unison, before going about the task of cleaning the spare auto parts in his mother's shop.

Skuld merely chuckles, as she goes back to fixing her client's classic vehicle…

Back at the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto looks at the course of events, somewhat pleased with herself.

"Moving certain parts of the time stream, with the help of the Norns, the original timeline is somewhat intact," said Sailor Pluto aloud. "In this altered reality, Sakura Haruno takes the place of Usagi Tsukino, and becomes the new "Sailor Moon". With her memories of the original life still present, albeit subconsciously, Sakura and the other Sailor Scouts do not die while fighting Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom. Now a Saotome, Sasuke Uchiha defeats his foes, though is a bit more efficient and brutal than Ranma Saotome. In fact, Sasuke, with the help us his more pure bloodline trait, the Sharingan, mastered the Cat Fist, rather than succumb to it initially, and even kills Saffron utterly, rather than allow the Phoenix King to be reborn. Amazingly, Sasuke and Akane do manage to become close, after all…"

Sailor Pluto clears her throat.

"And Naruto Uzumaki is reborn as Naruto Kirk, and…huh. There is no significant deviation from the original James T. Kirk's lifetime, save for Naruto's craftier and more risk-taking outlook…and tends to use his 'Sexy No Jutsu' a bit more…"

Sailor Pluto taps a virtual button. The screen changes, showing a Gammazon version of Dr. Sakura Tsukino strangling Captain Naruto Kirk while Security Chief Sasuke Saotome merely smirks. They were all dressed in classic Starleet uniforms…

"How DARE you tell Hulkura that Hukura looks fat?" the Gammazon yells.

"Ack!" her commanding officer managed to say, while turning blue.

"Losers," said the Security Chief.

"A…little…help?" Naruto managed to say.

"Huh," Sailor Pluto said, as she performed a sweat-drop technique.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, no?" said a voice from behind.

Sailor Pluto turns to see an old friend and colleague.

"Doctor, I would expect a man of your stature to have the common courtesy of letting me know that you have arrived?" Sailor Pluto said. "And I see that you have a new face…again."

The eleventh incarnation of the Time Lord known simply as "The Doctor" takes out a red apple.

"Very recent, and still getting used to the latest change," the Doctor said, just before he bites into the fruit. This version of the enigmatic mortal looked more beatnik than college prep…especially with the dark clothes and no collar or tie.

"Does the All-Mother and Primus know about this?"

"Let's see…yes, and no."

"And you're as vague as always."

"Well, you know how these things work, with Time and all."

"I know the quote: 'Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff'. Yeah, I get it. You were my teacher in Temporal Mechanics at the University of Illuminati, after all."

The University of Illuminati (or "IOU") was a trans-dimensional university that existed in its own realm, but connected to existing colleges and academies. Only the special or foolhardy from across Time and Space could gain an invitation to become legends…or even GODS. Before Sailor Pluto could assume guardianship of the Time Gate, she had to go the school to develop her skills. The Doctor, who was in his first incarnation at the time, was a bit eccentric, but was an accomplished temporal physicist. That time in college was perhaps one of the few times Sailor Pluto could explore her options as a person and as a scholar…

It was there that she met the incarnations that had become Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, not knowing that they were the incarnations of her friends Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Eldarion of Middle Earth. Eldarion was close to Serena, until he was killed in a battle against the vestiges of Lord Sauron's dark forces. Serena—who, like other Lunarians, were immortal—would be distraught for centuries after that, until an Earth Prince named Darien Endymion, a descendent of the Shepard King Endymion, and who was her distant cousin, came into her life. That love would not be fulfilled, when, in 1004 CE, the Dark Kingdom, controlled by an entity from the Negaverse, attacked the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Silver Millennium Empire. As a result, the empire was "cooked" out of existing, leaving ordinary celestial bodies behind.

Still, Sailor Pluto was glad to have later learned that her best friends had been reborn as Usagi and Ranma, though she does blush at the thought that her best friends were her first intimate encounter…

"I KNOW," the Doctor said with a grin. "Otherwise, I would have failed you on your last exam in my course."

"Humph," Sailor Pluto said. "But I am glad that you were able to make it, Doctor."

"Considering the fact that Ranma and Usagi are meaningful to me, why wouldn't I be able to?" the Doctor said. "That's why we need to restore the original timeline, otherwise I will have to deal with THAT."

The Doctor points to the screen featuring Hulkura, Naruto Kirk and Chief Sasuke.

"I'm already used to one set of 'children', and that is more than enough to handle."

"Agreed. Now, that our placeholders are…in place, we can help the All-Mother and the Primus' previous incarnations."

"Where are they, by the way?" the Doctor asked.

"The Emissary has them in 'holding'," Sailor Pluto said.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"RANMA!" Usagi yells, as she looked around the field of white. "Ranma, where are you…?"

For a long time, Usagi tried to use every trick she knew to either figure out where she was, and how she can leave. The last thing she recalled was grabbing Ranma by the shoulder, as he dove into the Guardian while trying to catch Charlie Evans…

"This is it," Usagi said. "I'm in purgatory for my hedonistic ways…"

Usagi looks up.

"If I get out of here, I promise to remain celibate…forever!"

"Yeah, right," Ranma said, as he showed up. "That's like me wanting to be a girl forever: it ain't gonna happen-"

GLOMP!

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she held onto her husband tightly. "You're safe…"

"Yeah, for now," Ranma said, as he looked into his wife's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Usagi said. "But where are we? Limbo?"

"Not sure, but it does feel like we're in the Spirit Temple of Chikyuu…"

"Close, but no cigar," said a deep voice.

Ranma and Usagi turn to see a bald black man, who wore a goatee and some kind of Starfleet uniform.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded. "Did you have anything to do with us being in here?"

"Yes," the man said.

"Okay, then," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "You're going to tell us some things, or-"

"Ranma, calm down," Usagi said. "He's wearing a 'Starfleet' uniform."

"So?"

"So, at least give him the opportunity to talk."

"Thank you, Usagi," the man said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"The Ranma I know would be less…hot-headed."

"Wait," Ranma said. "You KNOW us?"

"More like, you WILL know me," the man said.

"Wait, you're from the future, aren't you?" Usagi asked.

"Obviously," the man said. "And, obviously, I can not divulge certain information about the future."

"Yeah, without risking changing events," Ranma said. "Yeah, I know."

"What you do not know is that your respective pasts has been changed."

"How so?" Usagi said.

"You, Ranma and James T. Kirk were never born."

"WHAT?" Ranma and Usagi yell together.

"Grandfather clause."

"Wait…Charlie?" Ranma said. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes, Charlie Evans made sure that you three were never born," Sisko said. "Now, had you not entered the Gateway when you did, you would have ceased to exist. However, you came here to limbo."

"Then…there's nothing we can do," Usagi laments. "We could exist here in nothingness, or cease to exist."

"And now, a new timeline is being formed, while the previous one has been put 'hold'…so to speak," the man said. "If nothing is done to reverse this, there will have never been a Usagi Tsukino or Ranma Saotome."

"Then we have to do something about it," Ranma said, as he balled his fist.

"Yeah, isn't there a way to correct this…nonsense?" Usagi pleaded.

"There is a way," the man said. "Should you leave here, you will automatically cease to exist. However, you may be inserted into a life that has yet to be, by 'leaping' into that life. But I must warn you: should you fail, the life you leap into will be yours permanently. Furthermore, the life you leap into will have an effect on your core personalities. Still, I know you two can preserve."

"But…what about Charlie?" Ranma asked. "He's at the center of all this."

"The Charlie Evans that you know exists in the timeline that is forming. You will be inserted in THAT timeline, and go from there."

Ranma and Usagi look at each other.

"I can do this alone-" Ranma said.

"No, Ranma," Usagi said. "We do this TOGETHER."

Ranma takes Usagi's chin in his hand, and kisses his wife on the lips…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he holds his wife's hands. "We're ready."

"Whoever you are…thank you," Usagi said with a smile.

"You're welcome," the man said with a smile. "This will seem…a little weird…"

FLASH!

Usagi felt dizzy, but conscious. Her senses were a bit numbed, but one word was clearly heard.

"Fire," said a familiar voice.

Meanwhile, Ranma shook his head, as he attempted to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

"You have problem, Garret?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma looks up to see John Harriman sitting in the captain's chair of the original Enterprise. Except, he wore a gray cadet uniform, and that the right side of his temple was scarred.

"Well?" John said.

"Maybe he does NOT have the stomach for what it is about to happen?" said a Klingon.

"Huh?"

"And THIS is your best man, Harriman?" said a disheveled Chekov, who was standing next to another that was, like Chekov, dressed in a commando-style uniform.

Meanwhile, Usagi scans the Bridge. Everything appeared to be 'dark', and some of the uniforms that the Bridge crew wore reminded her of her trip into the Mirror-verse.

And then, she took a look at her self.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she realized that she was green-skinned, and wore the tattered clothes of an Orion animal woman.

"It looks like your slave needs to be replaced," Chekov said.

"I don't need advice from a terrorist, 'Kerick'," John said. "Like Vulcan now, soon the rest of your rebellion will be destroyed-"

BOOOOM!

Ranma and Usagi had horrified looks, as Vulcan, a world that they know so well, was destroyed…

"And—BOOM—goes the dynamite," John said. "Or, in this case, an Omega Torpedo."

Usagi had to steady herself, as she felt the deaths of billions of lives are suddenly snuffed out, while Ranma had to keep his rage reined in. Obviously, the two had to learn more about what has just went on, before acting.

"Ahhhh," said the Klingon. "Glorius…"

The Klingon then turns towards the rest of the crew.

"THAT is what happens to those who are 'neutral'," the Klingon said. "You either dominate…or be dominated. There IS new truer statement than THAT."

"Yes, indeed," Ranma said quietly, while looking at the Klingon. By the end of this adventure, SOMEONE will be dominated…and it won't be HIM.

The only thing that went through Usagi's mind was thoughts of her daughter T'Sara. She knew that T'Sara can't be alive in this timeline, but still…it definitely hurts.

"Never again," Usagi said to herself quietly. "Never again…"

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 30**

* * *

John heard his Orion slave mumble something. He moves his chair around to face her.

"Did you say something?" John asked.

"N-no…master," Usagi said, as she tried to recall some of the memories that were in this person's head. She knew right away that she was called "Xela", and that she had been with John for a number of years, ever since he assumed command of the ISS "Conquistador".

"Then please come over and message my shoulders," John said, as he returns his attention towards the screen. "And please escort Mister Kitrik and his companion back to the Brig."

Ranma was trying to contain his anger, not realizing that John was talking to him.

"You!" said the Klingon. "Didn't you hear Captain Herriman, Garrett?"

Ranma snapped out of reverie, and turns to face the Klingon "First Officer".

"Just trying to savor the moment," Ranma said, trying to get into character.

"Huh!" the Klingon said approvingly.

"You can 'savor the moment' on your own time," John said, as Usagi messaged his shoulders. "Right now-"

CHIRP!

"Sir?" said a demi-Borg drone (blond, attractive and female). "I am picking up thousands of Vulcan shuttles fleeing the area."

"Most likely stragglers," John said. "Let them go, so that they may warn others of the Galactic Order's power and might…"

Usagi had violent thoughts of straggling this version of John Harriman, but her thoughts on the mission was paramount…

"The last of the Vulcan ships is having engine problems, most likely caused by the explosion," the Borg said. "Scanners are picking up…one human, and one Vulcan."

"Now THAT is interesting," John said. "If humans are working with Vulcans…beam the occupants to the ship."

"Aye, sir," the demi-Borg said, as she maneuvered the Conquistador to get into transporter range…

"Garrett, see to our latest guests, while you put the traitor Kitric and his companion in Holding.

"Aye, sir," Garrett said, as he motions Chekov to the Turbolift.

"This isn't over, Harriman," Chekov sneered.

"For you, yes," John said. "For your rebels? Soon."

"Captain, may I be excused?" Usagi asked.

"And why?" Harriman said with a bored expression.

"I…have to go."

"Go?"

"To the latrine. I mean, unless you're into 'water sports' now…"

"Go, then. But I expect you to be ready when I call you back for duty…and other fun things."

"Of course, Captain," Usagi said, as she enters the turbolift with the others…

"Ah!" Uhura yelped, as she and the young Vulcan "Tuvok" were pushed into the Brig with Kirick and his companion.

"Madam, Uhura," Tuvok said, as he caught her. "Be at ease."

"Being at ease is that least of your worries," Chekov said, as he slowly turned to see Usagi and Ranma standing in front of the entrance of the secured Holdign cell. "Am I right?"

"I don't know," Ranma said. "That will depends on what the Captain decides to do."

Chekov scoffs, as he turns away.

Ranma turns toward Usagi.

"I want a word with you, Xela," Ranma said, as he activated the security grid.

"Of course," Usagi replied, as she followed Ranma down the hallway…

Uhura looked at the two minions of the Galactic Order with a look of surprise.

"Ranma?" Uhura said quietly. "Usagi?"

"Madam Uhura?" Tuvok asked, thinking that the stress of seeing Vulcan destroyed may have gotten to his mentor. "Are you well?"

"I'm not sure, but I swear I know those two…from another life…"

"Vell, it won't be long before ve all go to the next one," Checkov said with a smirk, as his nameless companion was working on something. "But not before ve deliver blow that the Galactic Order shall not forget."

Uhura was about to say something to the self-styled "freedom fighter", when a light bulb virtually popped in her head.

"Pavel?" Uhura said. "You're Pavel Chekov."

Chekov squints his eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Chekov said with suspicion.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi find a private storage room to discuss the situation.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he paced back and forth. "Let's go over it again."

"Right," Usagi said, as she continues to tie up her hair. "We are members of the so-called 'Galactic Order', led by a 'god' named 'Gary Prime'."

"Wait," Ranma said, as he suddenly stops and slowly face his wife. "Gary Prime…is that jerk Gary Mitchell!"

"Huh," Usagi said. "Let me guess: without you, me and James being around, Gary was never stopped."

"And thus, took over the Federation and the rest of the galaxy," Usagi said, which explains why a demi-Borg drone is working on a starship as a member of the crew in this era, instead of the next."

"Great," Ranma said, as he pounds the wall. "Not only we have Charlie to deal with, but maybe Gary as well. And worse, these bodies don't have any training or innate power to them."

"But we have our spirits and minds, Ranma," Usagi said. "That should count for something."

"Maybe, but why THESE bodies? Is it because of their proximity to the source of the problem?"

Usagi mused, as she checked out her revised hairstyle in a nearby mirror. Orion female or not, she preferred her Odango(s)…

"Maybe it is because these are the bodies that we would have ended up in anyway?" Usagi asked. "I mean, you and I both know that 'Ranma Saotome' and 'Usagi Tsukino' are just reincarnated bodies of our original selves."

Ranma stops and turns to look at his wife.

"So, you're supposed to be an Oriona animal woman, huh?"

"I don't know," Usagi said, as she checked herself out. "Considering the fact that, well, you know."

"Yeah, I DO."

"But a SLAVE? Come on, now. It's not like it'll be too difficult to get a couple of drinks in me."

Ranma sighs. Sometimes Usagi can get distracted with minutia. Then again, she did look hot as an Orion…

Usagi turns around to face her husband.

"How do I look?" Usagi asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you do look sexier, like when I taught you the Happo-Yen Shiatsu, which resulted in some shenanigans?"

"Yeah, that was fun," Usagi said, as she slinks up to her husband. "I don't know if it's just me or this body or both, but I feel a bit randy."

Already, Ranma could feel the effects of the pheromones that Usagi was emitting.

"Usagi, stop," Ranma said half-heartedly, as Usagi wrapped her arms around her husband.  
"Or what?" Usagi said with a grin. "You're going to punish me?"

"Maybe later, but we have to do something."

"Oh, poo," Usagi said, as she get steps back for a moment. "So what now, then?"

"Remember what happened, when we were back on M622," Ranma said. "Who was there with us?"

"There was you and I, of course, and John, Uhura and Chekov. So what?"

"So, there is a chance that, because they were on the planet with us, when all this happened, that they have memories of the real timeline. I mean, we were protected from the flow of time whenever something goes awry."

"But that's because we were still on that planet, when the changes occurred- wait, I get it now."

"Exactly," Ranma said. "There is a good possibility that the REAL Uhura, Chekov and John are still on planet Gateway, while Time and Space warped around it."

"Then, how come we were affected then?"

"Because WE were directly affected by what Charlie did to us and Kirk, but was saved by that future Starfleet guy."

"Oh."

Silence.

Ranma turns towards his wife.

"I believe that we can take over this ship, stop the fighting between the Galactic Order and the Rebels, and find the jerk who caused all this, so he can restore everything back to normal."

"Well, that is a tall order," Usagi said. "But…I game."

"Great," Ranma said, as cracked his knuckles. "It'll be nice to release some of my frustrations."

"I know," Usagi said, as she made her move.

ZIP!

"Hey!"

"You have your methods, I have mine," Usagi said with a smile…

Five minutes later…

"You took long enough," John said, as Usagi steps unto the Bridge.

Usagi smiled.

"I just wanted to make myself pretty," Usagi said. "How do you like my new hairstyle, Captain?"

John turns towards his slave. For some reason, the new look reminded him of someone he knew, but can't place…

"I could care less what you look like, as long as your body is sexy…and MINE to do whatever I want," John said. "You could be wearing a paper bag on your head, for all I care…"

The Klingon chuckles with laughter.

"Oh, you," Usagi said with a smile, as she took up her earpiece.

"Be sure to inform Lord Prime that we have his 'prize', and will be rendezvousing with the fleet shortly."

"Aye, sir," Usagi said. While she did that, she began to secretly redirect primary controls to the Auxiliary Control Room…

Meanwhile, Ranma enters the Brig.

"You two are relieved," Ranma said, as he motioned a Cardassian and a Klingon away from their stations.

"But sir, we were not given any instructions," said the Cardassian.

"Ah, so you're questioning me?"

"It's not it-"

"I think you are," Ranma said, as he gives off a steely gaze. He then turns towards the Klingon.

"And you?"

"No, sir!" the Klingon yells.

"Alright, then. MOVE IT!" Ranma yells.

"Yes, sir!" the two yell in reply, before marching off.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he turns to face the Holding cell, before-

CLICK!

"You are now a bargaining chip," said Kitric's friend, as he pointed a gun at the back of Ranma's head.

Ranma slowly raises his hands into the air…

SWISH!

GRAB!

SMACK!

Ranma spins around, grapples the arm that was holding the weapon, and smacks the opponent across the jaw, knocking the man down. Immediately, Ranma grabs the gun, but-

CLICK!

"I seriously doubt that you can dodge a phaser blast, Garret," Chekov said.

"Pavel- Uhura said.

"No, I'm not going to listen to woman with delusions."

"I was right," Ranma said. "You're Pavel Chekov."

"How do YOU know my real name?" Chekov said. "My patience is wearing thin…"

"I know you as Pavel Chekov, born in Moscow, but made your home in St. Petersburg, before joining Starfleet.

"Yeah, I know, but I left when the 'Primogen' took over the Federation. So tell me something that I DON'T know?"

"I know that you had a crush on a girl named Irina, who also was from St. Petersburg. In fact, you two went to the Academy together."

"I don't understand-"

"It's what I have been trying to tell you, Pavel!" Uhura said. "Something is wrong. How can we have our lives, and yet have different memories?"

"That's because everything you know is WRONG," Ranma said. "And with your help, we can make right, what went wrong."

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

Chekov looked at Garret (aka Ranma). He felt a twinge of recognition when he and his partner, Shifter, were first beamed aboard the Conquistador. However, his old and quite long rage over what Harriman had done to him festered, and had overridden anything else as incidental.

"You have much to convince me, Garret," Chekov said. "And my name is Kitrick…only."

"Surely there is a way to convince to convince you that I am on the level," Ranma said. He wished that he had his old body. Otherwise, there would be no need to waste time…

"Perhaps he can help us reach the Auxiliary Room?" Shifter asked. "And he does make an excellent bargaining chip, if we need a hostage."

"Please, believe him," Uhura said.

Chekov looks at Ranma for a long minute…

"Fine, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you mess up," Chekov said, as he levels his weapon at Ranma.

"Fine," Ranma replied. "Shall we?"

"You first," Chekov said, as he motions Ranma ahead of the group…

A short while later, the group came upon two Klingon sentries. However, they have yet to spot them coming.

"Okay," Chekov said, as he stops. He turns towards Shifter.

"Hand Garret a phaser, minus a cartridge."

"Right," Shifter said, as he did as he was told. "Here."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he takes the useless weapon.

"Now, remember what you were told," Chekov said.

"And I will be right behind you," Shifter said, as he becomes a Klingon guard.

"Okay," Ranma said. "Here goes…"

Two Klingon sentries were chatting, when they see Garret and a guard escorting a Vulcan, a human, and a human terrorist…

"Hold!" said one of the Klingons. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I've been instructed to execute them," Ranma said.

"We received no such orders. In fact, we were to question the human and the Vulcan."

"Change of orders from the Captain. They are of no value to us. But if you want to question the Captain's orders-"

"No need," said the Klingon. "We'll take your word for it."

"Good, se that you do."

As the group go pass the Klingons…

"Where is the fourth prisoner?" the Klingon said.

"We're saving him for additional interrogation. Ketric is more of a threat than his 'life partner', and therefore will attract more Rebel attention if it is known that he is still alive. With the other one, we can squeeze more juice out of him, so to speak, for MONTHS. Now, MOVE out of MY way."

"Of course," the Klingon said, as he nods his head.

As soon as the group got out of earshot…

"See?" Uhura said. "Ranma is one of us."

"We'll see," Chekov said begrudgingly.

Eventually, they find themselves in the Auxiliary Room, located on Deck 8.

"Now, we kill you," Chekov said, as he points his phaser at Ranma.

"Whoa, there!" Ranma said.

"Pavel, you made a bargain," Uhura says. "You have to keep it."

"I only made that bargain to get us to this point," Chekov said. "We can handle things from here."

Ranma closes his eyes…

WHOOMP!

Some invisible force knocks the weapon out Chekov's hands.

"What-?" Chekov said with surprise.

Ranma then rushes to get Chekov's weapon in hand.

"Now, you're going to listen," Ranma said distastefully, as he wields the phaser in his hand.

"Then it's a trap," Chekov said.

"No," Ranma replied. He then turns to Tuvok.

"Mister Tuvok, I am giving you this weapon, since you are a neutral party, as a show of good faith."

Ranma hands the weapon over to the dark-skinned Vulcan.

"It appears that Madam Uhura is correct," Tuvok said.

"Why should she?" Chekov said.

"Because he could have killed us long before now, Pavel," Uhura said.

"Kitrick, I have to go along with the human," the Shifter says. "All evidence points towards the conclusion that all is not as it seems."

Chekov turns away.

"I DO NOT want what I lost to be a lie," Chekov said, while looking at the bulkhead.

"Temporal changes are illusions," Ranma said softly. "They are mirrors to what was, what might be…and what will be. But a lie can only come about if something was established on a false basis, including lives that shouldn't be."

Chekov then turns to face Ranma.

"What is your story, Garret?" Chekov demanded. "And how were you able to pull…that trick of yours?"

"In another life, I was Ranma Saotome," Ranma said. "We served together as shipmates for many years, before going out separate ways…as friends."

"You mentioned temporal changes," Tuvok said.

"Yes," Ranma said. He decided to modify his story somewhat, in order to keep things simple. "An old enemy of ours—misguided soul, really—took revenge on us all by killing a man close to us. His death created a ripple, where it became possible for the Primogen to take over unchallenged."

"Hence, the Galactic Order," Uhura said.

"Regardless, there IS no power that can stop him," the Shifter said.

"Right now?" Ranma said. "Probably not. The Primogen's power is vast, and I don't know of his limits."

"I noticed that you seem to possess some psycho-kinetic abilities," the Shifter said.

"In my old life, I was able to harness my potential. Now, I am essentially starting from scratch."

"And where did you originally learned to use this…power?" Chekov asked.

"From a little green guy named 'Yoda'."

"Oh. So now what? We're in here. Do we simply self-destruct the ship, and take out Primogen's capital ship, or do we hijack it, and take it back to base?"

Uhura takes a deep look in Ranma's eyes.

"Do you have a plan, Ranma?" Uhura said.

"Yes, WE do," Ranma said with a smile.

"Oh, the Orion girl."

"That, and the fact that I know that it'll take the crew of the USS Enterprise to fix this problem."

"You mean…WE are this crew?" Uhura asked.

"Yep, which brings me to this next bit. The captain of the Conquistador is also a member of the USS Enterprise."

"Wait, you're saying that Harriman…is one of US?"

"Yes. I don't know why he ended up on the wrong side in this reality, but he is needed."

"Why is that?" the Shifter asked.

"Because when reality 'blew up', HE was there. I believe that we would need his help."

Chekov balls his fists, as he slowly looks into Ranma's eyes.

"You better be correct about him."

"What should our next plan of action?" Tuvok asked.

"Xela should have already re-routed the primary controls to the Auxiliary Room," Ranma said.

Chekov turns towards the Shifter.

"Confirm it," Chekov said.

The Shifter, using a hybrid technology, taps into the interface of the Auxiliary Control Panel…

CHIRP!

"We have it," the Shifter said with a smile. "In fact, Garrett's green friend has also made it so that the Bridge will believe whatever we tell their units and systems to 'believe'."

"A false interface," Tuvok said.

"Okay, now we go to our home base on Anakos-" Chekov said.

"No, we have to go to these coordinates," Ranma said, as he punches number into the primary interface.

CHIRP!

"This world…it's not on any known chart or records," Shifter said.

"Scan for temporal anomalies, just to be sure," Ranma said.

"Sure of what?" Chekov said.

"To be sure that it still exist, or if planet M622 has not been compromised."

Chekov shrugs his shoulders, and scans for anomalies…

CHIRP!

"Wait…something is definitely causing ripples in the space-time continuum," Chekov said. "And there is no indication of Galactic Order operations there."

"Good, we have a chance," Ranma said. "Hopefully, we can get access to the Guardian."

"Wait, that name seems familiar," Uhura said. She then turns to look at Ranma closely.

"A guardian…of Time?"

"Precisely."

"If we have access to such an artifact-" Shifter began to say.

"Then we have a weapon that is more powerful than an Omega Device," Chekov concluded. "Okay, we'll play it your way…'Garrett'."

"Does that include Harriman?" Ranma asked.

Garrett closes his eyes.

"Pavel-?" Uhura asked.

Chekov turns towards Ranma with anger in his eyes.

"Harriman SLAUGHTERED my family," Chekov said.

Everyone appeared to be taken aback by this revelation…

"Forty years ago, after the Galactic Order came into power, my wife Irina and I went on our own, and founded 'New Eden'. There, we helped form a community with other like-minded people, people who believed in peace and neutrality. We…even had a son named Ivan, and a daughter name Natasha. And…we were happy."

Chekov pauses for a moment.

"And then the Galactic Order came, twenty years ago to the day. Harriman was there, and slaughtered everything that I knew, leaving me to watch as everything burned. When that happened, I 'died', and 'Kitrick was born."

Pause.

"So you see why I am not entirely thrilled at the prospects of seeing Harriman as a potential ally."

"I know what you mean, Chekov," Ranma said.

"YOU know? Oh, please…"

"Yes, I do. I had met a young boy whom I had adopted as my brother. We trained in the same martial discipline. We fought on the same side. But because of his jealousy and anger over me being the better warrior, he fell in a trap designed to recruit him to evil. From point on, he and an army hunted down his friends who didn't even know why he was betraying him. And when that happened, I and a handful were left to carrying on the teachings that my blood brother and I had learned together."

"What happened?" Uhura asked.

"For years, we fought against each other, some times in the most brutal fashion. However, when he learned that he had been set up, when he was actually forgiven by his own son for his dark deeds, my blood brother turn on the man responsible for his dark turned. Only then was he able to redeem himself, and became on the side of GOOD."

"Why didn't you kill the betrayer?" Chekov said.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "Perhaps, I felt the need to redeem him, since he was my blood brother. But the point is that I gave him a chance to redeem himself, and I think you should do the same for John Harriman."

Chekov squints his eyes for a moment…

"Okay, I'll play it your way, for now. But I will never forget what he had done to me."

Ranma simply nods his head in reply.

Chekov then turns towards Shifter.

"Inform our forces on a secured sub-space transmission of recent developments, and have them rendezvous at our destination," Chekov said.

"Very well," Shifter said, as he begins to long on his PDA.

"Here goes nothing," Chekov said, as he sends the Conquistador into warp space. Destination: planet "Gateway"…

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 32**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, Garret is a traitor," Harriman seethed. He then turns towards his First Officer, the Klingon.

"Klaus, go see about restore control over MY ship back to ME," Harriman said.

"Of course," Klaus said, as he bows his head slightly. Afterwards, he motions for a henchman to follow him…

At the same time, the demi-Borg notices the course change. As a navigator, she was trained to compensate for any course anomaly that may come about, due to faulty records, spatial phenomenon or the implementation of a navigational control bypass.

"Sir, I'm getting something unusual," Ann the demi-Borg said, as she continued to verify her findings.

"What?" Harriman said, as he went over to check over Ann's instrument panel.

"See?" Ann replied.

"Damn it!"

Meanwhile, Usagi (as Xela, the Orion slave girl) notices "traffic" on the communications line. Apparently, the Primogen (i.e. Gary Prime, aka Gary Mitchell) was about to invade the Rebel's home Anakos…

"Captain," Usagi said, as she turns towards Harriman. "I just learned that the Primogen's honor guard is about to invade the Rebel's command home base."

"Excellent," Harriman said. "Patch me through to Auxiliary Control."

"Aye, sir," Usagi said, as she did as she was told.

CHIRP!

"You're patch through."

"Thanks," Harriman said, as he clears his throat. "Garret? This is Harriman."

Down below in the Auxiliary Control Room…

"Garret speaking," Ranma said, as he looks up. "What's up?"

"'What's up'? I should be asking YOU."

Ranma turns towards Chekov, Shfiter, Tuvok and Uhura, before turning his attention back to his conversation to Harriman.

"After that decision to use the Omega Device on Vulcan, I have, as you say, seen the light," Ranma said. What he said was a half-truth, since he didn't know what his alternate counterpart would say…

"Aw, how nice," Harriman said with a smirk. "It appears as if my very own security chief doesn't have to stomach to serve for the honor of the Primogen."

"Whatever. The fact that 'Gary' would harm a world that simply wants to be left alone tells me that his ego is too dangerous. So, I'm going to do something about it."

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

Ranma turns towards Chekov.

"ETA to M622?" Ranma asked.

"Thirty minutes," Chekov replied.

Ranma then looks up.

"You can find out in thirty minutes," Ranma said. "Until then, sit tight. Garret: out."

CHIRP!

"How do you propose to get off this ship, once we have arrived at our destination?" Tuvok asked.

"Leave that to me," said Shifter. "I have the ability to disguise myself, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said.

Uhura then turns towards Chekov.

"Promise me that you won't kill Harriman," Uhura said.

"It'll depend on what HE does," Chekov said, as he feels his weapon. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Just be sure that you are correct, 'Garret'."

"It's 'Ranma', and yeah, I hope so, too," Ranma said.

Time passes, and no progress has been made on entering the Auxiliary Room.

"No progress has been made, Captain," Klaus said.

"Damn," Harriman replied. He was tempted to call for back up, but he knew that all he would receive was a demotion from his position as the captain of the ISS Conquistador. Still, there may be a way to obliquely call for help…

"Sir, we're about to enter an uncharted system," Ann said. "Destination: a single M-class world that is in orbit around an orange sun…"

"Sevik," Harriman said, as he goes up to helm control. He was thinking that the Conquistador was being taken to a Rebel base for processing…

Not if he can help it.

"Move," John ordered.

His Romulan helm officer moves out of the way, as Herriman does something to the controls.

"There," Harriman said with a smile.

"What did you, sir?" Usagi asked.

"Simple. I amped up the warp signature like a Holiday lights display. One of our sister ships is bound to notice our situation, and investigate."

"Ah," Usagi replied, though she was worried inside. She didn't think that Harriman could pull something off like that…

"In the meantime, patch back to Garret," Harriman said.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she did as she was told.

CHIRP!

"You're on."

"Garret, this is Harriman," John said. "I'm coming down."

"And I'll be waiting," Garret said. "See you then."

CHIRP!

"So, does everyone know their roles?" Garret asked.

"Yes," the Shifter said. "I will take Harriman's place, while Tuvok and the Orion girl remain behind to secure this ship."

"Bingo."

"What are we suppose to find down on the planet below?" Chekov asked.

"As I said, I hope to find the answers for our mutual problem."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you can do as you wish," Garret said. "There is no other place I can go anyway, since I am as good as DEAD."

"Well, if it is of any consolation, I believe you," Uhura said gently.

Ranma smiles.

"I appreciate the praise, especially since it is coming from YOU-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Shifter looks at a new data stream from his display panel on his transducer device.

"Everyone," Shifter said concern etched on his face, as he reads the data, before he looks up. "Intel just indicated that the Primogen's fleet had…destroyed Anakos, and are on an intercept course to M622."

"Most likely Harriman or someone did something to make this ship both noticeable and traceable," Ranma said.

"And our fleet?" Chekov said.

"The fleet had already left the planet upon learning that its location had been compromised," Shifter said.

"Good. But…if the Primogen is coming here with his forces, then-"

"Then we can get our fleet to intercept his, while we find the means of destroying him and the Galactic Order once and for all," Chekov said.

"Sounds like a logical plan, even if it is fraught with peril," Tuvok said.

"As an old friend of ours would say, danger is our business," Ranma said, recalling Captain Kirk's philosophy on life in Starfleet. "Let's get to work…"

Soon, Harriman arrives at the Auxiliary Room station. He turns to Klaus.

"Klaus, any new progress?" John asked.

"No, but I think we can use gas to flush them out," Klaus said.

"Good thinking," John said. "Let me talk, and, if they are uncooperative, then we can do what you have suggested. In the mean time, move back a bit."

"Yes, sir," Klaus said.

Harriman steps forth.

"Garret…old friend," John said. "Surely you know what we do with traitors?"

"Yeah, I do," Ranma said. "But, as I said, I've seen the light."

"Ah. Well, I could save your hide, if you simply turn yourself and your new friends in. Surely, the Primogen will forgive your actions, once he has seen that you've gone religious."

"I see…"

"Otherwise, there are more stressful means of resolving our little standoff."

Silence.

"Garret?"

"I am convinced," Ranma said. "The force-fields are down."  
CHOOOOOOMMMMM…

Harriman smiles, as he hears the forcefields being lowered.

"Excellent. Now, come on out."

SHOOP!

The doors to the Auxiliary Room opened to reveal a black Vulcan.

"Who-?" Harriman said with surprise, before Tuvok applies a classic Vulcan nerve pinch.

KLUMP!

And down goes Harriman.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Klaus is taken by surprise by a phaser blast, along with his men.

The Shifter rounds the bend to see Tuvok kneeling.

"Is he-?" the Shifter asks.

"He unconscious," Tuvok replied. He then activates his communicator. "Tuvok to Garret."

Meanwhile, Garret activates his communicator.

"Ranma: speaking. You have him?"

"He is ready for transport," Tuvok said. "Lock on the frequency of my communicator."

"Good. Stand-by."

CHIRP!

"It's a good thing we used the communicators as an intercom, while we went to the Transporter Room," Uhura said.

"Thank Usagi for mucking up the command and control process," Ranma said, as he programs the transporters to perform a simultaneous beam out.

"Will Harriman survive this process?" Chekov asked.

"He should, even though the circuits have been jury-rigged."

"A pity," Chekov replied.

Meanwhile, on the planet surface…

"We have to do something," Captain Uhura said, as she paced back and forth.

"How are we?" Captain Harriman asked. "We leave here, we get subsumed into the people we became without Captain Kirk and the other's influence, and yet we are not powerful enough to stop this Charlie person from changing the past."

Captain Chekov's tricorder begins to beep.

"Nyota, John," Chekov said, as he looks at his data. "It appears that someone is beaming unto the surface…"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

Beaming in front of the three Starfleet officers were four people, all of them strangely familiar.  
"What?" Uhura (1) replied, as she sees a woman looking like her appear. She wasn't dressed in a Starfleet uniform, but was wearing Vulcan clothes…

"Oh, my," Uhura (2) said, as she sees her alternate counterpart.

"Vhat is THIS?" Chekov (2) said, as he sees a better-looking version standing next to a version of Harriman that looked at peace with himself. Apparently, they both belonged to the same military organization.

"I could say the same thing, friend," Chekov (1) said.

"Why am I…that person look like a pirate?" Harriman (1) asked, upon seeing a version of him still unconscious. He then sees Ranma, who also looked like a pirate.

"Captain Saotome?" Harriman (1) asked.

"FINALLY, I back," Ranma said.

"Ranma, why is your hair is loose?" Uhura (1) asked. "I thought you preferred it in a pigtail?"

"Um, well, this is a bit strange," Ranma said, as he laughed nervously. "But, you see, I'm not exactly the Ranma you know."

"I do not understand," Uhura (1) said.

Ranma turns towards his companions, and then turns back towards his true companions.

"Somehow, someway, Charlie Evans killed my mother, Usagi's mother and Kirk's mother before we were born," Ranma said with a sigh. "As a result, the timeline was altered so that Gary Mitchell, and now calling himself 'Gary Prime', or simply 'Primogen', is now alive. Unopposed by anyone, he took over the Federation and created the Galactic Order."

"Gary Mitchell?" Uhura (1) asked. "Oh, no…"

"Under his so-called leadership, the Primogen butchered peoples and destroyed worlds," Chekov (2) said. "Some of us decided to fight the Galactic Order, while others like HIM served it."

Chekov (2) points to an unconscious Harriman (2).

"Wait a minute," Harriman (1) said. "You saying that I'm a bad guy?"

"To put it lightly, yes," Uhura (2) said.

"No," Harriman (1) said, as he shook his head. "I'm not going to accept THAT."

Harriman (1) goes to Harriman (2), and picks himself up.

"Wake up, you bastard!" Harriman (1) yelled.

Harriman (2) wakes up to see himself.

"Huh?" Harriman (2) said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harriman (1) said. "Answer me, damn it!"

Before Harriman (2) could respond, Charlie shows up.

"Hello," Charlie said, as he steps from behind the Guardian.

"YOU!" Ranma yelled. "Do you know what you have DONE?"

"Yes, and for that, I am sorry," said Charlie with a sigh. "And I am more than willing to make it up to you."

"Huh?"

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir, the Primogen's fleet will arrive in five minutes," said Usagi said, as she turns towards First Officer Klaus.

Klaus growls his frustration. With Captain Harriman missing, and with the internal sensors down, there is no way of determining whether or not he was still aboard the Conquistador. Furthermore, the Transporters and most external sensors were equally compromised.

"This is a most frustrating moment in time," Klaus said, as he leans back in his seat while balling his right hand. "It's all Harriman's fault for not killing Kitrick right away…"

Usagi gets up, and saunters towards Klaus.

"You know, with Garret being a traitor, and the captain missing, this could prove to be a great opportunity for you, First Officer Klaus," Usagi said sweetly.

"Perhaps," Klaus said appreciatively, as he turns his seat. "If I get the ship, does this mean that I get…you?"

Usagi smiles, as she straddles Klaus.

"I am the Captain's Woman, after all," Usagi replied, as she glances over the security section. It was lit, indicating that there was some tampering being done to the main ship systems. Although the security station was unoccupied at the moment, while Security went searching for Harriman and Garret, the station panel's activation would have alerted Klaus to what was really going on. Better to distract Klaus through more seductive means…

Down in Environmental Control, Tuvok and Shifter work furiously complete the modifications.

"How long until you are done, Vulcan?" Shifter said, as he keeps watch for security personnel while he helping Tuvok by passing him tools.

"I will complete this task within 300 minutes, barring interruptions," Tuvok said, as he turns the screws. "And I do prefer to be called by my actual name."

"My apologies," Shifter said. "This mission needs to succeed, one way or another."

Silence.

"Tell me, 'Shifter'," Tuvok said. "I am not familiar with your species."

"And most likely you won't ever be, Tuvok," Shifter said.

"How so, Shifter?"

"Actually, my name was…Odo," Shifter said. "And to answer your question, the Primogen discovered my homeworld, and destroyed it, along with my people."

"Then you have my apologies," Tuvok said.

"How so?"

"My homeworld, like yours, is no more."

"But you are not the last of your kind, Vulcan."

"And perhaps you are not the last of yours?"

"I would like to think that is the case-"

"Halt!" said a Romulan, as he and his Security Team confront Shifter and Tuvok.

"Um, Tuvok, we have problems," Shifter said, as he raises his hands.

Tuvok puts the covering back on the exposed panel, and slides down the Jeffery's Tube for that section. He then raises his hands in surrender as well.

"It appears that you are correct in that regard, Shifter," Tuvok said flatly.

Back on the Bridge, Usagi, who was making out with Klaus, sees that the blinking security panel had stopped blinking. She then breaks of her kiss.

"Until you do become the captain of the Conquistador, I'm still Harriman's woman," Usagi said, as she hops off Klaus' lap.

"We shall see about that, Xeyla," Klaus said with a fiendish grin.

"First Officer, the Primogen's fleet is here," Anna said.

"Good," Klaus said, as he straightens himself a bit. "On screen."

CHIRPLE!

All ships within the Galactic Order had primary red trim. In the Conquistador's case, the red trim was along the rear part of the saucer section, as well as along the warp nacelles…

"Luckily we still have short range screens," Usagi comments nonchalantly.

"As if THAT makes any difference to the Primogen," Klaus scoffs.

On screen was a group of ships, with a variety of styles. Some styles were Terran, while others were Klingon or Romulan. However, one ship in particular stood out.

"Great Maker!" Usagi said, as she sees what appeared to be a battle fortress of some kind. The design of this ship was based upon the old Earth designs that had once protected the planet from giant soldiers, their cloned masters and sentient slugs. Now, adopted by the Primogen, "The Morning Star", a name that was the nickname of the archangel Lucifer, who once gave light to the Universe, this space fortress strikes fear in the hearts of the Galactic Order's enemies…

"Indeed," Klaus smiles.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Usagi turns towards her station. She then checks out the incoming hail.

"First Officer, it's the Primogen," Usagi said, as she turns towards Klaus.

"On screen."

WOBBLE!

Gary Prime appears on screen with his silvery eyes.

"Primogen!" Klaus said, as he stands up. "We live to serve!"

Gary smiles a creepy smile.

"First Officer Klaus," Gary replied. "Do you have something to report?"

"…"

Meanwhile, on the planet below, Harriman (2) wakes up roughly.

"Wake up, you bastard!" Harriman (1) yells, as he shakes his counterpart. "WAKE UP!"

"At least I'm not the only one to be angry at Harriman," Chekov (2) said.

"That's funny," Chekov (1) said.

"Hush, you two," Uhura (1) said. She then turns back to her alternate counterpart. "So…you got married to Stonn?"

Uhura knew of Stonn from Spock, during the T'Pring incident…

"Oh, yes," Uhura (2) said. "I have a son and two grandchildren."

"Ah, I see…"

"You never got married?" Uhura (2) asked.

"No," Uhura (1) said with a sigh, as she looks at Ranma. "I…could have, but felt that my life with the last man I truly loved was not meant to be."

'Ah, man,' Ranma thought, as he turns away. The last thing he needs is the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

He then turns towards Charlie Evans.

"Okay, you said that you want to restore things back to normal," Ranma said. "How can you?"

Charlie takes a look at the Guardian of Forever.

"Since using this device to kill you and the others before you and the others were born, I had time to…think about what had happened."

"What happened was that billions of people died under the weight of the Galactic Order," Chekov (2) sneered.

"Was that what you wanted, when you played god?" Uhura (1) asked.

"No," Charlie said with a sigh. "I only wanted to get rid of those who wounded me."

"How in the hell did we do that?" Ranma yelled.

"You allowed the others to take me away, remember?" Charlie yelled.

"You could not be contained. Sooner or later, you would have become just like Gary Mitchell…maybe even worse. I'm sorry about what had happened to you, but other lives were at stake."

"And you do not feel any remorse?"

"No."

"Ranma, please." Uhura (1) said nervously.

"I'm not changing my stance."

"Don't be pig-headed."

"It's what I believe."

"You do know that I have the power to make you disappear, right?" Charlie said.

"Yes. And I tell you something else: you may think of me as being a jerk about it, but Kirk and Usagi stood up for you, even after you tried to take Janice Rand by force. So, if you wanted to punish ANYONE, you should have punished me and me alone, not Kirk and Usagi."

"So, if the cost of saving the Universe boils down to you sacrificing yourself for Kirk and Usagi, by taking on my wrath in full, would you do it?"

All was still, as Ranma shifts his stance a bit.

"A martial artist duty is to sacrifice. I failed to recall that, where you are concerned. At the time, I was angry over matters that had nothing to do with you, and yet I clouded my judgment that ended up me being merciless towards you. I was wrong, and for THAT, I apologize."

Pause.

"Just make sure that Usagi and the others are safe, after I am gone," Ranma said. "Without my old body, I am at your mercy."

"Indeed," Charlie said, as nods his head.

"Charlie, don't-!" Uhura (1) said, as she reaches out towards Charlie.

WOBBLE!

FLASH!

Everyone, save for Ranma, seemed to blink out of existence for a moment, only to rematerialize as one person.

"This seems strange," Harriman said, as he looks at himself. He was wearing his Starfleet uniform, but he now had memories of both timelines.

"No, kidding," Ranma said. He then turns towards Charlie.

"How come I didn't change?"

"And what did you do?" Chekov asked.

"You now are one," Charlie said. "And I will need you to be so while I attempt to undo the damage that I have done."

"And why would I let you?" said Gary Prime, as he immediately appears.

"What?" Ranma said, as he steps back. "You?"

Gary tilts his head.

"For some reason, I should know you," Gary said. He then turns towards Chekov.

"But Kitrick…I DO know!"

With that, Gary delivers a bolt of lightning towards Chekov.

"No!" Ranma said, as he intercepts the bolt with his body.

ZARK!

"Ranma!" Uhura yells, as Ranma is knocked over.

"Humph," Gary harrumphed.

"Ow," Ranma said, as he sees his smoking chest. He had forgotten that his present body was not conditioned at all.

"Ranma!" Uhura said, as she goes to Ranma's side.

"Yeah, it stings…a lot," Ranma said.

Charlie steps in front of the others.

"You have no right to play god!" Charlie said.

"Pot?" Gary said. "Meet kettle."

"Whatever," Charlie said, as he nods his head.

WOBBLE!

"Arrrgh!" Gary yelled, as a distortion effect.

"Alright!" Ranma yells.

Gary, in turn, shoots off lightning at Charlie.

"Ahh!" Charlie screamed.

"Alright!" Ranma yells.

"Ranma!" Uhura yells with admonishment.

"But, Uhura-chan-"

"No, 'buts', Ranma. Charlie is on OUR side. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"We can do this all day," Charlie said with determination.

"Curses!" Gary said, as he backs away. He realized he was stalemated.

"You're NOT going to win this one, Gary MITCHELL," Chekov said.

"Not this way, I won't," Gary said, as he begins to glow. "But perhaps…by another way…"

FLASH!

And Gary is gone.

"With have to stop him," Harriman said, as he turns towards his companions.

"Why?" Ranma said. "Once Charlie undo what he did, things will go back to normal, correct?"

"We cannot take that chance," Uhura said. "Time is a tricky thing, and who is to say that Gary won't anticipate this?"

"Uhura is right," Chekov said. "No matter what, at the very least, Gary has to face what he has done."

"For Irina?" Ranma asked.

"For ALL those who suffered under his rule."

"Then hurry," Charlie said, as he grimaced slightly.

"Charlie, you're not injured, are you?" Uhura said.

"Only…tired," Charlie replied. "I guess gods can be hurt after all."

Uhura turns towards Ranma and the others.

"I'll see to it that Charlie makes it through," Uhura said.

Ranma turns his body towards Uhura. He then takes her face in his hands.

"Just be careful, Nyota," Ranma said gently.

Uhura holds the hand that Ranma had placed gently on her left cheek.

"So many regrets," Uhura said softly. "Usagi is one lucky woman."

"I know," Ranma said with a mischievous smile. "I've been trying to tell her that for YEARS."

"Oh, Ranma," Uhura giggled.

And, with that, Ranma and company prepares to mete out justice, for the last time.

**Tbc. **


	34. Chapter 34

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this chapter begins the tie-in of the new movie "Star Trek", the prelude begins NOW. Thus, I will officially give a "Possible SPOILER alert"…now. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 34**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir, it appears that the Primogen has returned to his command ship," Annika the Demi-Borg said, as she checked her sensors.

SIR," Usagi said, as she turns towards Klaus. "We have just been given order to move away from the planet."

Klaus turns towards Usagi.

"For what purpose?" Klaus asked.

"The Primogen plans to deploy the Omega Device on the planet below."

"Did you not inform him that we are not able to move this SHIP?"

"Sir, do you expect me to question the Primogen?"

"I suppose not. Prepare to abandon ship. Inform command that we will be boarding the Morning Star."

Usagi produces a grin on her face.

"I am way ahead of you, Klaus."

Klaus notices a change of inflection in Usagi's voice. However, just as he was about to inquire this matter further, Usagi activates the transporters by remote.

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

"Curse you, you green harlot-!" Klaus said, before he and everyone on board—save for Tuvok and Shifter—were beamed onto the Morning Star.

"There, that ought to do it," Usagi said, as she gets back on line.

CHIRP!

"Usgai to Ranma," Usagi said, as she spoke on a secured line to the surface of Gateway. "You're done down there?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Everyone, save for Uhura and Charlie, will be beamed up."

"So, there weren't any problems?"

"Other than Gary's promise to destroy Gateway, no, there isn't any problem."

"Ah. Well, I got rid of the opposition, so we're free and clear."

"Good. Beam us back to the ship."

"Stand by."

"Standing by. Ranma: out."

CHIRP!

Usagi switches frequencies.

"Mister Tuvok, you got it?" Usagi said.

Down in the Transporter Room, Tuvok and Shifter prepare to reroute the circuits back to normal, after altering them for a ship-wide beam out.

"I have the coordinates," Tuvok said.

"Energize," Usagi called out.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG…  
With the parties back on board, Ranma and company steps off the pad.

"Madam Uhura?" Tuvok asked.

"She is on the surface of the planet, tending to necessary business," Ranma said.

"So, she is safe."

"At the moment."

"We must get ready for battle-stations," Harriman said.

"We don't take orders from a member of the Galactic Order," Shifter said.

"It's okay," Chekov said, as he steps down from the Transporter Pad. "He's on our side."

"I do not know why you are dressed differently, Kitrick, but can we trust HIM?" Tuvok asked.

Chekov turns to look at Harriman. He so wanted to kill him, and yet he had to trust the fact that the John Harriman he knows was a good man…

"Yes."

"Look, I know that this may seem strange, but we need to work together to make what went wrong…right."

"Starting with Gary Mitchell," Ranma said.

"You don not like him that much, do you?" Tuvok asked.

"Let's just say that despise him for hurting the woman I love," Ranma said, referring to the fact that he recalled how Gary tormented Usagi before being defeated.

"That is a sufficient enough reason."

"So, do you accept Harriman's command?" Shifter asked.

All eyes turns towards Harriman…

"I'm good," Ranma said, as he raises his hand.

"Seconded," Chekov replied.

Shifter and Tuvok both turn to look at each other. They then turn towards the rest of the group.

"I will go along with the rest of the group," Tuvok said.

"Seconded," Shifter said.

"Motion carried," Ranma said, as he turns towards Harriman. "You got the Center Seat, John. Don't screw up."

"I've done enough of that to last a life time," Harriman said, as he turns towards the door.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he took out his face the wall while taking out his phaser.

"What are you doing?" Harriman asked.

"Making a slight adjust to the plaque," Ranma said, as he burns a familiar word over the name of the ship that they were on…

"'Enterprise'?" Chekov said.

"Hey, let's show the Galactic Order how Starfleet's finest do it."

Chekov smiles.

"Let's."

And with that, everyone heads for the Bridge.

Meanwhile, Gary Prime stumbles to chair. He felt weakened by his short fight with Charlie.

"Status!" Gary yells.

"The Conquistador has been hijacked by Xeyla, an Orion green animal woman," Commander Dax said. "All of her crew was transported to the Morning Star.

"Orders, sir?" said Captain Janice Rand, the commander of the Morning Star.

"Ketrick may be on the planet still, or on that ship," Gary seethed. "Destroy that ship-!"

"Sir, we just picked up incoming warp signatures," Dax said.

"Wait, it's the Rebel Fleet, sir," Rand said.

"Incoming hail, Primogen," Dax said.

"On screen," Gary Prime seethed.

CHIRP!

A Blackman appears on screen.

"This is Admiral Cartwright," the man said. "You thought to destroy the Rebels. Instead, we have YOU surrounded!"

"We'll see about THAT," Gary said. "ALL FORCES. OPEN FIRE!"

And thus, the final battle the Galactic Order and the Rebels commences.

Meanwhile, on the surface of Gateway, Uhura was tending a tired Charlie.

"Charlie, you have to hang on," Uhura said. "If your plan to restore things to normal is going to be a success, you have to be strong."

"It doesn't matter," Charlie said. "When it is all over, I'll be dead."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie turns to look at Uhura.

"I was the one to cause this, so I will be the one who has to end this."

For a long moment, Uhura wondered what Charlie meant, and then-

"Oh, Charlie," Uhura said with sadness. She realized that Charlie might have to kill himself in order to restore things to normal.

"Is there no other way?" Uhura said.

"No," Charlie replied. "I was very angry, when all this nonsense got started. I only saw the error of my ways after seeing the ramifications of my actions."

Charlie looks up towards the heavens.

"I was such a fool. Kirk was right. I had the potential to help people, but I let my loneliness cloud my mind to that potential…"

Uhura sighs. For her part, Uhura was essentially married to her job, and never took the time to find her own happiness, with or without Ranma. Silently, Uhura promised herself that if she survives this latest escapade, she would make things RIGHT.

And then, Uhura began to sing a song that originally written for Ranma, back when he and she were dating. It was a song of the lonely warrior, who bore the responsibility of protecting others on his own shoulders. And when she said completed her song, Uhura turns towards Charlie.

"Charlie, by knowing what you have to do, you are the person James Kirk would be proud of," Uhura said gently.

"Really?" Charlie said, as he looks at Uhura.

"Really," Uhrura smiled back.

Charlie nods his head, as he rises to his feet. He then nods his head.

BOING!

The Guardian roars to life.

As Charlie steps towards the entrance of the Guardian, he looks back one last time.

"Tell Janice, that I'm sorry," Charlie said.

"I will, Charlie," Uhura said, with a sad smile.

And, with that, Charlie returns to the past, to undo what he had done.

"Saints protect us," Uhura said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the battle between the Rebels and the Galactic Order rages on. So far, in spite of the heavy damage, the Enterprise manages to inflict heavy damage to the Morning Star.

"Forces on both sides are down to the bare minimum," Shifter said, as he monitored the situation from Communications.

"Captain, power output is down thirty percent," Usagi said, as she manned operations. "We took serious damage to the warp nacelles and impulse power."

"Harriman," Tuvok said, as he looked at the sensor readings from the Science station. "The shields of the Morning Star are at 50 percent, but it'll take significant damage to both neutralize the shields and destroy the ablative armor."

"The thrusters are sluggish," Ranma said, as he moved through the hail of energy weapons discharge."

"Then we better end this now," Chekov said, as he unleashed a volley of torpedoes.

"Agreed," said Harriman, as he presses a series of buttons on his chairs console. "Computer, activate ship's self destruct sequence Omega-Zero-Zero-One."

"Self-destruct mode has been activated," said the male computer voice.

All eyes turn towards Harriman.

"We don't have the armament necessary to destroy the Morning Star," Harriman said. "And the Omega Device is about to be deployed."

"He's right," Chekov said. "Whether or not Charlie succeeds will depend upon US making the ultimate sacrifice."

Ranma turns towards Usagi, who nods her reply. He nods back.

"If there is no other objections, we shall finish this conflict," Harriman said. "No, Ranma…full speed ahead."

"Aye, Captain," Ranma said, as he charts the course.

"Chekov…let's go out with guns blazing."

"Right," Chekov said, as he arms the last batch of weapons.

"Engage."

CHOOM!

As the Enterprise moves forward, the remaining fleet that was the Galactic Order pounds the renamed ship. Some were destroyed in the process, but the Enterprise continued its path.

On board the Morning Star, Gary sees this action.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Gary yells.

"Sir," Dax said with lamentations. "We're dead in the water!"

Janice closes her eyes, while Gary screams.

"NOOOOOOOO-!"

BOOOM!

Upon impact, the Enterprise self-destructs, taking out the Morning Star in the process…

Meanwhile, back in past of the real timeline…

Charlie Evans, now freed his captivity, stops at the first Federation outpost he sees. He'll find out where Kirk is, so he can get his revenge…

Upon seeing the back of a station attendant, Charlie roughly turns the attendant around.

"You!" Charlie said, as he spins the attendant around. "Where is Captain Kirk-?"

The attendant turns out to be an older Charlie Evans, who had traveled to the real timeline after living in the altered one.

"Hello," Charlie (2) said, as he discharges his phaser rifle.

CHOOM!

By killing himself, the Universe resets itself…

Back on Gateway, Ranma and Usagi, now back to normal, exits the mouth of the Guardian.

"Wow, that was…weird," Ranma said.

Usagi looks at herself. She missed being green and sexy…

"If that's all, let's get the Hell out of here," Chekov said.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he looks up at the Guardian. "Guardian?"

"ALL IS AS IT WAS," the Guardian boomed.

"Thank god," Uhura said.

With a sigh, Harriman flips open his communicator.

"Harriman to Enterprise: we're ready to go home," John said, as he looks up towards the Heaven.

A year later…

"…And by the laws and customs of Earth and Vulcan, I pronounce you spouses," the Vulcan high priestess said. "You may conjoin."

Uhura places her hands on Ambassador Stonn's, before planting a kiss on the normally stoic Vulcan.

"Most…illogical," Stonn said.

"Get used to it," Uhura said with a smile.

Everyone in the wedding party clapped and cheered, especially Ranma.

Usagi turns towards her husband.

"You seem enthused," Usagi said.

"Hey, I'm just happy for Nyota, that's all," Ranma said. "I…well…"

"Ranma, she understands," Usagi said. "She'll always cherished the time you had with her, but now, she can be with a normal guy."

"Feh. Stonn is NOT normal."

During the wedding reception, the guests co-mingle with the bride and groom.

"So, congratulations…Fleet Captain," Uhura said, as she sipped Romulan Ale in a glass.

"Well, I told HQ that I wouldn't want to divest myself from being a starship captain to teach again. So, they turned the Serenity into a classroom."

"Feh, I bet T'lynn is thrilled about that," Ranma said.

"But I must say congratulations are in order for you, Nyota," Usagi said. "You as Earth's ambassador to Vulcan."

"Well, it did allow me to meet a wonderful man," Uhura said, as she pats her new husband.

"And I am happy for you," Ranma says.

"Jealous?" Uhura said with a smile.

"Hell, yeah,' Ranma snorts. "I mean, why would you marry Stonn, after all this time?"

Uhura gave a knowing smile.

"Because it is the logical thing to do?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," said Admiral Chekov, as he and the new Federation council member John Harriman, who decided to take a leave of absence, walk up to the group.

"No, you haven't," Uhura said. "And congratulations on your endeavors, you two."

"Thanks," Chekov said.

"And thank you for your recommendation, Madam Uhura," John said.

"You earned it, John," Uhura replied."

John then turns towards Ranma.

"And don't destroy my ship, Captain," John said.

"I won't," Ranma replied. "And it's MY ship now. Nyah!"

Just then, Janice Rand appears.

"Ah, Janice!" Uhura said with a smile, as she hugs her long time friend.

"Hi!" Usagi said, as she hugs her old crewmate. "How's retirement?"

"I'm still getting used to it," Janice said. "And I brought the bride and groom a gift…"

Rand opens up a box that had a cooing Tribble in it.

"You…shouldn't have," Uhura said, as she was taken aback. She remembered the time when she had brought a Tribble aboard the original Enterprise, which caused her nothing but grief.

"Don't worry, this one is neutered."

"Thank god," Ranma said.

"If there is nothing else," Uhura said, as she raises her glass. "Here's to forty years of high adventure!"

Everyone raise their respective glasses in unison.

"And here's to forty more," Chekov said.

All eyes turn toward the Head of Starfleet Security.

"Vell, as Ambassador Spock would say, there's always possibilities…"

"Yes," Usagi said, thinking about what future lover the human and alien gene pool might produce for her…

"Oh, no," Ranma said, recognizing the look on Usagi's face.

Usagi turns towards her husband.

"What?"

"I KNOW that look. The last thing I want is to deal with the next generation of 'clowns'."

"Spoil sport…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And to think that my life has been anything but uneventful," Usagi said with a sigh.

CHIRP!

"Yes?" Usagi said.

"Ma'am, we have an incoming hail from Starfleet Command," Commander Data said. For the past few years, Data has been serving as First Officer aboard the Enterprise-E, and is next in line to assume command of the ship, when she rotates out.

"Priority One."

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she straightens herself out. "On screen."

CHIRP!

"Access code required," said the computer voice.

"Alpha-One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Luna. Enabled."

CHIRP!

Usagi begins to read the incoming data, and frowns…

Ten minutes later, Usagi, fully dressed, steps unto the Bridge. Data stands up.

"Captain?" Data asked.

"Sound for 'Yellow Alert'," Usagi said. "And set a course to Sector Z, maximum warp. I'll be in my ready room."

"Aye, ma'am," Data said.

And with that, the next major phase in the lives of Ranma and Usagi begins, one that will lead to a separation that will last well into the 25th century…

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER ALERT! This chapter begins the direct tie-in to the movie "Star Trek". Although the movie has been out for a while, this announcement is courtesy to those readers who have not seen the film. C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 35**

* * *

2333 CE (Earth Era): Deep Space.

With the threat of the Nercomongers taken care of, thanks to two of Starfleet former commissioned officers Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino-Saotome, the USS Kelvin was heading back to Earth. The United Federation of Planets were glad that the two were on hand, in spite of the fact that they had a lot to answer for, for actions ranging from violating involvement with Weylan-Yutani's Xenomorph to Project to breach of the Prime Directive involving "Avatars" and Saiyans to helping a wanted criminal that ended up supreme leader to a militaristic race that is a potential threat to the galaxy. Still, at least the Necromongers will no longer threaten the Federation's inner worlds any time soon…

"For now, you are our guests, Captains," said Starfleet's Captain Richard Pierre Robau (bald, swarthy, rugged), the commanding officer of the USS "Kelvin".

"Feh, I'm surprised that you haven't put us in the Brig, after what we've been up to for the past fifty years," Ranma said with a scoff.

"Oh, Ranma, behave," Usagi said, as she leaned on her husband. She then turns towards Robau.

"However, we do wonder about Starfleet's 'good will' in this matter."

"That has crossed my mind," Robau said. "However, I figure that these matters are best sorted behind closed doors. Now, if you can excuse me, I will leave you two to your quarters. If you need anything, my 'first officer', Commander George Kirk, will tend to your needs. Good day…"

Once Robau leaves the Saotomes' guest quarters, Ranma turns towards his wife.

"You think Setsuna pulled some strings?" Ranma asked, thinking that he and Usagi time in the Fugitive Retrieval Program, working as Federation Marshals, will soon be over regardless of the outcome of any impending hearing. After all, the Federation Marshal Service (FMS) wouldn't want to renegades on staff…

"Probably," Usagi said, as she looks into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She still carried the marks—which consists of using a hot, eyeliner to darken the eyes—as her role as the Majestrix of the Necromongers. It was the equivalent of a Prime Minister or Chancellor. Technically, she was on an extended leave from her duties until further notice.

"Or probably because if something happens to ME, Riddick will come after those responsible…along with an army."

"I bet you would love that, huh?"

"No, not really," Usagi said, as she turns and saunters towards her husband. "The only one I want protecting ME is my Prince…"

As the couple embraced and kissed, they both fall on a nearby bed.

FWOOMP!

Giggling, Usagi began to remove her garments, while Ranma removed his.

"So, you're sure the Necromonger process cured you of the acidic blood?" Ranma said, as he began to strip down.

"Yep," Usagi said. "At least, that what Bulma said, when I relayed the information."

Usagi then places a hand on Ranma's.

"Ranma, I want to have a baby," Usagi said. "We've been fighting and traveling for too long…nearly thirty years as a married couple, in fact. I don't want to be too old and not be able to start a family."

"Usagi, I want that too," Ranma said. "But we don't know if we can have a child together…safely."

"Oh…"

"But…I'm willing to take that chance."

Usagi doesn't say anything, but she smiles nevertheless.

"I love you, Ranma," Usagi said, as she moves to kiss Ranma…

Suddenly, both Usagi and Ranma look up and towards a single direction within the bowels of the ship.

"Wait," Usagi said, as she tilts her head. "I'm…sensing a major disturbance…"

"I do, too," Ranma replied, as he extends his senses. "The fabric of the space-time continuum is being torn-

WOOOOBBBBLLE…

Usagi and Ranma shake their heads, as they attempt to get their bearings straight. Something did not feel right…

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"I…I guess so-" Usagi said, as she looks around. "Wait, where's everyone, and why are we wearing these…uniforms-?"

THOOM!

"Red alert!" came an unfamiliar voice. "Red alert! Unidentified vessel has discharged weapons upon the Kelvin. Battle-stations-!"

The Kelvin takes on several hits before all is calm. Not that it matters, since Ranma and Usagi were presently distracted…

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she held her head. "The timeline…it's being shredded, re-woven…acts remembered and not…mashing-!"

"Arrgh!" Ranma said, as his mind begins to recall events. He remembers the USS "Kelvin", which was ordered to pick him and Usagi up from the edge of known space. Trip…turns out to be uneventful, save for their first attempt at being parents, which, unfortunately, leads to a miscarriage…

"TWO timelines!" Ranma yells, as he begins to get control of himself using meditative techniques to clear his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Usagi begins to scream. As a child of Order, her mind had to be geared towards a clockwork Universe. Because of the conflict of having two sets of memories, her mind was crashing to a halt.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he held Usagi's head with his fingers. "Focus on my voice…"

From the whirlwind that was her mind, Usagi hears Ranma's voice, and latches onto it…

"R-Ranma?" Usagi said through bleary eyes.

"It's me, babe," Ranma said. "Just breathe…"

Usagi nods her head, as she begins to breathe…

"Feeling better?" Ranma said.

"Sort…of," Usagi said. "It's so confusing…"

"Captain Saotome and Captain Tsukino, please report to the Bridge," said Robau over the ship-wide intercom.

"Hmmm?" Ranma and Usagi said, as they turn to look at each other…

Upon arriving to the Bridge, Ranma and Usagi sees what was the trouble.

"My god," Usagi said. "What the heck is THAT?"

Ranma squints his eyes. The large ship in front of the Kelvin appeared to be a multi-armed, mechanical squid with elements of xenomorphic qualities…

Robau turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"Are you familiar with this ship's design?" Robau asked hopefully.

Usagi and Ranma both glances at the ship…

"Beats me," Ranma said.

"Same here," Usagi said.

"I was a afraid of this," Robau said grimly. "My presence was requested."

"To do what?" Ranma asked.

"To negotiate a…surrender," said a sandy blond man.

"And you are…?" Ranma asked.

"Commander George Kirk, sir," George said. "First Officer."

"Ah."

"Captains, considering your expertise in the…strange and unknown, I would like to formerly request you assistance," Robau said. "I can authorize a reinstatement to the pay-grade of 'Lt. Commander', with the assignment of weapons and helm."

"Sir?" said the helm officer.

Robau turns towards his usual helm officer.

"This decision of mine should not be seen as a commentary on your performance," Robau said. He then turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"While on this escort assignment, I took a look at your records. YOU two are war heroes."

"'War heroes'?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Captain Saotome in particular delivered a crushing defeat to the Romulans, during the 'Battle of Charon' with tactics that are still being taught at the (Starfleet) Academy."

Kirk widens his eyes.

"YOU are THAT Ranma Saotome?" Kirk exclaimed. "Of the NX-01 'Enterprise'?"

"Well, yeah, but it was a group effort," Ranma said. "Admiral Archer was the one who carried out the plan successfully."

"I've asked you both here because the person that made the request was a Romulan…so he claims," Robau said.

"'Romulan'?" Usagi asked. "How could they have built a ship of that type and size, without anyone noticing?"

"Doesn't matter," Ranma said, as he cracks his knuckles. "If the bad guys are Romulans, they will be dealt with…"

Usagi looks at her husband with worry. If there was one species that Ranma loathed with a passion, it's the Romulans…but for a good reason. It was because of Ranma's victory over the Romulans at Charon that led the Tal Shiar—a Romulan intelligence agency—to get revenge on her husband, by assassinating his first family. He was able to pay back the man most directly responsible for authorizing the assassination, a member of the Vulcan High Council, but he has yet to forgive the Romulans for what had happened to his first wife and their children.

"Ranma?" Usagi said.

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Don't worry, I'll be professional."

Usagi says nothing, but she smiles while placing a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder for comfort…

"Good," Robau said, as he straightens his tunic. "Now, we have to figure out who should be at what station-"

"Leave that to us," Usagi said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"Rock, Paper and Scissors?"

"I beg your pardon?" Robau said.

Ranma turns Robau.

"We've done so many things that we can do…just about everything," Ranma said. "Doing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' makes things easy to choose roles."

"…"

"How…interesting," Kirk interjects.

"Well, while you and Captain Tsukino choose your roles, here's what we should do," Robau began to say…

Twenty minutes later, Kirk was in the center seat, with Usagi was at Helm while Ranma was sitting at Weapons.

"Status, Mister Saotome," Kirk said.

"The weapon system that this vessel uses is a modular warhead," Ranma said, as she performs his analysis. "Essentially, the warheads literally 'pop' the fields at the point of impact, while the follow-through scrapes the hull."

"Can we survive another attack?"

"With these systems? Not likely. However, that doesn't mean we can't improvise-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

The data sensor of Captain Robau's life signs, displayed on the main-screen, displays a flat-line indicator.

"No," Usagi said.

"I told him it was a bad idea!" Ranma said, as he immediately began charging the weapons battery.

"He gave us a chance to repair the ship," Kirk said. "Let's hope the modifications you guys suggested pains out…"

The Romulan ship began to discharge a battery of missiles…

"Evasive!" Kirk said, as he turns towards Usagi.

"Attack Pattern Sigma-6," Usagi said, as her hands danced upon the helm control panel. "Initiated."

BLIP!

"Mister Saotome-!"

"Targeting missiles," Ranma said, as he hit his marks.

Meanwhile, inside the mysterious ship, the ship's captain gawks at how the Federation ship was successfully dodging the attack. The captain, like the rest of the crew of the Romulan mining ship, "The Nerada", had shaved and tattooed their heads in honor of those Romulans who lost their lives…nearly 159 years into the future….

"HOW is THAT ship even functioning?" demanded the ship's captain.

"I do not know, Captain Nero," said the first officer, as he checked his sensors. "Shall utilize other measures?"

"Certainly. Destroy THAT ship!" Nero yells. "I will not loose to this ship, like I lost to the 'Enterprise-E'!"

"Very well," the first officer said, as he directs his men to begin to initiate other alternatives…

"Captain," Ranma said, as he double-checked his sensors. "The 'arms' of the Romulan ship is moving-!"

The tentacles lash out, and graze the Kelvin.

CHOOM!

"Ms. Saotome-" Kirk said.

"Already compensating," Usagi said, as she dodged and weaves through the latest attack, while Ranma continues to target the missile attack. "Sir, that last attack did a number on our thrusters. If we are to initiate our final attack, I recommend we do so now."

"Understood," Kirk said. "Get us into the maul of the ship."

"Yes, captain," Usagi said, as she begins her attack trajectory…

"Mister Saotome, prepare to launch one of our cores," Kirk said. "I wish we could use all of them to be sure…"

"We deal with the hand that is dealt to us," Ranma said, as he prepares to jettison one of the warp cores.

CHIRP!

"Ready."

"Let's hope that this is enough," Kirk said.

Taking on additional damage, Usagi maneuvered the Kelvin as close to the alien ship as possible.

On board the Nerada, Nero frowns.

"What are they doing-?" Nero said, as he sees the Kelvin suddenly bank left, while jettison-

"Sir, the jettison their warp core-" the first officer said, just as Ranma detonates the core with a photon torpedo.

BOOOM!

The force of the explosion tears through the Nerada, just as the Kelvin makes its escape…

"We did it," Kirk said.

Ranma looks at the sensors. He hoped that the resulting damage to the ship was enough to at least cripple the ship for a long, long time…

CHIRP!

"Captain Kirk?" said a voice over the ship's intercom system.

George Kirk looks around before tapping the intercom button on the armrest of his center seat.

"Yes?" Kirk asked.

"Congratulations…you have a son."

"Oh…OH!" Kirk said with happiness. "Um…"

"We got everything under control, sir," Usagi said.

"Thanks," Kirk said, as he immediately gets up. "You have the conn."

And with that, Kirk leaves the Bridge.

"Well, I wonder if this incident will help us at our eventual hearing," Usagi said, as she leans back.

"One can only hope," Ranma said, as he wonders if the crew of the Romulan ship had survived the attack, considering the fact that the large ship was a virtual space fortress with advance armament, armor and weaponry.

"One can only hope…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We fast forward in time, where Ranma and Usagi meet a hotheaded Starfleet cadet named "James T. Kirk"…just in time for the return of Captain Nero and the crew of the Nerada, as they initiate their attack on the planet Vulcan! See you then!**


	36. Chapter 36

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER ALERT! This chapter begins the direct tie-in to the movie "Star Trek". Although the movie has been out for a while, this announcement is courtesy to those readers who have not seen the film. C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 36**

* * *

Eighteen years later…

Iowa, North America (Earth).

Thanks to the arrival of the mysterious Romulan ship in the Alpha Quadrant years before, both Starfleet Intelligence (i.e. "Section 31") and Starfleet Research & Development was able to push for greater allotment of resources for a major overhaul of Starfleet itself. On the diplomatic front, news of such a terrible space fortress spread out across the galaxy like a wildfire. As a result of this, the United Federation of Planets began to grow at an exponential rate, eventually acquiring nearly twenty percent of the galaxy, years before this would normally become the case. Conflict with non-aligned powers, such as the Juraian Empire and the Minbaria Consortium were avoided at all cost, thus, the "Earth-Minbari War" never occurred in this timeline. Instead, the "Interstellar Alliance Treaty" (IAT) was signed between many of the great galactic powers and the Federation. Meanwhile, Earth's Earth Force, a successor to the "UN Spacy" Program, which was the equivalent of a militia in scale, never had to expand its ranks to fight the Minbari, due to the fact that the Federation had refused to intervene on Earth's behalf. In the context of the new timeline, this would mean the end of Earth Force as an institution towards the end of the 2250s. And although the Federation expansion would authorize the implementation of the "Babylon Project", like Earth Force did in the previous timeline, this action would not stop the mysterious Shadows from emerging upon the scene, nor would it prevent Aiko ("Anna") Saotome from becoming their dark avatar shortly after her honeymoon with the love of her life. Thus, as the proverb goes, "The more things change, the more they stay the same"…

In local bar in Iowa, North America, on Earth, a young man by the name of James T. Kirk, the son of a local hero, was celebrating his eighteenth birthday. Unfortunately, things had gotten out of hand when he tried to pick-up a plebian named Nyota Uhura…

WHAM!

Kirk slams into the table, after getting socked in a jaw by one of the visiting Starfleet Cadets. Although Iowa was technically a farming community still, it did possess an impressive shipyard for Starfleet's starships. Hence, that is why the cadets were in town the night Kirk was out celebrating…

"Hey, I think I got the hint, fellas-" Kirk said, before the cadet flips Kirk over and starts pounding on the chest.

WHAM!

"Oof!" Kirk said.

"Hold 'em, ladies!" Cadet Finnegan said, as he slammed his fist onto Kirk's chest. "Let's teach this 'townie' a thing about respect, like we just did with his friend!"

Cadet Uhura, who had just enrolled in Starfleet the semester before, looks on in worry, as she tended to the wounds of Kirk's best friend Gary Mitchell. Sure, the townie was annoying, when he tried to "pick her up" at the bar, but he WAS charming…

Before Finnegan and his cronies could get to work on Kirk again, all three were suddenly tossed aside quickly.

BAM!

"Oof!" Finnegan said in a heap. He looks up to see one of his classmates pick HIM up…

"I told you, Finnegan," Cadet Ranma Saotome said, as he holds Finnegan up in the air. He had just came back from taking a very important call about one of his relations…

"No clowning around while we're on this field trip."

"You're not the boss of ME, Saotome," Finnegan snarled.

"Actually, he is your superior, as a senior cadet," said Commander Christopher Pike, as he and (Lt.) Commander Marianna ("Number One") Chapel enter the bar. Both of who were planet-side, having completed their tour aboard the Constitution-class starship "Enterprise" months before, under the command of Captain Robert April. Supposedly, Pike will become the next captain of the Enterprise, once it goes through its refit…

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Finnegan said, as Ranma lowers the cadet back onto the floor.

"Good."

"Cadets!" Number One yelled, as she stood at attention. "Let's move out!"

The cadets snapped to attention, and begin to "double-time" out the bar.

As Number One scans the bar, her eyes fall upon a familiar sight.

"Ranma, wait," Number One said, as she stops Cadet Saotome in his tracks. "You're forgetting someone?"

Ranma frowns, as he realizes what Number One meant…

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, as he turns around to see Usagi slumped over at a bar. "Oh, yeah…"

And then, he sees Kirk. Ranma and Usagi made it a point to celebrate his birthday with him, since they were going to be in town anyway. Unfortunately, things DID get out of hand, especially after he had gone to the restroom to handle his personal business…

"Ma'am," Ranma said, as she turns towards Number One. "Can you take care of Usagi for me? I want to see if Kirk and his friend Gary were okay."

"…"

"Jim is my godson."

Number One sighs. Always the "den mother" people saw her as…

"Alright," Number One said. "But you owe me, you know…"

So Number One goes over to Usagi, and nudged her.

"Cadet Tsukino," Number One said. "Wake up."

"Mom, five more minutes," Usagi rambled away.

Shaking her head, Number One lifts Usagi to her feet, while she carries her with HER arm wrapped around her.

"Come on," Number One said. "Let's get some fresh air…"

Pike sees this, and shakes his head. The only reason why he would allow for certain liberties is because he knows that Usagi and Ranma can perform in a pinch, if need be.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to stay and talk to my friend over there," Ranma said.

Pike squints his eyes, as he sees Kirk helping his friend Gary.

"Which one?"

"The sandy blond, James Kirk."

"…"

"George Kirk's youngest."

"Oh, I see. Kirk was a hero who fought a Romulan fortress for twelve minutes, while saving eight hundred lives in the process."

"Um, yeah," Ranma said. "Usagi and I were here to celebrate Jim's birthday today."

"That makes him old enough to join Starfleet, without a waiver."

"Yep. Wait, you're not implying…?"

"Why not? If the son of George Kirk is half the man his father is, then Starfleet could use his talents. Besides, no sense in asking."

"Alright," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Good. See back at the base."

And with that, Pike leaves the bar.

Ranma turns to see Kirk sitting alone at a table. He goes over.

"Not bad for a scrapper," Ranma said with a smile, as he pulls up a seat.

"'Not bad'?" Kirk scoffs. "I took on THREE guys all at once."

"And was getting your head handed to ya…all at once."

"Hey, tenacity should count for SOMETHING, you know."

"Right. So, where's Gary?"

"He's using 'The John', actually," Kirk said, as he turns slightly to wave the bartender. "Hey! Another beer, barkeep."

"Make that two," Ranma said, as he waves.

"Coming up!" said the barkeep.

"You're buying, of course," Kirk said.

"Of course. And while we shoot the breeze, let me ask you a question."

"Okay," said Kirk, as a barmaid sits down drinks onto the table. "Thanks…"

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he takes up the beer and salutes the barmaid. He then takes a drink.

"So, what do you want to ask, Ranma?" Kirk asked, as he took a drink.

"Okay, let me ask you this: where do you see yourself next year?" Ranma asked.

"Not sure," Kirk said. "Dad and Mom always wanted their kids to follow in their footsteps by joining Starfleet. My big brother George opted out, going to regular university instead to become a biologist like Mom."

"And you?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Should I join Starfleet, or find some other path?"

Ranma looks at the young Kirk, takes a sip of his beer, and then clears his throat.

"Ranma?"

"When I joined Starfleet 'eons' ago, not literally, of course, I did so in order to find a path towards home. You know that I'm originally from the early 21st century, right?"

"Yeah," Kirk said. "You were born in the year 1990, common era. Due to a rather unscientific phenomenon, you can change genders while remaining…ageless. In the mean time, you had accidentally traveled two years into the future by some temporal anomaly, and have been connected to Starfleet in some form ever since."

"Exactly. And so I did what I could to find a way back to my time, only to realize something."

"And that is…"

"I LOVED exploring," Ranma said. "I didn't like it at first, thinking that I was wasting my time. But, in the mean time, I learned new things. I grew stronger, both in mind and body. And best of all, I was able to do all this, while protecting those in need."

"So, does that mean you quit trying to find a way home or something?"

"No, but I learned to appreciate the journey along the way. If and when I do go home, it would have been worth."

Ranma then finishes his drink.

"Jim, you got the talent and the smarts to join Starfleet," Ranma said. "When I started out, I was just a knuckle-head whose sole ambition was to be martial artist…ever. In hindsight, I realize that I would have been the best in martial arts, but that's IT. I would essentially been a trained dog waiting to 'play' for a meal. With Starfleet, I learned to be more than I was, which is something that I have NO regrets in admitting."

Ranma then gets up and stretches a bit.

"Anyway, the shuttle for new recruits leave at 0800 hours at the Iowa Shipyards," Ranma said. "Be there, or be square."

"That's it?" Kirk asked. "No further sales pitch?"

"I don't need to, Jim," Ranma said. "But if you want me to add one thing, then consider this: whatever path you decide to choose, choose based upon where you can do the most good. Starfleet is a peacekeeping armada dedicated towards protecting and promoting the ideals of the United Federation of Planets, as well as the pursuit of peaceful exploration. I KNOW you'll succeed in the civilian world, but I dare you to do BETTER."

And with that, Ranma leaves the bar.

Soon after, Gary Mitchell leaves the restroom, having cleaned up a bit.

"Hey, Jimbo," Gary said, as finished drying his hands with a paper towel, before tossing it to the side. "You're ready to blow this joint?"

Saying nothing, Kirk picks up a model of his father's ship, the USS "Kelvin". Being a local hero, George Kirk was a hero of sorts, hence the memorabilia…

"Jimbo, did you hear me-?"

"Hey, Gary, what do you think of enlisting in Starfleet?"

"?"

The next morning, Ranma straps into his seat in the shuttle that was scheduled to return to Starfleet Academy with the other cadets…while sitting next to a hung over Usagi.

"Hey, Usagi-" Ranma began to say, as Usagi held up her left hand towards her husband.

"Not so loud, Ranma," Usagi said with a wince. "Whatever I had last night, do me a number-"

"Hey, is this seat taken?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma looks up to see James Kirk. Although his injuries were still very much present, but he still had that glow about him…a glow of happiness.

"Ah, Jim," Ranma said with a smile.

"The one and only," Kirk said, as he sits down next to his godfather. He then motions to another young man who was strapped in right across from Kirk.

"You remember Gary Mitchell, eh?" Kirk said.

Ranma looks towards Gary.

"Yeah, I heard of you," Ranma said. "You're the one who instigated the fight between Jim and Finnegan."

"Ah, so you HAVE heard of me," Gary said with a mischievous smile. He then glances over towards Usagi, who had her head in her lap.

"What's with her?"

Before Ranma could respond, Number One was forcing another recruit out of the cabin's restroom.

"Damn it, I don't need a doctor!" said the recruit. "I AM a Doctor!"

"You must sit down in your seat, for your own safety, sir," Number One said.

"I had one in the bathroom! I have avian-phobia, which means fear of flying-"

"Sit down, or I will make you sit down," Number One said.

Ranma merely chuckled. Very few could withstand the sheer presence of Number One's personality…

"Fine," the recruit said.

"Thank you," Number One said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"Keep HIM in line, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ranma replied, with a mock salute.

"Humph," Number One said, as she moves on to the cockpit of the recruit shuttle.

"THIS IS COMMANDER PIKE," came the announcement. "PREPARE FOR LIFT OFF…"

"You don't need to worry, buddy," Gary said, as the doctor sits down next to Kirk to strap in. "I heard these things are pretty sturdy."

"THAT, friend, remains to be scene," the doctor said. He then turns towards Kirk.

"Don't mind me…I may throw up on you."

"We should be at Starfleet Academy shortly," Kirk replied. "Relax."

"Don't pander to me, kid. One crack in the hull, and our blood boils in 13 second. Solar flares might crop up and cooks us in our seats. And wait until you're sitting pretty with a case of 'Andorian Shingles', as your eyeballs start to bleed?"

"…"

"Space is a disease wrapped in darkness and silence."

"My, are you being 'dark' about it," Ranma said.

"You think you know what's up in space?" the doctor said.

"Served as a technical advisor, along with the missus, before we both enlisted," Ranma said.

"Ah, how practically romantic," the doctor said, as he pulls out a flask of whiskey, and begins to take a sip…

Gary laughs a bit at this remark.

"Well, the only thing I can say is…welcome to Starfleet," Ranma said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So…what's story?" Kirk asked.

"Lost everything in a messy divorce, leaving nothing but my bones, and decided to start fresh."

"Huh."

The doctor looks over at Kirk. For some reason, he could trust this kid…

"The name's 'Leonard McCoy'," McCoy said, as he passed along the flask to Kirk.

"'Jim Kirk'," Kirk replied, as he took a swig.

"If you're passing that around…"

Everyone turns towards the voice that was Usagi.

"Eh," McCoy said with a shrug.

Kirk hands the flask over to Usagi. She takes it, and then takes a swig.

"Nice," Usagi said, as she tastes the vintage. "'2109', right?"

"Correct," McCoy said with a slight smile. "I'm impressed."

"You should be, since Usagi is a bit of a 'lush'," Ranma said.

"A TINY bit," Usagi said, as she hands back the flask.

"Regardless, it's nice to meet your acquaintance, little lady," McCoy said as she gave a slight salute.

Usagi nods in reply.

And so, the shuttle full of raw cadets begin the journey of their lifetime…

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SPOILER ALERT! This chapter begins the direct tie-in to the movie "Star Trek". Although the movie has been out for a while, this announcement is courtesy to those readers who have not seen the film. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 37**

* * *

Three years later…

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 2251.5. With the SS "Kobayashi Maru" straying into Klingon territory, only a capable crew can pull off a successful rescue attempt. They say that such an attempt cannot be done. However, I believe that I may have found a rather, shall we say, unique method to rescue the crew of the Kobayashi Maru. After, as the saying goes, "Fortune favors the bold." So hopefully, my "gamble" will pay off._

"Status, Cadet Uhura," Kirk said, as he sat in the center seat while chewing an apple.

"No further communiqués are possible," said Cadet Uhura with a slight growl. The night before, she caught Kirk in the throes of passion with one of her dorm-mates…

"'Sir'," Kirk said with a smirk.

"What?"

"That should be 'No further communiqués are possible, SIR."

"Sorry. No further communiqués are possible, SIR."

"Thank you, cadet."

"ETA to the Klingon Neutral Zone in three minutes, Captain," Cadet Mitchell said with a slight growl. Since joining Starfleet Academy, his buddy 'Jimbo' had managed to skip a year of study, and was now on the fast track towards early graduation.

"Excellent."

"Shall I raise the shields NOW, Captain?" Cadet McCoy growled. He was annoyed by the fact that he was asked by Kirk to participate on this so-called "mission" for the third time…

"Naw," Kirk said with confidence. "We do not want to give hostile intentions-"

BLURGH! BLURGH! BLURGH!

"Well, we certainly have hostile intentions coming from the Klingons!" McCoy said sarcastically.

"We just entered the Neutral Zone, Captain," Mitchell said.

"Captain, we have violated the Neutral Zone treaty," Uhura said.

"Sensors indicate hostile activity on the Klingon side of the Neutral Zone." McCoy said sarcastically. "Shall I raise shields NOW?"

"Sure, why not?" Kirk said. "And arm the weapons system while you're at it."

"Well, I'm glad that you're finally taking this more seriously…"

"The Klingon attack fleet are in range," Mitchell said. "Recommend we take evasive actions."

"I don't think so."

Mitchell turns to face his best friend.

"I take it that you have a plan to beat a 'no-win' scenario, Jimbo?" Mitchell asked.

"Certainly. Just watch and wait…"

As the Klingon attack fleet maneuvers into position, the main view screen begins to flicker…"

"What is going on?" Uhura said, as she performed a systems check at her station.

"Cadet McCoy, what does your sensors say?" Kirk asked.

"Checking," McCoy said. "Huh, it appears that the Klingon fleet…is defenseless."

"Exactly. Target their weapons and shield generators. Cadet Mitchell, maneuver us to closer to Kobayashi Maru for transport. Cadet Uhura, inform the crew of said ship to prepare for transport."

"Yes, sir," said McCoy, Mitchell and Uhura in unison, as they executed their individual orders.

"Excellent," Kirk said, as he leans back to finish his apple.

Meanwhile, observing this was Lt. Usagi Tsukino, one of the proctors of the Kobayashi Maru examination, which tests a cadet's ability to face a 'no win' scenario…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she jotted down her notes. Like all commissioned officers in Starfleet, Usagi wore her black, dress uniforms planet side in the capacity of "non-missions". For field duty, the form-fitting jacket is replaced by a colored "over shirt" or single piece skirt, with the black undershirt's collar exposed. The over shirt's color would depend upon the division Starfleet personnel was assigned to, such as "blue" for "science and medicine", "red" for "operations" (which includes engineering, security, tactical, communications, yeoman, quarter masters and port masters) and "gold" for "command" (which includes non-commissioned chief officers, line officers, and flag officers, helm control and navigation, ordinance crews, adjutants, pilot and flight controller). To be sure, sometimes, there are those qualified Starfleet members who are skilled in a number of disciplines, which can be in other divisions. So, in this case, the primary specialty will determine which division a person can wind up in.

Thus, in the case of Usagi Tsukino, her primary specialty was in Botany, while her secondary specialty was in Engineering Science. This was the case because her research was on creating containment structures that could be used to ferry delicate plant specimens between worlds. Since then, Usagi has acquired a variety of skills. As a result, Usagi has been placed in the operations division as a "yeoman". Yeoman, in this context, are the personnel or "human resources" within an organization. Their job is primarily clerical, but they can also perform other administrative functions, depending upon their rank. Yeomen who are line officers can teach at Starfleet Academy…or become proctors. Usagi's "status" could change in the future, depending upon the needs of the mission, and the needs of Starfleet Command…

"It appears that someone beat your test, Spock," Usagi said, as she turns towards her former classmate.

LtC. Spock looks up from his work with the other proctors and frowns…before

"That is not possible," replied Spock, as he goes over to look at Usagi's notes. He then looks down at the simulation.

"The Kobayashi Maru Test is designed to induce a no-win scenario," Spock said. "What is taking place is not logical."

"Well, it is," Usagi said. "How should I write this one up?"

Spock squints his eyes.

"There is only one logical explanation to this new development, and I will investigate."

"I'm sure. In the meantime, let's make sure that the purpose of this test becomes a reality."

"Oh?"

"Watch, while I reboot the system," Usagi said, as she initiate the back-up program that ran the simulator…

"Almost all crewmembers of the Kobayashi Maru have been accounted for, Captain," Uhura said.

"Good," Kirk said with a smile. "Inform Starfleet Command that are mission has been a success-"

CHIRP!

"Captain, I'm detecting an armada of Klingon warships all around us!" McCoy said.

"WHAT?" Kirk said. "But…how?"

"We're being boxed in, Jimbo!" Gary yells. "Suggest we beat a retreat!"

"Aw, hell-!"

Above, Usagi turns towards Spock.

"See? All's well that ends well, I think."

"Perhaps. But I still want you to write up a report on this matter, as a part of my findings to the board of inquiry."

"So you think someone has cheated?"

"I will make a determination of this possibility."

"Well, don't be too harsh in your reporting."

"Oh? And why would should I entertain the act of leniency in this case?"

"Because the parameters of the test had been rectified. And besides, this will help us improve the security protocols in the future, where this simulation is concerned."

"Hmmm…I will take that under advisement."

"Thank you, Spock," Usagi said. "I really appreciate this favor."

"Do not concern yourself with such a trivial matter," Spock said. "You and I have…a special connection, so I value our friendship."

"Humph," Usagi said, as she turns away suddenly.

"Is there a problem, Usagi?"

"I would LIKE to think that we have more than JUST a friendship, Spock."

"Ah. Usagi, I will always be obligated to you, because of what we have shared and produced together, but you and I know that we have to maintain certain boundaries. Certainly, you can understand that."

"YOU want to maintain certain boundaries? That's funny, considering what I heard from Ranma."

"I see. I had forgotten that Lt. Saotome and Cadet Uhura had briefly dated, shortly before Lt. Saotome had graduated from Starfleet Academy, and continue to maintain a close relationship ever since-"

"Hey, the Bridge is on fire!" Kirk yells into the intercom. "A little help, here?"

Spock turns towards Usagi.

"Maybe I went overboard a bit?" Usagi said with a hint of embarrassment.

"So it appears…"

Later that day…

"I don't think it was THAT funny, Ranma," Kirk said, as he and Ranma were practicing martial arts at the Academy's gymnasium. Ranma, who taught martial arts at the school as a part of the core curriculum, but typically gives one-on-one sessions for those cadets who want special instruction. Usually, this gives the female cadets the excuse to be alone with him…

"I'm sorry," Ranma said, as he wipes away his tears from laughing real hard. "But what you said was funny on two levels."

"How is that?" Kirk frowns.

"One, you thought you could get away with it, and, two, Usagi was involved."

"Hey, you're the one who told me to improvise."

"Yeah, in real life. The Kobayashi Maru Test is designed to fail the cadets. Starfleet Command wants to know how well you take failure on the psychological level. Remember, they are going to entrust you one their ships, if you are reckless."

"Okay, so, how did you deal with it? You know, failing the test?"

"Nothing, because I knew that it was a dumb test."

"Oh."

"Look, Jim, you know that your father asked me to look after you as much as possible. I'm glad you had stopped your 'prank wars' with Finnegan, after he graduated from the Academy, since you're a lot more calmer these days."

"What?" Kirk said with a mischievous grin. "Getting a bit seasoned, are you?"

"No, I just want you to succeed at your goal of becoming a starship captain in record time, that's all."

"Humph."

Just then, a green skinned, beautiful woman enters the gym.

"Hey," said the woman, as she goes up to Ranma, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, Gaila," Ranma said gently. Gaila was one of the few cadets to hail from the Orion Star System, mainly because of their reputations as "sexual beings".

"I didn't know you would be done in the computer lab so late."

"Well, Lt/Commander Spock had us 'techies' do an entire systems overhaul, due to what James and Proctor Tsukino had done," Gaila said, as she turns to look at Kirk.

"Heh," Kirk said with embarrassment.

"'Heh', is right," Gaila said. She then turns back towards Ranma.

"Can we have dinner instead? I want to get some rest first."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Great-grandfather," Gaila said, as she hugged Ranma. "See you in a bit."

And, with that, Gaila turns to leave.

"To think I had to teach her the Terran custom of eating in public, when she arrived on Earth…"

"Wait," Kirk said. "Cadet Gaila is your GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, when you said that you didn't want me to…sleep with anyone of your daughters at the Academy, thought you were referring to Aiko."

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, I see…"

"Let me guess: you slept with Gaila, didn't you?"

"Well, um…"

"And that's how you got the cheat codes to the test, huh?"

"Well, um…"

"Um, nothing!" Ranma yells, as he pulls out his whistle from under his shirt. "We're running."

"But I didn't know-"

"But nothing. Ignorance is NO excuse. And maybe you'll be a bit more disciplined."

Ranma blew into his whistle.

TWEET!

"Move it, move it!"

"Aw, come on!" Kirk said, as he begins to run. "Where's all the love?"

"Probably with Gaila. MOVE."

With a tired sigh, Kirk began running laps around the main campus of Starfleet Academy, with Ranma close behind. In reality, Ranma wasn't mad at Kirk for sleeping with Gaila. In fact, Gaila had told Ranma that she gave Kirk the cheat codes in order to thwart the Kobayashi Maru Test, in order to lessen any possible punishment that she might get for her role. From there, Ranma had told Usagi what had happened, so she had a backup measure to teach Kirk a lesson in "Expect the Un-expectant". If anything, Kirk was saved from major disciplinary action in the long run.

"When can we stop?" Kirk asked.

"When I say so," Ranma said. "After all, a person got to be prepared for ANYTHING."

How right those words are…in spades!

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 38**

* * *

A week later…

TING!

An African-American Starfleet admiral sets down his gavel, after striking a bell.

"We may begin this inquiry in the matter of the investigation concerning the 'Kobayash Maru' test, taken on…" began Admiral Richard Barnett.

Just then, Ranma slides into his seat next to Usagi.

"What did I miss?" Ranma whispered.

"We're just got started," Usagi whispered back. "Where were you?"

"T'Pol left an important notice for me to call her back as soon as possible," Ranma replied. "But I can't seem to get a call through."

"Probably some spatial anomaly interfering with the sub-space carrier…"

"Well, that's the second weird thing I heard through the grapevine today," Usagi said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Klingons lost contact with one of their fleets. Starfleet Command is trying to ascertain what exactly had happened and all…"

"Will Cadet James T. Kirk please come forth?" Barnett said.

"Uh, oh," Mitchell said, as he turns towards his friend. "It looks like you're in trouble now, Jimbo."

"So it seems," Kirk said, as he rose from his seat.

"Just don't make it worse, Jim," McCoy said through gritted teeth.

"So, what is the prognosis for James' survival?" Usagi said.

"Well, he won't be thrown out of Starfleet, but other administrative forms of punishment could apply," Ranma said.

"That's good to know…"

Kirk stands in front of a podium to face the commandant and the senior staff.

"Cadet Kirk: you have been accused of not performing to the standards as required by both this institution, Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets," Barnett said.

"Sir, can you be a bit more specific?" Kirk asked.

"What I am saying is that you cheated on the Kobayashi Maru Test," Barnett said with annoyance. "Do you admit to this?"

"I admit that the test was flawed," Kirk said. "And for the record, I do believe that I am entitled to face my accuser."

"Very well," Barnett said, as he glances at his notes. He then looks up.

"Lt. Commander Spock? Please step forth…"

Spock gets up from his seat, and moves down to a podium.

"Sirs," Spock said to the admirals with a nod.

"Cadet Kirk, Mister Spock is the chief proctor of the Kobayashi Maru examination," Barnett said. "In fact, he was the head of the design team."

"I see," Kirk replied. "With all due respect, the Kobayashi Maru examination is a flawed examination that does not properly test the test-takers skills."

Barnett turns towards Mister Spock.

"Mister Spock, it appears that Cadet Kirk does not agree with the premise of the test," Barnett said.

"Then that is why Cadet Kirk is not qualified to 'pass' the examination, let alone graduate from the Academy," Spock said.

Kirk turns towards Spock.

"Lt. Commander, with all due respect, the test is a cheat itself," Kirk said. "In every obstacle, there has to be even a small chance of success, where the test-taker has to be able to analyze and execute new strategies."

"If that is what you believe, then you fail to see the premise of the examination," Spock said. "The premise of the test is to test the psychology of the test-taker more so than one's ability to pass it. The evaluation afterwards allows the proctor to recommend the test-take for either planet-bound duty or star-ship duty."

"And the point being…?"

"The examination tests one's ability to face one's fear…in the face of both uncertainty and certainty…"

Ranma frowns, and then turns towards Usagi.

"You didn't…?"

"Yep," Usagi replied. "I figured that I could incorporate some of the teachings you and I had to undergo in order to be either Bene Gesserit or Jedi."

"Huh…"

"I understand that you want to live up to Admiral George Kirk, Sr.'s reputation as a risk-taker, but-"

"Don't bring my father into this," Kirk said. "MY point is that I like a challenge. That's how a person grows and develops as a human being…"

"I better go say something," Ranma said, as he stands up. "Excuse, sirs."

Everyone turns towards Ranma.

"Yes, Lt. Saotome?" Barnett replied.

"May I approach the bench?" Ranma asked. "I would like to give a summarized 'statement' based up the report I have read on this matter."

"I object sir," Spock said.

"On what grounds?"

"Due to a personal matter, I do not think Lt. Saotome will be objective in his findings. Furthermore, Lt. Saotome should not have read the investigative report."

"Sir, whatever relationship I have with certain people, including Cadet Kirk, I do have the right to give testimony of Cadet Kirk, as reference to his ethical standing. Furthermore, as a part of 'Office of Starfleet Security', I do have the necessary clearance to read Lt. Commander Spock's report. May I?"

"You may," Barnett said, as he nods his head. "But keep it brief."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said, as he steps to the podium, as Kirk steps aside.

"Thanks for the save," Kirk said.

"Don't thank me, Jim," Ranma whispered. "You're still in trouble, but I won't allow you to be kicked out…"

"Humph."

Ranma turns towards Spock, before turning towards the panel.

"Mister Spock is correct when he said that the Kobayashi Maru test is specifically designed to be a 'no-win scenario'. In fact, I do agree on the premise and purpose of the test."

"Thank you," Spock said.

"Where I am in disagreement is the argument set forth by Mister Spock as a justification for expelling Cadet Kirk."

"Go on," Barnett said.

"One, if the exam is designed to test the cadet's ability to accept loss, then the test being compromised by Cadet Kirk IS an examination of the cadet's abilities to adapt."

"I do not understand," Spock said. "Are you saying that cheating is a virtue?"

"Of course not. However, in this case, what took Cadet Kirk to do what he did had tested his ability in the areas of diplomacy, computer science, and resource management. In other words, Cadet Kirk beat all expectations by thinking laterally, rather than simply accept the premise of established normative values. This is the kind of talent Starfleet needs, especially in deep space, far from home, when survival becomes paramount. And, two, according to the report, ultimately, the integrity of the test was intact, because one of the proctors caught the error, and changed it to its established parameters. It was THAT point that allowed Cadet Kirk to face the no-win scenario as before. In other words, no harm, no foul."

"In that case, what example does Cadet Kirk's actions have on the rest of the student body?" Spock asked. "Surely, disciplinary action is warranted."

"The embarrassment alone will ward off others from following Cadet Kirk's footsteps," Ranma said. "Furthermore, it will teach the proctors to not be so careless in the future."

"I…see…"

Ranma turns towards the panel.

"If disciplinary action is warranted, then leave it up to me. You know my reputation as a taskmaster in the physical education program, as well as in advanced tactical operations training. I will guarantee you that Cadet Kirk will be sufficiently punished, but I implore you to avoid recommending expulsion-"

Just then, a non-commissioned officer comes strolling into hall, and hands Barnett e-pad…

"I wonder what's going on," Kirk said to Ranma.

"Beats me," Ranma said.

TING-TING!

"Attention all graduating cadets," Barnett said, as he sits the e-pad down. "It appears that Starfleet has lost contact with a number of outposts and ships, after coming into contact with a 'mystery ship'."

The Academy students turn towards each other and begin to murmur amongst themselves.

"And based upon present course trajectory, the ship is on a direct course towards…Vulcan."

Ranma turns towards Usagi, as Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"Due to the fact that the bulk of our local fleet is on maneuvers elsewhere, we are activating your Starfleet commissions early. Prepare to move out within the hour. Dismissed."

TING!

Usagi immediately goes down and up to Ranma.

"Ranma, you don't think-"

"Considering the level of technology that it would take to destroy an entire Klingon fleet, and subsequent Stafleet ships and facilities in a short period of time, I hope we're wrong," Ranma said.

An hour later, cadets lined up in a hanger, where they are to be assigned to their respective ships…except for one person.

"What?" Kirk yelled. "I was supposed to be assigned to the USS 'Farragut'."

The Flight Controller looks at the roster…

"There," the officer said, as he looks up. "I'm sorry, but until your disciplinary action has been cleared up, you're grounded."

And with that, the Flight Controller leaves.

"What's going on?" Ranma said, as he finds Kirk. He, too, had noticed that Cadet Kirk's name had not been called, after seeing Gaila off onto her assignment, when Kirk ran after the Flight Controller.

"I've been grounded until further notice," Kirk said, as he looks down.

Ranma thinks for a moment. He then sees Dr. McCoy, who was about to board "The Gillaim".

"Doctor!" Ranma yells, as he waves his hand.

McCoy sees this, and runs over towards Ranma and Kirk.

"What?" McCoy replied. "My shuttle is about to leave…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm flying it," Ranma said.

"Wait, why is Jim here?"

Kirk looks up at McCoy.

"They grounded me until further notice, Bones."

"I'm sorry to hear that," McCoy said. "Well, I got to go…"

"Wait, I need your help," Ranma said. "Isn't there a medical reason for Jim to come along? I can back you, if you want."

"What?" McCoy said incredulously. "I'm a doctor, not quack!"

"Ah, come on, please?" Kirk said.

McCoy looks at Kirk for a moment…

"Come with me," McCoy said, as he takes Kirk by the arm. "I can't stand you looking so pathetic like that…"

As McCoy walks way with Kirk, Ranma nods his head.

"Good," Ranma said to himself. He then flips his communicator open.

CHIRP!

"Usagi? This is Ranma," Ranma said. He knew that Usagi had already gone up to their designated ship, to begin checking in the newly minted commissioned officers…

"This is Usagi, go ahead," came the reply.

"I need to ask you a favor…"

Soon, The Gilliam is on its way to Starbase One, where it will soon be docked at its designated home, aboard the flagship of the fleet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Ranma said from the cockpit, as he spoke into the microphone of his headset while piloting the last shuttle for its destination. "Once we have docked, you are to check in with the Quarter Masters to receive your assigned cabins. Due to the emergency, orientation will have to be postponed. Until then, enjoy the view. Oh, and more thing: welcome to the 'Enterprise'."

"Jim, take a look!" McCoy said, as he shakes and already shaken Kirk. McCoy had produced an artificial illness in Kirk in order to use regulation to buffalo his way on board the Enterprise.

Kirk strains his neck to look outside. He could see the docking port that was Starbase One, and he saw various ships. What took his breath away was the jewel of Starfleet…

"Whoa," Kirk said, as he calmed down. "I think I'm going to like this job…"

And with that, a new phase in James T. Kirk's life begins…

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 39**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Enterprise's docking bay, Ranma and McCoy, with Kirk being virtually carried along by McCoy.

Ranma looks around, before turning towards McCoy.

"I got to check in," Ranma said. "You get Kirk changed and settled in."

"Right," McCoy said, as he goes down a different corridor.

"Huh, where are we going?" Kirk said deliriously.

"We're trying to avoid that green-blooded 'hobgoblin', that's what," McCoy said, as he carries Kirk along…

Ten minutes later, Ranma, now in his red over-shirt, arrive at his station, which served as both weapons and security for "Chief of Security".

"Glad you can make it, lieutenant," Captain Pike said.

"Yes, sir," Ranma said.

"Captain, all hands are secured and locked down," Usagi said, as she touched her glass screen. She had just been reassigned to the position of "Operations Chief", since the previous one had been reassigned to fill the same position on another ship.

"Ready to de-clamp from Starbase One," said Number One. The female "First Officer" was the Chief Helms Officer.

"Course laid, sir," said Ensign Pavel Chekov, the Ship's Navigator.

"Ensign, where is Lt. Tyler?" Pike asked. Pike raised an eyebrow at the fact that Chekov is so young…

"Lt. Tyler is down with a case of Andorian flu, sir," Chekov said. "I am his substitute."

"Alright," Pike said, as he turns towards his Science Officer. "Mister Spock?"

"According to last known sensor logs, before contact was lost, each 'event' was preceded by an atmospheric condition not to dissimilar to a lightning storm…"

Usagi looks up and at Ranma sharply. Spock's report sounded all-too similar to another event that was witnessed by the USS Kelvin years ago…

Ranma thought the same thing, because he decided to speak up.

"Captain, I believe we should use caution, when we arrive at the Vulcan Star System," Ranma said. "In fact, I believe the entire seven-ship fleet should do the same."

Pike mulls over Ranma's words. They have yet to establish contact with the Vulcans due to some interference there…

"Number One?" Pike said, as he turns towards his First Officer.

"I agree with Lt. Saotome's assessment, sir," Number One said. "We do not know the unknown variables to make an accurate judgment call."

"Very well," Pike said. "Alert the fleet, and proceed with caution. In the mean time, take us out, and prepare to go to warp."

"Aye, sir," said Number One. "Thrusters at ¼ power…"

The Enterprise successfully de-clamps from Starbase One. As it goes into reverse, there was a slight shuddering sound that reverberated ran through the ship.

"Sir, I'm picking up vibrations in the warp nacelles," Number One said, as her fingers began to dance along her station's panel.

"Full stop," Pike said, as the Enterprise moves into position along with the rest of the fleet.

Pike turns towards Operations.

"Lieutenant, care to explain?" Pike asked of Usagi.

"My apologies, sir," Usagi said. "We do not have a permanent 'Chief Engineer' at the moment."

"Then who is the acting chief?"

"Olson, sir," Spock said.

"He recently transferred from Ordinance, until we get a proper chief engineer," Ranma said. "He's new."

"Great," Pike said. "How long before we are capable of safe insertion into warp?"

"Mister Spock is working on the recalibrations."

Pike turns towards Spock, who was busy conferring the new computations to the acting chief engineering. Meanwhile, the other ships go into warp.

Wrrrrrrr-CHOOM!

"Mister Spock, how long will the recalibrations take?" Pike asked.

"We will have full warp capabilities in short order, once the warp grid have been realigned."

TING-TING!

"Warp capabilities are at maximum, sir," Mister Spock said, as he turns towards Pike.

"Excellent," Pike said, as he turns to face the view screen. "Number One? Best speed."

"Aye, sir," said Number One, as she grabs the main lever. "Preparing for warp speed in five, four, three, two, one…WARP!"

Wrrrrrrr-CHOOM!

And away the Enterprise goes. Destination: the planet Vulcan.

Later…

"This is Operations Chief Usagi Tsukino, calling all hands," Usagi said, as she spoke over the ship wide intercom via audio and video link. "At 1100 hours, Earth Standard Time, last known sensor logs indicate a possible hostile phenomenon, either natural or species-made. For every encounter of this phenomenon, there appears a 'lightning storm' effect. Whether or not this effect is a direct result of the phenomenon, or a side effect of this phenomenon, is unknown at this time. What is known is that before each encounter, Romulan transmissions have been detected. Starfleet Command is in consultation with the proper diplomatic channels to determine if this is the case. In the meantime, all personnel and their departments are expected to prep for battle-stations. Check with the Chief Quartermaster if you need clarification of proper procedures. That is all."

CHIRP!

"You know, I think the modifications if the weapon systems should be sufficient," Ranma said, as he hands his report to Pike.

Pike glanced at the e-pad…

"So you're saying that you might have encountered this phenomenon before?" Number One asked.

"If this phenomenon is the same one that the Kelvin encountered, yeah, I do."

"Mister Spock, do you think Mister Saotome's modifications are sound?" Pike asked.

"I have taken a look at the modification," Spock said. "Based upon the weapons that have been used, we might be able to survive the initial skirmish, but not a sustained one-"

SHOOP!

Just then, Kirk, Uhura and Dr. McCoy runs onto the Bridge.

"Captain!" Kirk said, as he runs towards Pike. He wore the standard duty, minus the over-shirt.

"What are you doing here-?" Pike said with surprise.

"Sir, I take full responsibility for him being here, according to Starfleet medical protocols-" McCoy begins to say.

"Sir, Cadet Kirk is under my direct supervision," Ranma said. "I authorized Dr. McCoy to escort Cadet Kirk to the Enterprise as a medical case.

"'Medical case'?" Number One said.

"Allergic reaction to the required immunization shots," Dr. McCoy said.

"Nevertheless, I do have permission to supervise Cadet Kirk vis-à-vis disciplinary actions," Ranma said.

"Yes, your 'pet project'," Spock replied with annoyance.

"I'm no one 'project'," Kirk said to Spock. He then turns towards Pike.

"Sir, I overheard Lt. Tsukino's report, and I think the ship that attacked the USS Kelvin is the same one that is now attacking Vulcan. We might be heading into a Romulan trap. Cadet Uhura can determine this to be the case."

"We are aware of your concerns, Cadet Kirk," Pike said. He then turns towards the Communications Chief.

"However, in light of the fact that we might be dealing with Romulans, I need to know if you are fluent in Romulan."

"No, sir," the man said.

Pike turns towards Uhura.

"You speak Romulan, Cadet?"

"Three dialects, sir," Uhura replied.

"You're in," Pike said. "I want you to take point on this assignment."

"Yes, sir," Uhura said. "Thank you sir."

"No thank me just yet, Cadet," Pike said. "We still have a mission to complete…"

Pike then turns towards Cadet Kirk.

"I ought to have you confined to quarters, you can stay, if you stay out of the way."

"Thank you, sir."

Pike turns Ranma.

"Ranma, Kirk is YOUR responsibility, clear?"

"Yes, sir."

As Pike turns towards the main view-screen, Kirk turns towards Ranma.

"So, what's next-?"

Beeeee-ooooooo!

"Sir, we are about to arrive at our predetermined destination," Number One said, as she checked her calculations.

"Confirmed," Chekov said. "Recalculating insertion vectors…"

"Prepare for battle-stations," Pike said, as he turns towards Ranma.

"Attention, all hands: red alert!" Ranma said, as he activates the alert system. "Repeating: red alert-!"

"Preparing to decelerate," Number One said, as her finger danced across the panel. "Ready to decelerate in five…four…three…two…one-"

CHOOM!

Suddenly, large ship debris, both Vulcan and Starfleet in origin appear in front of the Enterprise.

"Gaila-?" Ranma says quietly. He could see the saucer section of the USS Farragut, the ship that his great-granddaughter, as the Enterprise barely ducks below it. He hoped that the fact that he didn't sense Gaila being harmed was a good sign.  
"Evasive maneuvers!" Pike said, as everyone braced for impact.

The Enterprise swerves and pitches, all in an effort to avoid impact.

SKREEEE-!

The starboard warp nacelle narrowly avoids getting severely damage…

"Starboard warp nacelle damaged at 15 percent!" Usagi says, before hitting the intercom. "Damage Control Teams: please stand-by for further instructions-"

"Compensating with thrusters!" Number One said.

"Sir," Spock said, as he turns towards Pike. "Sensors indicate a large, fortress like object dead ahead-"

Meanwhile, aboard the Romulan space ship Narada, the rogue Romulan Nero was initiating his primary objective, when his "first officer" Ayel turns towards his captain.

"Nero, one more Federation ship has entered Vulcan space," Ayel said.

Nero scowls.

"Destroy it, like the others," Nero said dismissively.

"Very well…"

"Sir, the ship is locking weapons!" Ranma said.

"Prepare to fire," Pike said.

"Weapons armed."

"Fire."

Ranma let loose a volley of phaser and photon torpedoes, as the Narada let loose a volley of "rounds" as well.

CHOOM!

BLAM!

The Enterprise took damage, as did the Narada. However, the modifications to the Enterprise allowed it to take a great pounding. Unfortunately-

BLAM!

An energy feedback runs through the systems, including helm control.

FLASH!

"Ah!" Number One screamed, as she fell back.

"Number One!" Pike yelled, as Kirk, not wanting to stand still, goes to the Enterprise's First Officer. Immediately, he begins to apply first aid…

"Her breathing is erratic, but she appears to be fine," Kirk said.

"Hang in there, Number One," Pike said. He then turns towards Uhura.

"Uhura, I want help up here on the double…NOW."

"Yes, sir," Uhura said. "Bridge to Sickbay Please send an EMT to the Bridge immediately."

"Bridge this is Sickbay," McCoy said. "We have a mess down here. Dr. Boyce has been injured, along with a number of medical staff members. But we will send someone up there as soon as possible."

"Understood

"Damage Control, please send a team to Deck One," Usagi said. "Cadet Sulu, please report to the Bridge."

Pike turns towards Usagi, as she mans helm control.

"'Sulu'?" Pike said. "Isn't he in Astrometrics?"

"He was next after Number One, as the relief helm pilot, sir," Usagi said, as she begins the patchwork the panel.

"Sir, permission to continue to discharge weapons," Ranma asked.

"Negative," Pike said. "Stay out of range until I give the command to do otherwise."

"Yes, sir…"

A minute later, a gold-shirted Asian young man arrives unto the Bridge. He goes to Usagi.

"Cadet Hikaru Sulu, reporting," Sulu said.

"Good, you here," Usagi said, as she gets up. "You have the helm…such as it is."

Sulu virtually gawked at how ruined helm control was…

Meanwhile, Ranma begins to strategize. Obviously, the Enterprise is still outmatched. However, perhaps he could take advantage of the situation…

"Activating the tractor beam emitters," Ranma said.

Pike looks up at Ranma sharply.

"Battering ram, sir," Ranma said.

"Belay that order," Spock said, as he turns around.

"What is it?" Pike asked, as a medical team arrives.

"Utilizing the tractor beam is not possible, due to the waves of energy coming from that beam…"

"Confirmed," Usagi said. "Transporters and communications are not possible either."

"Sir, the alien ship as ceased its actions," Ranma said.

"Sir, we're being hailed," Uhura said.

Pike raised an eyebrow.

"We should take advantage of this respite," Spock said.

"Agreed. Uhura, please polarize the screen."

CHIRP!

The main viewscreen changes its texture…

"And open hailing frequencies."

CHIRP!

A bald Romulan with a head tattoo appears.

"To whom am I speaking?" asked the Romulan.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike, of the Federation Starship 'Enterprise'. To whom am I speaking with, and would you, as a representative of the Romulan Star Empire, would like to conduct this meeting at a neutral ground?"

"Ah, Christopher," the Romulan smirked. "I am Captain Nero, of the mining ship 'Narada'. My ship and crew stand apart."

"To what reason are you here on Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Ah, Spock, my old friend. And considering the fact that you are here…is Ranma and Usagi on board as well?"

Ranma and Usagi turn to look at each other.

"My officers are here," Pike said. "Do you know them?"

"Well, I do…though we haven't met yet, from their PRESENT perspective. Christopher, we can continue this conversation on board my ship, though, for obvious reasons, you will need to transport yourself via shuttle to MY ship. So, see you in five minutes…or we will continue our battle while a world dies."

CHIRP!

Usagi then turns towards Ranma.

"Something is strange," Usagi said.

"Tell me about it," Ranma replied.

Meanwhile, aboard the Narada, Ayel turns towards Nero.

"Sir, this is our chance to rid your mother-in-law and her...male companions," Ayel said. "Remember what happened to force us here to this time?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Nero said, as he punches up a holographic display of his wife, Empress T'Suki, of the Romulan Star Empire. Based upon the image, T'Suki was obviously pregnant...

"I don't want to kill Usagi, due to the fact that she is T'Suki's mother. We will need a sample of Usagi's genetic structure...before we will have to kill her."

**Tbc.**


	40. Chapter 40

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 40**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface of Vulcan below, an emergency session of the Vulcan High Council was enacted.

"We have to send as many of our people away from this planet as possible," Council member Lady T'Pol, as she addressed the governing body. "Based upon our latest data, the alien ship has successfully destroyed our home fleet and seven of the Federation's starships. Furthermore, the ship is using an…energy drill to bore directly into the core of our homeworld. From this, it can be extrapolated that the alien ship means us harm."

"Surely, you are not correct in this assessment," said a council member. "What weapon could possibly destroy our world so easily?"

"Council member S'Rak, there are many weapons that can destroy our planet," Council member T'Pau said. "The fact that the alien ship above dispatched so many ships so easily gives credence to this."

"Perhaps Council member T'Pol is correct," said Council member Shron, "but, surely, we do not want to create a panic."

"Then we should put this matter to a vote," said Council member S'Yon. "We will need to decide if further deliberation is warranted."

"Agreed," Council member T'Enya said. "All in favor to wait and deliberate this matter further?"

Four of the members of the Vulcan High Council raise a large, black, marble in favor of further deliberation.

"Motion carried."

"Then I protest," T'Pol said. "I know that my facts are sound, and that an evacuation is warranted."

"T'Pol, you are the guardian of our homeworld, and thus you have an obligation to respect the rules of our world," T'Pau said. "Although we are in agreement in regards to this matter, the law…is the law. Do not allow emotion to circumvent you standing in this council

"I understand, but the law is, in this case, incorrect. If the council thinks that more deliberation is warranted, so be it. I will act on my own if need be."

And, with that, T'Pol walks out of the chambers of the Vulcan High Council.

Meanwhile, Ambassador Sarek, his wife Amanda and their young granddaughter T'Sara were in the hallway of the Grand Hall, when T'Pol appears,

"Councilor T'Pol," Sarek said. "Based on your facial expression, I presume that you were not successful?"

"That is correct, Ambassador Sarek," T'Pol said. "The council has voted to deliberate further."

"But…didn't you submit your findings?" Amanda asked.

"I have done so, but to no avail."

"What are your options then?" Sarek asked.

T'Pol looks up towards the source of what is disturbing the planet Vulcan…

"I am afraid that the only option that is before us is the one option that will require a great sacrifice of me," T'Pol said.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked, already knowing what option T'Pol was referring to.

"Yes, yes it is," T'Pol said, as she places a hand on T'Sara's young shoulders.

"Then we must begin the procedure, if we are to save as many lives as possible," Sarek said. "Come…"

And with that, the House of Sarek and Councilor T'Pol leave the Grand Hall, bound for Sarek's ancestral lands.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, people," Pike said, as he turns towards his command staff. "I want Security Chief Saotome to lead an assault on the drilling platform."

Pike turns to look directly towards Ranma.

"Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ranma said. "But that rig might be defended, and, according to Cadet Chekov, we don't have much time to shut that rig down."

"Take Chief Engineer Olson with you, then," Pike said. "He can set up charges while you…defend you position."

"Yes, sir."

"So, who is going to be your back-up?"

Before Ranma could respond…

"Hey, pick me!" Cadet Kirk said.

Ranma looks at Kirk.

"You're sure, cadet?"

"Yeah. I've been training for this line of work, you know."

Ranma turns towards Pike.

"Can take him?"

"Yes, but he's your responsibility."

"Thank you, sir."

"I would like to come along, too, sir," said Cadet Sulu.

"What is your background, Cadet?"

"Martial arts, with the emphasis in kendo, iaido and fencing."

"I'll take him," Ranma said.

"Sir, I would like to participate as well," said Usagi.

"Absolutely not," Pike said. "You and Spock are the only other senior officers that I have left. If something happens, I need people to keep this herd of cadets in line. And if that's the case, Spock will be 'Acting Captain', while you will be his 'First Officer'."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said meekly.

"Usagi, you'll be safer being here," Ranma said.

"I doubt that very much…"

"Nevertheless, while I take the shuttle, Ranma, you and your team will make a sub-orbital jump, when our shuttle is half-way to the Narada."

"Sir, if I may add, I would recommend a transponder implant," Usagi said. "The last time a Starfleet captain boarded that ship, he…died."

"I am well aware of that, Usagi. But I will take your suggestion under advisement."

"Then we should hurry," Dr. McCoy said, as he motions the Captain to follow him. "This way."

"Okay, then," Pike said, as he turns to face the entire command staff. "People, be prepared to move out in five minutes. Dismissed."

Five minutes later, Captain Pike and Ranma's team are over the designated drop zone.

"Man, I can't WAIT to kick Romulan arse!" Olson said.

"Uh, right," Ranma replied, as he rolls his eyes. As much as he likes being an action junkie, being overly enthusiastic about a mission tends to result in bad things happening…

"Gentlemen, we're in position," Pike said, as he reduced the speed of his shuttle. "Drop will commence in one minute."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he seals his flight suit for an orbital sky dive. Orbital Skydiving was a standard training tool for Starfleet cadets, along with the other "Mission Team".

"Remember, Saotome, you and your team will be on your own, once the drop has been initiated," Pike said. "Drop launch in twenty seconds…"

"Okay, to the launch bar," Ranma said, as he moves into position, with the others following right behind him.

Sulu turns towards Kirk.

"You're nervous?" Sulu asked.

"Me?" Kirk said. "Nah."

"I am," Sulu said. "But, we have to do what is necessary."

"Um, I agree…that that 'necessary' part, not the scared part."

"I see…"

"Drop launch in ten seconds," Pike said, as he polarized the anti-gravity generator.

With the shifting the gravity, the four men were now on their backs…on the ceiling of the shuttle.

THUNK!

The floor hatch slides open, revealing the surface of the planet Vulcan.

"Remember, we'll have to deploy our chutes at the last minute, in order to keep the element of surprise," Ranma said.

"Yeah, yeah," Olson said. "We know what we have to do, Saotome."

"…"

"Gentlemen, do whatever it takes to shut down that drill," Pike said, as he places his right hand on the launch lever. "Good luck."

CHUNK!

WHOOSH!

Ranma and his team fell to the planet Vulcan below, reaching near terminal velocity.

'I bet I got Usagi nearly pulling out her hair,' Ranma thought to himself, as he changed positions, as he and his team approached the sound barrier…

Meanwhile, Usagi was in a mental fit. Having ordered the repairs to the Enterprise to be initiated, she and Chekov turned towards the Bridge's virtual tactical display to observe the mission team's actions.

"Ranma, don't you go show-boating!" Usagi said. After Pike and the mission team, Usagi ordered Chekov to run an analysis on the nature of the Nerada's actions. From what Chekov concluded, it was very likely that Captain Nero wanted to create an implosion within the core of the planet Vulcan. So, out of concern for her family there, Usagi showed Chekov's results to Spock, who then ran a confirmation analysis himself. Now, it was time to wait. Until then, Usagi and Chekov continues to monitor the situation on the ground…

"Ma'am, according to Chief Saotome's public file, he rated wery high in 'Orbital Skydiwing'," Chekov said.

"That's what I worry about, Cadet," Usagi said.

"Usagi, I need for you to be in command while I am gone," Spock said.

"Spock?" Usagi said, as she stands up.

"I just confirmed Cadet Chekov's findings," Spock said. "Based on the fact that the drill is being used to open a path directly to the planet's core, and based upon the fact that these Romulans have shown to have malevolent intentions, there is only one conclusion."

"Planetary collapse," Usagi said, as she closed her eyes. "Oh, no…"

Spock turns towards Chekov.

"Due to the dampening field still being present, I will need for you to prepare a program for an 'emergency beam up'."

"Sir, there are signs that Wulcan's mass is changing," Chekov said. "It vill prove to be difficult to maintain a lock."

"Then Usagi will assist you."

"Understood," Usagi said. "And Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure our family is safe."

Spock nods his head, before he and Uhura leaves the Bridge.

Usagi sighs, as she continues to monitor the events on the planet below.

"What is Ranma and his team's status?" Usagi asked.

"They appear to be on course, but Chief Engineer Olson appears to be ahead of them," Chekov said. "He has to pull his shoot, or he'll over shoot his mark."

Usagi closes her eyes…

'{Ranma},' Usagi thought telepathically. Being telepathic was something that she purposely hid, since she would have been forced to resign her commission and join "Psi-Corp". This organization is a government agency that oversees Earth's paranormal community, and is over-seen by the "Committee on Parapsychology". Psi-Corp was inaugurated under the controversial "Internal Security Act of 2152", thanks to pressure by the human-centric group known as "Terra Prime". If it was known that both Usagi and Ranma possessed any sort of special powers, and if they wanted to remain in Starfleet, the two would have been forced to take drugs that would have suppressed their ability to access their extraordinary powers. What's worse is that the drugs are known to have side effects, some of which have caused suicide in some people who have taken the drugs.

Of course, neither Usagi nor Ranma would allow other people to subject the couple to such conditioning, so the point was moot.

"{Ranma, can you hear me…}?"

Meanwhile, Ranma and his team are about to activate their parachutes.

"Okay, pull your shoots!" Ranma yells, as he pulls his ripcord.

THOOMP!

"Done," Suly said, as he pulls his ripcord.

THOOMP!

As Ranma floats down to the drilling platform, he hears Usagi's call…

'{Ranma, Olson is in danger!}' Usagi thought telepathically. '{He'll die-}!"

"Olson!" Ranma yells. "Pull your shoot!"

"I can get in closer, Ranma!" Olson yells.

"I'll get 'em!" Kirk said, as he continues his descent, with the hope of catching up to the Chief Engineer.

"DO IT!" Ranma yells. "THAT'S AN ORDER-!"

Olson pulls his ripcord, and begins to float wildly to the drilling platform.

"See?" Olson smirked. "You have nothing to worry about-"

Unfortunately, the drilling process created a jet stream that sucked Olson in.

"Ahhh-!"

FWOOOSH!

"Damn," Ranma says. He then focuses on Kirk.

"Jim-!"

"I know, I know!" Kirk said, as he pulls his ripcord at the last possible minute.

THOOMP!

Kirk manages to land on the drilling platform. However, the jet stream was about to suck in Kirk as well.

"Arrrghh-!"

"Hang on!" Ranma yells, as he cuts his shoot.

"Sir!" Sulu yells, as Ranma drops past him, and onto the drilling platform…from several stories up.

KLUMP!

"Gimmie your hand," Ranma said, as he reaches for Kirk.

"Show off," Kirk said, as he grabs Ranma's hand…

**Tbc.**


	41. Chapter 41

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 41**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Status, Cadet," Usagi said, as she tugged on her gold uniform, which indicated that she was an Operations Officer. The standard uniform of the day consisted of black dress uniforms for officers, gray dress uniforms for non-commissioned officers, and red dress uniforms for cadets. However, the duty uniforms consisted of gold (command, helm control, weapons, engineering, support and security) and blue (science and medicine) for officers and non-commissioned officers alike, while the cadet duty uniform is gray. Starfleet Command was considering changing the uniforms in the future, so that engineering, support and security would have their own color: red. Further changes could include colorizing both the officers and non-commissioned officers dressed uniforms, and converting the gray dressed uniforms for the cadets. Anything, everything was a work in progress, including allowing women to wear skirts.

"Mister Spock is prepared to beam down to the planet's surface," Chekov said, as he writes his calculations on vertical clear screen near his station. "As soon as the energy drill is deactivated, he can beam down."

"I hope so," Usagi said with worry, as she stared at the data that Chekov was computing. She then frowns…

"Ma'am?" Chekov said.

"Hmmm?"

"Is there something…wrong with my calculations?" Chekov asked.

"No," Usagi said, as she picked up a light pen, and began to jot down some notes. "Of course!"

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Cadet, have you ever heard of the 'Chrichton Principle'?" Usagi said, as she continued to jot down some calculations.

"Yes," Chekov said. "It was a theory of Dr. John Crichton, who first postulated that 'wormholes' could be created using gravitons of celestial bodies. Early experiments, using artificial gravity rings dubbed 'Jumpgates', resulted in the 'Lunar Gate Disaster' 2021. In spite of this, Jumpgates would be in full use for years to come. Also, this event forced the evacuation of most the Earth do to the fall-out of chunks of the Moon, which would take years to repair. Ironically, this event would speed up colonial efforts throughout the Sol Star System, particularly Jupiter Realm, as well as the development of 'warp drive' technology as an alternative propulsion system. It's been predicted that as warp drive technology progress, there is a chance that Jumpgate technology will not be in great demand."

Usagi could only blink. He was amazed that a seventeen-year old could be thoroughly knowledgeable in the history of spatial propulsion development.

"…"

"Is that correct, ma'am?"

"Yes, it is," said Usagi, as she completed her calculations. "There. What do you think?"

Chekov examines Usagi's notes…

"This…is brilliant!" Chekov said excitedly. "We can actually save Vulcan!"

"IF that is possible. I want you and Cadet Rand get the modifications ready. We'll need to act as soon as the opportunity arises."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chekov said, as he runs to find Cadet Rand.

Usagi smiles.

"I love it when a plan comes together…"

Meanwhile…

"How are we going to blow up this thing?" Cadet Kirk said, as he looks over to the side on top of the energy drill.

"Yeah, we…lost the charges when we lost Mister Olson!" Cadet Sulu said.

Ranma looks around a bit…

"Kirk, Sulu, give me you phasers," Ranma ordered.

"What do you want to do with them, sir?" Sulu said, as he and Kirk hands over their weapons to Ranma.

"I'm going to set these things up to explode via energy overload," Ranma said, as he begins his modifications on their weapons. "Just keep an eye out for trouble, while I set these things up."

"Oh, like something is going to happen to US right now-" Kirk said, as he, Sulu and Ranma heard a loud clanking sound.

CHUNK!

Three Romulans exit a hatch to an observation deck at the drilling platform.

Sulu turns towards Kirk.

"You were SAYING?" Sulu said with a smirk.

"Sir?" Kirk said, as he braced himself for the attack.

"Just keep them busy," Ranma said.

"Right," Sulu said, as he takes out a small rod. He then presses down on a button on the rod…

CLAKA-CLAKA-CLAKA-CLAKA-CLAK!

The "rod" becomes a long, curved sword.

"Awesome," Kirk said, as he sees Sulu wielding the sword. "Where did you get it?"

"I did a semester on Minbar," Sulu said, just as one of the Romulans began to attack him with a mace-like weapon.

"Yeeargh!" the Romulan said, as he swung down.

CLANG!

Meanwhile, Kirk picks up his helmet, and-

WHAM!

With a swung, Kirk managed to stagger his opponent…just barely, though. He then noticed that his other Romulan opponent had gotten by him.

"Sir, look out-!" Kirk said, just as the third Romulan attacked Ranma.

"Filthy human-!" the Romulan said, as he swung his sword down.

TANG!

Romulan sidestepped the blow, as he remained focused on the placing the phasers at the base of the connector between the line and the drilling platform. In fact, Ranma completely ignored his opponent while he completed his task.

"Stay still and fight me-" the Romulan roared, as Ranma suddenly stared straight into the Romulan's face.

"Okay," Ranma said, as his hands suddenly went "blur mode" while he tapped into his opponent's pressure points. Although Romulans and humans were physiologically different, Ranma made it a point to study Romulans. That way, his attacks, with some adjustment, could still be useful.

YATATATATATATATATATATA-YAH!" Ranma said, as he pressed his two fingers (right index and middle fingers) into the Romulan's heart, which was located on his side.

"Arrgh!" the Romulan said in surprised, as she stumbles back a bit. He shook his head, and then returned his attention towards Ranma.

"That didn't hurt ONE bit!" the Romulan said with bravado. "But sooner or later, I'm going to KILL you!"

"No you won't, because in a minute, you're going to be DEAD," Ranma said, as he steps.

"Is that a fact-"

BLOOSH!

Sulu managed to take a glance at Ranma's Romulan opponent, as he exploded in a fine, green past.

"Ew," Sulu said, as he suddenly ducks a swing.

"Yeargh!" said his Romulan opponent, as he swung his weapon.

Sulu crouches down a bit, and runs his sword through the Romulan's chest.

SPLURCH!

"Argh!" said the Romulan.

"I got you!" Sulu said.

However, Sulu had made the mistake of thinking that the area where he ran his sword through was the Romulan's heart.

"Yeargh!" the Romulan said, as he whacked Sulu off the platform.

"Sulu!" Ranma yelled. Ranma then turns towards Kirk, who was still engaged in combat with his opponent.

"Jim!" Ranma yells, getting the attention of both Kirk and the last Romulan. "Get Sulu!"

"You don't have to tell ME twice!" Kirk said, as he dives over the drill platform…taking the Romulan with him.

"Nooooo-!" said the last Romulan.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, as he activates the detonation sequence.

"There, that should do it-"

And then, the drill suddenly deactivates.

"What-?"

BOOM!

Hearing the familiar sound of a sonic boom, caused by the atmospheric insertion of a falling object, Ranma sees a spinning blade of some kind fall from a distance…

CH-CHIRP!

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he pressed his wrist communicator. "Saotome here."

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi replied over the secured lines. "The Narada just shut down it's drill, and launch something down to Vulcan. We believe it may be a bomb that could destabilize the planet's core-"

WRUNCH!

Ranma could feel the drilling platform being folded and pulled back up.

"Whoa-!" Ranma said, as he slips off the platform.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, I just fell off," Ranma said during freefall.

"You got to do something to slow that thing down. We might be able to prevent the destruction of Vulcan."

"Understood," Ranma said, as he slows his descent. "Kirk and Sulu fell off the platform a short while ago-"

"We know," Usagi replied. "Cadet Chekov had beamed them up to the Enterprise. But Ranma…Spock beamed down immediately after!"

"Got it. Do whatever you can to handle the situation up there, while I try…something about whatever Nero has done."

"Okay. Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you. Tsukino out."

CHIRP!

"Man, what I have to do for the service," Ranma said, as he righted himself, and moved straight at the falling object at a dazzling rate of speed.

Meanwhile…

In a hidden temple, located in the Vulcan temple within Mt. Selar, Ambassador T'Pol enters in a special chamber…

"Ambassador," said an attendant, as he bow respectfully. He then notices T'Pol's companions. "Ambassador?"

"The time for obfuscation is over, old friend," T'Pol said. "They are very much aware of the significance of this place…"

Amanda looks at the central crystalline structure that jutted into the ground. However, it was the markings that were carved into the structure itself that caused the wife of Ambassador Sarek to gasp.

"I…I recognize this script," Amanda said, as she touched the markings, as she squeezed her granddaughter T'Sara's hand (while the little girl cradled Tho-Ohki the Cabbit). "They are the same ones found at Crystal Tokyo…on Earth!"

"Yes, that is most interesting that our worlds were already linked before the Federation was even conceived," Sarek said.

"Yes," T'Pol said. "More than a thousand years since the fall of the Moon Kingdom, when the forces of the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse destroyed the remnants of the great 'Silver Millennium'."

"The…'Silver Millennium'?" Amanda asked.

"It was a galactic alliance of many worlds, who were linked by protectors known as 'Sailor Scouts'…though, each member world would call these warriors by different names. Besides their role as protectors, they were diplomats sworn to protect the peace."

Pause.

"Alas, the terrible 'Chaos' that ravaged the Silver Millennium would destroy all but a handful of the Sailor Scouts, and only in the past 300 Earth years has this tragedy been…reversed."

"Auntie," T'Sara said, as she looked up at Ambassador T'Pol. "Will everything be okay?"

"Mee-ow?" Tho-Ohki said.

For a pure blood Vulcan, T'Pol did something that was uncharacteristically Vulcan.

She smiled.

"I had hoped to prepare you for your role as my replacement for the role of 'Sailor Vulcan', but I now know that I may not get that chance…"

"Auntie…?"

T'Pol steps back for her god-daughter, and presents her "transformation" wand…

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked.

"I…will give Vulcan a chance to live," T'Pol said, as she transformed into her hero guise…

"Vulcan Planet Power."

FLASH!

As T'Pol went through her transformation sequence, the crystalline structure within the chamber began to sparkle and glow…

"Sailor Vulcan?" Sarek asked.

"I am," Sailor Vulcan said, as she rotated her neck slightly. She then turns to touch the crystalline structure, which seemingly hummed to life.

"May the Fates smile on us this day…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: A world is saved, but at a cost! Plus, the Enterprise gets a "new" crewmember. See you then!**


	42. Chapter 42

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 42**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The guardian of the Time Gate of Pluto, Sailor Pluto, sighed. Ever since the renegade Romulan Captain Nero was accidentally insert into a previous temporal loci, Sailor Pluto had to work over time in maintaining the integrity of the space-time continuum. Sometimes, her actions were...amoral, if the results of her handiwork. For example, because of Nero intervention, Earth Force would be absorbed into Starfleet, ending its existence earlier in the timeline. However, thanks to Sailor Pluto, a miscommunication—caused by something as simple as the garbling of a message—on the part of an Starfleet captain would inadvertently cause the death of the leader of the Gray Council, the leadership of the Minbari. Thus, the Federation-Minbari War would occur. However, because of Nero inadvertent intervention in the timeline, and because Earth was not alone in its fight against the Minbari this time around (not to mention that Starfleet weaponry had advanced significantly), the war was drawn to a stalemate. In the end, a badly damaged USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) would be instrumental in "holding the line" against a surprise attack by the Minbari on Earth's "doorstep". In fact, under the command of Captain Robert April, the Enterprise would capture the flagship of the Minbari, with the Gray Council on board, which sought to observe the last battle in the war. And, thanks to that capture, the Minbari honorably surrendered to the Federation. It would be later that the Minbari would realize that Minbari souls were being reborn as humans…

Soon after, a new Enterprise was commissioned, using "Mark II" technology. The Federation's experience with the Minbari radicalized Starfleet ship design to be more organic. Now, the second of the Mark II Constitution-class starship, "Enterprise", will be tested against a formidable vessel, the altered Romulan mining ship "Narada". Equipped with Borg technology, the Narada is capable of self-regeneration, and is also capable of adapting to the technology of an enemy vessel. One such weapon incorporates a kinetic torpedo matrix. In theory, torpedo impacts a force field with explosive rounds, similar to the "hollow point" ammunition of the old Earth-style hand-held weapons. The effect is aggravated damage that pierces the shields at that point, which prevents the shield emitters to compensate within a reasonable amount of time. After the Narada incident, shield technology has improved significantly enough to withstand a full frontal assault. Unfortunately, these new systems have yet to expand beyond the Mark II Constitutional-class starship line…

"Still, even with these developments, it will be up to the Moon Princess and the Sol Prince to prevent a major divergent in the space-time continuum," Sailor Pluto said, as she focuses her observation on the crisis that was taken place in and around the planet Vulcan…

Meanwhile…

Sailor Vulcan continued to glow, as a tendril of energy leapt from the crystal structure to the "senshi" of the planet Vulcan…

"Mother!" said a familiar voice. "Family-!"

All eyes turn to see Spock entering the cavernous room.

"Daddy!" T'Sara said, as she broke Amanda's grip and runs to hug her father.

"T'Sara," Spock said, as he held his young daughter. In the eve of his daughter's birth, he wanted to break tradition by marrying Usagi. However, considering the state of his social status, being "half-Vulcan", and not wanting to "damage" his father Sarek's social standing further, Spock did not press the matter. Usagi, for her part, was in her right to take another husband as the Moon Princess (known as "The Phases", which, according to Lunarian law, allows her to have up to five husbands at once), much to Ranma's consternation…which is ironic since Ranma, according to Jurain law, the law of his mother's people, the Juraians, there was no limit on the amount of wives Ranma could have. However, Spock chose to invoke a "happy medium" of sorts, which means that Usagi was his "mistress", based upon an old Vulcan law that was enacted in the days when Vulcans were a war-like race. This status was to last for a time, until Spock weds his fiancée T'Pring. Ranma, though still not happy with the situation, was at least glad that his own ex-girlfriend, Cadet Nyota Uhura, has started to date Spock, thus making the possibility that Usagi will return to him in full. He and Uhura had broke up after Spock and Usagi had gotten together on a mission, resulting in the birth of their daughter T'Sara. Even though Ranma understood the whole "pon farr" thing, thanks to his experience with being with Ambassador T'Pol (which resulted in the birth of their daughter Moira), Ranma's jealousy was the cause of Uhura and him not being together anymore, though Uhura did feel that he belonged to Usagi regardless.

Such is the life of a literal space opera…

"I've been brave, Daddy," T'Sara said.

"I know," Spock replied. "I am sure that the wisdom of your grandparents Sarek and Amanda have enabled this to be so…"

"Son, T'Pol is attempting to link with the planet itself," Sarek said.

"So, you are familiar with the crisis then," Spock said.

"We do. We…sought the approval to evacuate the planet, but the Council believes that such a move was premature."

"Unfortunately, you are correct in your assessment. The Romulan Nero, a criminal, will launch or has launched a device that will, in theory, destabilize the core of our homeworld. I must evacuate you and our family to safety."

"Please do so," T'Pol said, as she struggled to breath. Already, her cellular structure was crystallizing. "I must proceed this phase alone."

"But what about you?" Amanda said.

"My time is almost…fulfilled," T'Pol said, as her eyes began to glaze over. "However, I must ask you a…favor."

"Name it."

"Tell the Moon Princess that…I…thank her for serving…her…"

CRACK!

And, with that, T'Pol of Vulcan, Federation Ambassador-at-Large and the "senshi" of Vulcan, as "Sailor Vulcan", is one with the planet…crystallized.

"Auntie…?" T'Sara said, as she reaches for T'Pol, who was now a crystal figure.

"Shhh," Amanda said, as she knells in front of the girl. "It's okay…"

"Mother, everyone, I must evacuate you all, as a precaution," Spock said. "We do not know if Ambassador T'Pol's actions will be enough to prevent to destruction of the planet."

"Agreed," Sarek said, as he took one last look at what was left of T'Pol, and turns to leave with his family in tow.

Meanwhile…

Ranma picked up the speed of his flight trajectory, just as the Nerada's projectile hit the surface of the planet Vulcan.

"Damn!" Ranma said, as he sees the projectile sink into the ground. He had a feeling that whatever the projectile was going to do, the end result was the destruction of the planet.

"What am I going to do now-?" Ranma said, before everything went white.

FLASH!

Ranma…my love…

'That sounds like T'Pol,' Ranm thought to himself.

My time…on this mortal plane is done, but we need to work together to save Vulcan…

'But how can I? I'm too late!'

I will do what I can to keep Vulcan together, but you must prevent the device from igniting…

'…'

I'm counting on you…

FLASH!

Ranma realized that he was back from wherever he went.

"Then, if that's the case, I going have to go all out," Ranma said, as he began to release his potential power. The last time he did so, he had to fight the sexy menace known as "Sailor Buu"…the mutated form of his wife Usagi. Needless to say, the resolution of that affair was…weird. But that was for another story…

"YEAARGH!" Ranma yelled in pure rage, as his body bulked up a bit, his hair turned white, and his eyes went gold in color. His aura went from white to golden yellow, which caused the local area to shake.

FWOOSH!

"Now, to save the day…yet again," Ranma said, as he dove into the earth. Destination: the center of Vulcan.

THOOM!

Meanwhile, Nero was monitoring the situation, as the Nerada began to leave orbit.

"Soon, the Vulcan will learn the meaning of my pain," Nero said.

"Sir!" Nero's right-hand man Ayel said, as his face widen with disbelief.

"What is it?" Nero said.

"The weapon we have deployed is being moved out of position by an powerful energy signature."

"Elaborate," Nero said.

Ayel punches up a tactical data…

"The energy signature is as strong as a standard 'Class M' planet," Ayel said. "But…what could possibly be behind this phenomenon?"

Nero looks away for a bit before realizing his error.

"NO!" Nero yelled. "Damn me for forgetting!"

"What is it, sir?"

"Never mind that! Go to plan 'Beta'."

"As you wish, sir…"

And, with that, the Narada moves into position to initiate a special kidnapping…

Meanwhile, Usagi was monitoring the situation when she felt a disturbance on the ethereal plane…

"No," Usagi said, as she nearly buckled. Cadet Uhura noticed this.

"Ma'am!" Cadet Uhura said, as she rushes over to Usagi's side.

"Ma'am, should I call Sickbay?" Cadet Chekov asked.

"I'll be fine," Usagi said, not wanting to explain what had happened. She then turns towards the main view screen. "Cadet Chekov, what is our present status?"

"Um," Chekov said, as he goes over to a nearby glass screen, which displayed scrolling tactical data. "According to this, the Narada has deployed a weapon to the center of the planet, which is why we now have communications and transporter capabilities."

"Okay-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Ma'am!" said Cadet Rand said, as she read the navigation data. "And the Narada is moving off-"

SHOOP!

Cadets Kirk and Sulu stepped onto to the Bridge, causing everyone on the Bridge to turn towards them.

"You okay for duty?" Usagi said.

"Bones checked me out…much to his consternation," Kirk said, as he shows his hand, while Sulu takes his place at helm. "Did you get Ranma?"

"Ma'am!" Chekov exclaimed. "There is an unusual energy signature occurring within the planet itself!"

"Let me see that," Kirk said, as he brought the data to a nearby screen…

"Ma'am, Spock and company has just beamed aboard the Enterprise," Uhura said. "I'm also in contact with some of the survivors of our…fleet of ships."

"Oh?" Kirk asked.

"The one that was…destroyed by the Narada- wait…YES!"

"What is it?" Usagi asked Uhura.

"Gaila…is alive. I got her coordinates on Vulcan, along with a few survivors."

"Good, Ranma would want to hear that," Usagi said. "Cadet Uhura, inform Cadet Kyle to beam the fleet's survivors to the ship post-haste, and tell Dr. McCoy to prepare for the new arrivals, just in case-"

WRRRRRRRRRR-!

"Wha-?" Usagi said, as she was suddenly beamed off the Bridge of the Enterprise.

"Ma'am?" Kirk said. "USAGI-?!"

At that moment, Spock steps unto the Bridge.

"Status," Spock said.

"We're retrieving survivors of our fleet from the Narada's earlier attack-" Uhura said.

"Lt. Tsukino just disappeared!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Repeat that?" Spock said.

"Sir, the Narada just went into warp," Chekov said.

"It has to be them!" Kirk exclaimed. "The Romulans must have taken Usagi!"

"Apparently," Spock said. "Where is Lt. Saotome?"

Before anyone could answer, something huge energy field is blasted out of the planet's surface, directly on the other side of the initial impact of the deployed enemy weapon.

"Unbelievable," Kirk said. "He's always telling me about his prowess, but to see it action…"

"To what are you referring to, cadet?" Spock said.

"THAT energy field is Lt. Saotome."

"?"

Meanwhile, Ranma, with the help of an energy field, pushes the singularity out into space. The stress of leaving Vulcan with the energy field, plus the effects of hard space, was taxing him to the maximum.

'Must…do it,' Ranma said, as he finally gains enough momentum to push the singularity away from Vulcan, thus saving it.

FWOOSH!

'Did it,' Ranma said, as he begins to fall unconscious. As he does, he sees a light, and within that light, he sees T'Pol…

Good-bye, my love…and tell our daughter that I am proud of her…

Ranma feels a kiss, as the light seemed to brighten, if that was possible…

FLASH!

"Ranma-papa!" Gaila yelled, as the red-haired Orion held her grandfather…while he was being wheeled to Sickbay. "It's going to be okay-!"

**Tbc. **


	43. Chapter 43

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 43**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi woke up with a splitting headache, no doubt caused by the unauthorized beam out by…someone. She looks around, wondering where she was, when she sees a female "Vulcanoid" standing just outside some sort of force field. Her hair was swept back in braids, while some sort of tattoo—in Romulan script—was etched on her forehead. Usagi's Romulan was a bit rusty, but what she could figure out were two words:

NEVER FORGET.

"Are you comfortable, Dowager?" the woman asked.

"'Dowager'?" Usagi asked. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you are mother of Empress T'Suki, the rightful ruler of the Romulan Star Empire."

"Wait, I don't have a daughter named 'T'Suki'," Usagi asked.

"No, but you will," said Nero, as he steps into view.

"Captain Nero, I presume," Usagi said.

"You presume correct…Mother-in-Law."

"WHAT?" Usagi replied. "I don't even know you, for you to call me THAT. And if I did, you certainly would not have married ANY of my kids."

"But that's just it, Dowager," Nero said. "You gave your blessing for me to marry your daughter, then Princess T'Suki, daughter of Emperor Shiarkiek."

"Shiarkiek is "proconsul" of the Romulan Senate. He can't be emperor."

"Not now, but he will be."

Nero turns towards the Romulan woman.

"Leave us, T'Yan."

"Of course, Captain," the woman said, as she nods her head a bit. She then turns towards Usagi.

"I do hope that this matter is resolved…soon."

And with that, T'Yan leaves the holding cell.

"It's a sad thing, really," Nero said with a sigh. "She, out of all of us, was the most optimistic about peace between the Empire and your Federation."

Nero turns towards Usagi.

"And thanks to Christopher, there really WILL be peace between the Empire and the Federation, since there will be NO Federation."

"Tell me, what happened to Captain Pike?" Usagi demanded.

"Well, he won't be getting up any time soon, thanks to synaptic parasite that I had to give him, on account of not giving up the sub-space transponder codes for Earth."

"I see. You want to destroy the Earth, like you tried to destroy Vulcan."

"A minor setback, since I had forgotten that your husband, Ranma Saotome, had special 'talents' that could impede my grand plan."

"Hey, we don't get what we want," Usagi said. She then steps forward.

"Now, if you can be so kind, I'll be going now…with Captain Pike."

"Well, if you do leave your cell in the slightest, a micro-bomb in Christopher's head will go OFF," Nero said. "At least, I planned for that."

"Fine," Usagi said, as she steps back. "What do you want? Why are you attacking innocent planets?"

"NO ONE is innocent, especially the one person who could have saved Romulus-"

"Captain," said Ayel, as he goes up to Nero's side. He then whispers something into Nero's ear…"

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"I was just informed that another of my special guests has just been deposited to a nearby star system close by," Nero said. "If he can't watch Vulcan die the way I saw Romulus die, then he could freeze to death."

"Nero, what happened?" Usagi asked. "Are you implying that…you've come from the future?"

"NOW you're getting it," Nero said with a smirk. "Of COURSE I'm from the future! In that time, in the Earth year 2387, the star in 'Sector Z', exploded from causes not known to anyone. However, what IS known, however, is that it sets off a chain reaction, causing star after star to summarily go 'supernova'. My crew, this mining ship, was the first to witness this chain of events during a surveying mission. T'Yan, the best navigator and astrophysicist that I have, calculated that the next star to suffer the same fate would be the star that Romulus and Remus orbited."

Pause.

"Naturally, we went to the Romulan High Council for a plan of action, but they scoffed at the idea. So, I went to Ambassador Spock for help."

Pause.

"But those Vulcan fools, in the logical way, debated endlessly for a response. Finally, they did come up with a cure: Red Matter."

"'Red Matter'?" Usagi wondered. "Wait. 'Ambassador Spock'?"

"With proper amounts, the red matter would keep a star from prematurely going critical. Apply beyond the critical stage, and the star becomes a black hole. Well, guess what happened?"

"Just a moment. We're talking about MY Spock being this…Ambassador Spock, right?" Usagi asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, go on."

"Anyway, the Vulcans' decision to help MY people came too late. SPOCK was too late to save my homeworld, and everyone I knew and loved died, including T'Suki, and our unborn child."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is that all you are going to say about the death of your own daughter…my WIFE?"

"How can I respond to something to something that I haven't experienced?"

"That's interesting that you would put it like that," Nero said, as he sat down. "I responded by having my ship militarized, thanks to secret Borg technology."

"That's why this ship is so hard to destroy," Usagi said.

"Yes, because it 'self-regenerates'. Then, I formed a pact with my crewmates to make Vulcan and the Federation pay, by attack the Federation. However, thanks to you and your Klingon allies-"

"I was involved?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. At that time, you are the captain of the Federation flagship 'Enterprise-E'. Feh. Because of you, Shinzon, his Reman allies, and your Klingon allies, you had forced the Nerada back to Sector Z. It so happened that, at the time, Ambassador Spock had deployed Red Matter within the Black Star, the source of the catastrophe that caused the death of my homeworld."

Pause.

"But, instead of simply collapsing, it turned into a black hole…and sucked in the Narada."

"Let me guess: the Nerada 'meeting' the USS Kelvin nearly twenty-two years ago was because of THAT black hole."

"Correct. And, knowing that Ambassador Spock was caught in the event horizon, we knew it would be only a matter of time before he showed up. Of course, both we and Spock were deposited at different points of space and time, due to the fact that the galaxy is constantly moving through space, but T'Yan was brilliant enough to figure out where we were, and where Spock would show up."

Pause.

"And now, I and my crew will make sure that the Federation will never be a threat to Romulus!"

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight: you decided, after being thrown into the past, and started to kill billions of people, destroying worlds in the process."

Pause.

"So, and I'm just presuming here, you could have, while laying low, figured out why this Black Star did what it did to Romulus, especially with access to future knowledge and technology. And thus, you would have prevented the death of Romulus, and your wife and unborn child, not to mention the other worlds that had been affected by this…Black Star phenomenon. Am I right?"

"…"

"Unbelievable. If I did permit my future daughter, I must have REALLY bad judgment."

"But you didn't watch your world die-!"

"My dear Nero, I've seen MANY worlds die, some quite habitable. Most of the time, it's a natural phenomenon. Other times, it's because of insane, self-righteous jerks who, either because of a desire for absolute power or because of some emotional imbalance, need to punish other people for NO reason."

Nero turns green faced with anger.

"And just to let you know where I'm coming from, my daughter, T'Sara, and many of my friends and family, were on Vulcan when you attacked it. Son-in-law or not…you're going to be stopped. So…I REALLY recommend that you surrender before you get hurt."

"We'll SEE about that!" Nero said with rage. "Be glad that I need you alive, so my T'Suki can be born."

With that, Nero leaves the Brig.

Usagi finally relaxes, as she sits down on the cot.

"Ranma, it'll be up to you now…"

Meanwhile, Ranma is having a dream of sorts.

"Tsunami, I really think this isn't necessary," Ranma said, as he is fed grapes by the goddess of Jurai…

"Nonsense, Lord Ranma," Tsunami said, as the blue-haired goddess dropped a grape into Ranma's mouth. "You know that every time you have a near-death experience, you and I see each other."

"Well, near-death or not, I have to get back to my mortal shell."

"Well, technically, you're a 'godling'. That means that you cannot die by natural causes."

"Eh," Ranma said dismissively. "But I still can die. Remember that time when Raditz the Saiyan took me AND my foster son Goku out by way of a suicide bomb?"

"That was AWFUL," Tsunami replied. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he hated to lose SO much, that he rather die by taking his enemies with him. It's hard to believe he's related to my son-"

I think Ranma's waking up…

Ranma looks up towards the light.

"Well, that sounds like its time to go," Ranma said, as he stands up.

"Well, don't be a stranger, Lord Ranma," Tsunami said. "I don't want it to be TOO long before you come visit me again."

"I rather not have to die or have a near-death experience in order to do so…"

And, with that, Ranma fades from Tsunami's view.

"Someday, when Sasami wakes up from her slumber, we can truly be together," Tsunami said with a sigh…

Ranma slowly wakes up…

"Ranma?" Uhura said, as she looked into Ranma's face.

"Uhura?" Ranma replied.

"Good, you seem to remember me."

"Of course I do."

"That's great, because I want to know who this 'Tsunami' your talking about in your unconscious state."

"What, you're jealous?"

"ME jealous? You're the one who broke up with ME being jealous of Lt. Commander Spock!"

"Okay, then why are you dating him NOW?"

"Because I found him must…fascinating, that's why," Uhura said, while she turns around. "Humph!"

"No, you're dating him to get back at ME-"

"Hey!" Dr. McCoy yelled. "This is Sickbay, not a 'soap opera'. Now, if you're healthy enough to bicker, you can go back on duty. How's that possible is BEYOND me…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he slowly rolls out bed. "Man, that thing took a lot out of me…"

Ranma glances over towards where "Number One" was being taken care of by her younger sister, Cadet Chapel. Number One—Commander Adrianna Chapel, Ship's First Officer—was still unconscious from Nero's earlier attack.

"Doc, how's Number One?" Ranma asked.

"Time will tell, Lieutenant," Dr. McCoy said. "She's out of the worse, but is still unconscious."

"Which means Spock is still in charge…pity."

"Ranma!" Uhura yells.

"Okay, okay. Now, help me up…"

A short time later, Ranma and Uhura attends a staff meeting, to decide what to do next…

"The best course of action is to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet in the Laurentian System," Spock said. "That way, Starfleet Command can mount an adequate defense."

"No, Spock," Kirk protested. "We have to take the fight directly to Nero."

"Logic dictates-"

"Forget logic! Based upon the evidence we've gathered thus far, Nero KNOWS what we are supposed to do. Maybe we should do something unpredictable, as a way of catching that jerk off guard."

"You are assuming that Nero knows the future better than we," Spock said, as he walks around the Bridge. "His very presence, beginning circa twenty-two years ago, may have well altered this timeline."

"So, is it possible that SOME of us are still dating in that previous timeline?" Uhura quipped, as she glares at Ranma. "Maybe behave in a mature manner…in this other timeline?"

"Ah, give it a rest, will ya?" Ranma said to Uhura. He then gets up to face the rest of the Bridge crew.

"The fact of the matter is that I agree with Cadet Kirk."

"See?" Kirk said.

"Nevertheless, prudence is the best course of action," Spock said. "Therefore, we shall take the Enterprise to the Laurentian System."

"And I say, we should not. Need I remind you that by the time Starfleet Command have mounted a counter-offensive, that it will be too late to save Earth? Need I also remind you that Nero has both Captain Pike and Usagi, both of whom YOU have a special relationship with? And, also, and especially, need I remind you that we ALL risked much to save Vulcan? You owe all of us a chance to save OUR homeworld."

Spock nods his head in contemplation.

"Come on, Spock," Kirk said. "Give us a chance to at least slow Nero down at least."

"That may well be all well and good, but the Enterprise is not in the best shape," Spock said. "Furthermore, we lack a Chief Engineer with the passing of Chief Engineer Olson."

"Well, I can look after things, Mister Spock," Cadet Gaila said. "I DO have a high rating in Engineering Science."

"I do not doubt your expertise, Cadet Gaila, but we would need a more experienced officer."

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. He then snapped his fingers.

"Of course!" Ranma exclaimed. He then turns towards Cadet Chekov.

"Cadet, how close is the Enterprise to 'Delta Vega 40 Eridani'?"

"Since embarking to the Laurentian System, we should pass very close to its orbital trajectory in…twenty minutes, sir," Chekov said.

"But sir, if we stop there, we could fall behind in our intercept course to the Nerada," Cadet Sulu said.

"Why do you wish to stop there, Lieutenant?" Spock asked.

"We need an experienced Chief Engineer, correct?" Ranma said. "Well, Lt. Montgomery Scott happens to be stationed at a Starfleet outpost there. We can stop there-"

"As Cadet Sulu said, if we make a stopover at Delta Vega, we will not be able to intercept the Nerada before it reaches Earth. Furthermore, if I recall, he was assigned to that station, shall we say, under duress."

"Eh," Ranma said dismissively. "Then we do the 'emergency pod-at-warp maneuver', Spock."

"Ranma, that's dangerous maneuver!" Uhura said.

"You would have to launch a pod at warp, and hope you don't end up in on the wrong planet," Sulu said.

"No, I can do it," Chekov said.

"Do what?" Gaila said.

"If I can make the correct calculations, we should launch a pod, at warp to Delta Vega."

"You could be correct," Spock said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"How will you return to the Enterprise?"

"I'm still a bit weak to pull an 'Instant Transmission', but I'm sure I can figure out something."

"Very, proceed with your plan," Spock said. "Also, take Cadet Kirk with you."

"What?" Kirk said. "Why me?"

"I consider this a special mission that requires…a unique approach."

"Yeah, right," Kirk said. "You're trying to get rid of the trouble-makers."

"That has crossed my mind, cadet."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 44**

* * *

Soon, Lt. Saotome and Cadet Kirk board the escape pod. They had their flight suits on, which was a safety precaution.

"Now, you have only one attempt at retrieving Mister Scott," Spock said, as he hands Ranma his survival girl. "If you are NOT back by the time we reach the half way point to intercept Nero's ship, I will proceed to 'Plan B'."

"I know, I know," Ranma said. "You'll take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the Feet in the Laurentian System. I just hope my personal energies are up by the time we see Scotty."

"Correct."

"Hey, Spock," Kirk said, as he turns back towards to face the Science Officer.

"Yes?"

"How come you're giving us a chance to facilitate 'Plan A'?" Kirk asked.

"Let us just say that I 'owe' Lt. Saotome 'one' for saving Vulcan," Spock said.

"Well, I appreciate your faith in me, Mister Spock," Ranma said.

"It is not about faith, Lt. Ranma. Logically speaking, it is the reasonable thing to do, especially since we have options before us."

"Riiiiight…"

"Here, great-grandfather," Gaila said, as she hands Ranma his lunch.

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"Hey, where's mine?" Kirk asked.

"You can fix it yourself."

"Humph."

"Ranma, here is your transponder," Uhura said. "According to Chekov, you'll be able to focus on our signal, even while in warped space."

"Thanks."

"Uhura, aren't you going wish us luck?" Kirk asked.

"You know, you're right," Uhura said, as she turns towards Ranma. "Good luck, Ranma."

"…"

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he tried not to chuckle.

"See you at the rendezvous time and coordinates," Spock said, just before he closes the hatch.

CHUNK!

Kirk turns towards Ranma.

"You think we'll make it Delta Vega 40 Erandi?" Kirk said.

"Well, it is either there, or some planet," Ranma said. "But, I trust Chekov to make sure that the calculations are correct."

"You SURE now?"

"Nope, I do not, but that's where a leap of faith comes in."

"Oh, I get the leap part. I just don't want to leap towards some god-forsaken asteroid or something."

"No kidding…"

SHOOP!

Mr. Spock steps unto the Bridge.

"Cadet Sulu, status?" Spock said, as he sat in the "center seat".

"According to Cadet Chekov's calculations, I need to decelerate from warped space in one minute," Sulu said.

"Good. Cadet Chekov? It's your show."

"Aye, sir," Chekov said, as he began to scroll up his calculations. "We should decelerate in 45 seconds. Once we reach zero-mark, Cadet Sulu will decelerate, launch the escape pod within a five second time frame, and then jump back into warped space-"

"Thirty seconds," Sulu said.

"Very well," Spock said, as he folds interlocked his fingers. "Proceed."

"Twenty seconds until 'mark'," Chekov said.

Spock then presses a button on his armrest.

"Lt. Saotome: prepare for launch in fifteen seconds," Spock said.

"Understood, Mister Spock," Ranma said, as he secured his straps. He then turns towards Kirk.

"I hope you don't throw up in your pressure suit, Kirk," Ranma said.

"Why?"

"Because the inertial dampeners are not as…consistent in escape pods as it is on starship."

"Ah, hell…"

"T-minus ten seconds," Chekov said. "Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…DECELERATE."

Wrrrrrrrrrr…

"Cadet Rand, launch escape pod," Spock said.

"Escape launched."

CHOOM!

Once the escape pod was launched…

"Accelerate!" Chekov yelled.

Wrrrrrrrrrr-!

"We're back in warped space," Sulu said.

"Sir, we are still on track to be at the prescribed rendezvous time and coordinates." Chekov said. "Unfortunately, there is a likelihood that we will not be able to intercept the Nerada before it reaches Earth."

"Very well," Mister Spock said. "Other than that, everything is going according to plan…"

Meanwhile, briefly, the escape pod experienced warped space.

"Ahhhh!" Kirk yelled, as the escape pod tumbled.

"Oh, calm down," Ranma replied, as he takes out his PADD. He typed in a few calculations, as he read the incoming data.

"THAT…was intense," Kirk said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"How can you be so…nonchalant about this?"

"Because I am a professional, that's why," Ranma said. "And besides, we're here…if a bit off on our trajectory."

Kirk turns to look through the hardened windows of the escape pod. Delta Vega 40 Erandi was coming up real face.

"I am increasing the shields and the inertial dampeners to maximum levels," Ranma said, as he programmed the escape pod.

"You think we'll survive this?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know about you, but I know I will."

"…"

"Just kidding. Hang on…"

And with that, the escape pod makes its atmospheric entry…

Number One's eyes fluttered, as consciousness came to the forefront. The last thing she remembered was an attack on the Enterprise by a monster of a ship-

"Captain Pike!" Number One yelled, as she sat up. The realization of a headache managed to slow her reflexes to a near crawl.

Cadet Nurse Chapel, who was monitoring another patient, turns to see her older sister.

"Adrianna!" Chapel said, as she rushes towards her sister's side.

Number One squints her eyes.

"Christine?" Number One asked. "What…where…?"

"Just take it easy, sis," Chapel said. "I'll go get Dr. McCoy-"

"Dr. McCoy? Where is Dr. Puri?"

Chapel looks away a bit before turning to face her sister again.

"Dr. Puri was killed in the initial assault by the Romulans," Chapel said. Cadet Dr. McCoy has assumed his duties.

"And the Captain?" Number One asked.

"I'm afraid he is a 'guest' of the Romulans," said Dr. McCoy, as he steps up.

"Doctor," Number One replied. "What is the status of this ship?  
"Ma'am, I'm Doctor, not an Operations Officer…who, unfortunately, is also hostage to those damn Romulans."

"Who is presently in command?"

"That would be our resident Vulcan, ma'am."

"Okay," Number One nods. "Can you send him down my way? I would to assess the situation."

"Of course," Dr. McCoy said with a nod, before turning to leave. He's heard of the famous Number One who is known to be more logical than even an average Vulcan. How a human could be so discipline was beyond him…

"Now, get some rest, 'Number One'," Chapel chided jokingly. Honestly, it is hard to believe that she and her sister has the same parents some times…

"Humph," Number One groused, as she leans back.

Meanwhile…

"Daddy," T'Sara said, as her grandmother was tucking her into bed, with her father at her side.

"Yes, T'Sara?" Spock asked.

"Will Mommy be okay?"

Spock pursed his lips. With the capture of Usagi at the hands of Nero, it was anyone's guess. However, based upon their experience thus far, there is a low probability that Usagi will survive the coming conflict…

"Of course she will, dear," Amanda said with a gentle smile. "Your mother is special, and your father will do everything he can to get her back."

"That is correct, T'Sara," Spock said. "You must, as humans would say, have faith in your mother's return."

"Thanks, Daddy," T'Sara replied.

"Son," Sarek said, as he enters the guest room.

"Excuse me, Mother…daughter," Spock said, as he gets up. He then turns around, and walks over towards his father.

"Yes, Father?"

"We are getting assessments from Vulcan," Sarek said. "An initial survey has indicated that tens of millions of Vulcans have died. Some within the Vulcan High Council wishes to place the blame unto Lt. Ranma Saotome for nearly destabilizing Vulcan itself. However, as I indicated to them, the fact is that Vulcan, once the tectonic plates will settle, peace will return to our world."

"Father, do the council not know that it was the criminal Nero who initiated today's events, and that Lt. Saotome's actions saved both Vulcan lives and our homeworld?"

"That was also indicated to the council. As I have taught you over the years, we Vulcans are logical because our emotions run deep. Trying to find someone culpable is a way mitigating 'survivor's guilt'."

"What is to be done now?"

"Most of our people will be evacuated to our colonies for the time being, and as a safety precaution. Furthermore, I've already put in a request of refugee status, so some of us can find temporary accommodations on Earth."

"That may not be possible, should the Earth suffer Vulcan's intended fate."

"I believe that you and your crewmates will succeed in stopping Vulcan's attacker."

"Why would you say that, given the nature of the attack?"

"I have, as your mother would say, faith in you and your crewmates."

"Father, that hardly sounds logical."

"Neither was marrying your mother…for LOVE."

"Ah," Spock said with realization. When he was a child, his father had told him that marrying his mother Amanda was the logical thing to do, given the nature of his assignment as the Federation Ambassador to Earth. Now, he knows the truth of the matter.

WEEEEE-OOOOO!

"Mister Spock," came a voice over the public address system. "Mister Spock, please report to Sickbay."

"I must go, Father," Spock said. "We will confer on this and other matters."

"Of course…"

As Spock leaves the guest suite that belonged to his family, Sarek did what Vulcans rarely ever do.

He smiled.

Meanwhile…

Landing far off course, Ranma and Kirk begin their long trek to the Starfleet outpost. They trudged across the icy planes, while Kirk complained.

"You know, I hope your buddy is some sort of genius, to justify all this," Kirk said.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Ranma replied. "Besides, this will give us plenty of time to relax-"

"WEEEEEEEE-OOK!"

Both Ranma and Kirk turn around to see creature that was a cross between a sloth and a polar bear.

"Ah, hell-!" Kirk said.

"Normally, I'd make this situation into some sort of martial arts lesson, but right now, there is only one thing to say in situation like this."

"And that is…?"

"RUN!" Ranma said, as he took off.

"Hey, wait up-!"

As the pair runs, the bear-like creature slowly catches up.

"Hey, didn't just save Vulcan or something?"

"Yeah?"

"So how come you're not using your 'magic king fu' or something?"

"Because, my energies are still LOW. If I start using them now, it could prevent us a means of getting back."

"Not if we're dead first!"

Just as the creature was about to pounce, a much larger and more alien red creature pops out of the ground. It looked like a cross between some aquatic creature and an insect-thing.

"Holy-!" Kirk said.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he realized that he had no choice but to cut loose. However, he was not about to kill something, when a clean escape was much preferable.

Quickly, he turns towards Kirk.

"Grab me from behind," Ranma said.

"What?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Not really understanding the situation, Kirk does as he is told.

"Now, brace yourself," Ranma said, as he stuck up his palms towards the red creature, who just finished its way with the polar bear like creature.

"SKREEEE!" the red creature roared.

"Ew!" Ranma said with disgust, as he smelled its opened maw. "Here goes…MOKO TAKABISHA!"

FWOOMP!

Ranma let loose a concentrated ball of ki energy, sending the red creature back. At the same time, Ranma allowed the force of his attack to carry him and Kirk as far away as possible…and straight into the mouth of a cave.

"OOF!" the two said, as Ranma and Kirk both landed in a heap. They managed to collect themselves, as they pick themselves up.

"You should show me how to do that," Kirk said, as he brushed himself off.

"If you weren't such a skirt-chaser, you might have a chance," Ranma said.

And then, something strange happened.

"Jim…Ranma?" said a voice.

Both Ranma and Kirk turn towards the source of the sound, and were flabbergasted as to what they both saw…

"I didn't expect to see you two here of all places," said a man who looked like an older version of Mister Spock. He was dressed in a white/silver suit and parka.

"But, then again, perhaps it is fate that will bring us together.

There was only one thing that Ranma and Kirk could say in a moment like this:

"Huh?" they said collectively.

**Tbc.**


	45. Chapter 45

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 45**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi sat in the middle of her cell, trying to put herself in a theta-wave state. For a while now, the Moon Princess, and Starfleeter, was trying to figure out why a man like Nero would go too great lengths to cause all this chaos. Being an experienced space traveler, Usagi knew that the Nerada was still moving at warp speed. She could simply destroy this ship by a variety of means. However, Usagi didn't want to risk the lives of Captain Pike, nor the lives of any Romulan who could be…saved. Still, the main thing is that she needed answers, and her conversation with Nero might have provided a clue. Thus, using her own skills in 'Wyrding', Usagi embarked on a mental trip to the future…

WOOOSH!

"What do you want, Usagi?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns to see her temporal doppelganger standing in front of her. This version of her looked like her, but a bit…different. While she wore a command gold Starfleet uniform, signifying her position as a "Bridge Officer", this other Usagi wore a jumpsuit with a cranberry-red top. A thicker, Starfleet emblem appeared over the area of this other Usagi's heart.

"Why do you have slightly pointy ears?" Usagi asked.

"I was remade into a demi-Romulan," Usagi said nonchalantly. "One hundred years from now, I will be a 'guest' of the Romulan Star Empire. However, in order to fit into Romulan society, I underwent a metamorphosis using alien technology."

"Question: is this metamorphosis have anything to do with this…T'Suki person?"

The other Usagi sighed.

"What?"

"I'm hoping that T'Suki and the others managed to make it okay," Usagi said. "I tried to tell Nero this, but he refused to listen…"

"So, Nero DID tell the truth, when he said that Romulus was destroyed?" Usagi said. "And that it was Spock's fault?"

The other Usagi looks away a bit. She then turns to look at her past temporal doppelganger.

"It is a bit more complicated than that," Usagi said, as she sighs.

"Well, I have the time."

"Cute," the other Usagi said. "Well, I guess I will have to start at the beginning…"

Meanwhile…

For a long time, Ranma and Kirk stared at the person who looked like an older version of Spock.

"…"

"Is there a problem?" the man said.

"Pardon me, but…you look like a person we know," Kirk said.

"That should be most evident," said the man. "I am Spock of Vulcan."

"You're Spock?" Ranma said.

"Indeed."

"As Cadet Kirk had just said, you look like a person we know."

"That is what you have said."

"Which means that you are from the future."

"What?" Kirk yells.

"That is a reasonable assumption."

"So, if that is the case, are you here because of Nero and the Nerada?" Ranma asked.

"Correct, though our arrival to this era was not intentional."

Kirk turns towards Ranma.

"Can you believe this guy?"  
"Jim," Ranma said, as he turns towards Kirk. "Remember whenever I say that all things are possible in our line of work?"

"Yeah…"

Ranma turns towards Spock.

"It is possible that this man is indeed a time-traveling Spock."

"Feh. Bull-crap!"

"If James T. Kirk needs proof, then I would like to recommend the use of the 'Vulcan Mind Meld'," Spock said, as he moves to place his hand onto Kirk's head.

"Whoa!" Kirk said.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he intersect Spock's path. "Just because I said that there is a possibility that you are 'Future-Spock', that doesn't mean that I what I believe is TRUE."

"Well, the only thing that I can say to remedy this situation, is to share the Vulcan Mind Meld with you."

"How about this: why not I use the Mind Meld on YOU?"

"YOU know the Vulcan Mind Meld, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked with disbelief.

"I am a man with many talents," Ranma said. "But, seriously, I had accidentally acquired the 'katra' of Surak during the 'Syrranite Movement' about…eighty years ago. And although his katra was later transferred to a Vulcan priest, I still retain the memory of that incident."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means that all that Surak knows, Ranma Saotome knows," Spock said. "With sufficient training, one could created a virtual personality of Surak for meditative purposes."

"Which I had done for personal reasons," Ranma said, not wanting to explain to anyone that he needed Surak's help to help him cure his fear of cats…

"Huh. So you can use this mind-meld thing. Now what?"

"With…this person's permission, I would like to initiate the mind meld."

"Very well," Spock said. "You have my permission."

"Okay, then," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles before he shook his hands. He then rotates his neck, shoulders, and his arms-

"Any day now?" Kirk said with annoyance.

"Unlike YOU, I don't JUST jump into situations, especially when dealing with an alien mind. The Vulcan Mind Meld is a complex thing, where one must prepare for the mystery of the unknown mindscape."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself," Kirk said with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, shall we?" Spock said impatiently.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he looks directly at Spock. "May I?"

"You may."

Slowly, Ranma places his fingers on the side of Spock's face…

"Our minds…our ONE," Ranma said.

"One thought…ONE mind," Spock said.

In that instance, both Usagi, on the modified Romulan ship "Nerada", and Ranma, on the icy planet of Delta Vega 40 Erandi, learns what happened to create the present crisis, starting twenty-two years ago…

FLASHBACK!

Captain's Log, Stardate: 64333.4. The Enterprise-E has received an emergency alert concerning Sector Z, the territory of the Shadow Remnant. Long-range sensors have indicated that the sun that the planet Za'Ha'Dum orbits has grown to the size of a red giant, destroying the planet in the process. However, what is baffling is that the star has not exploded in the usual fashion, but rather has turned 'black" with a fiery corona, hence the term "Black Sun" is being used. The Enterprise-E has been requested to survey to situation, so that the Federation Council can decide on the best response to this situation…

"Commander, we have exited warped space," said Flight Controller Joanna Faur (Blond female).

"Understood," said Commander Data, who was the Enterprise-E's "First Officer". He then presses a button on the Captain's Chair.

"Captain, we have arrived in Sector Z," Data said.

SSSHHHIP!

Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome steps off the turbo lift.

"Status?" Usagi said, as she steps unto the floor, allowing Data to get up from HER seat.

"I am detecting the usual debris caused by the destruction of Za'Ha'Dum, including inorganic technology," said Tactical Officer Jasminder Choudhury (South Asian female).

"Survivors?"

BEEP-CHIRP!

"I'm sorry, but there are none."

Usagi sighed.

BEEP-BLOOP!

"Wait," Choundhury said, as she focused on a new phenomenon. "I am detecting a feint life sign."

"Can you get a lock on it?"

"I believe so."

Usagi taps her combadge.

CHIRP!

"Bridge to Sickbay," Usagi said.

"Sickbay: here," said Dr. Karen Saotome (Chief Medical Officer), as she did a double-checked on the ship's medical supplies, just in case of survivors. Karen was the Usagi's stepdaughter by way of Admiral Ranma Saotome and Dr. Kasumi Tendo-Saotome.

"Go ahead."

"It appears that we have a survivor or two," Usagi said. "Stand by for direct transport to Sickbay."

"Understood. Sickbay: out."

BEEP!

Usagi turns towards Choudhury.

"You still have a lock?" Usagi yes.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Energize."

By remote, Choudhury beams the feint life-signs to the Sickbay…

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG…

Down in Sickbay, Karen prepares to receive whatever was to be beamed in her Sickbay.

"Activate the containment field," Karen orders.

"Yes, Doctor," said the medical technician.

HUMMMMMMM…

"Dr. Saotome, are you prepared to receive patient?" Data asked.

"I am, Commander," Karen said. "You may proceed."

"Energize."

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG…

Two bodies appear. However, one of them is recognizable.

"Oh, no!" Karen said. "Emergency, stat-!"

"Doctor, do you have them?" Usagi asked.

"Okasan, you better get down here," Karen said.

Usagi was a bit alarmed by this. Normally, Her stepdaughter would address her by her first name, unless…

"Mister Data, you have the Conn," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat.

"Yes, ma'am," Data said.

After Usagi leaves the Bridge, he turns towards his Science Officer.

"Lt. Elfinki, set up a probe to monitor activity of this sector," Data said, as he took the Captain's Seat.

"Yes, sir," replied Lt. Dina Elfinki, Science Officer for the Night Shift. Elfinki was female of Egyptian descent.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Data replied.

"What shall we name that…black star in the center of what's left of the system in Sector Z?"

Data looked at the black star, as swirls of energy and matter circled it…

"I do not see any problem naming this star in this case a 'Black Star', at least until a designation is formalized."

"Aye, sir," Elfinki said, as she typed in the phenomenon's designation. "Black Star it is…"

Meanwhile, Usagi enters Sickbay.

"Karen, what-?" Usagi began to say.

"This way," Karen replied.

Cautiously, Usagi follows Karen into the ward bay, where sick, wounded and recovering are kept.

"We were able to save their lives-"

"'Their lives'?" Usagi replied.

"Yes. The sensors were picking up two people trapped in what appeared to be an energy field. Once you see who is the person responsible, you'll see why…"

"Okay," Usagi said. "Perhaps we'll get to the bottom of this then-"

Usagi stopped in mid-sentence, upon seeing Aiko, one of her daughters, resting comfortably. Aiko, also known as "Anna Sheridan", also known as "Sailor Z" (the warrior of Shadows), was apparently resting comfortably.

"Thank goodness," Usagi said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, apparently 'Anna', for whatever reason, was able to shield her and her companion from the destruction of Za'Had'Dum, as well as survive the awesome forces of this sector's primary star."

"Whatever the reason, I'm just glad that she is safe," Usagi said, as she places a hand on her daughter's hand…

"And so is her companion," Karen said, as she points to the second patient.

Usagi turns to look at the other patient, takes one look at her and growls.

"Lyta Alexander," Usagi said.

Meanwhile, Elfinki continued to monitor the astrometrics probe, the one that she had sent out moments ago, when something caught her eye.

"Sir?" Elfinki said.

Data turns towards the Science Officer.

"Yes?"

"Either these sensors are off, orI believe we may have a problem."

"Could you be more specific, Lieutenant."

"The Black Star? Is alive…"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	46. Chapter 46

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Z'Ha Dum is the Trashcan.  
The Shadows are file system.  
Lorien is the Operating System.  
As to what they want... **

**...They desire your files for deletion.**

**- Quote from a "Lurker" (Babylon 5)**

* * *

**Part 46**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Your Majesty," said a Romulan minister, as he bowed before the young Empress. "Your husband has returned from the Uncharted Territories."

Empress T'Suki smiles upon hearing this. She knew that when she married the son a local businessman, whose family business consisted of mining on a planetary scale, it could mean long periods of loneliness. The people of the Romulan Star Empire had expected her to marry a man of royal blood. However, after her husband had saved her from getting killed by rogue Remans, an act that could have sparked a civil war within the empire, T'Suki realized that a commoner would do well to strengthen the empire.

And now, her husband was coming home, in time to see the birth of their baby…

"Presenting, Captain Nero, Prince Consort of Empress T'Suki," said an attendant.

The ruggedly handsome Romulan, with his full head of black hair, steps onto the floor of the throne room.

"Your Majesty," Nero said.

"My Prince Consort," T'Suki said with a slight nod. She then turns towards her ministers and court attendants.

"Leave us," T'Suki commanded.

"Of course," said the prime minister. He then directs his entourage to leave…

THOOM!

Once the heavy doors to the throne room were closed, Nero immediately goes to his wife.

"T'Suki, my love," Nero said, as he and T'Suki embraced. "I'm glad that you did not give birth to our son before I returned home."

"Silly, he's not due until next month," T'Suki chided. "We have all the time in the world, dear."

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you…and the baby."

Meanwhile…

As Lyta Alexander, a rogue telepath regained consciousness, never expected to see Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino staring down at her.

"Hello, Lyta," Usagi said with a hint of menace.

"You," Lyta said, as she tries to scoot back.

"Captain?" Karen warned, as she gently placed a hand on Usagi's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Doctor," Usagi said. "I just want Ms. Alexander know that she will have to answer for her crimes."

"I broke NO crime!" Lyta yelled. "I took care of unfinished business, something that should have been taken care of years ago!"

"Really? I just had a conversation with Ms. Sheridan and my science officer, to confirm what Kosh had told me."

"K-Kosh?"

"Yes, the Vorlon you worked for as an aide, when he was ambassador at the old Babylon 5 station. He KNEW about the 'booby-trap' that the Shadows at set, should the Vorlons attack Za'Ha'Dum."

"So?"

"Let me break it down to you, so even YOU can understand," Usagi said. "Should Za'Ha'Dum gets destroyed, the Hobus Star, the star that Za'Ha'Dum circles, will change into a 'Black Star'. This star will set off a chain reaction, in a spiral pattern, that will cause other stars to spontaneously go supernova."

"…"

"In other words, you, Lyta Alexander, just signed the proverbial death warrant of everyone who lives in this galaxy," Usagi said nastily. "You must be REAL proud!"

"No," Lyta said, as she shook her head. "NOOOOOOOOO-!"

Lyta begins thrashing about in hysteria.

"Nurse!" Karen said, as she pushed Usagi out of the way. "Excuse me, Captain."

As Karen and her medical team begin to administer treatment, Usagi turns towards a smirking Anna.

"Typical," Anna said.

"Well, you're at fault to, you know," said Usagi, as she goes over to her daughter's bed.

"ME? How is this MY fault? She was the one who spent decades trying to get destroy Za'Ha'Dum!"

"But you should have doubled your efforts to make sure that a nut job like Lyta Alexander, or some frakking 'doomsday cult' who actually know what they were doing, to create this mess."

"Well, gee, Mom. I guess I just have to do better NEXT time, especially in light of my efforts to make the 'Shadow Remnant' into something better."

Usagi closes her eyes, before opening them back up.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said with a half-smile. "I'm just going through…something."

"Thinking of retirement, Mom?" Anna asked.

"How did you-?"

"As that classic radio program would say, 'only the SHADOW knows'."

"Cute…"

BLIP!

"Bridge to Captain Tsukino," said Data over the inter-ship system.

"Go ahead, Data," Usagi said.

"The situation has worsened."

"Elaborate."

"As predicted, neighboring stars are quickly reaching supernova stage."

"Told you," Anna said.

"What systems are in the line of the catastrophe?"

"Based upon the spiral pattern of the Black Star's energy, several star systems within both the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire, including the Eis'n Star System."

"Damn," Usagi said, knowing that the Eisen Star System was the home system of the Romulans. "When will the 'Black Star Effect' occur for the Romulans?"

"Seven days, Captain."

"Then we better get Starfleet Command on this," Usagi said.

"Aye, ma'am," Data said. "In the mean time, what shall we do?"

"Maintain stationary position for monitoring until further notice."

"Of course…"

A couple of days later…

"I'm surprised that Ambassador Spock wanted to address the Romulan senate…with me here," Admiral Ranma Saotome said, as he leans over towards his companion Captain Ezri Dax, of the USS "Aventine", a Vesta-class starship. While the Sovereign-class starship, like the USS "Enterprise-E", was the workhorse class of Starfleet, similar to how the old Constitution-class starships of the 23rd century, the Vesta-class was a multi-mission explorer designed for long-range missions, since this class was equipped with a "slipstream drive", rather than the standard "warp drive". Future designs for Federation starships will incorporate a true "transwarp drive", enabling Starfleet to explore all areas of the Milky Way Galaxy…and beyond.

"I should have sent Kira here in my stead."

"Now, now," Dax chided, as she placed her hand on Ranma's left shoulder. "You know that the Federation wants to send the best to represent their interests."

"Which is why I'm here," Usagi said, as she sits down.

"Well…you are the captain of the Federation flagship, Usagi," Dax replied.

"Shhh!" Ranma said. "Spock's address to the Romulan senate is about the begin…"

Federation Ambassador Spock looks at the stern faces, before beginning his address.

"Romulus…my home for the past forty years. When I first came here I was with the underground reunification movement. Hiding in tunnels, working in shadows. But slowly I saw those few Romulans who were open to outside ideas grow into many. Romulan society went through several years of transformation. Curiosity, tolerance, and diplomacy ceased to be forbidden words in the Empire. Finally, immigration laws were passed, and I was allowed to live legally on Romulus. After years of covert resistance, I could finally assume the role of Ambassador and work for peace without fear of reprisal. But there is still a long way to go…"

Spock then goes on to suggest that the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation work together on taming the Black Star, by converting the rare 'decalithium crystals', a stronger and rarer ore than dilithium crystals, into a highly unstable liquid known as 'red matter'. When used, it can create a singularity that can destroy even stars. However, when used appropriately, it can stabilize a star's core to prevent a supernova occurring.

"I still can't believe Starfleet revealed the existence of 'red matter'," Ranma said.

"Well, the Romulans had the amounts of decalithium we will need to process into red matter FOR the mission."

"Humph!"

Ranma then turns towards Usagi.

"And YOU and Spock should be ashamed for creating the stuff, Usagi."

"Ranma, the Vulcan Science Academy wanted to find ways to create wormholes," Usagi protested. "That why Spock and I developed the process for the creation of red matter in the first place."

"Well, I still say it's dangerous to have such a substance around," Ranma said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Usagi said. "Spock and I won the Nobel Prize for our research."

"I'm sure. By the way, how's Anna?"

"Well, she's setting up shop on Nemesis with the rest of the Shadow Remnant," Usagi said. "Whether or not doing so was permanent, I can't even guess at this point…"

Later…

"I can't believe the Senate wants more time to consider the alliance," Nero said, as he paces back and forth, with everyone present, including his wife Empress T'Suki. "You would think that me being the head of the Mining Guild would have some sway."

"Husband, Praetor Shinzon and I are working on moving things along faster," T'Suki said. "But after the 'Reman Uprising', Shinzon's options are…limited."

"Thanks to that foolish Proconsul…"

"Nevertheless, we will have to wait for approval from the Senate," Spock said.

"Or maybe not," Ranma said, as he sipped his ale.

"What do you mean?" Spock said.

"The Romulan government may not give us some decalithium, but that doesn't mean we can't find some for ourselves."

"Of course!" Nero said. "It will take us a day or two to get the amounts we need, but I know where the mining sites are."

"That could work," Spock said.

SHOOP!

"What could work?" Usagi said, as she and Dax enters the private quarters of the Empress.

"We're going mining," Ranma said.

"Oh?"

And so the Enterprise-E, the Aventine and the mining ship Nerada set a course deep into uncharted territory, with the express purpose of mining for decalithium. Unfortunately, during the mission, Reman pirates, who saw an opportunity to steal the decalithium from the group, attacked the group. Thankfully, the attack was rebuffed, though not without consequences…

"We only have 78 percent of the decalithium we need for the operation," Nero said with frustration. "I wished that I had brought my wife with us."

"That would have aroused suspicion, if the Empress T'Suki had suddenly left the planet," Dax said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't help matters."

"It might be a bit tricky, but I think I can create an alternative means for processing," Usagi said, as performed her calculations on a virtual chalkboard. "We will need to go to Vulcan in order to implement this process, though."

"Dax?" Ranma said.

"Hmmm," Dax said, as she checked Usagi's work. "She might be on to something."

"I should hope so, Dax," Usagi said. "Thinking is hard to do."

"…"

"Then I would suggest that we head for Vulcan, where they can facilitate our needs," Spock said.

"Do you think we of the Narada will be welcomed to Vulcan, Ambassador?" Nero asked.

"In light of this special circumstance, I am sure that allowances will be made…"

Later…

"The crew of the Romulan mining ship, Nerada, is not permitted in or around Vulcan," cam the announcement. "This will be your only instruction."

"Well, that went well," said Usagi. She then steps forth.

"Vulcan Space Central, this is Admiral Ranma Saotome speaking, calling from the Federation flagship USS 'Enterprise-E'," Ranma began to say. "I am imploring you, as a member of Stafleet, as a citizen of the Federation, and the bearer of the katra of Surak, that you allow the Nerada to remain in orbit as a visiting vessel."

"One moment, please," came the reply.

"Do you think it will work?" Usagi asked.

Before Ranma could respond-

"Vulcan Space Central to Enterprise-E. Permission granted, and prepare to receive visitors. Vulcan Space Central: out."

CHIRP!

"Well, that was simple enough…"

"We should greet these arrivals, so that Nero and his crew can beam down to help in the processing process," Spock said.

"Mister Data, you have the Bridge," Usagi said, as she, Ranma and Spock leave for the turbolift.

"Yes, ma'am," Data said, as he assumes the captain's seat. He hoped that the acquirement of red matter will be obtain in a timely fashion…

**Tbc.**


	47. Chapter 47

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 47**

* * *

A short time later, a private meeting was taking place…

"Absolutely not," said S'ban, the senior member of the Vulcan High Council. "It is one thing to assist the Romulans in dealing with this impending crisis, but it is another to actually share our secrets with them.

"Councilmember S'ban, I would not have given my time and very life to the cause of reunification if I did not feel that there is an opportunity to, at last, have peace between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire," Spock replied. "Sharing the secrets of 'red matter', something that I and Captain Tsukino have created to allow for the construction of stable wormholes."

"True, be this same application can be applied towards the destruction of entire worlds," said the Vulcan Ambassador T'Sara. "Father, to share Vulcan's secrets in this manner, is dangerous."

"My daughter, I taught you to take chances," Spock said. "Have you forgotten that?"

"Father, with no disrespected intended, I gave up my human side for pure logic, something that you choose not to do. The Romulans have not forgotten their ambitions for expansionism, in spite of being mollified. Yes, I do know that my sister, T'Suki, is monarch now, but she still has to manage many of the old guard that still seeks to maintain the old ways."

"T'Sara, Councilmember S'ban, I am not sure about the Romulans either, given my history and all with them," Admiral Ranma Saotome said. "But saving lives IS something that the Federation stands for."

"Perhaps…"

"How about this," said Fleet Captain Usagi Tsikino, as she straightens her tunic. "We could be the ones to administer the red matter ourselves. It will be a dangerous thing to do, but some of us do have the experience."

"Are you implying is that someone should go to Sector Z, which is unstable now, and deploy the red matter?" asked S'ban.

"Precisely. However, we don't have the ship that could adapt to the environment of Sector Z."

"Actually, we do," said Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard. "I've took the liberty of calling upon the expertise of Dr. Geordie LaForge, who is bringing an experimental ship to Vulcan, even as we speak."

"So his ship will be able to navigate through Sector Z," Spock said.

"Yes."

Ranma turns towards Councilmember S'ban.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"We will permit it," S'ban said. "As long as there is someone that we can trust to administer the red matter, then we will allow for the processing of the ore to commence."

"Thank you, Councilmember," Spock said, as he nods his head out of respect.

A short while later…

"This is outrageous," Captain Nero said. "We can cut time to process the ore, and yet the Vulcan High Council doesn't want out HELP?"

"Peace be with you, Nero," Spock said. "We still have time to save Romulus."

"According to our latest calculations, and confirmed by the Romulan High Commmand, the rate of destruction of stars caused by the Black Sun is constant," Usagi said. "It will be still a few days before Romulus' sun goes into a state of supernova."

"That will cut it close," Nero said. "Okay, we'll unload the ore, and then 'The Nerada' and crew will head back to Romulus to get our families off the planet as a precaution."

"We will do whatever we can to expedite the matter quickly," Picard said.

"You do that," Nero said.

"Have faith, Captain Nero," Spock said. He then raises his hand in a Vulcan hand salute. "Live long and prosper."

"I hope you are right, Ambassador," Nero said. "I hope you are right…"

Meanwhile…

"Have the archives been moved?" said Pro-consul T'bal, as he and his entourage walked down the corridor.

"All archives and artifacts have been moved," said an aid. "We can move the government to New Romulus at your leisure."

"Excellent," said T'bal. "I hate to abandon our homeworld to its fate, but it is the only way to purify our people from the taint that was Empress Serenity and her Galactic Empire."

Unknown to all, save for the Pro-consul, the impending chain-reaction that would lead to the destruction of Romulus and Remus was a forgone conclusion. Thus, with a select few in the know, the Pro-consul has been quietly moving the government and a select group of citizens to a new planet, where a more traditional Romulan Star Empire can reign supreme.

"As soon as the ark is ready, we will move out immediately," the Pro-consul said. "Never again will we have to deal with half-breeds in charge of the Empire…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"…Never again will we have to deal with half-breeds in charge of the Empire-"

"Enough!" said Empress T'Suki, as she holds her belly.

"Of course," said Praetor Sela, as she waves her aide to cease the surveillance link.

CHIRP!

"I cannot believe my own cousin would see me and the baby the dead, and would see us as threats to a pure Romulus," T'Suki said. "I even invited him into my home as godparent to my child, as both a gesture of friendship, and an act of solidarity amongst out people."

"Of course it was all for show," Sela said. "Nevertheless, the Proconsul will be off-world within the hour."

"How long do we have?"

"By sunset, Romulus will be no more."

"Great Maker," T'Suki said. "That is within six hours. I promised my husband Nero that I would be waiting for him, as soon as he returned from his secret mission to Vulcan."

"We may not have time for that," Sela said. "We cannot save the billions of people in time."

"Actually, we can," T'Suki said, as she reaches into a hidden compartment, and pulls out a flat disk. "I had hoped to never use this."

"What is it?"

"This is a key that will activate a mass spatial shifting device buried in the bowls of our planet. It is based upon the technology Starfleet tried to create to counter our cloaking technology, as a means to circumvent the "Treaty of Algeron II'."

"What does it do?"

"It will shift this world into another dimension."

"That is good, right?" Sela asked.

"No. The device was never put to use because all attempts to return to this dimension, once the device has been employed, have failed. We will be essentially like ghosts, until someone finds a way to return us to this reality."

Sela fingers the key…

"And what of Praetor Shinzon?" Sela asked. "Shall I inform him and his Remen?"

"Do it. You won't have much time."

"Right," Sela said, as she bows and turns away from the Empress, as she begins to weep.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Geordie!" Ranma said, as he greeted his old shipmate. "Or should I address you as 'Dr. LaForge'?"

"You and I know each other FAR too long to be pretentious like that…Admiral," LaFoge said with a smile, as he and Ranma hug each other.

Ranma breaks the hug and takes a look as LaForge's latest creation: the SS Jellyfish.

Ranma whistled, as he examines the unconventional ship.

"Amazing design work," Ranma said. "And you say that the Vulcan government had commissioned you to make this prototype?"

"Yep," LaForge said. "And it suits their needs for surveying in harsh conditions."

"Really now," Ranma said. "Do you have one in hot-rod red?"

"I'm sure my company can make one for you at a discount."

"I appreciate it, buddy-"

"Geordie!" said Picard, as he and other familiar faces show up.

"Sir," LaForge said happily.

"Geordie, no need to call me sir."

"I'll remember that…"

"Geordie!" Usagi said, as she hugged her old friend.

"Hey, Usagi!" Geordie said, as he accepted the hug. "You keeping my ship intact?"

"Of course I am, thanks to your inspiration," Usagi said.

"Hello, Geordie," Commander Data said.

"Data!" LaForge said. "Congratulations on your upcoming appointment as Usagi's successor."

"Thank you, Geordie, but my appointment will not be in effect until eighteen months from now," Data said.

"I know, but I'm still happy for you-"

"Everyone, I am glad that you are all here," Spock said, as he and T'Sara walk up to the assembled group.

"Ambassador Spock," LaForge said.

"Dr. LaForge," Spock said with a slight nod. "I am glad that everyone is here."

"So, has a pilot been selected to administer the red matter?" Ranma asked, salivating a chance to pilot the SS Jellyfish…

"I will be that pilot," Spock said.

"WHAT?" Usagi said.

"Father?" T'Sara said with concern.

"Symbolically, if I can administer the counter to the Black Sun effect successfully, this could allow a greater cooperation by a show of good faith," Spock said.

"I see," Picard said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, whatever you think, whatever any of you think, remember this: 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or the one'."

Silence.

"Well, then we better get started then," Ranma said. "We don't have that much time to refit Geordie's ship for this operations…"

* * *

_Unfortunately, and ironically, Ranma's words would inadvertently be proven to be correct._

_Upon the return of the Nerada to Romulus, Nero witnessed the destruction of Romulus and Remus, and their parent star goes supernova. There was very little time for T'Suki to relay a message to her husband Nero, before the Romulus and Remus phases out of reality, seemingly forever…_

_In his grief, not knowing the facts, Nero blamed Vulcan and the Romulan government for what had happened. He blamed Vulcan for their blasted propensity for logic, only relying upon the history of his people, rather than having the faith to trust his people in this crisis. He blamed Romulus for not supporting Ambassador Spock's proposal of the joint effort to save his planet, though, in reality, this was intentionally done in order to kill those citizens who were not purely Romulan. During reign of Empress Serenity, marriages between Imperials and Romulans became commonplace. In fact, such unions were usually between members of the Imperial Army, made up mostly of clones of Ranma's female form. There are many Romulan hardliners that have never forgiven the fact that Ranma was instrumental in their defeat during the Earth-Romulan War almost two centuries before. Thus, one could imagine a typical Romulan father being angry with their son for bringing home the female version of their hated enemy into the family…_

_Still in spite of the destruction of Romulus and Remus, the Federation continued to press on ahead with solving the crisis poised by the Black Sun in Sector Z._

* * *

"Captain, we're ready to enter Sector Z," Data said, as he enters Usagi's ready room, on board the Enterprise-E, only to see Usagi weeping.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry," Usagi sniffed, as she puts away a picture of her daughter T'suki. "What was that again?"

"We're ready to enter Sector Z."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she straightens herself out. "Let's do this-"

"Are you SURE you can handle this?" Data asked.

"If you're wondering if I can fulfill my duties, in spite of being an emotional wreck, yes, I can. I mourn later."

Data stares into Usagi's eyes…

"Okay, I believe you."

"Thanks, Data," Usagi replied. "I knew I had made the right decision, when I recommended you to be my replacement…"

A few minutes later…

"Okay, Ambassador," Usagi said. "According to the Shadow Remnant, there is a lot of instability in the area we will have to go through. The Enterprise-E's job is to bare the brunt of it. Once we are clear, you will have your shot."

"Understood," Spock said. "And Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I…want to say that our time as husband and wife, however brief, was wonderful."

"Spock…"

"Ready to commence operations," Spock said, as he activates the SS Jellyfish's preprogrammed navigation computer.

"Ready to shadow," Usagi said, as she sits down. "Engage…"

And, with that, the operation to shut down the Black Sun commences.

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 48**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I think the Federation-Dominion Conference on Bajor is a good idea, Ranma," said Captain Ezri Dax, the commander of the USS "Aventine" (Vesta-class), especially since Benjamin will host it.

"Yeah," replied Admiral Ranma Saotome, as he and Dax go over plans for this sector of space. Since the end of the Dominion War, it was Ranma's responsibility to protect both the Bajoran Sector and the Bajoran Wormhole, particularly in the early days after the end of the Dominion War. Now, the Bajoran Sector has been fully incorporated into the Federation, and will continue to grow in importance, now that efforts to create a lasting peace between the Alpha Quadrant and the Gamma Quadrant is finally paying off…

Dax sees that Ranma was destracted.

"Ranma, problem?"

"Well, I just wish I could be there for Usagi right now," Ranma said, as he sets down his PADD. "If only we could have anticipated the fact that the Black Sun effect would have accelerated…"

Ranma then begins to tear up.

"I'm sorry," Ranma said, as he dried his tears.

"It's okay, Ranma," Dax said, as she hugs Ranma.

"I…I practically raised T'Suki when she was a child," Ranma said. "This madness should have not have happened."

"It is worse than that, actually," said a familiar voice.

Ranma and Dax turns to see a black clad Julian Bashir, who had ended up joining Section 31 after all the times he turned that mysterious organization down.

"Well, look who crawled out from under a rock," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Julian," Dax said tersely.

"Dax," Bashir replied evenly. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Admiral, I have some interesting data to give to you, thanks to N."

"You tell Nabiki that if I accept this data of yours, I'm returning the favor."

"Actually, this moment is one of those instances that you would want to thank N for," Bashir said, as he presents a data chip to Ranma.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he takes the chip. "You can go now."

"Bye," Dax said.

"It is imperative that you read the information," Bashir said. "Immediately."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

A short time later, after reviewing the data in his private office, he immediately steps out to the faces of Dax and Captain Kira Nerys, the commanding officer of the Federation space station Deep Space Nine.

"Well, Ranma?" Dax asked.

"As soon can we get to Sector Z?" Ranma asked.

"We can get underway immediately," Dax said.

"We leave immediately…"

Ranma turns towards Kira.

"Kira, bring the sector to full alert status," Ranma said.

"Why, what's going on?" Kira asked.

"The Romulans have just launched a terrible weapon of mass destruction," Ranma replied. "Several Federation starships and several Klingon warships have been destroyed by a single ship that is on a direct course to Sector Z."

"A SINGLE ship?" Dax asked incredulously.

"Aye," Ranma replied. "Several months ago, Section 31 discovered that the Romulans were secretly experimenting with Borg technology called 'assimilation modules'. Basically, you install a module onto a ship, and then, presto, a more powerful ship."

"I'm surprised that T'suki would allow this to go on,' Kira said.

"Actually, this has been going on for a while now, thanks to the Borg's last incursion into the Alpha Quadrant. The Tal Shiar and the Romulan High Command has been hiding this research from most people in the government, including from the Empress and the Praetor."

"Well, that explains that," Kira said. "What now?"

"The Federation and the Klingons will be sending a joint task force to intercept this ship, before the Romulan ship arrives at Sector Z…"

Ranma turns towards Dax.

"Dax, I-"

"Say no more," Dax said. "I'll gladly serve as Executive Officer."

"Thanks. We move out ASAP."

Pause.

"I just hope that we arrive in time…"

Meanwhile…

"Ma'am, I'm detecting a rather strange anomaly," Elfinki said, as she continued to monitor the area around Sector Z.

"Oh?" Usagi asked, as she goes over to the science station. "What do you got?"

"There appears to be some unusual background radiation," Elfinki said, as her fingers danced across. "The only reason why I was able to pick it up at all is because the anomaly is interacting with the dark matter in the area."

"Try to compensate by filtering out the dark matter," Data said.

"Compensating…"

The images on the monitor changes…

"I still can't tell what THAT is, but it is on a direct intercept course."

"Cloaked ship," Usagi said with a grim nod.

"Of course," Data said. "Based upon its vector, it would have to compensate for the immense gravity wells that the Black Sun is manipulating."

"Do you know what the point of origin is, Elfinki?" Usagi asked.

"No," Elfinki said. "Unfortunately, the Black Sun is wrecking havoc on our long-range sensors."

"Yeah, that's not good," said Usagi. "Commander Data, go to 'Yellow Alert', and prepare for 'battle stations'."

"Aye, Captain…"

"Commander Kadohata, patch me to the 'Jellyfish'," Usagi said, as she takes her seat.

"Yes, ma'am," said Lt. Commander Miranda Kadohata (Japanese/European female).

CHIRP!

"Yes?" Spock asked.

"It appears that we have a visitor," Usagi said. "Proceed with your objective while we cover you."

"Very well," Spock replied. "Good luck."

CHIRP!

"Lt. Faur, plot an intercept course to these coordinates on my mark," Usagi said, as she punches the destination coordinates of the spatial anomaly. "Until then, continue to shadow the 'Jellyfish'."

"Aye-aye, ma'am," said the Flight Control Officer.

'What the devil is going on…?'

Meanwhile, the USS Aventine leads a special task force, mixed with both Federation and Klingon ships, travel at high warp. Destination: the Sector Z.

"Dax, have we made contact with the Enterprise-E?" Ranma asked.

"No, the interference is making contact difficult," Dax replied.

"Damn," Ranma replied. He knew that the assembled task force might not be able to get to Usagi and Spock's position in time, and the Aventine is one of the fastest ships in the fleet…

"Dax, can we get to our destination faster?" Ranma asked.

"If we do, we'll end up leaving the fleet behind by about thirty minutes," Dax said.

"Do it then. Inform Captain Hibiki and General Worf know that we are going on ahead."

"Aye, Admiral," Dax said, as she gave the order.

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile…

"That anomaly is getting closer," said the science officer.

Data turns towards Usagi.

"I would recommend that we go to red alert," Data said.

"Not…yet," Usagi said. "I don't want to leave Ambassador Spock defenseless. However, let's let them know that WE know that we see them, and that we are on a special mission to stabilize the Black Sun."

"Understood," Data said. "Kadohata, patch us to the anomaly."

"Aye, sir," Kadohata replied. "Patching in."

BLIP!

"Unidentified ship, this is Commander Data, First Officer of the USS Enterprise-E," Data said. "We are presently on a special assignment to stabilize Sector Z. We are on a mission of mercy. Please respond."

For moment, nothing seems to happen. And then-

"Object de-cloaking!" said Lt. Choudhury said. "Energy signature is Romulan."

"Red Alert," Usagi called. "Shields up. Faur, initiate intercept course."

"Yes, Captain."

The Enterprise-E changes course to intercept the de-cloaking ship…

"What in the world is THAT?" Kadohata exclaimed.

Usagi squints her eyes, as the nightmarish-looking ship de-cloaks in full view. It was definitely Romulan, but she could detect signs of Borg technology. It had spikes and tentacles that seemed to jut forward towards them.

"Full stop," Usagi said.

"Full stop, aye," Faur replied.

"The ship is decelerating as well," Choudhury said.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"We're being hailed."

"Well, let's see what's up," Usagi said. "On screen."

BLIP!

In the view screen was Nero, his son-in-law. However, he had shaved and tattooed his head, and had the facial expression of a maniac.

"Nero?" Usagi said. "Thank goodness you survived-"

"Really, mother-in-law?" Nero sneered. "Are you glad to see that I and my crew survived the destruction of my homeworld?"

"Yes, I am. But…what the hell happened to you?"

And then something clicked in her head.

"Why does the Nerada have Borg technology in it?"

"Funny you would ask that…"

Pause.

"After I saw my homeworld destroyed, I found the coward Pro-consul and his entourage deep in Romulan space. They told me of a plan to rebuild the Romulan Star Empire using this…Borg technology as a starting point. But the fact that they chose to save themselves warranted their deaths…"

Nero shows the royal staff, stolen from the collection of the Imperial throne on Romulus, that signified power. It was actually a weapon that could extend sharp, jagged blades at the end, with a flick of a wrist on the staff…

"But I was curious as to how they plan on rebuilding the empire, so I followed their designated coordinates to a secret weapons research center, where my ship, the Nerada, was refitted for war."

Pause.

"And now you have it. I am here to get my revenge on the man who failed to save my planet, and my beloved. And then…I will go to Vulcan, and have my revenge on the Vulcan High Council, and make them pay for their delay in helping my people."

Pause.

"So I will give you a choice. Move away from Ambassador Spock, or die with him."

"You're…willing to kill ME?" Usagi said in a shocked expression. "And besides, I have family on Vulcan!"

"Then you will join them in oblivion, if you choose to. Whatever love I have for life died with T'Suki. And do not think I will not harm you and your crew. I've already eliminated Starfleeters and Klingons alike on the way here, so, trust me, I will not hesitate to eliminate you, if you protect Ambassador Spock."

Pause.

"Chose."

Usagi shook her head, as she fought off the tears. This was not something she wished to face, but…

"Captain Nero of the Romulan mining ship 'Nerada': stand down, and prepare to be boarded."

"Humph," Nero said. "So be it."

CHIRP!

The screen goes blank, as the Nerada begins to discharge its weapon.

CHUNK!

FWOOSH-FWOOSH!

The Nerada discharges a pair of projectiles, while discharging disruptor fire.

"Hard to port!" Usagi yells. "Return fire-!"

"Ma'am, the Nerada's torpedo…it's breaking apart!" said the tactical officer. "Wait, they're-"

BA-BOOM!

The Enterprise-E's shields were buffeted by the Nerada's torpedo. However, these torpedoes were designed to disrupt a defensive shield system long enough to penetrate to ship's hull.

WHAM!

"The ablative hull took a direct impact," Data said, as the ship rocked. "But I would recommend an appropriate response."

"Agreed," Usagi said. "Let's give my son-in-law a 'spanking'."

**Tbc.**


	49. Chapter 49

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 49**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma paces back and forth on the Bridge of the USS "Aventine". He then turns towards the helm officer.

"Lieutenant, what is our ETA?" Ranma asked.

"Fifteen minutes, sir," said the Flight Control Officer (or CONN).

"Aw, damn it!"

"Ranma, we're going to get there soon enough," Dax said, as she places a hand Ranma's shoulders. "And Usagi IS an experienced starship captain. Have faith in her abilities in dealing with this latest threat."

"I know, I know, but after what happened to our allies, the Klingons-"

"Ranma, listen to me," Dax said, as she looks directly in Ranma's eyes. "You have to have faith in Usagi, okay?"

"I…I don't want to lose Usagi like I lost KATHY."

Dax nods her head in reply. During the last Borg invasion, Admiral Katherine Janeway sacrificed her life to put an end of the Borg threat—lead by the renegade Vulcan scientist T'Uerell—with the help of a long-lost Starfleet officer, Captain Erika Hernandez of the NX-02 "Columbia". Because of Janeway's sacrifice, Ranma's daughter, Hoshiko Saotome, also known as Borg unimatrix drone Six-of-Nine, was successful in steering the Borg towards a more benevolent existence as the Borg Queen 2.0 (with Seven-of-Nine as its ambassador)…

"And I don't want to lose Usagi PERIOD," Dax replied. "We dated for a long time, remember?"

Ranma nods his head.

"Now, Admiral, shall I prepare the ship for battle?" Dax said.

"Of course, Captain," Ranma said, as he straightens himself out. "Let's just hope that it's the OTHER guy who treads lightly."

"Hear, hear."

Meanwhile…

"Fire quantum torpedoes!" Usagi called. "Fire phasers, maxiumum yield."

CHOOM!

FWOOSH!

The exchange of firepower was brutal, as the Enterprise-E and the Nerada pounded each other. The Enterprise-E's ablative armor protected it, while the Nerada's self-repairing systems protected it as well.

Meanwhile, aboard the Nerada, Nero growls.

"Why are we not getting anywhere with THAT ship?" Nero yelled.

"Sir, considering the fact that the Federation has had continuous engagement with the Borg, it is not surprising that the Enterprise-E has adequate defenses," Ayel replied.

"Then we will have to get up close then," Nero said. "I'm NOT going to allow the death of my wife to go unpunished!"

"Aye, sir," Ayel said. "Thanks to these new additions, when we got an upgrade at 'The Vault', we are much more…limber."

"Good. Let's take that ship DOWN. If nothing else, we can force the Enterprise-E to move out of the way, so we can get to Spock."

With that, the Nerada begins to move forward…

"Captain, the Nerada is moving at us, ramming speed!" Choudhury said.

"They're playing chicken!" Faur yells.

"No, not quite," Usagi said, as she interlaced her hands.

"Captain?"

"Think of the story of 'The Lady or the Tiger'."

"Hmmm," Data said. "Of course. Presented with an unknown, either choice could be bad."

"Exactly. If we go head-to-head, we will be able to give Ambassador Spock a chance to deploy the red matter in Hobus, the Black Sun. However, the Enterprise-E will be crippled in the melee. We move out of the way to get a breather, the Jellyfish gets 'it', and we lose a chance to shut down the Black Sun."

Pause.

"Commander Data," Usagi said, as she stands up. "Come with me. Commander Kadohata, maintain station until Commander Data returns."

"Yes, ma'am," Kadohata replied.

SHOOP!

"Data, we're going for option 'C'," Usagi said. "But I need the Enterprise-E to get in close."

"What is option 'C', ma'am?" Data asked, as he and Usagi walk down to the corridor towards the shuttle bay.

"It's…a trick that I inadvertently picked up during my stay on Jurai a long time ago. But, I want you to get in close. Meanwhile, while the Nerada is focused on the Enterprise-E, I will take a shuttle into the maw of the Nerada. Whatever happens, Nero is my responsibility."

"Very well, Captain," said Data, as he stops at the elevator that would lead to the shuttle bay.

"Once I initiate my action, and you'll see what I have done, get the Enterprise-E out of the area."

"And the Jellyfish?"

"I'll inform the ambassador of my plan as well, when the time is right."

"Very well."

"And Commander? You're Captain of the Enterprise-E now."

And with that, Usagi was gone, leaving a perplexed Data behind.

As the Usagi's special shuttle leaves the ship, Usagi sent a telepathic message to Spock, informing him of the plan.

"{Are you sure you want to do this, Usako}?" Spock thought, as he prepares to deliver the red-matter into the Black Sun.

"{No choice}," Usagi thought. "{I don't want the Enterprise-E or the Jellyfish destroyed while solving our crisis. Just concentrate on your end}."

"{Understood. And Usako? Good luck}."

"You, too," Usagi said quietly, before she pilots her shuttle into the maw of the Nerada…

"Captain, there is a lone shuttle on approach," Ayel says, as he turns towards Nero.

"Really?" Nero said incredulously. "Destroy it-"

"I'm also getting a hail from it."

"On screen."

BLIP!

"Nero…Oren, I'm giving you one last chance to back down," Usagi said. "Otherwise, I will have to unleash something on you."

"Don't make laugh! And I won't be denied my revenge."

"How disappointing," Usagi said. "Very well…I have it your way."

BLIP!

"Do you detect any bombs on that shuttle?" Nero asked.

"No, but I am detecting a powerful energy signature," Ayel said, before something happens.

FWOOOMP!

Within the mouth of the Nerada, a white, crystalline ship spreads out pummel it with its pylons.

CROOMM-!

"What in the-?" Nero said. He then turns towards Ayel.

"Can we disengage?"

"Negative!" Ayel said. "Whatever THAT is, its wedged into us!"

Meanwhile, Spock deploys the red matter.

"Discharging weapon…now," Spock replied, as he launched the canister.

POOMPH!

The tiny canister spins into space, as it falls away from the Jellyfish.

TING.

WHOOOSH!

An explosive force ensues, as a spatial vortex begins to open up. The stars energy nearby fuels the vortex, as it quickly evolves into a wormhole.

Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise-E…

"My god," said the tactical officer. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"It's not intended to be a weapon, but the effects are the same," Data said. "Begin to move out."

"Yes, sir," Faur said, as she begins to change course, only to realize that the gravity well that the wormhole was generating was very powerful.

"Sir, I think we are in trouble!"

"Got to maximum thrust," Data said. "Full warp, if necessary."

"Aye, sir…"

Meanwhile, the Nerada, already affected by the attack on his ship, was being pulled into maw of the wormhole.

"We can't…break free!" Ayel yelled.

"Damn you-!"

As the Nerada enters the wormhole, the crystalline ship contracts a bit, and shoots off from the Nerada. However, it, like the Enterprise-E and the Jellyfish, were now caught in the wormhole's gravity well.

Within the crystalline craft, the holographic image of Usagi stood motionless, as she directs her transformed body.

"Spock, I can only save you or the Enterprise-E, before I go under!" Usagi said.

"Then choose the Enterprise-E," Spock said. "That is your first duty…and I already had a good life."

"Okay, then, I need to do one more thing…"

On the USS Aventine, Usagi's ghostly form appears on the Bridge.

"Usagi?" Ranam exclaimed, as he and Dax stood up.

"Usagi, what's going on-?" Dax said.

"I don't have time," Usagi said. "Ranma, I just wanted to say that I…I shared a good life with you, and, if the Great Maker permits it, I hope to see you again."

"What are you trying to say-?"

Usagi kissed Ranma on the mouth, as best she could.

Usagi turns to Dax.

"Dax, take care of Ranma for me while I am gone," Usagi said with a smile.

"I…I will," Dax replied.

"Good-bye…"

"Usagi?" Ranma cried. "USAGI-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi, as the crystalline ship, watches the Jellyfish enters the wormhole…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she summons a kinetic blast that knocks away the Enterprise-E out of the vicinity of the gravity well of the wormhole.

FWOOMP!

"Good-bye," Usagi said quietly, as she is sucked into the wormhole.

Within moments, the wormhole successfully stabilizes Hobus, returning it back to its original configuration, thus ending the threat poised by the Black Sun effect.

A minute later, the Federation Alliance task force arrives…

"We're being hailed by the Aventine," said Choudhara said.

"On screen," Data said.

BLIP!

Data sees Ranma and Dax standing there, both of whom were obviously grief-stricken.

"Data?" Ranma said quietly.

"I apologize to make this announcement, but we lost both Ambassador Spock…and Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino."

"…"

And thus the crisis was over.

In the weeks and months ahead, the Federation would help the Romulans, what was left of their people anyway, to stabilize their territory integrity as best as possible. The Klingons wanted to revenge for the loss of ships by the rogue Nerada, but Ranma directed them to accept the fact that the Romulans paid a heavy price, and that it would be best to go for a settlement, as represented by the acquirement of more territory, rather than go for the juggler. Since Ranma still was Emperor, at least until his daughter Ran'Qo was ready to take the throne, and since he had friends amongst the Klingon High Council, the Klingons accepted the deal in good faith…

A year later…

"Push, honey," Ranma said, as he stood by his wife's side. "You can do it!"

"Of course I can, Ranma," Dax said, as she breathed hard. Ever since she had married her husband, she began to grow out her hair…

"I've been a mother before, remember?"

"Okay," Dr. Amanda Rogers said, as helped her co-wife give birth to her daughter. Amanda had long replaced Dr. Bashir as the CMO of DS9.

"Now…PUSH-!"

A minute later, Dax had her daughter in swaddling clothes, and in her arms.

"Ah, she's cute," Dax said of her auburn-haired daughter. "She has your eyes…"

"And your spots," Ranma replied. "I guess she'll be able to take up the family business if she wants to."

"Wow, she IS a cutie, Ranma-sama," said Assistant Chief Medical Officer Kodachi Crusher hands over the PADD to Amanda to sign.

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

"So, what shall we name the newest addition to the family?" Amanda said with a smile.

Ranma and Dax turn to look at each other, before facing Amanda.

"We've decided to name her 'Usagiko'," Dax said.

"We…we wanted to honor Usagi somehow," Ranma said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Amanda said with a smile.

Of course, neither Usagi nor Spock, along with the crew of the Nerada, would know what happened after they entered the wormhole…

END FLASHBACK!

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he and Cadet Kirk stepped back. He then turns towards Spock.

"You mean…Usagi sacrificed her life to save the Enterprise?" Ranma asked.

"I do not know," Old Spock replied. "All I know is that the Usagi of my time would be the last to enter the collapsing wormhole."

"So…we might see this Usagi come out soon?" Kirk asked.

"Perhaps."

"Then, we better find my friend, the Miracle Worker," Ranma said, as he heads out the cave he and the others were hiding.

"You mean-?" Old Spock began to say.

"Yep," Ranma said. "If you know what I am talking about, then you'll know that our chances against Nero has just gone UP."

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**TRTSS7: The Hidden Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 50**

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi sits in her cell, trying to collect her thoughts on her mental experience. It was weird to know how her life would change from this point on. Heck, she never really saw herself as a starship captain, since she, up until that moment of time, saw herself going for a career in medical research.

"Excuse me, are you comfortable?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up to see T'Yan standing there, with a tray of food in her hand.

"I'm fine…I guess," Usagi replied, as she rested her head on her knee, as her holding cell was deactivated.

"Good," T'Yan smiles, as she deactivates the force field that had contained. She then goes over to a shelf to place the tray there.

"You will need your strength, for what is to come-" T'Yan said, as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Ulp-"

"Now, I apologize for this," Usagi said, as she grabs T'Yan behind. "But I got to stop Nero from going through with his plan."

"I know," T'Yan said, as she suddenly broke free of Usagi's grip, surprising Usagi in the process. T'Yan then tackles Usagi on the floor, and straddles Usagi.

THUMP!

"Hey!" Usagi said.

"Humph," T'Yan said, as she smiles at Usagi. "I can't believe how week I am."

"Huh?"

The appearance of "T'Yan" changes…

"HUH?"

Alt-Usagi smiled at her younger counterpart.

"Surprised, huh?" Alt-Usagi said.

"What the heck is going on, here?" Usagi demanded.

"I don't know," Alt-Usagi said, as she licked her lips. "You should pay for jumping me like THAT."

"…"

"What?" Alt-Usagi asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking how wonderful it is to be 'assaulted' by some evil doppelganger," Usagi said drolly. "Been there, done THAT."

"Hey, I'm not evil," Alt-Usagi said, obviously offended by her younger counterpart's remark.

"Oh, yeah…I guess I misunderstood you when you began straddling me."

"Usagi, you shouldn't be so uptight about such things," Alt-Usagi said, as she stands up. She then offers her hand.

Hesitantly, Usagi accepts it.

"So when did I go all 'ecchi' all of a sudden?" Usagi asked.

"I can't tell you exactly what happens to you, since…well, to be honest, I barely remember things myself."

"…"

"But, it's important for you to seize the day…and all that junk, because within the next one hundred years or so, you and Ranma will be a part of certain events that will test your respective characters to the max. This situation with son-in-law is an example of it."

"Wait, so I DID have a kid that married that jerk?" Usagi asked incredulously.

"Yep. The sad thing is that Oren…was a good man once, before getting all crazy."

"And I still can't believe you have slightly pointy ears now."

"'Cuz it's cool?"

"…"

"Look, sometime in the future, I had an extended stay on Romulus. It was there that I married the Romulan emperor Shiarkiek. But to fit in, I underwent a transformation to be more vulcanoid, as a way of better fitting into Romulan society."

"So, I became consort, the dowager and regent."

"Correct."

"How does Ranma fit in all this?"

"He didn't. I'm not going to say anything more, out of fear messing up the timeline, but…my decision to do what I did was out of necessity for peace in the Alpha Quadrant."

"The Romulans probably would want to keep you, since they HATE Ranma, and doing that would bug him," Usagi said.

"Precisely."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Wait, I may not be too sharp on the temporal mechanics thing, but our interaction should have created a paradox," Usagi said.

"Normally, yes, but because I have a different body in my time than in yours, no paradox need apply," Alt-Usagi replied.

"Does it have to do with you being able to change forms?"

"Yes…among other things. Any other questions before I leave you alone?"

"Yes, I do. How did you get here? From my 'time seeking', you disappeared into the wormhole."

"Well, I arrived after to this timeline shortly after a friend did."

"You're talking about YOUR Spock."

"Correct. I shadowed the Narada long enough to board it during the fight between the Federation task force and the Narada, and replaced one of the crewmembers on board by taking over her body."

"Wait, you were here during all that, and you didn't do ANYTHING to stop Nero from destroying Vulcan?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, MY main goal is to stop Nero, and had your Enterprise not have arrived, I would have. But more to the point, when I saw that you, Ranma, Captain Pike, James Kirk, and your Spock and company were on board, I knew that I had to allow YOU GUYS to stop Nero. Me getting directly involved could have made the changes to the timeline that Nero had already made much worse. I had to trust the fact that the mythic crew of the starship Enterprise would be there to save the day, and become the heroes you all are meant to be."

"But…T'Pol, our friend, died! She could have had a long life!"

"Actually, she would have died twenty years from now from a meaningless death," Alt-Usagi said sadly. "T'Pol may had died earlier, but she died a hero, saving Vulcan."

"Humph."

"Look, I got to go," Alt-Usagi said, as she returned to her appearance as 'T'Yan'. "Just sit tight. Allow yourself to be rescued when the time comes. Do that, and the damage to the timeline will not be as severe…okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, so you FINALLY decided to visit me, eh?" said Engineer Lt. Montgomery Scott, as he takes off his cap. "I get sent here because of a failed, long range transporter experiment on Admiral Archer's beagle, and you don't have the decency to at least help a condemned man out with a visit?"

"Hey, I thought you would like the solitude," Ranma said, as he thumbs in the direction of Kirk. "And besides, I've been busy working with cadets like this guy, Scotty."

"And you are?" Scotty asked, as he faces Cadet Kirk.

"Um, James Kirk," Kirk said, as he looks around the workshop before he sees a small alien, the same one who allowed Ranma and company to enter the outpost on Delta Vega 40 Eridani, sitting on top of inoperable space shuttle.

"Get DOWN from there!" Scotty exclaimed. "Sheesh. I don't why you always like sitting on top of high places…"

Scotty then turns towards Old Spock.

"Look, even if I do believe that you are from the future, how can I help you? I got a busted space shuttle."

"But are the transporters working?" Spock said.

"Yes…"

"I have a means to help you with your 'dog problem', but only if you assist Ranma and Jim on their mission," Spock said.

"Well, with all this, how can I turn you down?" Scotty said sarcastically. "Show me what you got…"

Inside the shuttle, Spock shows Scotty a trans-warp transporter method that would allow anyone to beam unto a starship that is moving at warp speed.

"Wow," Scotty said, as he reads the calculations on the monitors. "You know, I thought it was next to impossible to pull this off, since my theory meant the equivalent of shooting a bullet while both in motion, but I didn't think to see space as a movable platform."

"The future you thought solved this problem, after witnessing Ranma's 'Instant Transmission Technique'," Spock said.

"Whoa," Ranma said. "Really?"

"Really."

"You mean, you knew how to do this already?" Kirk asked.

"Well, instinctively, yes. But I never saw any practical use for it on a mass scale."

"Montgomery Scott did, and was able to translate it for mass use," Spock said.

"Well, a deal is a deal," said Scotty, as he gets up. "When do we start?"

"Right now, in fact," Old Spock said, as programs the shuttle's transporters. "Gentlemen…"

When Ranma, Scotty and Kirk got on the transporter pads, Kirk turns towards Old Spock.

"You're not coming?" Kirk asked.

"No, this is not my fight, this is yours," Old Spock said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"And get Usako back."

"I will," Ranma said. "You know, you're not so bad after all."

"Humph," Old Spock said, as he raises his hand in a Vulcan salute. "To all, live long and prosper."

And with that, Old Spock activates the transporter…

BRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG-!

And with that, the trio was gone.

Old Spock then turns towards the small alien, whose name was "Keenser".

"Care for a game of 3-D chess?" Old Spock asked.

"?" Keenser replied.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG…

"We made it!" Kirk said, as he notices that he and Ranma were in Engineering.

"But…where is Scotty?" Ranma asked, before he heard banging sound in one of the water treatment containers.

BANG-BANG!

Then, there was a flushing sound, and-

FWOOSH!

"Scotty!" Ranma yells, as he sees Scotty been flowed through clear pipes. "Wait up, buddy-!"

With that, Ranma takes off after Scotty.

"Wait for me-!" Kirk yelled, as HE took off after Ranma…

A short time later, Scotty was coughing up water while being comforted by Gaila. Gaila was an Orion (green) female who was Ranma's great-granddaughter…as evident by being the only few Orion females that have red hair. In fact, having red hair was a sign that the Orion was a descendent of Ranma…

"Are you okay?" Gaila asked.

"I'm okay, lass," Scotty said. He then notices Gaila's beauty and clothes.

"Say, you're in Engineering," Scotty said.

"Yep, Acting Chief Engineer Gaila. And you are…?"

"Engineer Lt. Montgomery Scott," Scotty said. "But you can call me Scotty."

"Oh! You're my great-grandfather's friend."

"Who-?"

"Scotty, we got to go," Ranma said, as he finished consulting with his security teams. As the Chief of Security, Ranma is also in charge of emergency preparedness measures, ranging from emergency medicine to hazard suppression management to auxiliary maintenance (i.e. repair crews that assist Engineering).

"And, Gaila, thanks for spotting Scotty before he got mulched," Ranma said.

"You're welcome, great-grandpapa," Gaila said, causing Scotty's eyes to wide.

Ranma sees this.

"Yeah, I'm older than dirt, but I can STILL kick YOUR arse."

"Humph," Scotty said.

With everyone back, a plan of action against Nero and the Narada commences…

"I have good news, and bad news," Cadet Chekov began to say. "Based upon my calculations, we will be at our destination shortly."

"And what's the bad news, kid?" Kirk asked.

"By the time we arrive, the Narada will not only know that we have arrived, but the Earth will have reached the terminal phase of its existence."

Everyone else blinks his or her eyes in silence.

"…"

"Honest!"

"Just how old are you anyway?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Seventeen."

"Ah, seventeen," McCoy said, as he shook his head. He then turns towards Spock.

"Are we going to trust our lives to this kid?"

Before Spock could respond-

"Cadet Chekov would not have had a spot on the Enterprise, if he was not qualified for his position," said Number One, as her younger sister escorted the First Officer to the Bridge.

"Commander," Spock replied.

"Spock," Number One replied, as she sits down at the Center Seat. "What is our status?"

"We might not be able to mount an adequate defense, if we are spotted by Nero," Kirk said.

"Spock?"

"What he says is true, Commander," Spock replied.

"Unless we use the magnetic poles of a planet to hide our signature," Ranma said.

"Of course!" Chekov exclaimed, as he immediately goes to a glass "board". He then picks up a light pen to perform his calculations.

"Sulu, does these calculations work?" Chekov said, as he transfers the data to Sulu's station.

"Just a minute," Sulu replied, as he looks navigation calculations.

BLIP!

"The engines need to be reconfigured, but it should work."

"Leave that to me," Scotty said.

"Okay," Number One began to say. "We have to both stop the alien vessel and rescue our people."

"Then let me lead a team to board the Narada," Ranma said.

"No, I want Spock to lead it, since he is more familiar with the Vulcanoid mind than you are," Number One said. "And take Cadet Kirk with you."

"Ma'am?" Kirk asked.

"Well, you are the top of your class in combat arms, correct?"

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but Cadet Kirk should not be on board period."

"I know about the disciplinary action thing, but we'll need a wild card for this, and Lt. Saotome can keep Kirk in line."

"Very well," Spock said.

"Good," said Number One, as she sits back in her chair. "Cadet Uhura? Sound the alarm for battle."

"Aye, ma'am," Uhura said, as she turns to give the general alarm. "All hands: battle stations! I repeat: battle stations-!"

Ten minutes later…

FWOOSH!

The Enterprise warps into the cloud of gas that covered the planet Saturn. Slowly, it emerges from the gas like a phoenix.

"We have achieved our objective," Chekov said. "We are within the planet Saturn's blind spot."

"Gentlemen, you're on," Number One said tiredly, as she spoke through her intercom unit. "And remember, no heroics."

"Yes, ma'am," Spock said, as he, Ranma and Kirk step unto the transporter pads in the transporter room.

"Well, this is my first real 'away team' mission," Kirk said.

"You're nervous?" Ranma asked, as he checked his phaser rifle.

"Me? Nervous? Nah…"

"Good, because you're on your own if you get separated."

"Huh."

"Ready, gentlemen," Scotty said, as he sat at the transporter control panel.

"Ready," Spock said. "Ener-"

"Wait!" Uhura said, as she runs into the transporter room.

"Huh?" Kirk said.

"I just want you to be careful," Uhura said, as she hugged and kissed Spock.

"I will, Nyota," Spock replied.

'Nyota?' Kirk thought.

Uhura break the hug and then proceeds to hug Ranma.

"Make sure that you keep Spock safe, Ranma," Uhura said.

"I will, cupcake," Ranma said, as he and Uhura hugged each other.

"Good, James," Uhura said, as she waves her good-bye, before stepping off the transporter pad.

"Hey, don't I get a hug or something?" Kirk complained.

Uhura looks at Kirk for a moment, before she began to chuckle.

"Heh, you're funny…"

"She wounds me," Kirk laments.

"Mr. Scott, Energize," said Spock.

"Energizing," Scotty said.

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG…

"And away they go."

When the trio materialized, they found themselves in the middle of a Romulan operations center, located somewhere on the Narada. Unfortunately, it was occupied.

"Halt!" said one of the Romulans, as he gets up to draw his weapon.

"Run!" Kirk said.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he began to return weapons fire.

"When we get back, if we survive this moment, we need to have a talk about command and control policies," Spock said, as he exchanged weapons fire with their assailants…

After a while, the trio came upon T'Yan.

"Freeze!" Kirk said, as he points his weapon at the Romulan female.

"Hey, unharmed!" T'Yan said, as she raised her hands.

"Where is Captain Pike and Lt. Tsukino?" Spock demanded.

"I'll tell you everything, and more, for a kiss…from HIM," T'Yan said, as she points to Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Aw, why is it I'm the only one not getting lucky?" Kirk whines.

"We do not have time to indulge in your proclivities-" Spock began to say before being interrupted.

"No, no, we can do this," Ranma said. "But just a kiss."

"Very well, be quick with it."

In spite of the grim that smeared on T'Yan's face, there was a glow about her…

Ranma took the Romulan girl into her strong arms, and planted a kiss.

SMOOCH!

"Well, what do you think?" Ranma said.

"Just like I remembered," T'Yan said.

"What?"

"What?" T'Yan said, as she straightens herself. "Okay, you did you thing, now I'll tell you what you need to know…

T'Yan mentions the Jellyfish that contained "red matter", the substance that was response for the near-destruction of Vulcan. However, only Vulcans could pilot the craft. Once Spock knew what he needed to do, in order to stop the drilling of the planet Earth, Spock stole the craft and left the Narada…the hard way.

BOOM!

"What?" Nero yells. "SPOCK?"

"I believe that this ship is stolen property, and that it will be confiscated," Spock said with a smirk, as he embarked upon the destruction of the drill, which hovered over the San Francisco Bay Area, where Starfleet Academy was located.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Kirk separate, with Ranma going after Usagi, while Kirk goes after Pike.

At the same time, T'Yan contacts an old friend, as she stares off into space…

"{Sailor Pluto, can you hear me}?" T'Yan thought telepathically.

"{It's about time you made contact}," Sailor Pluto replied likewise. "{Where are you}?"

"{I guess I am in an alternate timeline or something}," T'Yan said. "{I need for you to perform a mass temporal recall, so that these people can be brought to justice}-"

SPLURCH!

T'Yan felt herself be stabbed in the back, as she drops to her knees. She looks up to see Nero standing down on her.

"I don't know why you betrayed me, but this is the least I can do, before I destroy the Earth," Nero said, as T'Yan falls down, seemingly dead.

"Now, to finish the job," Nero said, as he pulls out the staff before walking away…

Nevertheless, after some quick thinking on the part of the crew, the Narada was now in a grip of a wormhole caused when Spock lured the Narada away from Earth, before ramming the Jellyfish into the Narada itself. It was thanks to the Enterprise appearing on the scene at the last minute that allow Spock to perform his kamikaze attack…

Once Pike, Spock, Ranma, Kirk and Usagi were back on the Enterprise, Number One addressed Nero, as his ship broke apart around him from the stress caused by the wormhole.

"Captain Nero, we are prepared to render assistance, if you care to surrender," Number One said.

"I rather die than accept help from the Federation!" Nero raged. "Your kind has already betrayed me on that score."

"Very well," Number One said, as she turns towards Ranma. "Fire all weapons. Let's conclude this matter."

"Firing away, ma'am," Ranma said, as he let loose a barrage of discharged weapons fire at the Narada…

As the ship began to break apart, Nero closes his eyes, only to be returned to his proper timeline….

FLASH!

When Nero and his crew reappear, 140 years later, he appears in front of Admiral Ranma Saotome with armed guards, as well as representatives of the Klingon Empire. Ranma did not look happy.

"Captain Oren Nero, you are under arrest for the murder of Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino, Federation Ambassador Spock, and scores of Starfleeters and Klingons," Ranma said. "How do you plead?"

"I plead nothing!" Nero said. "I did it all for what was lost to me-"

SHOOP!

In walks the Romulan Empress T'suki, with her young son in hand, Praetor Sela and their entourage.

"T'Suki?" Nero said in astonishment. "You're alive? But…how?"

"I am my mother's daughter, husband," T'Suki said. "I found a way to save our people, in spite of the treachery by the proconsul."

"I don't understand."

"The proconsul wanted to start a new Romulan Star Empire, by killing those who wanted peace with the Federation," Sela said. "So he lied to the Federation about when Romulus' star was set to go supernova, thereby killing off the competition while using you to seek revenge."

"You should have trusted the Federation, husband!" T'Suki said, as a tear fell from her eye. "But you didn't. And now, my mother may be dead because of you!"

Nero looks at T'Suki, and then at his son, who clutched his mother.

"I'm not monster!" Nero said, as he reaches for his son, only to have him pull away. "Please…"

"You brought this on yourself, Nero," Ranma said. "YOU brought this one…YOURSELF."

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

With that, Nero crumples to the ground in despair, while everyone looks on.

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"…And for bravery above and beyond the call of duty, I rewards the command crew of he USS Enterprise the Medal of Valor, with special citation of honor going to Cadet James Tiberius Kirk," said the commandant with a smile. "Congratulations."

The audience cheer, as everyone stood tall.

"Well, cadet, it looks like you won't be kicked out of the academy after all," Ranma said.

"Yeah, I guess not," replied Kirk. He then notices his parent and older brother coming down from the audience area.

"Excuse me, I think I see my folks and George over there…"

And with that, Kirk runs to his family.

"Well, I think alls well that ends well, eh?" Usagi said, as she goes up to her husband.

"Yeah, I guess. Say, did you ever get the feeling that something strange was going on during that entire conflict?"

"Come to think of it, I met a future me," Usagi said. "She disguised herself as one of the Nerada's crewmates, and told me some interesting things about the future."

"Wait, was her name…T'Yan?"

"Yes, that's it. You ran into her?"

"Well…in a manner of speaking?"

"Wait, did she kiss you or something?" Usagi asked.

"Well…in a manner of speaking."

"Okay, hot shot," Usagi said, as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Did she kiss you…like this?"

Usagi and Ranma proceed to "liplock".

"Well?" Usagi said, after breaking the hug.

"Actually, she used a lot of tongue."

"Huh. But, I'm curious as to what happened to her."

"Actually, I wondered what happened to Old Spock," Ranma said.

"Oh?"

Above in the balcony area, a couple watches down.

"They look so good together," T'Yan said, as she looks down. After cleaning up, she now looks like a typical Vulcan woman.

"Indeed," said Old Spock. "And thanks to their influence, the future is bright indeed."

Pause.

"I am surprised that you chose to remain behind with me, Usako," Old Spock said.

"Spock, Ranma, MY Ranma, will be taken care of while I am gone," T'Yan said. "But, for now, I do not want you to be lonely in THIS timeline. No, my place is here by your side."

T'Yan offers her index and middle to Spock, signifying her offer of companionship.

Old Spock, in turn touches T'Yan's offered fingers, signifying that he has accepted T'Yan's offer. Whether or not the two will get married is beside the point, now that two old friends have rekindled their relationship.

Four years later…

"So, we get a new Captain?" Ensign Chekov (Navigator) said, as he and everyone stood around. "I'm surprised that Number One turned the assignment down."

"It's one of the personal things," said Lt/Commander Usagi Tsukino (Second Officer and Bridge Operations Manager).

"My sister, well, she's in love with Captain Pike," said Nurse Lt (sg) Christine Chapel (HRN and Head of Life Sciences).

"Personally, I can't believe that got HIM to be the new commander," Lt. Sulu (sg) said.

"Neither can I," Lt. (sg) Uhura interjects.

"Considering the impressive record our new commander developed, I CAN believe it," said Lt/Commander Ranma Saotome.

"THAT is because he was one of your students, Commander," Commander Spock (First Officer and Chief Science Officer).

"I'm surprised that you did not get picked to command the Enterprise, Mr. Spock," said Lt (jg) Janice Rand (Ship's Yeoman).

"As far as Starfleet Command was concerned, they wanted Captain Pike's replacement as ship's commander to have a stellar record, since the Enterprise IS the flagship of the fleet. So, logically, I agree with their assessment and decision."

"But does it have to be HIM?" asked Dr. Leonard McCoy (CMO). "I mean, I like the guy and all, but he takes too many damn chances."

SHOOP!

"That's because I don't believe in losing," said Captain James T. Kirk, as he strolls onto the Bridge. "Especially on a job like this."

"It's good to see you again, Captain," Ranma said.

"Likewise."

Pause.

"I hope…that you will serve my command as well as the previous one," Kirk said, as he looks around the Bridge.

"Just don't cause too much trouble during your FIRST five-year mission," McCoy said. "Okay?"

"Aw, lighten up, Bones," Kirk said, as he jabs McCoy's shoulder.

"Ow!"

Kirk then takes his seat.

"Okay, people, let's go to our new 'way station'," Kirk said, as he punches a button on his armrest. "Mr. Scott, how are our engines?"

"We're looking good," Lt/Commander Montgomery Scott said, as he nods his head towards Assistant Chief Engineer Lt (sg) Gaila Saotome. "The engines are at nominal-"

Scotty sees Engineer Keenser sitting on yet another high place.

"Get…get down from there-!"

"Copy that," Kirk said, as he tried not to laugh. "Mr. Sulu: plot a course to the Epsilon Eridani System…best speed."

"Aye, sir."

"Wow," Usagi said, as she looked at the place where the Enterprise will use as a primary port of call during their extensive deep space assignment for the next five years. "Hey, Ranma?"

"What?" Ranma said, as he goes over the drill assignments of the day.

"Did you know that the Babylon 5 station was the fifth one built, after the first three were destroyed, due to sabotage, while the fourth mysteriously disappeared?"

"The only thing I care about is whether or not they have good food," Ranma said. "It's suppose to be a neutral site for non-aligned governments, particularly for the Minbari, Juraians, the Vorlons, the Centauri, the Narn, the Romulans, the Klingons and the Cardassians?"

Pause.

"With so many different species present, the food is going to suck."

"Well, I, for one, can't WAIT to see what adventures we'll find!"

"Oh, thank you 'Dora the Explorer'!"

"Huh?"

"Engage," Kirk said with a smile.

And, with that, the Enterprise begins the next grand adventure…

* * *

_Space…the final frontier._

_It's mission: to explore strange, new worlds._

_To seek out new life, and new civilizations…_

_To boldly go…where no one has gone…BEFORE!_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll keep this story open-ended, just in case I get a new idea…for now. Later!**


End file.
